Mass Effect: The Paths We Take
by nothinginreturn
Summary: John Shepard is the best of the Alliance. Primed for a spot in the SPECTRE's, his life will quickly turn upside down when the secrets held on Eden Prime are revealed. How will his long term partner, Cerberus' Miranda Lawson, fit into his life when he gets thrust into the spotlight? Shepard/Miri from the start: a retelling of ME1 and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

John Shepard sighed as he carefully threw back the covers on his side of the bed, a cool breeze striking him as he did so. Fighting back a yawn, he shot a glance at the woman with her back to him that lay seemingly unaffected by his movement. He never tired of the sight of her pristine skin that always looked so tempting and difficult to resist. Even after a year of whatever it was between them, it was still a welcome sight every morning whenever he had the pleasure of waking up next to her.

 _Whatever it is._ Shepard rubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw. He knew they could never go public. Neither had a close set of friends, both choosing to focus on work, which was an advantage. Shepard had no family and Miranda hadn't been forthcoming thus far with any information about hers. The way she held it back seemed as if she was in a similar boat to Shepard. He didn't mind that they couldn't shout the news from a hill top, privacy mattered to the man. What bothered him was the fact that even if they slipped up once, her life would seriously be on the line. His too, after all, she was considered the enemy in the upper ranks of the Alliance. Her honesty hadn't been forthcoming at the start and if she had her way, he bet she'd have never told him who she truly worked for. But it didn't matter to him, not now anyway.

Because he loved her with all his heart.

Their whole relationship sounded like a bad story told in cheesy b-vids. Boy meets girl in a bar. Girl is incredible, boy can't resist her wonderful smile. And their first month was more passionate then anything John had ever felt before. The sex was incredible. The company was exquisite. She introduced him to fine dining that he thought he'd never even attempt to try. While Shepard wasn't a fussy eater, growing up poor and then life in the military didn't quite prepare him for what she was going to introduce into his life when it came to restaurants and even on odd occasion, a home cooked meal.

Six weeks into their relationship, she dropped the bombshell. It was more of a forced issue than an ideal time for her to reveal all. Because for the first time in many years, she slipped up. The mask, kept to hide her secrets dropped and John Shepard realized the truth.

Girl works for terrorists.

Naturally, the boy tried to kill her. The ultimate sense of duty. Which was a damn shame, as he had really grown quite attached to her. _What a fool I was._

Cerberus wasn't a name on many lips at the time. Some of their actions had been made public but to many, they were often thought of as a myth. But John Shepard was all too aware. In fact, _he_ had been tasked by the Alliance to look into the rogue organisation. And boy had he ever stumbled into it head first. It was an operation out of the ordinary for Shepard. A soldier by trade, he was uncertain about their choice in him. The Alliance however were sure. They saw what he was, what he could be. Even if he didn't believe it then, they knew he would grow into his role.

But of course, Cerberus caught wind of the operation. And so she was dispatched to investigate, not eliminate. For John Shepard had a lot of potential. After all, he was a recipient of the Star of Terra for his actions on Elysium. And if the Council ever decided to let the Humans get a piece of the pie, Shepard's name would be at the top of many peoples list in relation to being the first Human SPECTRE. It was quite the opportunity for Cerberus to see more of the man that once upon a time, they had on a list of potential recruits.

So when John Shepard pulled his gun on Miranda Lawson, it _really_ pissed her off.

Standing from the bed, he tiptoed over to the bathroom as quietly as possible. As the lights turned on around him, he initially winced before his vision began to focus. Shepard looked into the mirror and shook his head. He really shouldn't have stayed over, but he wasn't sure quite when he would see her again. The stubble would have to go before he checked in, that was for sure.

His attempt on her life was unsuccessful. And yet Miranda Lawson didn't reach for her pistol. She used her words to stop him, to try and convince him against an action that would tear them apart forever.

Their first meeting on the Citadel was handled to perfection. The little black strapless number that Miranda barely wore caught his attention almost immediately. How could it not? She looked absolutely breathtaking. Relying on her experience, she got the man talking quickly enough. He wasn't an easy conversationalist, clearly a man who relied more on his physical attributes over his time within the Alliance. The things he had seen and experienced first hand had hardened the man to a degree. She respected his decorated history and thought highly of his potential. Whether or not he could be drafted was certainly up in the air. But if Cerberus managed it, if _she_ managed it, it would be an incredible coup for the organisation that would help push them forward as a genuine choice for those who disagreed with many of the Alliance's methods and decisions.

It was always business for her. She never felt anything for her marks. A means to an end. It was all for the good of Cerberus, and in part, the good of Humanity.

Three weeks later everything felt a little _wrong_. In fact it even started to feel _real_. She shook it off, blaming it as stress since she was working on such a high end target. It was difficult for Miranda to convince herself fully of that lie. After all, it had never happened to her before. But still she kept trying to reassure herself. _It's not real and it never will be. Not after three bloody weeks. Pull yourself together and focus._

By week five she was more than worried. Worried about the feelings that were growing at a rapid rate inside her towards the Alliance marine. As a lover, he was the most generous she had ever had. As a conversationalist, he was surprisingly well worded once she'd broken down the walls that he'd seemingly put up around potential romantic partners. And he was genuinely funny. Miranda generally did not find much humor in matters. But with him, she laughed like she had never laughed before. And it was real.

On the sixth week, he told her what she already knew. Shepard was investigating a black-ops group called Cerberus. He had been private from the start about his current objective, only stating that he was working on a classified mission. But he told her everything because he trusted her. Because he thought she was simply the scientist she let on to be during their initial meeting. Despite knowing all that he said, Miranda's emotions got the better of her for the first time in over a decade. She found herself defending Cerberus to a level in which Shepard connected the dots quickly.

She talked him down after the attempt on her life. Miranda was furious with him on the inside. She had let her guard down, shown her true hand - all for him. And he didn't even try to communicate. He went straight for the gun, just like one of the many other Alliance bigots that hated Cerberus without good reason or understanding.

After he had stormed out, she didn't hear from him for a week. She took leave from her apartment on the Citadel and wondered every day whether he would track her down to finish the job. It was the first time in years she didn't feel safe. But more than that, she felt hurt by his actions towards her.

Miranda wasn't surprised when he returned to her. She was however surprised by his words. The apology came first, it was sincere and real. And then came the most important words. It was a startling admission, equally full of the hurt that she had felt and regret.

 _"I can't lose you, Miranda."_

She could tell he meant it. And she needed to hear it. She too didn't want to think that this would be the last time she saw him. _"You won't."_ She meant it too despite everything that had occurred previously. It was a turning point in both their lives.

Six weeks turned into a year in no time at all. Shepard's investigation into Cerberus petered out. Despite sharing a bed with a genuine Cerberus operative, the group had been limited in their public actions. While the Alliance would continue to investigate, they had needs of Shepard that were greater then Cerberus. The time had come at long last.

They needed him to become the first Human SPECTRE.

Despite his devotion towards Miranda, Shepard found it difficult to sweep under the rug her entire relationship with Cerberus. While he hadn't found anything of note that would lead to the downfall of the organisation, some information he had discovered were disturbing. It was something he chose not to take up with Miranda. He knew he was being selfish. The right thing to do was to arrest her, to turn her in. But he couldn't do it. So he let it stand. And it ate away at him in the back of his mind. _What if something happens? What if I could prevent it?_

Unlike the Alliance, Cerberus were more than aware of the relationship between Shepard and Miranda. It was something the Illusive Man, Cerberus' head honcho, held close to the chest. He knew the fact that one day, the information regarding the SPECTRE candidate could come into play in a positive way for Cerberus. But it was not something to be used without full thought. For now, things would continue naturally.

But despite his operatives assurances to the contrary, he knew the relationship was a lot more personal to Miranda. It didn't affect him. He was certain of Miranda's loyalties and in the long run, her position in the Cerberus food chain was a strong bargaining chip whenever Shepard's loyalty might come up for grabs in the future.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Shepard chuckled quietly as he locked eyes with Miranda. The operative was awake and sat in an upright position, the sheet that had previously covered her breasts now carelessly draped around her legs.

"One day I'm going to manage that without waking you."

A small tired smile formed on the woman's face. "We both know that's not going to happen, John."

"I know." Shepard strolled back to the bed and rejoined her. Miranda propped herself up on her elbow next to him, her free hand tracing lines in a circle motion on his chest. "Are you okay?" She sounded worried.

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. Just feels a little weird that's all, returning to action after being out of the mix for so long. Nerves I guess."

"You'll be fine. Except for all that paperwork.." Miranda teased him with a grin.

A groan escaped the mans lips. "Don't remind me. Sometimes I wish I was a grunt with a gun again."

Miranda frowned and prodded lightly at his chest, just above below his heart. "Well I don't. This is a great opportunity for you." Miranda found it hard talking in positive light about the Alliance. The group was clearly misguided about many things, including the future of Humanity. But she accepted that not all of it was rotten. Shepard for example was a shining star of what Humanity could potentially achieve in the Galaxy. And the ship that he had been posted to, the SSV Normandy, was a true marvel.

"You sound more excited then me," Shepard deadpanned. He was genuinely thrilled with the assignment however. "Though there's that SPECTRE on board, Nihlus Kryik. Still not sure why exactly the Council are sending a SPECTRE to check the stealth systems."

"There's obviously something more going on that Anderson hasn't told you about yet. He will though, I'm sure."

Shepard shrugged. "You think they'd tell the new XO and all. Guess we'll see. Lets just hope we're in, out, and back before supper."

Miranda smiled. "That'd be nice." She dropped down, greeting the lips of the man below her. "You know, we still have some time before you need to report."

Shepard couldn't help but grin at the sultriness that laced through her words. "What did you have in mind, Miss Lawson?"

"Oh you know, something to remember me by in case you don't make it back for supper." She prodded at his chest once more. "Though that's not an excuse to keep me waiting."

It was a morning well spent. The last morning in fact that they would have together for quite a while. For everything was soon to change in both their lives.

 **"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions skink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."**

Shepard blinked as he tried to focus on the present, Joker's words in the Normandy's cockpit distracting him through his thoughts. He'd see Miranda again soon, he was sure of it. For now, he had a job to do. And most likely a mountain of paperwork, too.

 _Wonderful_.

* * *

 **9/11/16 - Edited and rewritten certain parts, just to add a bit more background.**


	2. Chapter 2

_/||||||CONNECTING TO SECURE MESSAGING SERVICE||||||\\\\\\\_

 ** _JS_** _: Are you sure this is secure?_

 ** _ML_** _: Of course. I've told you three times already._

 ** _JS_** _: I know but..._

 ** _ML_** _: It's secure._

 ** _JS_** _: Okay. Have you heard?_

 ** _ML_** _: Heard what?_

 ** _JS_** _: Anything? About me?_

 ** _ML_** _: What are you talking about John?_

 ** _JS_** _: Just checking for any leaks._

 ** _JS_** _: Sorry. Bad joke I know._

 ** _JS_** _: Miranda?_

 ** _ML_** _: Are you going to tell me or not?_

 ** _JS_** _: Right. Sorry. You know you can't tell anyone this, right?_

 ** _ML_** _: I'm aware of the secrecy involved, yes._

 ** _JS_** _: I'm serious, Miranda._

 ** _ML_** _: As am I._

 ** _JS_** _: The pick-up on Eden Prime. It's a Prothean beacon._

 ** _ML_** _: Intact?_

 ** _JS_** _: Yeah._

 ** _ML_** _: This is huge news, John._

 ** _JS_** _: So people are telling me. Hence why Nihlus is here. Oh and he's also monitoring me for the Council. The Alliance are pushing me to be the first Human SPECTRE. First of many missions together apparently. Surprised he's not watching me now. Wait. Let me check. Nope._

 ** _ML_** _: It's about time._

 ** _JS_** _: You really think so?_

 ** _ML_** _: Absolutely. They couldn't have picked a better man for the job._

 ** _JS_** _: Now I'm blushing._

 ** _ML_** _: Shut up. Do you know anything else about the beacon?_

 ** _JS_** _: No. Hey I've got to go, Anderson wants to see me. Talk to you later._

 ** _ML_** _: Take care._

 ** _JS_** _: Yes dear._

 ** _ML_** _: Shut up._

* * *

 ** _/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\_**

 ** _JS_** _: You here?_

 ** _JS_** _: Miranda?_

 ** _ML_** _: What is it?_

 ** _JS_** _: Eden Prime is under attack. We just got a vid through. We're going in hot._

 ** _ML_** _: The beacon?_

 ** _JS_** _: I don't know. This was supposed to be a simple pick-up. I should go._

 ** _ML_** _: Be careful John._

 ** _JS_** _: No promises._

* * *

 ** _/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\_**

 ** _ML_** _: John?_

 ** _ML_** _: The reports have come through. The Geth? Outside the Veil? How is that possible?_

 ** _ML_** _: Are you there John?_

Miranda closed the chat, partly out of annoyance but mainly worry. Despite monitoring many lines of communication, the current whereabouts of Commander Shepard and the ground team that had hit Eden Prime were unknown to her. Picking up a datapad, she once again read through the dossiers on the current ground team assigned to the Normandy.

 _Alenko is an experience and strong biotic. Jenkins is as green as grass. ._

Miranda threw the datapad down with a sigh. She hated feeling this way, not only because of her feelings towards Shepard, but being left in the dark in general. She didn't consider herself clingy, but the attachment she had towards him was certainly stronger then she ever could have imagined.

The reports coming in had been shocking, even to her. The Geth hadn't been seen outside the Veil in centuries. For them to appear as hostiles on Eden Prime was an extremely worrying situation for all of Humanity. It wasn't something that Shepard and his team could have prepared for at such short notice.

 _Get a grip. He's a soldier and they want him to be the first Human SPECTRE. He can handle it. He's seen much worse in his time._

She had already consulted with the Illusive Man about the Geth. He too was surprised at such a brazen war like attack, but urged calm until the initial hysteria had died down. Miranda couldn't help but notice a significant amount of activity throughout some of the Cerberus networks however. The Illusive Man was planning something, but as of yet, had not informed her of his plan. She knew that he trusted her, despite her relationship with Shepard. In fact, she believed that he most definitely approved. Her success record at bringing in new personal was high and she was well aware that at some point, he would put forward a play to bring Shepard into Cerberus. While having not just the potential first Human SPECTRE on their side would be an incredible coup, having Shepard close was an idea that Miranda thought fondly of. She didn't expect the man to make the jump easily however. He was a stubborn Alliance marine at heart. At least until it came to her.

 _Maybe that'll be enough one day? Where are you John?_

More hours passed, with the death toll constantly rising on Eden Prime. The Alliance's statement had been vague as it could possibly be and of course, hadn't mentioned Shepard or any operations on the colony.

Her knowledge of his mission slightly troubled the Cerberus operative. She had kept the information regarding the Prothean beacon away from the Illusive Man, just as Shepard had asked. She wouldn't be surprised if the Illusive Man already knew about it from his own sources. Their messaging system was secure for both sides. Despite the watchful eye that he kept over his team, Miranda had her own methods for privacy. But the trust that Shepard had in her was important. She didn't want to break that bond between them. Despite the initial frenzy within the first two months of their relationship, it wasn't until eight months in did she truly feel secure.

She knew that he loved her. He hadn't yet said it, but she knew he was attempting to figure out a way to express it. Her past was something that Miranda only recently shared with the man. Not all details had been revealed, Oriana was still a card that she held closely to her chest. But her father, his dynasty and the legacy that he wanted for Miranda were the first meaningful details she had shared with anyone outside of the Illusive Man since with her old friend, Niket.

Love was something that Miranda Lawson never put much stock in. Not until John. She didn't know if the feelings she had for him would be classed as love, but it had to be pretty close. Saying the words however was another matter. Not that she didn't want to say them to him, now or ever, it was simply a subject she wasn't sure on.

The beeping on her omni-tool made her sit bolt upright.

 ** _/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\_**

 ** _JS_** _: I'm here Miranda. I'm sorry I.. look. There's so much to tell you. So, so much. And I can't do it here. I don't even know how to start. We're on our way to the Citadel. I'm meeting with the Council. I need to see you. I need to... explain this. Can you meet me?_

 ** _ML_** _: Of course John. Can you make it to my apartment?_

 ** _JS_** _: Yeah. I'll let you know when I can do so. I may not be around long, but I'll find some time, somehow._

 ** _ML_** _: Are you okay, John?_

 ** _JS_** _: I don't know Miranda. I'm whole but... I'll be with you soon, I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I get you another, hun?"

Shepard looked up from his notes, meeting the awaiting eyes of the Human bartender that stood expectantly by his table. She flashed him a warm smile. _What was her name again? Ayita. Nope. Anita. Closer? Wait Avrita! Odd name._

He offered a smile in return. "No thank you, Avrita." He motioned to his half full glass. "I don't think I'll finish this one any time soon."

Avrita's eyes lit up, approving that the man remembered her name. Shepard had been a frequent visitor to Flux in recent weeks, always taking the same table if available. Despite the loud pulsing rhythms, he didn't partake in anything on the dance floor, instead simply keeping to himself with his work. She thought he was an absolute stud, that's for sure. Avrita could hardly keep her eyes off him whenever he was there. She did wonder why he chose to work at Flux though. There were definitely quieter places on the Citadel.

"Okay darling, but you know where I am if you need anything." Shepard's smile grew at the sultriness behind her words, the movement of her hips demanding his attention as she walked away. _Concentrate John. There'll be time for that later._

To many, choosing to pile over endless supplies of information in a nightclub such as Flux might have been a strange location to do so. But Shepard enjoyed the feel of people around him. His concentration levels were excellent and he definitely wasn't slacking when it came to his reading. He couldn't quit pin down exactly why he was here, but it didn't matter to him as long as he got things done.

He flashed a glance to the dance floor, watching as the many different species immersed into one. There were Turians, Asari and Humans all sharing the space as one, each with their own unique style and grace. Except for one Turian. The male seemed tentative as his Asari partner tried her best to get him to loosen up slightly. Shepard chuckled slightly at his awkwardness as he shook his head and stretched out his arms in front of him to try and loosen up.

His eyes were drawn to her as soon as he saw her walk into the club. How could he not? The woman was absolutely breathtaking. She was unlike anyone he had ever seen before, inside Flux or just in general. Shepard's gaze followed her as she made her way to the bar, the little black number that she had somehow slipped on fit perfectly in all of the right places. He attempted to pull away his gaze but couldn't, which quickly became an issue when the woman turned to look around the club and immediately locked eyes with the man.

 _Look away you fool!_ An over exaggerated cough and Shepard's head was down, the datapad back in his hand. _Smooth, very smooth. At least she didn't-_

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

The voice didn't belong to Avrita's. It especially didn't belong to the Turian with a stick up his ass. Shepard looked up, finding the very same woman now looking down at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. Thankfully for him, there was a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips that told him she didn't mind the look.

"Once or twice, yeah," said Shepard awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. _That accent is intoxicating_.

The woman's eyebrows raised further. "So you make a habit of this?"

Shepard quickly tried to amend his mistake. "Oh, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare it's just you-"

A further smile as she pounced onto his trailing words. "I.. what?"

"You look absolutely breathtaking." It was a frank and forward statement from Shepard, something which was slightly unusual for the man. He generally didn't attempt to pick up women in bars, not for many years anyway. And even then, his game usually relied on confidence, rather than honesty.

"That's very sweet, thank you. You've started my night off right." Turning to leave, Shepard immediately stood. He was taller than the woman, even with her extravagant high heels.

"Wait!" said Shepard as the woman paused to listen. "Would you like to join me? I mean, unless you're meeting someone else?"

"That depends. Are you going to keep staring?"

Shepard shrugged playfully. "Possibly?" He laughed at the ridiculousness of how he was acting. "Please, join me." He motioned to the empty seat.

The woman looked at the vacant chair before looking back at the man. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting something?" She pointed to the datapads.

Shepard shook his head, making sure to turn them off. "Nothing important."

Another vibrant smile. "Well okay then, why not?"

Shepard returned the smile. "Now we've gotten that out of the way I'm John, it's a pleasure to meet you..." He held out his hand, which was shaken by the woman with a small laugh.

"Miranda."

Shepard held out her chair as she took a seat. "A gentleman too, eh?"

Shepard sat back down in her chair, opposite the woman. "Just trying to get that whole staring business out of the way."

"And yet you brought it up again."

"Last time, I promise. Can I get you a drink?"

Avrita returned to his table but she didn't have the same kindness as before. She was curt, professional, but also shot daggers towards Shepard's new companion. In the end they talked for over two hours. It wasn't easy at first with the man being quite private about his back story and what he did. Miranda was more open, explaining her work in science which contained many complicated explanations that went completely over the soldiers head.

"I've lost you haven't I?" said Miranda with a grin.

"No! I'm just.. you know, taking everything in. This is my thinking face!" They both laughed as the night progressed, Shepard beginning to open up more to the woman. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, the intimidation that Shepard felt when he first saw her almost vanishing by the time that they parted ways.

"Can I see you again sometime?" asked Shepard, almost nervously. He didn't want this to be a one time thing.

Miranda's smile was infectious. "I'd like that." She transferred her contact information to his omni-tool. "Give me a call sometime."

Shepard nodded. "I will do."

Their lips met naturally. It was soft, gentle and full of promise. As their said their goodbyes, Shepard returned to his hotel with a swagger in his step. Miranda meanwhile connected her call, reporting in to the Illusive Man regarding her first contact with the target.

* * *

Miranda groaned as she felt his warmth slip away from the bed. Her voice was surprisingly groggy. "Where are you going?" she said without opening her eyes.

A kiss on the forehead greeted her initially as a reply. "I'll be back."

It had been three weeks since that first night in Flux. Everything was proceeding as planned. Shepard was not only distracted from the operation he was undertaking looking into Cerberus, but he was also quickly growing fond of the woman he had just left in bed. Miranda rubbed her eyes and sighed. She was exhausted, it had been _quite a night_. Despite her usual insistence to get out of bed, she instead chose to once again close her eyes and rest for a further couple of minutes.

She woke once more to an incredible smell that filled her nostrils.

"You made me breakfast?" Miranda's voice was filled with genuine surprise.

Shepard smiled. "I might not be much of a cook, but this I can do."

Nobody had ever made Miranda breakfast in bed before. None of her marks even attempted to. It was always sex. It was never anything more.

"You shouldn't have John."

"Nonsense! You deserve it." He stole a piece of toast with a smile as she sat up to receive the tray. "Do you mind if I use your shower? I've got that meeting in an hour."

Miranda nodded as she partook in the breakfast. "I'd offer to join you but.." she grinned as she drank from a glass of water.

Shepard chuckled. "I really shot myself in the foot here."

As she finished off the breakfast, she bit her lip as she shot a glance towards the bathroom. Her latest report had been typed up before his arrival last night and still hadn't been sent to the Illusive Man.

 _He's so genuine. I.._

Miranda shook her head. _Remember the end game. This is a mission, no different to the others._ She looked down at the plate and tried to reassure herself.

 _No different to the others._

She clicked send on the report.

* * *

 _I, Miranda Lawson, here by request a transfer from operation 43577._

 _I believe this is for the good of the operation. My position has been compromised. I believe that I am no longer the most suitable asset to be in the field with the target._

 _I await further instruction._

Miranda stared at the message. She had been staring at the message for twenty minutes.

Six weeks in and everything was falling to pieces. The mission had undoubtedly been a massive success up to this point. Miranda was in deep with Shepard.

The problem was just how far. Because despite all her caution, all her care, all the experience she had in these situations this was like nothing she had ever encountered before.

Miranda Lawson had true feelings for John Shepard.

It should have been impossible. It definitely shouldn't have happened. She had fallen at a major hurdle for the first time in a very long time.

But Miranda couldn't escape the genuine warmth and emotions she had for him. He was unlike no other man she had been with. The physical side was only a part of it. He was smart, kind, funny, and caring. It was everything she never had, everything she never thought she needed. Not until she met him.

Miranda shook her head. _How did I get here? He's an Alliance solider!_

She stared at the message for another ten minutes before deleting the draft.

 _It's for the greater good. It's for Cerberus. It's for Humanity._

She believed it all. But it didn't help cover up another true purpose.

 _It's for me._


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard's head was still pounding slightly as he waited for the Normandy to dock at the Citadel. He didn't join in with the hoopla from the crew regarding their arrival to the Citadel. Unlike many of those on board the SSV Normandy, he was more than familiar with the space station. Truth be told he wasn't sure exactly where his head was at following his awakening post Eden Prime.

There was the early loss of Corporal Richard Jenkins to discovering the Geth not long after they had touched down on the surface. That was followed by the death of Nihlus, leading to the destruction of the Prothean beacon. Not to forget the accusation by one of the dock workers that a SPECTRE, Saren Arterius, was not only behind the attack but murdered his fellow SPECTRE in cold blood. It's fair to say the mission to Eden Prime had been a complete and utter disaster.

Shepard had no proof of Saren's involvement. He hadn't even seen the Turian with his own eyes. It was his word against Saren's and he already knew how that was going to turn out. Not only did he lead the mission in which a Council SPECTRE was killed, he failed his primary objective in which to recover the beacon.

 _Because how on earth am I going to describe that vision that without sounding like a mad man?_ Shepard couldn't even make out the images properly himself, let alone put it into words.

Ashley Williams of the 212 had joined up with Shepard and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko following the death of Jenkins. Her entire squad had been wiped out by the Geth and their fortunate arrival had stopped her joining the casualty list just in the nick of time. She proved to be a valuable asset - a strong fighter, more than handy with an assault riffle and knowledgeable about the planet and the space port. Captain Anderson had decided to draft her onto the Normandy's crew upon their return, a fine decision in Shepard's book.

Shepard had awoken fifteen hours after the conclusion of the mission, his return to the ship at the literal hands of Alenko and Williams. His initial discussions with Anderson were displeasing. He was finding it difficult to wrap his head around what he saw. Death was the best description that he had for it upon the Captains debrief in the med-bay. The Normandy was already close to the Citadel. An audience with Earth's Ambassador, Donnel Udina, awaited them alongside a meeting with the Council. They had a vested interest in the beacon after all but not only had they lost any hope of that, one of their top agents was now deceased. The Commander's previous encounters with the Ambassador had been limited up to this point, but his attitude rubbed Shepard the wrong way the first time they'd met. He knew that in his heart Udina was attempting to do his best, but the whole nature of politicians was something that Shepard didn't have much in common with.

His thoughts drifted to Miranda, managing to send off a string of messages before they docked. Whether she could help him comprehend what he saw was one thing, but he knew she'd hear him out without jumping to wild conclusions about his mental state. That, Shepard believed, was yet to come from all corners in the meetings ahead.

The drive to the Embassies was done mostly in silence. Shepard drove the sky-car, with Anderson up front leaving Alenko and Williams to fill out the passengers seats in the back. Anderson had wanted all three of the ground team present, to offer the most accurate views especially after Shepard's run in with the beacon.

Ashley whistled as she took in the views. "It's quite a place."

Kaidan nodded as he looked out of his own window. "That it is. How many do you think live here?"

"Last time I checked it was around thirteen million," said Shepard from up front.

"Damn, that's a lot of people. You've been here before Commander?"

Shepard nodded. "I've spent a fair bit of time here. I don't think you ever get used to it but that's just how it is."

"I'll say," continued Williams. "I can't believe how big it is."

"And you've only scratched the surface." Shepard brought the car down. It was the first time he had personally visited the Embassies. It wasn't a notably different building in terms of structure, many designs followed the same pattern throughout the station. Still, he felt awkward as he stepped through into the Ambassadors office, feeling as if he didn't quite belong there.

Udina went straight into business with Anderson, only nodding to Shepard as he pulled the Captain aside into an already animated discussion. He stepped to the edge of the office, taking in the views of the lakes below as he was joined by Kaidan and Ashley.

"What are we expecting here, Commander?" asked Kaidan as he took up a position to Shepard's right.

"Probably a whole lot of blame to be honest. The mission was a failure. We didn't retrieve the beacon and Nihlus ended up dead."

"And what about Saren?"

Shepard shrugged. "The Captain already passed along my initial report, Saren's supposed role included. We have to tell them, but there's no proof there. I doubt they'll do anything about it, not without hard facts. According to Anderson he's their number one agent."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Great. So we're pretty much counting this as a defeat before it's even began?"

Shepard held back a chuckle and Williams' sarcasm. Unlike Alenko, she was a lot looser with her words. He didn't mind it, but he could see her getting in trouble for it with some.

"Welcome to the Citadel, Williams. You're about to get a full account of what it's really like round here when it comes to politics and power."

Everything played out exactly how Shepard had it expected it to. The Council were disappointed about the beacon, Nihlus' death and had instructed C-SEC to investigate Saren. Until their findings came to light, nothing would be done until they chaired a hearing in the Citadel chambers that Shepard would be present at in three hours time.

Shepard had to suppress a laugh at their judgement. _Three hours to gather a report? They've already swept away any potential involvement Saren has. They can't loose two of their top SPECTRES in a week. The report will find nothing._

The look that Anderson gave Shepard before being dragged off by Udina told the whole story. _He'd rather be anywhere else but with that man._ _I'll probably have double the paperwork to do in retaliation when we get back to the Normandy._ With three hours to spare, it gave Shepard the perfect window to see Miranda at her apartment.

"We have a little down time before the meeting." He turned to Williams. "Is there anything you need while were here?"

The soldier shook her head. "I'm covered, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Okay. You'll both be needed at the tower for the audience with the Council. You can return to the Normandy or stay on the station, it's your choice. But don't be late."

Ashley frowned slightly. "Are you going somewhere, Commander?"

"I have business to follow up elsewhere on the station."

"With all due respect Commander are you sure that's wise right now?" Kaidan asked with concern, their run in with the beacon still fresh on his mind.

Shepard cracked a genuine smile. "I appreciate your concern, Kaidan but I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I know my way around. I'll meet you back at the tower."

Williams and Alenko didn't have the chance to disagree further as Shepard made his way to the exit, leaving just the two soldiers stood still in Udina's office.

"Well that's a little weird, er, sir." Ashley quickly caught herself after the door closed behind Shepard.

"You can leave the formalities Chief."

"Only if you do too, sir."

Kaidan laughed. "Deal. But yeah, definitely weird."

"So I guess we should see what this place has to offer then. At least get me away from here. I can totally feel my blood boiling with all the suits."

"On that we can agree."

* * *

It's not that he didn't trust them, but Shepard must have checked at least three or four times that he wasn't being followed after he had left the Embassies. Sending off a quick message to inform Miranda of his arrival, it wasn't long before he stepped up to her door once more. It opened instantly, a visibly relieved woman inviting him in. The door had only just locked before Miranda's lips were on him, searching hungrily for a response that was granted.

Finally the kiss broke as she stepped back. "I didn't know the armor was such a turn on."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she slapped his chest, knowing that he couldn't feel a thing. She was dressed as impeccably as normal despite her relaxed attire of a blouse and dark pants.

"I wondered what took you so long. However do you move in all that?"

Shepard laughed. "I'm sorry, but we can't all look so good in a catsuit." The emergence of _that outfit_ one afternoon had Shepard truly lost for words. It certainly wasn't Alliance issue, that's for sure.

"Clearly." She passed Shepard a glass of water as she took a seat on one of the stools in the kitchen. Shepard stayed standing across from her. Normally they may have been tempted to do their talking elsewhere especially following other activities, but this wasn't the time for that. Miranda could feel the tension radiating off of him.

And so he recounted the entire tale of Eden Prime to the woman who listened intently as always. She mentally crossed off Jenkins name in her mind as soon as Shepard had mentioned casualties, already coming to that conclusion after reading his dossier following on from the reports that came in after the attack. She had heard of Saren, her own boss the Illusive Man informing her about the Turians anti-Humanity stance and his outspoken behavior towards her people. For him to make such a jump as to work with the Geth however was something that she didn't understand.

Finally, Shepard recounted what he remembered about the vision. It was mostly a mess of the man attempting to explain things he saw, but failing for the most part. She could tell how affected he was though, raising from her seat to be closer to the man in the middle of her kitchen.

"You can see why the Council will think I'm nuts, right?"

Miranda nodded. She understood the man and knew his character. But to an outsider it would sound like the ramblings of a mad man. She was shocked that he hadn't done serious damage to himself with his actions through interacting with the beacon. For him to take in the vision in such a way showed a remarkable bout of will. "You need to be careful about what you say. Your candidacy will have already taken a hit. The Alliance will still try to push it through despite this. You need to make sure the Council doesn't create any more excuses to try and delay this further."

Shepard nodded. "I know. I... I don't suppose you've heard anything through your sources."

Miranda shook her head. "Nothing of any note. I'll let you know obviously if that changes."

"Thanks." Shepard kissed her softly on the lips. He knew she hadn't told anyone about the beacon in the first place, he could feel it within her concern. It showed a sense of dedication towards him that he was certainly glad to have.

"Everything from here on out is going to be more than a little fucked up." Shepard shook his head. "I just.. before shit hits the fan further I wanted to.. I need to..." Shepard paused, trying to find the right words as Miranda looked up to him. She knew what he was trying to say. "I just more so now than ever, we need to be careful. There's going to be a whole new group of eyes on me."

Miranda stepped back. "Are you.. breaking up with me?"

Shepard's eyes went wide. "Wait, no! That's.." He paused at the sight of the grin on Miranda's lips. "Have I ever told you how much I regret teaching you how to make jokes?"

Miranda scoffed as she prodded his chest. "Excuse me but I told jokes before you I'll have you know." She paused. "Sometimes." She kissed his lips quickly. "But I know and we will be. I'm damn good at what I do. You are.."

"Equally as good?"

"Well, no," frowned Miranda. She patted him on the ass. Unfortunately with all the armor on, it wasn't quite the same. "But you're a close second."

"You know if I didn't have somewhere to be right now, I'd make you pay for that."

Miranda purred. "Oh really? I'm sure the Council would be happy to wait."

"Right. And Saren's going to be found guilty this afternoon." Their lips met once more, this time for an extended amount of time before Shepard begrudgingly pulled away. "I'll let you know how it goes. I think we might end up being here for a while anyway."

"Things are looking up then." Miranda said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_I should know better by now!_

Despite leaving Miranda's apartment with plenty of time to reach the Council Chambers, Shepard was still running late. "Goddamn elevators," muttered the man out loud as he tapped his foot impatiently. "All this technology and they're still slow as shit."

Finally, Shepard reached his destination with just minutes to spare. He found Kaidan and Ashley waiting for him by one of the rails, the latter seemingly amused by his late appearance.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show." Ashley saluted the man with a sly smile. Despite only being a recent acquaintance, Shepard expected to get along well with the woman going forward.

"You know, had to rescue a cat from a tree on the way here. Regular stuff and all."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "There's cats here?"

"I know there's hamsters, I've seen them through one of the windows in the gift shops." Shepard shrugged. "What about you two, how long have you been here?"

Ashley smirked. "About an hour. Didn't want to get lost and be late. Got to set a good example and all. This place is huge."

Shepard ignored the jab as he looked around. "Captain Anderson here yet?"

Kaidan nodded. "He arrived about fifteen minutes ago with Ambassador Udina. The Ambassador whisked him through like he was a VIP. He just about had time to tell us to come up when you arrived before he was rushed away."

"Guess we shouldn't keep him waiting any longer then."

The three started their ascent towards the Council chambers, Kaidan to Shepard's left and Ashley to his right.

"Have you ever been up here Commander?"

Shepard shook his head in response at Ashley's question. "It's my first invite. Pretty fancy."

Ashley snorted. "I'll say. Didn't spare any expense up here compared to some of the markets we saw."

"Get anything nice?"

"Nah. It was mostly overpriced crap."

Kaidan interrupted the small talk. "You seem pretty calm about this Commander, given what you expect to happen."

"There's no use getting pissed off. We'll find a way through, I'm sure of it."

"I admire your confidence." Kaidan added softly.

The three continued in silence until Ashley nodded ahead at the scene unfolding in front of them. "Seems heated."

Two Turians were in discussion near one of the pillars, mere steps away from the staircase that led up towards the Council platforms. Shepard recognized one of the Turians as Executor Pallin, the head of Citadel security. Shepard didn't recognize the other, but he was clearly agitated at being continually cut off by the Executor. Finally Pallin took his leave with the other Turian watching his exit, not hiding his frustration.

Shepard thought nothing more of it as he passed the Turian, not until he heard his name being spoken out loud.

"Excuse me, Commander Shepard?"

Shepard stopped just past the Turian and turned around to greet him. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, well. My name is Garrus Vakarian, I'm with C-SEC. I'm in charge of the operation into the allegations made against Saren." He looked back towards where Pallin had left. "At least I was. I was formally shut down, despite a request for more time."

"We saw you with the Executor. I'm guessing it hasn't gone well in your search?"

"You can say that again. Eight hours - that's all they gave me." Garrus shook his head in frustration. "I looked into Saren the best I could in the time frame given to me, but everything he touches is either sealed or classified."

Shepard nodded. "SPECTRE privilege."

"Indeed. But something doesn't feel right here, I can feel it. I wanted more time to follow up on a few other leads, but the Council wanted to progress quickly. I'm sorry Commander, but I don't think it's going to be good news."

 _And there's the confirmation that they're going to sweep it under the rug._ "It's what I expected. So that's that, huh?"

Garrus shook his head. "No. As I said it doesn't feel right. I've been told to move forward, but there's something here I can feel it. I'm going to follow up anyway, closure be damned."

"I know you don't know me, but I'd appreciate hearing about anything you might find. Even a small detail could go a long way."

"You've got it Commander, in my book this is your case. Here-" Garrus linked his omni-tool, their contact information connecting. "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Shepard extended a hand which was met respectfully by Garrus. "Thank you, Officer Vakarian. I appreciate it."

"Garrus, please. You better get up there, I've taken enough of your time." Taking his leave, he nodded curtly at Williams and Alenko.

"Somehow I don't think the Council's going to have the same gut feeling as Garrus." Shepard began walking once more towards the Council's platforms.

"Here's hoping we're all wrong." Ashley, however, didn't expect that to happen in the slightest.

* * *

They weren't wrong.

It went pretty much word for word as expected. Saren, present in giant hologram form, was cleared of all charges. The SPECTRE put on a show, overly insulted by the accusations of treason and murder. He sent jabs towards the Human's which almost set off Ambassador Udina into a fit of rage.

His comments towards Shepard were met with cold silence. There was no point getting into arguments with him, they would do Shepard no favours in the eyes of the Council. After all, it wasn't his account regarding Saren's potential involvement on Eden Prime. So instead of choosing his words carefully like Miranda had stated, Shepard chose to instead stay silent. If anything, he thought that Saren looked mildly angered at the lack of a response from the Commander.

Saren had disconnected before the Council had brought up the beacon. As it wasn't his mission, he technically didn't have to stay. Shepard explained the vision as best he could calmly and precisely, pointing out that it seemed damaged or fractured. The Council thanked him for his account, but unsurprisingly said the vision was inadmissible as any sort of evidence.

And so as the Council took their leave, Shepard sighed. Nothing had been brought up regarding his induction into the SPECTRES but they didn't seem to hold too much blame over him regarding the failure of the mission, or Nihlus' death either.

Shepard's omni-tool pinged as he joined Udina, Anderson, Alenko and Williams as they made their way down from the platforms. The Ambassador was shaking his head furiously, speaking quickly to Anderson. Opening his messaging system, he found a message from Miranda.

 _ **/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\**_

 ** _ML_** _: John, we've discovered some information that may be of some importance. We recently attained information regarding data brought forth by a Quarian. Our source states that the Quarian has 'vital' information of so called 'Galactic proportions'. She wanted to trade the information with the Shadow Broker. The Broker has an agent on the Citadel, Fist, who runs the bar Chora's Den. We've had communications with him, but he spurned our advances for another party - we believe that this is now Saren. There's nothing to say that the Quarian's information has anything to do with Eden Prime, but if it is and Fist is working for Saren, it must be looked into. One more thing, the Broker knows about Fist's betrayal. He dispatched a Krogan mercenary to eliminate him. I've tracked his movements, he's on his way to Chora's Den. I'm on my way, but I doubt I'll make it in time. You can._

It was a stretch, but right now a stretch was more than what they had. _I'm going to owe her big for this._

"Ambassador, Captain, we have to go." Shepard closed his omni-tool as the group came to a halt.

Anderson looked to Shepard. "Go where, Shepard?"

"I've been given a lead by one of my local sources. I trust it."

"One of your local sources?" Udina questioned him. "What kind of-"

Anderson interrupted him before Udina could finish probing. "Go. I'll hold down the fort here." Anderson knew if Shepard was set on something, it was something to trust. He thought highly of the soldier, personally choosing him to be his XO on the Normandy. He did wonder about the source but it wasn't time for a Q&A, not after that hearing. They had nothing concrete.

Shepard saluted as he marched towards the exit. "Williams, Alenko, with me."

* * *

Shepard informed Alenko and Williams on the ride over about the information he had recieved, choosing to leave out some details that Miranda had provided. He explained who the Shadow Broker was, an information agent that neither of the two soldiers had previously heard of. Shepard had only been informed of his existence a few months ago by Miranda.

He had also sent off a message to the C-SEC investigator, Garrus, asking him to meet them at Chora's Den. He wasn't sure what they were going to find there and an extra body would possibly come in use, especially given Garrus' agreement to help after he had been shut down. The Turian appreciated the courtesy, informing Shepard that he was on his way and that he would meet them there.

The bar was silent as the three approached, their weapons hot and ready for action. Garrus had yet to arrive, as had Miranda, but Shepard couldn't take the chance in waiting any longer. He opened the door and what greeted him was a surprise.

Countless bodies lay lifeless around the bar. All had been armed, mostly Humans with a couple of Turians and a Krogan.

"What happened here." Ashley whispered as Shepard checked one of the guards.

A yell caught their attention from a room off to the side. Shepard led the way, closely followed by his two soldiers.

"I won't ask nicely again." A Krogan stood over a lone human bleeding from above his right eye. The Krogan's foot was planted firmly on the guard's chest, his whimper only just audible now from the pressure. "What's the access code?"

The Krogan turned as they entered, his weapon raised but no shots fired. He analysed his new combatants. "Either Fist is outsourcing, or you're not his."

Shepard's voice was firm. It had to be with a Krogan in play. _Distant is a problem if he charges._ "Lower your weapon, now."

The Krogan stood firm. "No. Whatever business you have here, it is done. Fist is mine."

"I need information from Fist. It's vital that I speak to him. I don't care what you're here to do. But I need him alive."

"You've got a quad, I'll give you that. They usually run by now." The Krogan analysed the three Human's stood in front of him. He seemed to respect their stand.

Shepard stayed firm. "As I said, it's vital. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed." He felt the full weight of the Krogan's eyes on him. _Three on one isn't much of an advantage when it comes to them._

"Then I guess we have similar goals. You can talk. But he's not leaving here alive."

Shepard nodded. It wasn't something he was happy with, but time was at an essence. He sensed movement behind him, his arm swinging round to aim directly at Garrus Vakarian as the Turian appeared in his sights. He sighed, lowering his weapon quickly.

"I came as quickly as I could Commander, it's a-" He caught sight of the Krogan. "Wrex. Of course."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Garrus nodded. "Wrex has already been warned about his conduct by C-SEC. Obviously he took it to heart."

Wrex displayed a toothy grin. "It was a fine speech. Now can we get on with this?" He applied pressure back to the man underneath his foot. "What's the access code?"

Garrus stepped forward. "That isn't necessary Wrex, let him go. I can get us in."

The Krogan growled as he lifted his foot, the man scampering away as quickly as possible. Shepard and his team watched him as he left, making sure he was gone before turning towards Garrus as he worked on the door. Finally it clicked open, the five of them rushing inside into Fist's office.

The office was completely empty.

"Son of a bitch!" Shepard cursed as he collapsed his rifle. "Check the systems, there's got to be somewhere here that can tell us what's going on."

Wrex growled. "He should be here."

Another ping from Shepard's omni-tool caught his attention as he searched through one of the computer systems.

 _ **/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\**_

 _ **ML:**_ _I'm sorry, but it had to be done this way. Fist has valuable information regarding the Shadow Broker and Saren. The Quarian is meeting with his agents in ten minutes. I've left the nav point on a datapad taped under the desk. I'm sorry for the deception. I'll be in touch when I can._

Shepard held in his emotions as he reached under the desk. There he found the datapad as stated, loaded with the information just as Miranda had promised.

For everything that he had experienced with Miranda over the past year, he always remembered clearly the fact that she was Cerberus. Not only that, but a key cog in the organisation. She was smart and ruthless. Cerberus needed her to do this and she did, without question. Thankfully for Shepard, she provided him with the lead he needed. He didn't like it, but this is who she was. She too had a job to do.

Informing his team upon looking through the datapad, they set out to the location of the meet. Wrex did not come along, instead slipping out rather quietly during the search.

The Quarian's name was Tali'Zorah. Fortunately they arrived just in time to stop the attempt on her life by a team of the Shadow Broker's agents. Clearly grateful, the Quarian agreed to share the information she had discovered from a Geth memory core with Shepard and his team. Not only did her evidence completely implicate Saren as being the mastermind behind the attack on Eden Prime, but also revealed that he was not alone.

'The Reapers?' Udina muttered out loud from the Embassies where Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali and Anderson had made their way to. They were listening to the evidence provided by Tali.

Shepard hadn't heard the name before, but flashes from his vision filled his mind. Whatever the Reapers were, Saren wanted it. And Shepard suspected that it wasn't something that they wanted to discover any time soon.

* * *

The second hearing with the Council was a lot different to the one that was only recently concluded.

Jonathan Shepard: Council SPECTRE. The first of his kind. His mission? Bring Saren to justice. A ship, a team, the full resources that the Council had to offer - it was his show now.

As he stepped down from the platform, he caught a glimpse of a familiar dark haired beauty in one of the viewing balconies above. She had been there to witness his rise, proud of the man for becoming the symbol that Humanity needed. And Shepard was grateful, for she had helped him achieve that status. But as the two shared a silent look, both realised what had now changed. While their feelings towards one another had not altered, their understandings became even clearer.

She would do what was needed for Cerberus.

He would do what was needed for the Galaxy.

Shepard just hoped that they could continue to give the other what they both needed in the time ahead. For they had chosen their respective paths.

Whether they could walk them united was yet to be discovered.


	6. Chapter 6

He never expected it.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to repeat that, sir." Shepard knew exactly what Anderson had told him in one of the rented conference rooms in the Citadel Embassies. He just had to hear it one more time to make completely sure.

"I'm stepping down as captain of the Normandy, John. She's yours now. Treat her right."

Shepard started to protest. "But sir I-"

Anderson held up a hand to try and stop him. He appreciated Shepard's reaction, but the decision had been made. "It's done. I know what you're going to say. Lord knows my ego would appreciate it. But you've earned this, John. With the task at hand you need the best. That's her, and you. "

"But Captain-"

"I won't hear another word about it."

Shepard sighed, defeated. Anderson was always known to have a stubborn streak. He respected the man greatly and taking the Normandy from him felt like a knife in the back. But he knew that not only he was right, it had to be done. He was familiar with the crew, the pilot and the way it moved. As XO, he had been tasked with extensive studying and reading up of the systems before he stepped onboard for the first time. It was every bit the marvel they exclaimed. And now it was his. _Talk about pressure._

Shepard grasped his hands in front of him and nodded. "I don't like it, but I get it."

Anderson barked out a laugh. "Don't like it? If I had that ship at your age son, I'd have felt six inches taller. And I'd have told every damn person about it."

"I don't mean it like that, sir. I just, never mind. But thank you, Captain. For everything."

"You're welcome, John. Now." Anderson passed along a datapad. "Matriach Benezia." It was Councillor Tevos who had recognized the voice that spoke to Saren on the recording that Tali had extracted from the Geth platform. She was a powerful, well respected and equally deadly Asari. Her reasons for switching sides remained unclear, but Tevos was deeply dismayed by the betrayal.

"She has a daughter, Liara. It's the closest link we have to Benezia and Saren. She's an archaeologist and thanks to Councillor Tevos' connections back on Thessia, we have a location. She's currently at a dig site on Knossos. I'd highly suggest investigating and questioning the daughter. But you're a SPECTRE now, Shepard. It's your call to make."

Shepard nodded. "Right now any links to Saren are sparse, it's foolish to ignore any clear lines of connection. Do we have any inkling about the daughters loyalty?"

"We don't. Supposedly she and her mother lost touch years ago. Whether that's hiding further truths, we simply don't know at this time."

"Then I'll start there. One more thing sir, if I may?" Anderson motioned for the question to proceed. "I know my actions will reflect strongly on the Alliance. I also know about some of the grudges that are still held by those in the brass. I've received two requests; one from the C-SEC agent in charge of the investigation, Garrus Vakarian, and the other from Tali'Zorah, the Quarian. They've both requested to join the mission. And now the Normandy, I guess."

Anderson rubbed his jaw. "As I said before, it's your call. But you will get backlash because of it. Despite the joint construction undertaken for the Normandy, you're right that there are those who still don't trust the Turians."

"Bad enough to interfere?"

Anderson shook his head. "I don't think so. The Alliance have been pushing for their first Human SPECTRE for a long time now. Next up is Councillor. The First Contact War was a long time ago now. Nobody's going to risk their position when there's so much on the line. As for the Quarian? They don't have the best reputation amongst the Citadel species but I don't think they'll be court marshalling you over letting her on board. But why do I get the feeling this is a do first, ask questions later kind of thing?"

Shepard grinned slyly. Anderson saw right through him. "You got me. I approved both of their requests after sitting down with them. I just wanted a bit of sound advice. Soon all I'll have is Joker talking my ear off after all."

Anderson chuckled. "You're going to rustle a few feathers that's for sure, son. To be honest, that's probably a good thing. But I'm always here to talk, Shepard. The Alliance hasn't officially decided what they're going to do with me yet, but I get the feeling I'll be spending many of my days here." He frowned. "Probably playing hard-ball with Udina."

"I'll have to recommend you some good places to eat then, sir."

"Mmhm. Anyway. You better get on your way, Shepard. Don't let me hold you any longer." The Captain extended his hand, instantly met by Shepard. "Good luck, John. I know you'll do us proud."

"Thank you, sir."

As Shepard made his through the Citadel he was constantly stopped by well wishers from all species, congratulating him on becoming the first Human SPECTRE. The celebrity like status already worried him. He wasn't a fan of doing too much in the public eye and enjoyed the time he had for himself between missions. His relationship with Miranda was going to be tough from here on out. While the two of them didn't stray into public as much as they did in the early days of their relationship, they still enjoyed a night of fine dining in one of the many upscale restaurants the Citadel had to offer. But with all eyes on him, that may have become a thing of the past.

As he set about on his errands pre-departure, his thoughts drifted to her. He knew she was still on the Citadel, unless she had departed since after seeing Miranda at the sight of his coronation. Shepard wasn't sure exactly how to approach the subject of Fist or whether he even should at all. Both sides got what they needed, it was only the Krogan who came up empty handed. Where he had disappeared to Shepard hadn't known, but he bet that Wrex wasn't best pleased with his job going south.

* * *

He never expected it.

Garrus quickly rushed to pack his necessities. The word had come in: the SSV Normandy SR-1 was now Commander Shepard's. It's previous captain, David Anderson, had stepped down. _Or relieved of duty._ Garrus wasn't sure. But all he knew was he was going to be there in the thick of things. _Sorry Dad._

He hoped Shepard would say yes to his proposal. He didn't expect it to happen, so when it did, it surprised Garrus greatly. His first communication had been to his father. He did not approve. He lambasted Garrus for his fairytale dreams, quitting a highly respected position to gallivant around the Galaxy with some Human. Pallin too was unimpressed with the man's feelings towards the SPECTREs public knowledge. He was less than surprised with Garrus' resignation, knowing that he was bitterly disappointed to be shut down in his operation on Saren. And Saren had been guilty. Pallin wasn't affected now the truth had been revealed. He did what was needed to be done at the time, what he'd been told to do.

Garrus was glad to learn that he wouldn't be the only non-Human on board. As much as he was looking forward to integrating himself among the crew, it helped having Tal'Zorah along for the ride as well. She too seemed greatly surprised by Shepard's approval to have them both on board. Garrus was already impressed by the man. He had recently received a message from the Commander, informing him about the dextro supplies that were being delivered to the Normandy for Tali and himself.

 _"And if it's not up to par, let me know. I'll get it sorted."_

Garrus Vakarian had a feeling that this would work out well. If they stopped Saren and the Geth of course. But small steps at first. Grabbing his bag he almost jogged out the door, making great pace towards the Citadel docking bay with a smile on his face.

* * *

She always expected it.

 _It was bound to happen sooner, rather than later._ Despite Miranda's feelings for Shepard, her loyalty to Cerberus ran through her. It's all she had known for most of her life. That is until Shepard waltzed into it. All she could do now was hope that he understood her position. She knew he'd be disappointed in her actions. But as they locked eyes at the Council Chambers, he didn't shun her. If anything, it was a look of understanding.

Miranda had to be there for the coronation. Getting in was surprisingly easy, security incredibly poor in what should be one of the most highly guarded locations on the Citadel. _Worth noting._

The situation didn't phase him. She watched as he took in all the responsibilities, all the hopes, all the dreams, all the pressure. And he looked like a leader, a champion, a hero of the people. He was now the first Human SPECTRE. And his mission was deadly.

A familiar ping of her omni-tool alerted her to an incoming mission.

 _ **/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\**_

 ** _JS_** _: They've given me command of the Normandy._

 ** _ML_** _: I've heard - congratulations John. It's a great ship. I'm proud of you._

 ** _JS_** _: Thanks Miri._

Miranda paused at the shortening of her name. It had been a long, long time since anybody had called her that.

 ** _JS_** _: You still there?_

 ** _ML_** _: I am. Sorry. It's just nobody's called me that in a long time._

 ** _JS_** _: Oh. Is it okay?_

 ** _ML_** _: Yeah. It's nice to hear again._

 ** _JS_** _: Miri it is. Are you still around?_

 ** _ML_** _: I am, but I'm departing shortly._

 ** _JS_** _: Oh you're coming on the Normandy? That's great! ;-)_

 ** _ML_** _: While that would be an interesting experience, I'm afraid that's not the case._

 ** _JS_** _: Don't worry, I'm bringing along a Turian and Quarian. You wouldn't be that out of place. Might even try to pick up an Elcor on the way._

 ** _ML_** _: Elcors are heavy, John._

 ** _JS_** _: Oh ha-ha._

 ** _ML_** _: You walked into that one. But a Turian and a Quarian on an Alliance war-ship?_

 ** _JS_** _: It's probably not the best idea if we're going by the book, but I think the book will be staying firmly on the shelf from here on out._

 ** _ML_** _: You're doing what needs to be done. Bring down that son of a bitch._

 ** _JS_** _: I will. What about you?_

 ** _ML_** _: Classified._

 ** _JS_** _: Oh come on!_

 ** _ML_** _: Sorry, John._

 ** _JS_** _: So I'm guessing you don't have time now to you know, say goodbye in person?_

 ** _ML_** _: I have time._

 ** _JS_** _: Oh?_

 ** _ML_** _: Indeed. Stop typing and get here already._

 ** _JS_** _: I already am. Told ya you should have given me the code._

Miranda looked towards her security system. The newly crowned first Human SPECTRE stood waiting outside of her door with a stupid grin on his face, staring directly at the supposedly hidden camera. Shaking her head with a smile, she walked to the door and unlocked it. With a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip, she met the man's hungry eyes.

"A bit presumptuous, John?'

Shepard didn't loose the grin. "Perhaps. Are you going to invite me in, Miri?"

She hadn't known what to say to him about Fist when the time came. It was a completely new situation for Miranda to find herself in. And that's when she realized that he too did not have the words. Maybe they would come to one of them, maybe to both, but right now it wasn't the time for talking. Launching herself towards him, their lips met in a blaze of fire. As he carried her hurriedly towards her bedroom, she wondered when the next time would be that she got to feel his skin on hers.

And with her next mission locked, she wondered what exactly was in her short term future.

 _"Bring home the asset, Miranda. His research will be key moving forward."_

Shepard paused as he looked deeply into Miranda's eyes. "Are you okay? You seem a little, elsewhere?"

Miranda nodded. "I'm here. With you. And I need you, _now_."

Their lips crashed together once more as their clothes dropped carelessly to the floor. Miranda put the words of the Illusive Man and the thoughts of her next mark out of her mind. would accomplish her mission. _I'm Miranda Lawson._ But she couldn't rely on things which she may have done in the past. For he was too important to her. And that's when she truly understood what it was between them.

She loved him too. _Damn you, John._


	7. Chapter 7

She was still waiting on the call. It would be classed as a mistake, possibly a clerical error. There was no way that she was staying on this ship, not now, not with him. It was too big for her. _Too big for a Williams._ But despite all of the thoughts that were running at a mile a minute through her head, Ashley heard nothing as she looked proudly upon the SSV Normandy from the docking bay. It was the first time she really got to take a good look at the ship that was seemingly her new home. But yet she didn't feel happy, because any minute now she knew it'd all come crashing down.

 _Too big for a Williams._

And as the minutes continued to pass, there was still no call.

It had been a whirlwind few days for Ashley. She hadn't really had time to stop and analyse it fully. Part of her was glad about that. She wasn't ready to deal with the fallout of loosing her entire squad, as well as the destruction and death that she had witnessed on Eden Prime. Every time it came to the forefront of her mind, she pushed it back away as far as she could. She knew it wasn't the way to deal with it going forward, but right now, it was the only way she could handle it.

 _Still no call._ Commander Shepard. The first Human SPECTRE. She had witnessed history and in a small way, she was a part of it. He carried himself well, on and off the field. She was impressed with the way he handled himself during the last couple of days. _It couldn't have been easy. I wanted to jump down Saren's throat and yet he stayed perfectly calm._

Ashley tapped her foot impatiently. They were due to set out within the next two hours. But she couldn't step foot on the ship. She didn't want to see the disgust on the crew's faces when Shepard would ask her to leave pre-departure. _He has to know by now. Why hadn't he sent word? Does he want to make an example out of me?_

She didn't know what the Alliance would do with her now. Probably ship her off to the ass-end of the Galaxy to shovel shit as some sort of punishment for Eden Prime. It didn't bare thinking about, not now, not as close as she was to something more.

 _The Normandy's going to stop that son of a bitch. The Commander is going to stop that son of a bitch. I want.. no, I need to be a part of it. For my unit. For Eden Prime. For Humanity._

 _Shame it's too big for a Williams._

She caught sight of him out the corner of her eye, approaching the Normandy at pace. The Turian C-SEC officer, Garrus Vakarian had a bag slung over his shoulder as he stepped onto the Normandy. Ashley narrowed her eyes. _What the hell is he doing?_ Without thinking it through, she started to move. Before she knew it she was on the ship, looking around for the Turian. She caught him talking to one of the officers, the man walking away gifting Ashley her opportunity.

She approached Garrus and coughed to grab his attention. "Uh, hey. Officer Vakarian, wasn't it?"

Garrus spun around, surprised. "Oh. Yes. Williams, right?"

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." Ashley corrected him sternly.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you properly. But please, Garrus is fine." He extended a hand. "I'm no longer a-" he paused as he watched Ashley staring at the offered hand of friendship. "Are you okay?"

Ashley looked up. "It depends. Is there something I can help you with?"

Garrus pulled away his hand. "No I think I'm good, the Normandy's crew have been very accommodating so far."

"Accommodating?" Ashley questioned, raising her eyebrow to match.

"Yes I, spirits, you aren't aware. My mistake, I apologise. Commander Shepard has allowed me to join the mission." Garrus spoke with an enormous sense of pride.

Ashley almost spluttered. "He did what? But you're.." She caught herself. "Not part of the Alliance."

Garrus nodded. "That is true. But as Commander Shepard is now a Council SPECTRE, he's allowed to take certain liberties as I understand. I'm surprised, I do admit. But I had a positive conversation with the Commander before and he approved my request to come aboard. Tali'Zorah, the Quarian is here too somewhere I believe, but I haven't seen her yet. I was just heading up to introduce myself to the pilot and XO."

Ashley couldn't believe it. _The Quarian too?_ She answered mindlessly. "Don't let me keep you any longer."

Garrus nodded respectfully and smiled, turning and walking quickly towards the elevator.

Raising a hand to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead, Ashley let out a deep breath. _If he's here and the Quarian is here, maybe there's a place for me here too._ She looked back towards the elevator. _I'm not going anywhere. Not now._

* * *

 _I guess word hasn't gotten around to everyone yet._

Garrus had noticed the icy reception he had received from Williams. It was something that had also occurred during his brief talk with Pressly, the Normandy's XO. He wasn't quite sure whether it was because he was simply not Alliance, a Turian or both. _Probably both._ Garrus let out a small sigh as he reached the pilot's chair. _Here's hoping for someone more like Shepard._

"So I guess you're the muscle." Garrus only heard his voice, the pilot choosing not to swivel around his chair.

"Er, well. I.. guess so?" Garrus glanced around.

"No! No!" Joker span his chair around to face off with Garrus. "You need to be more confident. If you're the muscle, you need to believe you're the muscle!"

Garrus stood confused. "I'm the.. muscle?" His voice didn't portray the muscle.

"Eugh." Joker put his head into his hands. "I don't believe you're the window cleaner right now. I thought you were supposed to be this super-cop!"

"Well I did score excellently on recent-" Garrus stopped talking at the pilots extravagated groan.

Joker shook his head. "We'll work on it. Name's Joker, I fly this beautiful vessel. And I fly it in style. And you're Garrus Vakarian. Easy to remember, being the only Turian on board."

"And I think people are noticing that."

Joker snorted. "Shit, don't worry about that. Was bound to happen at the start. But they're a good bunch, give em time. You do some heroic stuff down there to stop Saren and his pet robots, and you'll be golden."

"Well thanks, I think. I'll certainly give my upmost efforts to the mission."

Joker's face was blank. "You need to lighten up, muscle. This isn't C-SEC any more. Where we're going-" Joker frowned. "Shit. I forgot the rest of that line from that old vid. You know it?"

Garrus shook his head. "Sorry."

"No matter, it'll come to me. I'll let you know when it does." And with that, Joker span back around to his console, whistling to himself.

 _Humans. They are strange._

* * *

Shepard looked around his cabin. It was far more spacious than anything he had ever experienced on a ship before. His bag laid packed by the foot of the bed, his leather jacket carefully lying on top. The custom made N7 jacket had been a gift from Miranda and he rarely traveled without it. He loved the jacket and the thoughtfulness of the woman to have it made for him. It was the best gift he'd received and he was still trying to think of a way to beat it when it came to a present for her.

Joker's voice came through the PA system. "Hey Commander, you there?"

"What can I do for you Joker?"

"There's a Krogan outside the ship. Said his name is Wrex and he wanted to speak to you. I don't think he's here to sell cookies."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Wrex being outside his ship was potentially a problem. The Krogan was clearly agitated at the lack of finding Fist in Chora's Den, thanks of course to Miranda and Cerberus. There was no way that Wrex could know about that, but still, it was a concern that he was present outside.

"Just that he wanted to talk to you."

Shepard picked up his jacket and set for the door to his cabin. "Understood, thanks Joker."

Shepard wasn't wearing his armour or well armed as he made his way towards the docking bay. He had his pistol handy, as always, but if it came to a confrontation the Krogan would definitely have even more of an upper-hand than usual. Still, help was closely at hand on the Normandy. If they were quick. He imagined Joker was watching. _I hope so anyway_.

Stepping off the Normandy, he spotted Wrex leaning against one of the barriers. He had a bag at his feet. It looked tiny next to one of his thick legs. The Krogan pushed himself off the barrier when he spotted the SPECTRE emerging from the ship.

Wrex didn't beat around the bush. "Shepard. I want in."

Shepard stopped in his tracks. "In what exactly?"

"The fight. I want to help you stop Saren."

"No offence Wrex but, why? Why should I trust you - you work for the Shadow Broker."

Wrex shook his head. "The Shadow Broker paid me to do a job. A job that I would have completed if you didn't keep me talking for so long, allowing Fist to make his escape."

"So you're just a mercenary for hire. So I repeat - why? Why should I let you onboard my ship. What do you have to gain from this?"

"I like big fights. Saren? That's a big fight. Besides - you've already got the Turian so I know you're not picky."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "And how did you know about that."

"It's the talk of C-SEC. They all think he's nuts. Me? I think he's got a quad to do what he did. Surprising though, being a Turian. But you saw what I did in Chora's Den."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you'll follow my orders?"

Wrex nodded. "I'm a man of my word. I've been around long enough to see some things. You understand the way people work, how they tick, what they can do. When I see you, I see it. I see fury, fire, blood and victory. I'm tired of the small game. Let me see what Saren is made of."

Shepard stared intently at Wrex. _Having a Krogan on our side would be a pretty big trump card. And yeah, he single handily annihilated Chora's Den. But how can I trust him? Still.. it might be better to keep him close. At least for now._

"I tell you what Wrex. One week. Lets call it a probation period. If you do as I say and you're an asset, you can stay. You cause any shit and I'll throw you out of the airlock personally. Agreed?"

Wrex grinned. "I knew I was right about you. We have an understanding."

"Good." _Now how do I explain this one to the crew? Guess it's time to get on our way. Lets go find Benezia's daughter and see what she has to say._

* * *

The ship was set, the departure locked as Miranda patiently reviewed her notes. She wasn't overly familiar with the world she was travelling too, but noted the advancements the colony was continually making. _It's quite impressive._

She brought up the dossier on her new mark. A freelance scientist, some of his ideas were making quite the few waves. His current employers, the ExoGeni Corporation, would certainly be loathed to loosing a man of his standard.

 _Gavin Hossle. Lets see if you have what it takes._ Miranda checked the time. The journey to Feros would take around eighteen hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaidan had been the first one to arrive into the conference room on board the SSV Normandy. Checking the time on his omni-tool, he noted that he was eight minutes early. It was a habit he had kept since he was a child. _Never late, always early. Forever prepared._

Though it was hard to fully prepare for something like this. The Normandy had left the Citadel, making good time towards the planet Knossos in the Artemis Tau cluster. Their target was the daughter of Matriach Benezia, Liara T'Soni. Kaidan wasn't aware whether or not T'Soni was being considered a threat like her mother, but imagined Shepard would fill the ground team in upon his arrival to the forthcoming meeting.

Kaidan had been impressed with the man thus-far. His words had snapped Kaidan out of the initial distress that he'd felt when he saw Jenkins fall on Eden Prime. And the two had worked well together as they fought through the Geth, his biotics supporting Shepard and Williams' rapid fire well. Shepard's history was well known to Kaidan, he had done extensive research before hand and could definitely see why the Alliance were putting Shepard forward as their candidate to be the first Human SPECTRE. Even though he didn't believe that Humanity were ready to take their own place on the Council, Alenko considered Shepard to be the first right step in making steady progress in the upper echelons of the Galaxy.

"Damn. Thought I'd get here first."

Kaidan smiled as Ashley entered the conference room. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Yeah, well, nobody likes a kiss ass," said Ashley with a grin. "Glad we're finally off the Citadel. Feels like Saren's already had a big enough head start in this race."

"It's true, he has. But nobody said this was ever going to be easy.

"I think this is the furthest thing from the word easy. You heard about our new arrivals?"

Kaidan nodded. "I spoke to Tali earlier. Nice girl, a little nervous understandably. She talked very animatedly about Normandy's systems. I tuned out a little, I must admit."

"And the Turian?"

"I know Officer Vakarian is on board, but I haven't spoken to him yet." Kaidan could have sworn Ashley flashed a very quick look of disgust at the Turian's name. "You okay with that, Williams?"

"Me?" Ashley shrugged, her face blank. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little put out by his presence on board."

Ashley shook her head. "If the Commander thinks it's the right call to make, that's all I need to know."

Kaidan caught the fact that Ashley didn't answer his question, instead pushing forward Commander Shepard's reasoning. _I didn't peg her to be xenophobic, maybe I'm reading too much into it, but..._

Both of their heads turned as the door once more opened, Tali stepping inside. "Oh! Oh I'm not interrupting, am I? I can wait outside?"

Kaidan smiled warmly. "Of course not Tali, come on in. We're just waiting for the Commander." Tali was the first Quarian that Kaidan had interacted with, so reading her emotions and body language was proving to be a challenge. During their first talk she spoke slowly, her hands together as if she was nervous. It was only when the subject of the Normandy arose that Tali became more animated in all manners.

"Thank you." Tali walked further into the room, stopping by Ashley. "Hello again, Gunnery Chief Williams."

Ashley shook her head once more slightly, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Tali, I told you earlier, Ashley is fine.

"Sorry I, yes, Ashley. I know it's just.. I'll work on it."

Kaidan couldn't help but notice that Ashley's reaction to Tali was a whole sight warmer than her reaction to Officer Vakarian's name. _Maybe she's not xenophobic after all? Maybe it's just the Turians?_

The very same Turian was the next to arrive, with the man making an automatic be-line towards Kaidan to say his formal hello's. Kaidan caught a quick glance from Ashley in their direction, before she focussed once more on the conversation she was having with Tali. Although it seemed a little one sided, the now once more energetic Quarian speaking passionately about the Normandy's engines. Ashley for her credit smiled and nodded, trying to join in the conversation where possible.

All conversations stopped in their tracks when Shepard appeared through the door, right on time. It wasn't the fact that Shepard had simply arrived however, it was who was towering over him from behind. If Shepard noticed their wary looks, he didn't comment on them as he walked into the room.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I'm glad to see you all getting acquainted. As you may have noticed, Urdnot Wrex will be joining us, at least for the short-term. If you have concerns, I believe we're both thick skinned enough to hear them. Anybody?"

Garrus raised his hand slightly, with Shepard nodding towards him. "Yes, Garrus?"

"I don't mean to second-guess your judgement, Commander. This is your ship. But-"

"Spit it out, Turian, I don't have all day to listen to you dance around the subject."

Garrus sighed. "C-SEC had more than our fair share of run ins with Wrex. He's caused more trouble than most in a short period of time."

Wrex grinned. "I'd like to know who caused more."

"Well actually it was a Human, female. I didn't encounter her myself but she.."

Shepard held up a hand. "I know you're not going to be in favour of this Garrus, hell I know that none of you are most likely. But I believe Wrex can be a valuable asset to our mission."

"And think how much fun you'll have on my side, Turian! I know how much C-SEC neuters it's officers. " Wrex laughed to himself.

Garrus did not join in, instead swallowing down a response. He'd simply speak to the Commander further in private if required. "I respect your choice, Commander. If you believe this is the right action, I stand by it."

"I appreciate that Garrus. Anybody else?"

"No sir."  
"None, sir."  
"Er, no, I.. no."

Shepard clasped his hands together, while making a mental note to talk to all further individually. He knew Williams and Alenko wouldn't say anything in public, but may open up more in private. _Williams didn't look overly pleased._ "Right. Moving on to Dr Liara T'Soni."

* * *

 _Spirits.. how could I be so stupid?_

 _To get trapped here, this is it. They're going to find a way in. There's nobody left to help you now._

 _The Geth, Goddess. I would have never believed my fate would include the Geth. Their appearance here is extraordinary. And side by side with a Krogan? It's unimaginable._

 _Why even think about it? It's all that is left._

 _I can see them watching me. Do they feel emotion? Do they sense my fear?_

 _But there's a chance they won't be able to find a way in. Will they leave if so?_

 _Does it matter? The Geth or.. this, until I cease to be. My options aren't positive._

 _Spirits was that.. no, no. It sounded like gunfire. They are probably trying to fire themselves in through another point. It won't work.. I think. I'm still safe for now._

 _Those shots.. they don't sound close.. they.. Liara, Liara. You're imagining things now. It's no surprise. Mother always said not to talk to yourself in such a way. You'll be looked upon as peculiar._

 _Wait.. wait.._

 _That's.. goddess. It cannot be. It.. no.. don't be.. it is. It is! It really is!_

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?!"

 _He talks but it is faint.. I cannot hear him. He cannot hear me. The shielding is too strong for our voices I suppose. Human. Two Humans. And a.. another Krogan? And there is a Turian. What is going on? Where are they going? I.. come back! Please!_

 _...more gunfire. Oh goddess. They are fighting the Geth._

 _The gunfire has stopped. There's nothing now. What has happened to them? Who are they?_

 _GODDESS. What on.. what was that? The ruins they.. what is going on?!_

 _I need to.. I need to..._

"Liara T'Soni?"

The Asari attempted to look towards the voices behind her. She was hoisted in mid-air, in some sort of biotic field.

"You are here. How are you here?" The Asari's voice was clearly tired but still maintaining a large amount of disbelief.

"We can cover that later. Can you get out of that thing?"

"No, no. I am trapped! The console, you must enter the commands to release me!" Liara yelled almost hysterically.

Shepard approached the console. "Er, any suggestions guys?"

"Push a button until it works, skipper?" Ashley shrugged.

"Sounds good." On the fourth push, the Asari dropped to the floor with a thump, the bubble disappearing.

Another loud explosion was heard, the floor trembling as Shepard grabbed himself against the console. "This place is coming down hard. This isn't the time or the place to discuss. We need to get out of here, fast. I'll radio Joker." He turned to the Asari gingerly making her way to her feet. "I'm sorry about this. Plan B, Williams."

Liara looked curiously at Shepard, unaware of Ashley's movements behind her. "What is-"

A crack from Ashley's rifle to the back of her head sent Liara spiraling to the floor, knocked completely out cold. "Joker's on his way. Wrex, if you'd please." Wrex nodded, lifting the Asari up like a ragdoll. "Lets get out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me, you are Felicity Blake, yes?"

Miranda smiled sweetly as she pulled the work bag over her shoulder. She had just disembarked from her transport at Feros' spaceport, a man quickly approaching her as she did so. It was quite obvious that he only managed to raise his eyes to meet hers at the very last second, clearly enamoured with other certain features of the Cerberus operative. Miranda ignored the looks, it was something she was used to a long time ago.

"I am." She extended a hand. "And you are?"

"My name is David, David Al Talaqani. I'm here to escort you to your transportation." David met her hand. It wasn't the firmest of handshakes. "If you'll follow me please."

"Most certainly."

To those on Feros, Miranda was Felicity Blake, a highly regarded reporter from **HISNO** : Humanity in Space News Organisation. It was a genuine cover, bankrolled by Cerberus, that allowed both influence and opportunities when they saw fit. In fact, HISNO was so highly praised back on Earth that the Alliance had declared the group 'true media visionaries', blissfully unaware of it's true masters.

Cerberus certainly enjoyed that one.

Felicity Blake was on Feros to do a piece on the ExoGeni Corporation and their success story thus far on the planet in setting up a new colony. It was mainly a fluff piece with vague Prothean references, meant to massage the egos rather than unleash any true juicy secrets. But ExoGeni jumped at the opportunity, very much in favour of the idea of great PR in hopes of further opportunities afield.

Miranda followed as David led them up a series of stairs from the spaceport. He was silent for the most part until they reached the top of the final set of stairs, motioning to what came into view. "This is Zhu's Hope."

Miranda nodded as she glanced around, it was a pretty sparse space. "Are there many based here?"

David shook his head, continuing to walk through the settlement. "No. Most are based closer to the corporation headquarters."

"I see."

As they turned a corner, she watched as another man waved David and her over. She smiled as they approached, the man matching hers warmly. "Good afternoon, you must be Miss Blake I presume? My name is Fai Dan."

Miranda met his extended hand. His hand shake was better than David's. "A pleasure, but please, Felicity is fine. I've heard good things about Zhu's Hope and you in particular."

Fai Dan laughed off the praise. "Ah, well, we do what we can. Things started off slowly but..." The man paused for a second before shaking his head. "It's a work in progress."

"Have you run into any difficulties?"

"Nope, none at all."

Miranda blinked. "None?"

Fai Dan smiled once more. "Absolutely none. Anyway, don't let me hold you now. Arcelia is waiting for you at the Skyway. She'll drive you to the headquarters. I hope you enjoy your stay!" The man turned to David. "We're expecting the _Borealis_ in three hours." David nodded, before once again motioning for Miranda to follow him. The two climbed another set of stairs before entering a lift.

Miranda didn't believe Fai Dan, not for a second. She wasn't sure what he was hiding, but he was awfully quick to cover his bases and move her along before she could snoop any further. Not that it was her actual objective. Miranda was simply curious.

"There really haven't been any difficulties since you've been here?"

David shrugged as he leaned against one of the walls of the lift. "Nothing major anyway. Fai Dan runs things at the port smoothly. If anything's gone amiss, I'm not aware of it." The lift doors opened, revealing an impatient looking women looking at her omni-tool.

"You're late, Dave."

"Only slightly."

"Yeah well slightly is still late." The woman's eyes crossed over Miranda. "This the reporter?" She didn't seem best pleased.

Miranda stepped forward, not put off by the other woman's outward hostility. "Felicity. You must be Arcelia?"

"I must be." Arcelia rolled her eyes. "Come on then, lets get you to base." She pointed at her vehicle, setting off. "Goddamn media. Real important job for me driving your ass around." Arcelia muttered under her breath as she led them to the vehicle.

Miranda pretended not to hear her as she gave her thanks to David, walking forward to get into the rover. The door was only just closed before Arcelia set off from the port, clearly wanting to break any records Feros had in the speed department.

Arcelia was horrible company, not uttering a word as she sped over the skyway. It didn't bother Miranda in the slightest, in fact if she wasn't in the vehicle, she'd have liked to of seen it fly over the railings sending the rent-a-guard to her imminent demise. The journey gave Miranda a chance to view the Prothean architecture as they approached ExoGeni Corporation.

Finally the vehicle came to a halt. "Here you are, ExoGeni. The home of whatever." Arcelia rolled her eyes again. "Don't put me in your story."

Miranda almost snorted. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it." She exited the vehicle, it soon speeding off as she was approached by a more peppy looking young woman.

"Ah! Miss Blake it is so good to have you here! I am Simone, assistant to Ethan Jeong."

"Ethan Jeong?"

The woman put her hands into the air. "Oh! Right! You're not aware. I'm afraid that Miss Treyeck no longer works at ExoGeni. She's taken up a job elsewhere." Simone came closer, her voice just above a whisper. "Just between you and me, I'm glad Melani is gone. I never liked her. She was always very gung-ho, too much of a wildcard. Mr. Jeong is much more relaxed, he really understands what we're trying to do here."

Miranda nodded. "I see. Well that's not a problem, it cannot be helped." Miranda began to walk with Simone. "Where did this Melani move too? I'm surprised anyone would leave ExoGeni when the company is making such progress."

"I know, right!" Simone shook her head. "Actually I'm not sure where Mel's gone. It was all very hush-hush. Try not to bring her up when you speak to Mr. Jeong though. They never got along too well. She always tried to push his buttons! But his focus saw us through tough times."

 _Somebody's in love with their boss._

"Of course, yes, I won't bring her up." Miranda reassured her as Simone swiped them through a door.

"Excellent! I'm so excited that you're here. I'm a big fan of HISON!"

"HISNO."

"Oh oh yes, of course!" Simone laughed. It was an incredibly annoying sound. "Silly ol' me, I'm a few marbles short some days."

 _I can see that._

Simone led Miranda up another staircase, smiling as they passed a group of researchers. The building was pretty cold in colour, Miranda looking around at the bare walls as she passed.

"I know what you're thinking. It could use a splash of colour in here!" Simone laughed once more. "I keep telling them but they never listen! They always say, Simone, one day! We're doing important work here, the walls can wait! And I know, because, they are! We're changing landscapes. It's, well it's vital work, I tell you. Mr Jeong will tell you more of course, he's so full of information and wisdom. Like before I was transferred here, I was just sailing by. But he saw something in me!"

 _I wonder what._ While Simone's figure wasn't as shapely as Miranda's, it was clear as day why she was still being kept around. And she knew exactly what this Jeong saw in her. _Himself_.

Miranda shook off the thoughts of bashing her head into the wall. _Bet that would add some colour._ Simone stopped in front of a couch. "Please, take a seat! Is there anything I can get you? Mr Jeong is just on a call right now, but he'll be with you soon."

Miranda smiled. It was painful. "No, thank you, I'm fine thanks."

"Okay!" Simone started to turn before pausing. "You know I'll happily take part in any interviews you need. I have lots to say about the great work we're doing here."

 _Oh shoot me now._

"I'll see what I can do, Simone."

The assistants face lit up. "Oh thank you!" She walked off, almost skipping around the corner.

Miranda sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck, a trait picked up from a certain SPECTRE.

 _From the sounds of it,_ Jeong _is going to be even less of a pleasure to talk to. Just focus. Get through him, talk to a few low level researchers, proceed to Hossle. Offer him an opportunity, convince him to see it through._

Miranda considered messaging Shepard as she waited, intrigued to hear what he was up to now that the Normandy had left the Citadel. She brushed away the thoughts.

 _Focus. There'll be more than enough time for that after you're done here._

 _In and out, quick and easy._


	10. Chapter 10

"...as you can see it's..."

"...when the time comes for me..."

"...company softball team I..."

"...in line for head of..."

"...my father said that I would..."

"...let me tell you about..."

"...I've always suspected I was gifted and this.."

"...Have I talked about my records on the softball team?"

Miranda Lawson, over the years, had met many men who could talk for a living. They had charisma, style and quite often a fire to them. Shepard was clearly one of them. The Illusive Man was another.

Ethan Jeong wasn't one of these men. Not by a long shot. Yet he considered himself the most interesting man alive. And he wasn't shy with regards to talking about his favourite subject. _Himself_.

Thankfully, Miranda was good at her cover job. She managed to just about take enough in to look interested and pose uninteresting questions that massaged the man's ego, while trying to think about everything and anything else but the mindless corporate drivel this man was coming out with.

And it was only worse when he started to brag about his own accomplishments.

 _Labelling them as accomplishments is being generous._

Finally she managed to rid herself of the man. At first his ego seemed a little bruised at the thought that he wasn't enough for the story by himself. But as Miranda explained in a sickeningly sweet way, it was a better piece if all the cogs that were involved in making the machine tick were represented, even the smaller, less important positions. She made sure to add a wink to the end, the man's smile growing at the thought of his importance.

She was almost glad to see his assistant, Simone, when she once again almost skipped around the corner to take her to see the researchers and scientists.

"So!" Simone smiled proudly. "He's so great, right?"

"I can see how he's gotten to where he has, absolutely." _Corporations like this eat up men such as him._

"One day he's going to run this whole show. I just hope he takes me with him then."

"Don't worry yourself, I'm sure your position is safe by his side." _Or underneath at least._

As they entered the canteen Miranda spotted a familiar face on the vid-screen being watched by two workers eating a spot of lunch.

"Oh now that's a man I wish worked here!"

The man on the screen was Commander John Shepard. News of his coronation as the first Human SPECTRE had been running repeatedly for days now. It was no surprise to Miranda, it was massive news for Humanity.

"Oh?" Miranda raised an eyebrow slightly. "Does ExoGeni need to utilize a SPECTRE for something?"

Simone cackled. "No! But look at him. He could do the filing, maintenance.. anything! What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him." Simone leant closer, her voice a whisper. "He could give me any orders any time he wanted. And I'd be more than happy to oblige." Simone giggled to herself, the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Miranda's blood began to boil. Simone was grinning at her, expectantly awaiting a response. The operative's face was free from emotion, something which had served her well in many situations, but never one like this. She laughed and patted Simone on the back, a little hard so that the assistant stumbled slightly. "You and me both, sister." She wanted to pull out a gun and shoot Simone right in the head. Jealousy was something that Miranda didn't have much experience in. Hearing those words out of Simone's mouth about John grinded at her. And yet she knew it was bound to happen, now and forever. John was not just a celebrity on Earth now, but all the way across the Galaxy. He would have suitors lining up around the block, each trying to get a piece of the first Human SPECTRE. And while Miranda trusted John implicitly, she now wasn't sure how much she trusted herself with those potential groupies.

 _If only she knew the truth. If only she knew who I was, who I am to him, what I could be to her. She wouldn't be saying these things now._

"Have you ever met him?"

Miranda looked at the screen. "The SPECTRE? No." She lied convincingly. "We hope to sort out an interview with him soon."

Simone clapped her hands together. "That would be great to see! And I am so, so jealous if you get to interview him. Just to be that close? I'd probably faint!"

 _If only you knew._

* * *

The light hurt at first. She closed her eyes tightly, attempting to avoid it but yet it came, breaking through once more as a voice filled her ears.

"...oni... Dr... Li... Dr T'Soni can you hear me?"

She blinked as her eyes started to adjust. A familiar man was above her, but she couldn't quite place who he was.

He seemed troubled. "Hello again, Dr. May I call you Liara?"

Liara nodded. She felt off.

He smiled softly. It was quite a reassuring sight for the Asari. "Good. Liara, I'm Commander John Shepard of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance agency and the Systems Alliance." _Lead with the SPECTRE, as the Asari are such a respected species of the Council. Might help._ "Do you remember anything from the past couple of days?"

Liara's mind started to slowly put together the pieces. "I.. I was at my dig site. Everything was normal and then-" She blinked. "It was you. You found me. You and the Turian. the Krogan and-" She went to move but found her hand shackled. Liara struggled against her chains, shocked as she focussed back on Shepard. "What is the meaning of this? Release me this instant!" She attempted to bring forth her biotics, but nothing occurred. She noticed some sort of device attached to her wrist. Her voice was weak with defeat. "What have you done to me?"

Shepard sighed. "I'm sorry for this, I really am. And I apologise for the way we had to bring you on board."

"You attacked me!"

"We did what was necessary at the time. You were, are, an unknown entity. And we had to make a fast escape." _Which was slowed down by that idiotic Krogan and the Geth._

"So you just knock me out at will! What is it that you are accusing me of? I demand answers!"

Shepard surveyed the Asari. _Either she's an incredibly good actress or she's being genuine in her distress right now._ "I need to ask you about your mother."

"My mother?" That caught Liara off guard. "Why do you have questions about Benezia?"

And so Shepard recounted the tale so far. From the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime to Saren all through to Councillor Tevos recognizing the voice of Matriach Benezia. Liara fought back tears in her eyes as Shepard revealed the horrible truths.

"You.. this.." She failed to hold the tears back any longer, letting them spill free down her beautiful blue skin. "This cannot be happening. I have not spoken to Benezia in so long, but this, no, the voice cannot be hers."

Shepard opened his omni-tool, playing the message extracted from the Geth. He watched Liara as her head slumped, her tears growing stronger as she recognized the voice of her mother.

"Oh mother what have you done.. why have you done this?" Liara's tears stopped as she shook her head. "I now understand your caution and why you felt you needed to do what you have done. My mother will make a dangerous ally for Saren, for that I am sure."

"And what about you, Liara?"

"I am not my mother. I do not want a single thing to do with Saren or anything he's trying to accomplish! You must believe me."

Shepard reached forwards, unlocking the chains and removing the device from Liara's wrist. "I believe you. I can see how hard this news has been on you. And I am sorry for that and everything that has occurred since. But we couldn't take a chance."

Liara rubbed her wrists. "I know, Commander. You were trying to protect your people."

"Please, call me Shepard."

For the first time, Liara smiled slightly. "Shepard."

"We can offer you safe transport to the Citadel if you have somewhere to go." Shepard paused. "I know it's a big ask, especially given what has transpired. But would you consider staying here, on the Normandy? We have no idea what Saren's plans are going forward and how he views you. He may make other attempts to reach you." Shepard shrugged with an attempt at humor. "No more chains, I promise."

Liara considered the man in front of her. "I admit, there is a part of me that never wants to see you again. But I think you are right. Saren is still out there, as is Benezia. And I want to know why she has aligned herself with him. Maybe if we find her, she will listen to me. I will stay."

Shepard rose to his feet and offered Liara a hand, the Asari tentatively reaching out before being helped to her feet.

"I'd like our doctor to check you over if that's okay."

"This is your ship, I will.."

Shepard shook his head. "I appreciate that. But right now, I'd like you to have the choices here."

"I, thank you, Shepard. That is probably a good idea. What with your barbaric methods of recruitment."

Shepard was once again about to apologise before he saw the smile form on the Asari's face. "You almost had me there." As he took Liara to meet Dr. Chakwas, he hoped that this decision wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass any time soon.

"So, Liara. What can you tell me about the Protheans?"

* * *

 _Two down, one to go._

Miranda had just finished talking to Juliana Baynham, as well as briefly meeting her daughter, Lizbeth. Unlike her previous 'interviews', she actually admired Juliana and respected the work that she was attempting to achieve.

Not that it mattered in the long term. The piece was never going to air. Because now was the time. Her target was now in sight, working diligently at one of the consoles in front of her.

 _Gavin Hossle._

 _Play it safe. Ask the questions, get his standard answers. Off the record. Laugh at any jokes. Administer flirting appropriately. Don't forget to-_

The first blast rocked the building so hard that Miranda fell to her knees. The second and third brought the entire floor down. As Miranda desperately scratched and crawled against the rocks to stop her descent, she managed to just grab hold at a piece of pipe.

 _What is-_

The fourth blast sent her tumbling through the darkness. As the sirens and screams filled her ears, Miranda willed herself to pull away from the black that was engulfing her.

Finding herself on solid ground, she attempted to pull herself to her feet but winced as the pain seared through her right leg.

 _Have to.. move.. now._

The final blast was the last she heard as she flew down the stairs towards the lower level of the ExoGeni Corporation. All she heard was silence as she willed herself to rise once more, but ultimately unable to do so. Using her last grasp of energy, she opened her omni-tool and tried to send out a message of help.

 _ **/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\**_

 **ML** : _Sh ep d. I n eed_ _**/||||||CONNECTION FAILED||||||\\\\\\\**_

And at that moment everything turned to black.


	11. Chapter 11

The Citadel fame game was a new experience for Commander Shepard. So far up to this point, he wasn't enjoying his new found celebrity status. He didn't mind signing the odd autograph and posing for pictures with the general public but it certainly made getting around a lot slower. Plus almost every person he ran into seemed to have some sort of request for him.

"So Kaidan, do you think we'll be signing autographs after we stop Saren?" Ashley asked her colleague with a grin as she walked side by side with Alenko and Shepard.

"I could do without that. I mean, it's nice and all, but yeah it's a little strange."

Shepard nodded. "Certainly is."

"Just think of all the vid offers that will come your way Commander! There's going to be no shortage there either." Ashley laughed at Shepard's groan of a response.

So far the three had helped a Consort, a grieving husband, a C-SEC officer and had around 300 requests from people including crime bosses, different C-SEC officers and even a diplomat. They had just checked in with Admiral Kahoku after agreeing to look into the man's missing marines on Edolus previously.

What they found wasn't good. The marines had been lured there by a distress beacon, planted right into the midst of a thresher maw nest. The men had stood no chance against the beast. Distressed, Kahoku took his leave, despite Shepard's offers to help further. He wasn't sure if he'd hear off the Admiral again.

Bar Wrex, the entire ground team was on the Citadel. The Krogan chose not to depart the Normandy, muttering about how he'd only just left the station. Shepard had spoken to Wrex just before they docked, informing him that if he wanted to stay, he could. Shepard had been impressed by the Krogan thus far. Despite some prodding in the direction of Garrus, he'd been reasonably well behaved and proved to be a valuable asset when recruiting the Asari, Liara T'Soni.

Liara had started to settle on the Normandy within the last couple of days. Shepard had introduced her personally to all key members of crew, as well as a proper introduction to the ground team. She seemed to warm to him quickly, which pleased him, her rescue (previously considered as capture) seemingly now a thing of the past. Ashley seemed a little edgy to the Asari's presence however. He'd been meaning to speak to the woman but had yet to find the time. He made a mental note to talk to her when they departed from the Citadel.

The Asari had chosen to join Garrus and Tali. The young Quarian was still on edge after her ordeal prior, so Garrus suggested her tagging along with him. He invited Liara, keen to get to know his team mate in a more relaxed setting. Although hesitant at first, Liara finally agreed, noting that she needed to pick up a few items while they were docked.

"Excuse me! Commander!" Shepard turned to his right, spotting the attractive redhead who called his name.

"Gee I wonder what it will be this time," said Ashley rolling her eyes as she made reference to their last conversation about pets on the Citadel. "Hamster stuck in a tree?"

Shepard approached the woman with a smile. "Good afternoon. What can I do for you Miss...?"

"Yorke, Patricia Yorke." The woman smiled. "I'm a senior reporter for HISNO."

Shepard nodded, familiar with the media outlet. They had been widely positive about him thus far.

"I was wondering if I could take up a few minutes of your time? I know you're busy, very busy but trust me, this is worth your time."

 _Eh, what the hell. I've heard from everyone else today._

Shepard turned to Ashley and Kaidan. "Head back to the ship. I won't be far behind you."

Ashley snorted. "Now you're hogging all the media opportunities for yourself? Fame is changing you Commander."

"Yeah, yeah." Shepard shook his head as the two soldiers took their leave. He focused back on Patricia, but instead found her staring at Kaidan and Ashley until they had disappeared from view. Only then did she turn back to Shepard, her mood changing in an instant.

"You need to listen to me Shepard. I can't talk freely, not here. I need you to come with me, now."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, his guard raised. "What's this about?"

The woman shook her head. "Not here. Please. I'm not armed, search me if you like. But we need to go now."

"I don't make it a habit to go to places with people that I'm unsure of, Patricia."

He could tell the woman was getting frustrated with him. She sighed, shaking her head once more before dropping her voice to almost a whisper. "This regards the woman you're involved with."

 _Miri? How does she know about... Cerberus. She's Cerberus. And she wants you to follow her? But.._

Shepard hadn't heard from Miranda since his visit to her apartment. She was out on assignment, like him and she would contact him when she was able. Every part of Shepard wanted to yell at this woman, to shake the answers out of her. But he knew she couldn't tell him anything, not while they were in public. It was the only thing he could do.

"Lets go."

* * *

Shepard's mind raced as he was driven towards a part of the Citadel that he had never visited before.

 _What if this is a trap? If it was all a ploy? Wait for me to become a SPECTRE and.. is she in on it? Did she play me?_

Shepard look over at the redhead who was driving. She seemed agitated, as if she was in a rush. _What if she's hurt? What if she's... no. She's alive. She's fine._

"How long?"

The woman didn't look at him. "We're almost there."

"Where are we going?"

"A safe place."

'Patricia' pulled the car down, coming to a halt outside what looked like an industrial building. It was unlike any area Shepard had seen on the Citadel. The were two guards at the entrance, watching as Shepard got out of the car. His driver motioned him to follow her, walking right past the guards and through the door.

Shepard paused as he looked at the sign on the door. _HISNO Studios._ _I can't believe they're Cerberus._ He quickly caught up to 'Patricia'.

"Right I'm here - so tell me what's going on." His voice was firm, not betraying any of the worry that he felt for Miranda.

The woman pointed to a door. "You'll find your answers through there. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you more." And with that, the redhead walked away leaving Shepard seemingly alone outside the door. Taking a breath he stepped inside to find absolutely nothing. The room was empty, except for a circular base on the floor. Stepping forward carefully, he made his way onto the base.

It felt as if he had been transported far, far away. He was in a different room, somewhere, overlooking the stars. A lone figure sat on a chair in front of him heavily shadowed, a trail of cigarette smoke leaving the person's mouth.

"Commander Shepard. It's an honour to meet you at last."

Shepard stared at the man. He couldn't make out many features, presumably done on purpose. His voice however seemed natural, without any sort of modulators to mask it.

"Who are you?" _That has to be him, Miranda's boss._

Another puff on the cigarette. "That is not important right now. What is important at this time is a woman who means a great deal to both of us."

"Miranda... where is she? What happened?"

The man's voice stayed calm. "She's on Feros. We lost contact with her shortly after she arrived. This isn't something to normally be alarmed at, sometimes it is necessarily for agents to go dark. However, Operative Lawson did not check in and hasn't done since. For someone of Miranda's experience, this was a major flag." The man stubbed out his cigarette. "Intel has uncovered that the Geth have attacked Feros. I have no doubts that you'll be briefed shortly by the Council."

Time seemed to slow down almost for Shepard. _Miranda is on Feros. The Geth have attacked Feros._

"I apologize for the secrecy in bringing you here, Commander. But you must understand the risks that we have taken to give you this information. I cannot tell you why she was on Feros, but I can tell you her alias - Felicity Blake. Hopefully this will help you when you arrive planet side."

"I... thank you." Shepard wanted to be out of there, to be off the Citadel and on his way to Feros. Yet he couldn't escape what was happening. He was a SPECTRE, an Alliance marine, not only in a Cerberus base but also talking to their leader. It was madness.

The man stood up from his chair, giving Shepard an unobstructed look of who could only be the man at the top of Cerberus' food chain. "I hope that any future conversations we may have come under better circumstances. I wish you luck in the fight ahead, Shepard."

The image winked out, leaving Shepard once more in the empty room on the Citadel by himself. The door opened behind him, revealing the redhead once more. "I'll take you back, Commander."

Shepard nodded, moving quickly as he exited the building without another glance behind him.

 _Why have the Geth attacked Feros? It can't be because of Miranda? What is there?_

 _Miranda's there. And right now, that's what matters._ _Hold on Miri, I'm coming for you_.


	12. Chapter 12

The intel from the Council had come shortly after he'd been dropped off in a discreet location by the redheaded Cerberus operative. It confirmed simply what Shepard had been told by Cerberus: the Geth had attacked Feros for reasons unknown and it would be prudent to investigate it immediately.

Shepard wasted no time in making his way back to the Normandy, sending off a message to Joker to inform the pilot of an immanent departure to Feros as soon as he returned.

Thoughts of Miranda battling the Geth, alone, filled his thoughts. Shepard pushed them back to the furthest part of his mind. He couldn't focus on those thoughts. As much as he wanted to find her, to make sure she was safe, this was bigger than her. For the Geth to attack Feros, a known world with expansive Prothean ruins, it certainly was of the utmost importance to investigate why.

 _If the Geth are there, Saren could be too._

Shepard stepped on board the Normandy and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the security checks to end. As the doors opened, he was immediately met by Pressly who passed him a datapad.

"The ground team are waiting in the conference room as requested. Here's everything the Alliance databases have on Feros."

Shepard skimmed the datapad as he walked with his XO. "Anything jump out as to why the Geth may have launched an attack?"

Pressly shook his head. "Nothing does. Feros has very little in the grand scheme of things. For them to be so blatant." Pressly shrugged. "Maybe they know something that we don't, Commander."

"So no more secret beacons out in the open?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sir."

Shepard nodded to the XO, adding his thanks as he stepped into the briefing room. Wrex was the nearest to the door, leaning awkwardly against one of the walls. Kaidan and Ashley were in their assigned seats, but both jumped to their feet when they saw Shepard enter. Garrus, Tali and Liara awkwardly followed suit when they saw the Alliance soldiers stand.

Shepard felt the Normandy systems flare to life. "Okay this is what we know."

* * *

"Any word on Saren, sir?" asked Kaidan as they quickly dusted through the details. It wasn't much to go on and Liara's knowledge of the planet didn't stretch far. The Asari couldn't think why the Geth would target Feros on reputation alone, so she, along with the rest of the team, agreed there must be an ulterior motive for their attack.

Shepard shook his head. "We haven't heard anything about Saren. He went completely dark after the Council denounced his SPECTRE status. I'd assume that he'll be monitoring the situation, but whether or not he'll be leading some sort of charge on Feros is unknown."

"Do you think we can rule out another Prothean beacon, Commander?" Garrus asked the million credit question.

"I don't think we can rule out anything right now. It's important that we stay alert. We're heading in blind, I don't like that, but it's what we have."

"Any communications from Feros get through?"

Shepard shook his head once more. "Nothing. And everything from our end is going unanswered. Tali." He turned to the Quarian. "Could the Geth be responsible for that?"

"Yes I think so. It would fit with past confrontations with the Geth. Either that or-" The Quarian stumbled over her words.

"Everybody is already dead." Wrex grunted.

Shepard looked at Wrex. It was possible, most certainly. But it couldn't be thought about. Not in the slightest.

"Lets hope it's just the coms." Shepard brought up plans of Zhu's Hope and the spaceport on the vid-screen. The SPECTRE spent a few minutes going through possible avenues before turning back to the team.

"A team of four will hit the ground with me. Wrex, Garrus, Tali you're with me." He turned towards the Asari. "Are you up for this, Liara?"

The Asari nodded. "I am, Commander."

"Good. Your knowledge might come in handy." He turned towards Ashley and Kaidan. "I need you guys to stay with the Normandy. I know it's not the most glamorous parts of the job, but with the Geth lurking, I need to know the ship is secure."

Kaidan nodded, responding positively. Ashley simply saluted.

"Right, we'll be arriving in roughly twelve hours. The time is yours. Ground team I want you prepped and ready in eleven. Any questions?"

A wide range of no's filled the air as the ground team took their leave from the conference room. Shepard stopped Ashley as she started to leave. "Ashley, a word?"

Williams paused as she watched the rest of the team leave. "What can I do for you Commander?"

"We haven't had much time to talk one on one. Just wanted to check in, make sure you're doing okay."

Ashley smiled. "As good as a girl can be thrust into a race against a rogue SPECTRE with his army of pet robots hoping to take over the Galaxy."

Shepard chuckled. "I think a sense of humour is going to be a necessity with some of the things we might see."

"Not to mention the things we already have." Ashley spoke solemnly as the flashes of Eden Prime returned.

"Yeah. I know it can be tough, trying to focus on through everything that has happened. What I'm trying to say is my door is always open if you ever need to talk things out. I'm trying to keep our air as clean as possible."

"I appreciate that, Commander. And I'll do that if ever needs be."

Shepard nodded. "Good."

 _Ashley is bottling things up, that's for sure. Not only about Eden Prime, but her experience here so far. I don't want to push things out of her, if she has a problem with any team-mate I'd prefer for her to bring it forward but..._

"You okay there Commander? Looks like you've got a story on your mind."

"Mm? It's nothing. I'll check in with you later, Williams."

"Looking forward to it, Commander."

 _And you've just ignored your own advice. Way to go, John._

* * *

Light came harshly as her eyes started to flicker open. She couldn't focus, the voices scattered around here pulling in closely before drifting once more.

"Fe... Miss... ke... Ca... he..."

Finally Miranda's eyes began to open as she took in a face from above. It looked relieved to see her alive.

"Thank God. We're going to need all the help we can get. I really hope you can fire a gun."

* * *

Shepard strode up the stairs, making his way quickly towards the cockpit. "Any opposition at the space port Joker?"

The pilot didn't take his eyes of his screens. "We're not picking anything up. Looks clear."

"Good I guess. Means they're all waiting for us somewhere else." Shepard mused as he looked at the displays.

"That's the spirit!"

"Gotta be realistic. Bring us in." Shepard felt the presence of those joining him as Garrus and Tali first arrived, followed quickly by Liara and then Wrex.

"This ship needs bigger elevators." Wrex grunted.

Shepard cracked a smile. "It's on my list of demands. That along with the speed." The SPECTRE quickly returned back to watching as Joker brought them in, the Normandy touching down on Feros. "Okay Joker, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Joker spun around in his chair and scoffed. "You don't trust me, Commander?"

"Nope. It's why I'm leaving you two babysitters with big guns."

Tali whispered closely to Garrus. "Is he being serious?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Human's are so strange."

Shepard turned from Joker to face his team. "Stay close, be alert. We don't know what we're going to find, but whatever the Geth are doing here, we're going to stop them."

"And if Saren is here?" Liara asked.

"Ideally we'd like to take him alive. But if he puts your lives at risk, straight through the head. Remember who he is and what he can do."

Wrex grinned. "Now that's something to look forward to."

"Only if we can't take him alive, Wrex. Now lets get to work."

 _Keep fighting, Miri. Keep fighting, Feros._


	13. Chapter 13

"It's not the Geth! Once again, they're not fucking real!"

"How can you say that? You saw them! You've seen the footage from Eden Prime. It's them!"

"Bullshit. The Alliance doctored that footage and networks like hers are on their payroll."

Miranda had tried to ignore the conversation as she was checked on by the closest person to a doctor the group she had found herself in had after she had woken post invasion. The two arguing were engineers of some kind and they brought up the numbers to fourteen including herself within the group.

 _Fourteen of us versus the Geth._ Miranda flicked her eyes to the two security guards. _And only three probably know how to use the limited firepower we have._ Miranda mindlessly answered the limited first-aiders questions about her wounds. She was a little shaken up but any injuries she suffered in the attack were minor, despite her long stretch being knocked out.

"Do you want to talk any louder? We're in a state of lock-down here!"

 _Oh wonderful. He's here._ Ethan Jeong had just stomped over to the two engineers, beckoning their silence immediately. He locked eyes with Miranda, smiling too broadly for the situation before quickly making his way over to her.

"You're okay, that's great!" He rambled quickly. "After those things attacked I was worried about the story and well, you have communications, yes? Being in the media of course you do. Do they work?" His eyes went wide at the question, impatiently waiting for an answer.

 _A very good question._ Miranda opened her omni-tool but was locked out of any communication methods.

"Damn it," she whispered under her breath. She looked up at Ethan. "I'm afraid not."

Jeong gritted his teeth. "Damn, damn, damn it all to hell!" He was shushed by one of the two engineers, but chose to ignore it. "What good are-" He stopped himself. "I should get back to the guards and-"

"You need to tell me everything that's happened, right now."

"Now?" He threw his hands into the air. "Now isn't the time for a story, my dear! Now if you'll excuse me!"

He broke away from Miranda before she even had a chance to issue a retort. Miranda sighed. It was no use chasing after Jeong. What was she going to do, knock him out and take over? No matter how much of an ass he was, these were his people. She didn't know them or their capabilities. And without communications outwards, there was no way to get a message back to Cerberus.

Miranda looked around the collective of people. Jeong was talking in hushed tones to the two guards with guns. His always preppy assistant, Simone was sat with two others that Miranda didn't recognize. She looked to be in shock. Juliana Baynham was present, now talking to the man who had evaluated her. Her daughter, Lizbeth, was nowhere to be seen. The two engineers were still talking to one another but this time more quietly. Finally she saw her original mark, Gavin Hossle, across the room by himself.

Part of her wanted to follow through on her mission. A big part of her in fact. Hossle was alone and semi isolated from the rest of his shocked colleagues.

But now wasn't the time. These were most definitely extenuating circumstances.

She made her way towards the two engineers. "What did you say about the Geth?" Miranda remembered the explosions, the fire, the screaming. But little else.

One of the men held up his hand to the other. "Don't you say it again, Steve."

The man called Steve shook his head. "Whatever. It's not them. Go ahead, fill the media with more shit to sell." Steve walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Don't pay any attention to him, he wasn't right before this, let alone now. My name is Robert Vaynor, but you can call me Bobby. Felicity Blake, right?"

Miranda nodded her head. "That's right. I'd say it's good to meet you Bobby, but under the circumstances."

Bobby laughed. "Yeah it's, yeah. Are you okay? You were out cold. Simone carried you along with Jay over there. Even though Ethan said to le-" Bobby paused in his tracks. "Never mind."

 _So that's who got me out, I owe them. And Jeong wanted to leave me behind_. "I'm fine, thank you. What can you tell me about the Geth?"

"Always the investigator, huh?" He laughed nervously. "It's them. I don't know why, but they're here. After we saw the footage from Eden Prime how couldn't you recognize those monsters? And now there's only what, just over a dozen of us here? That should tell you exactly how it went down."

"Where are we right now?"

"You want to know if we're safe? Probably not." Bobby shrugged. "Managed to get out of the building and onto the road back to Zhu's Hope. We had a people carrier but we hit something.. I don't know what it was but it crapped out on us. Got a bit further but it's dead. We're in one of the tunnels that's a part of the skyway, about half way between. So we're here, waiting I guess until they find us." He pointed towards Juliana. "Julie has a short range communicator, looking for more survivors. We don't know if it works or not because there's been no response, guess that could go either way really. But we can't get a message off world."

Miranda nodded. "I figured as much. Ethan wanted to know if I could get a message out, unfortunately I can't."

"He's not a bad guy really, I mean he's a bit of a dick but to handle something like this? He's woefully under qualified. Hell, how can any of us really be qualified to handle the fucking Geth? You see the two guys with guns? Two weeks experience, tops. They only just got here and now they're our defence? I bet they can't aim the things in anywhere near the right direction before the Geth cut us down." He grimaced. "Sorry, don't listen to me. I'm sure it'll all be fine."

Miranda attempted to keep the man focused. "Do you have any idea why the Geth would come here?"

"Damned if I know. I've been racking my brain trying to think since this all went down. Can't think of anything. Jeong won't answer any questions about it either. But it can't be due to ExoGeni I mean what on earth would make the Geth attack us? I think they're just out to slaughter us, one world at a time."

After a couple more minutes of hearing how the Geth are going to destroy everybody, Miranda left Bobby to his own thoughts and moved across the floor. It wasn't a big space the group filled and it certainly wasn't fit to house people. There was limited lighting, no facilities in place or comfortable stops to sleep. Simply cold and unforgiving rock.

 _But it's better than being buried back at ExoGeni._

Miranda made small talk with Juliana. The woman was clearly worried about the well being of her daughter, but kept on a brave face non the less. She didn't have much in the way of information about the attack or their escape. She explained what she was doing in the hopes of finding more survivors, but up to the point there had been no contact back.

"For all we know it might not be going anywhere outside these walls," she said with a grimace. "But I'll keep trying."

As Miranda made her way around the rest of the group, she thanked Simone and the man referred to as 'Jay' for getting her out after the attack. For all her brightness when she first met her, Simone was a shell of the woman who greeted her with a level of annoyance that Miranda started to miss as they spoke. She spoke slowly, with no real life behind her eyes.

 _She's not going to make it like this. She got me out of there. I'll get her through this._

Miranda approached Jeong and the two members of security. The man was still talking at a rapid pace but in hushed tones, quickly stopping as he felt the presence of Miranda near him.

"Yes? Oh." Jeong frowned. "Felicity it's good to see you up and around but now isn't the time, like I said."

"Ethan. I need you to listen to me, okay?" Miranda's voice was firm but quiet so as to not to be overheard. "I need to speak with you in private."

Ethan shook his head. "Not the time for an interview, not the time."

"I don't want an interview. I want to know what your plan is."

"My plan?!" He laughed. "My plan was to get the hell out of here! But now we're stuck, under a skyway, with nowhere to go. The Geth coming from both directions probably. Oh they'll definitely all be dead at Zhu's Hope. Probably hit there first to get to get the-" He paused abruptly.

Miranda pounced on his words. "Get the what?"

"Nothing, nothing! Block our escape. That's all. That's-"

"Do you hear that!" yelled Bobby suddenly, cutting off Jeong mid rant. "You can hear that, right? They're here! They're here!"

Miranda heard the rumblings. Some type of vehicle had come to a stop near their location. The Geth had found them. There was no barricade. Simply a slope that lead up to an exit from their alcove. They were out in the open, like fish in a barrel.

It'd be a slaughter.

She turned to one of the guards urgently. "You need to give me your weapon, now." She could feel the panic spreading amongst the group. Ethan stood, wide eyed, un-moving.

"I.. what?" spluttered the guard.

"Goddamn it." Unleashing her biotics, she pulled the gun seamlessly from his hands. The guard was shell-shocked. "Everyone. Get over here, now." She turned to the other armed guard. "Get them behind us. Whatever happens here, we're their first and only line of defence. I'll lay down a barrier. You fire, you hear me?"

The guard frantically nodded as he turned off the safety. "Wait, no, okay yes! I'll fire!"

The group rushed towards her with Jay half carrying Simone. Juliana looked directly at Miranda, seemingly not alarmed that she now had a gun. "What do we do?" She gasped. "Oh god. Did they find us because of the communicator?"

 _It's possible._ But Miranda couldn't focus on that now. They had to prepare. Somehow. "Just get back behind me. Are any of you biotics?" There were no raised hands. _Guess it's just me, then._

Miranda took a breath as the footsteps grew nearer.

 _Make them pay, John._

 _For me._

 _I.._

 _I love you._


	14. Chapter 14

Her voice became clearer as they approached in the mako _. "If you're reading this please.. respond.. hel.."_ The voice cut out once more.

"Survivors?" Garrus put forward the question from his seat in the vehicle.

Wrex grunted. "Or some sort of trap."

"Could be either." Shepard brought the mako through an automatic door leading off from the skyway. It hadn't been the easiest journey thus far for the SPECTRE and his team. Zhu's Hope was a mess littered with corpses, the wounded and a seemingly endless list of issues to fix. Shepard had led the group through the debris, his focus clear but his eyes and ears kept sharp for any signs of Miranda. There were no signs of her amongst the living or the dead.

After dealing with the Geth, Shepard attempted to question Fai Dan, the man seemingly in charge at Zhu's Hope. He could tell he was holding back, Garrus too made a point of it in the elevator, his detective skills not gathering rust quickly. However he did reveal one point of interest, _ExoGeni_. Shepard had heard of the company but wasn't overly familiar with their goals. His attempt to communicate with the Normandy in search of more information failed, because as he quickly discovered, all coms were down locally. So when they heard the voice of the woman on the radio, his interested perked up.

"Local heat signatures Commander," stated Tali as she quickly adapted to the role Shepard had placed her in. "Looks like ten, no, fifteen at the most."

"How far?"

"Not very far, they're below us. Just ahead on the left."

Garrus pointed. "I see a slope leading down. Could be them?"

"Me too. Let's check it out." Shepard brought the mako to a stop. "Be ready. The Geth tried to get the jump on us before. If it is survivors, who knows what they've been through. They'll be on edge, so stay calm." While Garrus and Wrex were experienced enough in their respective fields, Shepard was mindful of the fact that both Tali and Liara were new to this. His words while spoken to the group were mainly aimed towards his less experienced recruits. Liara had been relatively quiet, choosing to take things in rather than communicate constantly.

It was different, commanding a group of entirely different species. Shepard was quickly getting accustomed to Wrex, Liara, Garrus and Tali, picking out their strengths, weaknesses and potentials. If anything, it was very much on the job learning for all.

Shepard stepped out of the mako, taking in the tunnel that surrounded them. It was quiet and seemingly empty, yet the man wanted to take no chances. Garrus stepped up to his side.

"I think we're okay, for now at least."

Shepard nodded. "Seems that way. Still, stay alert."

"Will do, Commander."

Motioning for the team to follow, Shepard slowly made his way down the ramp. There was a dim light source, but little else that he could see. Taking a quick breathe, he turned the corner, rifle raised and ready.

* * *

They were both professionals. But never the less, it was difficult for Shepard and Miranda not to fully react at all when they locked eyes on each other behind the scope of a rifle.

A man who wasn't as professional was the armed guard who began to open fire just seconds after Shepard's appearance.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Shepard as Liara instinctively threw up a biotic barrier, Miranda reacting swiftly to force the guards weapon to the floor.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I.." The guard was badly shaken up as he realized exactly what he was doing, quickly throwing the rifle to the floor in disgust.

Miranda held her tongue as she let out a breath, her biotics dissipating from view. She immediately noticed who made up Shepard's team as they managed to separate their eyes somehow.

Miranda didn't even have a chance to utter a word in Shepard's direction before Ethan Jeong pushed past her, full of bluster now that he wasn't in immediate danger. He motioned for his two guards to follow, almost yelling at the one soldier to pick up his rifle from the ground. The other soldier who Miranda disarmed earlier shot her an almost helpless look for the return of his weapon, something the operative did before returning her eyes to Shepard. The man was once again staring at her before blinking, giving quick word to his team and now instead focused on the man approaching him.

While the Krogan stayed near the entrance, the Turian, Asari and Quarian approached Miranda and the group.

"It's fine, they're not here to hurt you," said Miranda quietly to the people still congregated behind her. "That's Commander Shepard. He's here to help." If Simone noticed the arrival of her crush, she didn't make it obvious, continuing to stare at the floor.

It was the Turian who spoke first. "Hello. My name is Garrus Vakarian. I'm a former C-SEC operative now working under the newly appointed Citadel Council SPECTRE, Commander Shepard of the Alliance. This is my associate Liara T'Soni and Tali'Zorah. How are you doing?"

"Did you stop the Geth?" asked Bobby, the murmurs of his colleagues returning as they whispered between each other. "Tell me you stopped the Geth!"

"Some, yes. We were on our way to ExoGeni headquarters when we caught a radio communication."

"That was Julie," Jay rubbed Juliana's shoulder with a smile. "Great job."

"I thought I brought them here." Juliana's voice was still pretty hollow, but the colour slowly began returning to her cheeks.

"You saved us Julie, okay? We're safe. Or at least in better shape. That's Commander Shepard over there!" said Jay, an aura of awe in his voice.

Miranda shot a glance towards Shepard. He was clearly not enjoying his chat with Jeong, who at that very precise moment pointed her way, his voice raised.

"Her? She's a reporter! Listen to me. I'm the-"

Shepard cut him off and shouted over to her. "Excuse me, Miss Blake? Can you join us, please?"

Miranda immediately began to walk towards the small group, the soldiers making sure to look anywhere but at her. As she reached Shepard, she felt her legs slightly wobble. All she wanted to do was reach for him, to hold him, to thank him for coming, to have him sweep her off her feet.

 _Knock that off._

Shepard extended a hand. Miranda met it firmly. It wasn't much, but it was all they could do in the situation. The touch was welcome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Blake."

"And you, Commander."


	15. Chapter 15

_So Cerberus wants, or has something to do with ExoGeni? Interesting._

Shepard kept his focus on Miranda even after one of the men who was cowering behind her just seconds brushed past her and hastily made his way over to the SPECTRE. She offered up no emotion in her gaze, her body language giving nothing away as she handed off the weapon to one of the unarmed guards. The second guard picked up his weapon from the floor that he previously had flung down after opening fire on Shepard and his team. Finally Shepard tore his gaze away and motioned to his team.

"Wrex, keep an eye out on the entrance. Slightest sign of any trouble and I want to hear about it." The Krogan grunted as he lumbered away. "Tali, Garrus, Liara. Go have a chat with the rest of the group, see what you can get out of them about what happened."

Garrus shot a look quickly towards the impatient looking Human trying to get Shepard's attention with his two armed guards. "You going to be okay here?"

Shepard nodded. "Go on ahead, I'll be fine." Garrus nodded, leading Tali and Liara towards the group of Humans. As Shepard turned towards the man in front of him, he was barely able to get out a word before being questioned.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Shepard looked over the three men. The man speaking to him wasn't armed, unlike the two men either side of him. The soldier to the left with the itchy trigger finger looked as if he was going to throw up any minute. The soldier to the right, who seemingly had his gun requisitioned by Miranda couldn't keep his eyes from the floor. It was not an intimidating set-up.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance. You are?"

"You can call me Mr. Jeong. I'm a representative of ExoGeni Corporation here on Feros."

"What can you tell me about what's happened here, Jeong?"

Jeong narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

 _He's already gone into protection mode, great. Not even an attack by the Geth will let him cut out the bullshit._ "I'm talking about the Geth attack. Do you know why they're here on Feros, seemingly targeting ExoGeni?"

"That's preposterous!" Jeong laughed nervously. "I don't know why they're here, why would I? They're certainly not targeting ExoGeni, I can assure you of that."

"I see," Shepard looked towards the group talking to Garrus. "Are all of the people here yours?"

"Yes, yes. All of them. Well except the woman, the brunette, Felicity Blake. The one who looks like a supermodel. She's some sort of reporter from HISNO. She was here doing a story on me. Damn media thinking they can do whatever they please. She stole Frank's gun by the way, unacceptable."

 _Guess Cerberus wants something then, something they don't already possess. I wonder what that could be?_

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "She seemed to be the one trying to keep you and your people safe, Jeong."

Jeong scoffed. "Hardly. I had the situation well under control."

"I think it would be a good idea if she joins us in this conversation. Since you're unaware of why the Geth would attack Feros, maybe she'll be more inclined to help me right now."

"Her? She's a reporter! Listen to me. I'm the-"

Shepard cut him off. "Excuse me, Miss Blake, right? Can you join us, please?"

The SPECTRE watched as Miranda immediately made her way over towards them. The two armed guards couldn't look at her, which was a surprise for Shepard, as men usually couldn't keep their eyes off her. He certainly couldn't. Finally she came to a stop in front of him. All he wanted to do was reach out to feel his lips upon hers once more.

 _Focus_.

Shepard extended a hand. Miranda met it firmly. It wasn't much, but it was all they could do in the situation. The touch was welcome.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Blake."

"And you, Commander."

Shepard looked at Jeong, the man clearly looked uncomfortable with Miranda's presence. He turned his attention back to Miranda. "I'm told you're a reporter for HISNO?"

Miranda smiled. "That's correct."

"If I may ask, what are you doing here on Feros?"

The smile didn't leave her face. _She knows what I'm doing._ "I'm doing a story on ExoGeni and their expansion here. Ethan here has been very accommodating, well, when we were still doing the story. This all has been-" Miranda paused, attempting to hold back a sniffle. "I'm sorry, this has all been so crazy. One moment we were in the headquarters-" Shepard caught Jeong stiffening. "-and the next we were under attack. The Geth, that's what I'm told. The Geth attacked. It's all so-" Miranda shook her head. "I was injured in the attack, I'm afraid I don't recall much. I was carried here by two ExoGeni employees."

Shepard held the concern from his features, but was suddenly very grateful for the actions of those employees.

"You did well, Miss Blake."

"Please, Commander. Call me, Felicity." Miranda said with a devious grin that only lasted for a split second.

"Felicity. You all did well to get here. So, Ethan." Shepard placed extra emphasis on Jeongs first name. "Would you like to alter your statement about the Geth not targeting ExoGeni?"

Jeong laughed nervously. "Heh, well. You know, I, look, this has been a very stressful time for me, for all of us! I have to look out for the company now more than ever."

"Look, Jeong. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to ExoGeni. If that's where the Geth targeted, that's where I'm heading."

Jeong held up a finger. "That's trespassing soldier, I can-"

Shepard held up a hand of his own. "Actually, it's SPECTRE now. So if you want to take it up with the Citadel Council once communications return, please, be my guest. But I have a hunch that'll only be possible if I visit your headquarters."

Jeong scoffed. "SPECTRE? There are no Human SPECTRES!"

"He's telling the truth, Ethan. It's been pretty big news recently. I thought a man of your stature would have your finger on the pulse of global news." Miranda noted with slight amusement.

"I'm a very busy man Felicity, you know this. I don't have time to pay attention to these. things that are not of my concern!"

"Well I'm afraid I'm here now. But don't worry, I'll rid your office of all those synthetic bastards, free of charge."

Jeong gulped slightly. "Well yes, see that you do. But if I find out you've that you've stolen any classified materials I'll-"

"I'm not here for you Jeong. I'm not here for ExoGeni." Shepard was beginning to get annoyed with the man. "If you hadn't noticed by you being trapped under this fucking skyway, the Geth are my main concern. And I suggest that until I return, you bunker down and listen to Felicity. At least she showed defence and concern when we arrived."

Miranda actually blushed. Shepard was certain it was put on. _She can blush on command?_

"Thank you Commander. If we get through this, I'd love to interview you about your promotion to the SPECTRES."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. In fact, I spoke to your boss not too long ago. About opportunities that might be presented."

For the first time, Miranda's stoic face faltered slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's an interesting man. Very much a style over substance approach it seems. A brief conversation but, an experience non the less."

Miranda regained full composure once more, at least on the outside. "I'm glad you had a chance to talk with him."

Shepard nodded. "Ethan. How did you get here?"

"We took a people carrier. But we hit something, blew out the engine. Had to stop here. Damn shame. But probably a relief! Zhu's Hope must have been a war zone when you arrived."

"It wasn't pretty, but they're doing okay. Fai Dan is running things fairly smoothly, despite the difficulties. We could take a look at the vehicle, see if we could get it running again for you?"

"No! It's dead, completely. There's no way, I've checked, we've checked." Jeong sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to sort with my people. If I find one file out of place at our headquarters, I'll have your badge, job, whatever!" The man huffed before turning, motioning for his guards to follow as he headed towards his employees.

Miranda and Shepard were completely alone. But despite that, there were eyes all around them still.

Shepard's voice was low. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Miranda met with an equal level of volume. "Did we send you?"

"Sort of. I'll explain after we get out of here. Can you tell me any more about Jeong? The man is setting off all kinds of alarms for me here."

"He's a run of the mill pencil pusher, but you're right, he's hiding something. I'll try and get it out of him when you leave."

Shepard flinched slightly. "I can't leave you here. Not with what's out there."

"What do you suggest? That I come with you? How does that look if you take a random reporter with you to fight the Geth? No, my place for now is here. I don't like it any more than you do."

The man knew she was right. He had no way to explain Miranda's presence to his team, the Council or the Alliance. She had to stay.

"Fine, but I'm leaving two of my team here. Not just for you, before you say anything. These people don't seem like combatants."

Miranda shook her head. "They're not, you're right. I won't argue with you, this is your mission. Do what you believe is right."

Shepard flashed a relieved smile. "I like it when you're under cover. No backlash."

"You get us out of here John, and you can have me under the covers as much as you wish." The line was said with such sultriness that the fact that Miranda's face was so emotionless was truly impressive. Didn't mean it didn't hit him like a freight train though.

 _Damn women, this is not the time!_

It was a relief that her true expressions were hidden, as Shepard caught Garrus looking at the couple from across the room. _You better not be going all detective on me, Garrus._ Shepard held up a hand to his team mate.

"Come on, I'll explain the plan to everyone." Shepard walked towards the group, with Miranda following by his side. All talk seemed to quieten as the SPECTRE stood in front of the group of ExoGeni employees as well as his team members. Only Wrex was absent, still guarding the entrance.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Commander Shepard. I know you're scared but we're going to get you out of here, I promise."

Miranda certainly believed.


	16. Chapter 16

Despite knowing that there was no other choice to make, it was difficult for Miranda to watch Shepard leave. The two hadn't spoken again privately after Shepard had approached the group of ExoGeni employees, the SPECTRE explaining what he could about the situation and his play of action. The vast majority of the employees listened silently as he spoke, only Ethan Jeong choosing to raise his voice to ask _four_ separate questions. Shepard however kept his cool, explaining mainly to the group, knowing that Jeong was just out to cover his own ass.

He left with the Krogan and Quarian. Miranda knew the Quarian's name, Tali, from the Turians introduction previously. He'd introduced himself as Garrus, staying behind along with the Asari, Liara, to help protect the group. Miranda trusted Shepard with her life. But she didn't know much about the two he had left behind. She had been surprised when Shepard had told her in his message that he was bringing two of the aliens along with him on the Normandy. He didn't explain fully about his actions or whether or not the Alliance would approve, she imagined that they didn't have much say in the matter anyway. She had seen both Tali and Garrus at his SPECTRE ceremony along with Williams and Alenko, soldiers she had done her research on. She noted their absence soon after Shepard and his team had arrived. The Asari was an unknown. She had reacted quickly upon the idiotic guard opening fire, quickly launching a barrier to protect the team. Where she'd come from was a different question entirely.

The guard in question was leaning against the far wall by himself. The guard she had disarmed, Frank, was still with Jeong as the man stood listening intently to what Garrus was discussing with Jay, Bobby and a few of the other employees. The Asari was sat with Simone, talking quietly to the still shocked woman.

Miranda walked towards the guard, the man quickly looking up before averting his eyes once more.

"Don't beat yourself up. You were trying to protect your friends." Miranda spoke with an air of compassion. It was a valuable tool even when it was the furthest thing from Miranda's true thoughts.

The man closed his eyes. "That's not true. I was scared. I was stupid."

"We were all scared. I'd be more worried if you weren't. Accidents happen."

"I shot at a SPECTRE. I-" The man's voice was almost at breaking point. "What if I killed the first Human SPECTRE?"

"But you didn't." Miranda stepped closer, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He slightly shuddered at the touch. "Listen to me. You need to move past this. We still need you, despite the reinforcements, okay? We're not out of the woods yet."

"Shouldn't even be here." His voice came out almost as a whisper.

"I know, but we are."

"You don't understand." He sighed. "We shouldn't be here. We-" He shook his head. "Forget it."

Miranda stepped in front of the man. Her voice was low. "You can talk to me, you know that right? I know you don't know me. But if I can help in any way?"

The man almost laughed. "I know you're part of the media, lady. I don't want to be one of your stories."

"I'm about as far away from that as I can be right now, I promise you that." Miranda's eyes projected sincerity as the guard looked at her directly for the first time. "These are good people. I've learnt that in a very short time. I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for some of them. I want them to get out of here in one piece. I want us all to get out of here, alive."

"The way you took Frank's gun, almost as if you were military yourself."

Miranda laughed softly. "I don't have the stomach for it. I had to learn how to protect myself though. Some of the stories I'm sent on, they change people. I needed to be safe. Trust me, I was wobbling in my boots. But I'll take that as a compliment!"

The man smiled. "You should. I'm Rich, by the way."

"Felicity." Miranda returned his smile.

The man let out a breath. "This is all such a cluster fuck. You were knocked out, right?"

Miranda nodded. "I was carried out by Jay and Simone."

"Ah, yeah, I remember that now. Jeong was-" He paused again.

"Yelling at them to leave me? I've been told." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Thankfully for my sake they didn't listen."

"Yeah," He shot a glance over before speaking in hushed tones. "He's a bit of an asshole."

"Only a bit?" Miranda teased him with her words and a grin.

"Okay, he's a big fucking asshole. I've only been here for a couple of weeks and I wish that I walked out after the first day. Really wish now after all this." Rich shot another glance over at Ethan. "Look. You looked out for us all so I'll look out for you. You can't trust him, okay?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"He's, okay, if I tell you something I need you to keep it on the DL. At least until we get off world, okay? I won't be sticking around with ExoGeni any more after this. I don't want the others to do something they might regret. They've been through enough."

"I give you my word, Rich."

Rich rubbed his hands together nervously. "There's something going on. I don't know what exactly, but ExoGeni is up to something. He's up to something."

"Why do you say that?"

Another glance towards Jeong. The man was paying them no attention. "When we were driving he spoke to Frank and I. He said we couldn't return to Zhu's Hope. That it wasn't safe for us there. Despite the fucking Geth being behind us, it wasn't safe?" Rich shook his head. "The vehicle didn't break down, we crashed it. Nobody noticed because they were in shock at what was happening. But he told us we needed to bunker down and wait for a clean-up crew."

"You crashed the vehicle?"

Rich nodded. "He told us it was the only way. That we'd be covered by the company. I did it. I should have kept driving, but I put us here."

"And you don't know the reason why?"

"No. Just that he told us we couldn't return there. That being stuck here would be better."

"Thank you for telling me this, Josh."

The man gave a week smile. "I thought you deserved to know. Everybody does, but it would be chaos. I was going to tell the SPECTRE but after what I did, I couldn't. Just watch yourself around him, okay?"

Miranda smiled. "I will. And again I appreciate you telling me this. I know it has to be difficult. I'll watch my step with him. And for the record, I don't hold it against you, okay? Maybe it was a blessing. We were found after all."

"It's a weight off my shoulders, believe me." Josh sighed. "And maybe you're right. But still, I don't like it. Thanks for saying that any way." He shrugged. "Okay, I better head over and see if he wants me to do anything like stand around and guard him. Stay out of the way too long and he'll get suspicious."

"That's probably a good idea."

Josh started to walk away before pausing. "When when we get out of here, if you're not too busy, I-" The man actually blushed as he trailed off. "Doesn't matter." Without a word, he turned to walk back towards Jeong.

 _Give them a bit of confidence and they'll try anything, even in a warzone. Still, it's probably best he stopped that train of thought. Probably thought of me disarming his friend again._ Miranda shot a glance over to Jeong, who had yet to notice that Josh had returned. _He probably didn't even notice he was gone. Too busy trying to get any and all information out of the Turian._

 _So why can't we go back to Zhu's Hope, Ethan? What are you hiding from us?_

* * *

Garrus watched as the other guard returned behind Jeong. The human didn't even bat an eyelid, instead still focussing on seemingly every word that was being said between the employees and himself. The guard had been in discussions with the reporter, Felicity Blake. She had also spoken privately with the Commander upon their arrival. Garrus noticed that they seemed oddly at ease with each other, despite Garrus not being privy to their conversation.

The employees Garrus had spoken too mostly recounted where they had been when the attack occurred and what had transpired since. All their stories were the same. They were attacked without warning, managed to evacuate before their transportation broke down and left them stranded here. _Near a convenient underpass._

They also spoke about how Felicity took charge when they expected incoming Geth.

Garrus excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to Liara, who was talking to two females. "Excuse me Liara, can I speak to you?"

Liara smiled. "Of course. Excuse me." The Asari lightly squeezed one of the women's hands, earning a slight smile in return.

Garrus led Liara away, the Asari choosing to speak first. "These poor souls. Having to witness so many of their colleagues needlessly killed by the Geth."

"They've had it rough. I hope we can get them out of here."

"Me too. Have you learnt anything valuable?"

Garrus shook his head. "Not really. All the stories match up, which makes sense considering the circumstances. But many of them speak highly of Felicity Blake, the reporter. They say her quick response was very impressive."

"I too have heard good things regarding Miss Blake. Impressive for someone in her field."

"With some of the things they look into these days they have to be. I once met a woman who went undercover for a story on Batarian slavers."

"Goddess."

"Indeed. She was dedicated to her craft. But I don't know Liara."

"You have suspicions about Blake?"

"Just lingering questions at the moment. Let me ask you something if I may Liara. When the Commander spoke to her, did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

The Asari shook her head. "Nothing that I didn't consider normal. She seems confident, most likely used to speaking to those with power. A SPECTRE, albeit the first Human, probably would phase her less than others."

"You're probably right but, okay, hear me out. You've spoken to some here, true. But how much experience do you have with Humanity in general?"

"Not much to be told. It wasn't until that I was brought onto the Normandy that I really spent any prolonged period of time with their species."

"Something I picked up in C-SEC was with their contact and presence between those they were not familiar with." Garrus looked around the room. "During my time here, very few have made direct eye contact. Not with me, not with one another. This is despite the fact that they're all colleagues. It could be because of the stress of the situation, absolutely. However the Commander and Blake always kept a solid eyeline. Their actions was almost none existent, but their eye contact remained. They seemed at ease with one another."

Liara smiled softly. "You have more experience than I Garrus."

"So you think I'm wrong."

"I didn't say that, Garrus, but maybe you're looking too hard for something that is amiss."

"It's possible." The Turian looked over to Miranda, the women was looking down at the floor. "She talked to the guard who opened fire. He seemed to have his emotions under control more when he returned to Jeong. So maybe I am reading into this too much. She could just be composed under pressure. We should talk to her. See if she knows anything about what's going on."

"We?" Liara sounded surprised. "Is this something you'd rather not wish to do alone?"

"I'd like your input, Liara."

The Asari smiled warmly. "I appreciate that, Garrus. I was told she was carried out during the attack."

"As was I. Come on, lets see what she has to say."

* * *

The trip in the mako was fairly short for Shepard and his chosen team of Wrex and Tali. It felt strange taking just the two, but Shepard needed to know that those who were left behind were safe. He needed to know _she_ was safe.

They ran into a moderate amount of Geth on the trip into ExoGeni, but in the end they stood no match for the weapons equipped to the provided mako. As they exited the vehicle at ExoGeni headquarters, it was plain to see the damage the Geth had already caused to the building.

"What do you think they're looking for, Commander?" asked Tali.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it's obviously important to them. Just look at this place. I'm surprised so many got out."

Wrex grunted. "Do you think Saren is here?"

"It's certainly possible."

The Krogan flashed a toothy grin. "I hope so."

It was only a minute before they encountered the barriers erected around the entrances. Despite Tali's best attempts with technology and a few shotgun blasts from Wrex, nothing happened that would allow the team to pass.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say we're not getting in this way."

"You might be right, Commander."

It was Wrex who discovered the drop into what looked like a sewer area. "Looks like they blasted an entrance for us. Don't think we'll be getting back out this way though."

"One way trip, I agree. But I don't see another option. Anyone?"

With no other ideas afield, Shepard was the first to drop down. It was dark, but there were signs of light emerging from cracks.

Unlike the previous time with a hail of rifle bullets, there was only one shot from the gun that didn't trouble Commander Shepard's shields.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" The woman sounded mortified. "I thought for sure you were one of those things."

Shepard shook his head. "Come on now. Do I have a sign saying shoot me attached to me?"

"You don't, Commander?" Tali sounded confused by the question.

 _Guess some things will be lost in translation for a while._

"It's okay, trust me, it's starting to become a regular thing." Shepard approached the young woman. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance. Are you okay?"

The woman nodded. "I think so. They haven't found me anyway, that I can be thankful for. My name is Lizbeth. I hid here once they attacked. I haven't seen anyone else since. And then those barriers-" Tears started to well in the woman's eyes.

"A group got out led by Ethan Jeong. We encountered them on the skyway. They're safe."

"Oh thank god! That's such a relief. There were so many bodies but I'm just glad there's some of us left."

"We have people with them, they're safe. And we'll get you out of here too."

Lizbeth smiled. "Thank you. I'm so glad you're here."

"What can you tell me about what happened?"

Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes. "One minute everything was normal and then the next there was fire everywhere, people screaming for their lives. I've never seen a dead body before. Now I've seen so, so many." Lizbeth sniffed. "So many slaughtered."

Shepard reached out to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know this is difficult. But do you know anything about why the Geth would attack here?"

"I might." Lizbeth stuttered slightly.

"Please Lizbeth. I need to know to get everyone through this."

The woman nodded. "Okay. If I had to guess, they are here for the Thorian."

Wrex grunted. "What's a Thorian?"

"It's an indigenous life-form. Exo-Geni was studying it. It's difficult to explain. I can tell you more when we get out of here."

 _An indigenous life form?_ Shepard had more questions then answers, but he didn't have time to ask them. They needed to get in and stop whatever the Geth were up to and for whatever reason, Lizbeth wasn't keen on sharing. _Sorry Ethan, but I'll need to access some of your files after all_. "I'm going to need to know everything, but right now I need to get into the building. Can you get me in?"

The woman fumbled into her pockets, pulling out a keycard. "Here. This will get you anywhere you need to go." Lizbeth pointed. "There's a door over there, it'll lead you to the basement and the stairways. I'll tell you everything I can after you're finished here."

Shepard accepted the keycard. "Thank you. Can you bunker down here until we return?"

The woman nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can try."

 _I don't like leaving her here and I don't like going in without answers. The Thorian? What on earth were they doing here?_

"Wrex, Tali. Lets go. Be safe, Lizbeth."

"You too, Commander."

* * *

"You should take a break, Chief. Stop wearing down that strip of my floor that you're pacing on."

Ashley ignored Joker as she continued to pace back and forth just behind the pilot on the Normandy. Kaidan was sat to Joker's right in a chair, analyzing some data. "He has a point Ashley."

"We should be out there. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah well you're not. The Commander is playing with his new toys today. Besides, you're with me! This is the best spot to be in."

"Joker." Kaidan's tone was serious.

"Oh don't give me that. You know I'm just playing."

Ashley shook her head. "I just don't like it, that's all. Being stuck here. We should be out there."

"It's the Commander's decision, Ashley." said Kaidan as he lowered the datapad. "We need to respect it."

"I do, I do. It's just-"

"Er, guys. Do you see what I'm seeing?" Joker leaned forward on his chair as he interrupted the two soldiers. "Why are they coming out here?"

Ashley finally stopped pacing as she looked at the monitors showing the exterior of the Normandy. Five colonists had emerged from the stairway from across the port and were now running frantically towards the Normandy's position.

"They looked panicked, Geth maybe?"

Ashley checked her weapons. "Lets go find out."

Kaidan nodded. "We're going to check it out, Joker."

As they exited the Normandy, they barely had time to dive out of the way under the barrage of gunfire from the pistols that were suddenly in the hands of the colonists.

"Shit! What the hell are they doing?" shouted Ashley as she scrambled back onto the ship, with Kaidan only slightly behind her. "Lock her down Joker, now!"

"We're sealed, Chief!" Joker's voice was in shock. "What's going on? Why are they shooting towards my ship?"

"Hell if I know! Kaidan?"

Alenko just shook his head as the colonists began to bang on the airlock. Pressly ran up to join them as various crew members looked shocked at what was happening.

"What's going on?" yelled the XO. Kaidan quickly explained what they had seen and the hail of gunfire that was unleashed upon them.

"I don't think we're welcome here anymore." Ashley muttered a response as she rejoined Joker, the pilot attempting to push through a communication with Shepard.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing here. All lines are dead. Damn it!" Joker almost slammed his hand down but thought better of it.

The bangs only grew louder as more colonists emerged from the tunnels, the Normandy the clear focus of their attack.

Ashley looked down at Joker. "Still think this is the best spot, Jeff?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Eight months after their initial meeting on the Citadel, four moments before the attack on Eden Prime. Halloween.**

"This is ridiculous, John."

Shepard chuckled to himself from the kitchen. "Don't hold back what you're feeling, Miranda." He drank from his glass as he leaned against the counter top. "Keep that honesty alive."

Miranda's voice was a mix of annoyance and exasperation. "I don't see why we need to do this. It's not necessary."

Shepard lowered his glass to the counter. "The other day you were excited about the idea! The chance for us to go out and about, to let your hair down."

"I was not." The woman's voice was firm.

 _Exited might be the wrong word for it._ "Okay, tolerant to the idea."

"That was then, this is now. I was wrong."

Another laugh from the solider. "I thought you were never wrong."

Shepard waited as a moment of silence passed from the bedroom before her reply came. "Shut up. I'm not going."

"I know you've never done this before. But it's going to be fine. Hell, it's going to be fun! Trust me." Shepard shook his head as he walked towards the bedroom. "Besides I've already.."

The man stopped talking as he took in the sight of Miranda. The white laced satin set looked spectacular on her as she turned to meet his gaze, a devious smile already written onto her face. He finally regained his composure, slightly at least. "I thought you were getting dressed."

The smile didn't leave her face as she slowly made her way towards Shepard, a seductive sway of her hips leaving the man in a total gaze. "I was. But then I thought why go out when there's so much fun we could have here." The final words were laced with so much seduction that John was finding it difficult to focus on anything else except. _Yes. That's a better idea. Why ever would I leave again?_

Her lips met his gently. "So what do you say, John?"

He knew he was defeated. Again. "There's always next Halloween."

 **One hour later.**

It was no longer unusual for Miranda to feel Shepard's heartbeat as she laid contently against his chest. For the first couple of months it was difficult, because for the first time Miranda Lawson was involved in a genuine relationship. There were no games or ploys here, no greater goal at stake. It was simply her and a man she was continually growing strong feelings for. The first time Shepard pulled her close after they had sex, she didn't know what to do. She hadn't been in that situation before. Now it was second nature. Now she enjoyed it as much as the prior act.

She felt a soft kiss on her forehead which brought a warm smile to her face.

"You know, one day, you're not going to get your way."

Miranda looked up at Shepard quickly before slightly adjusting her position on his chest. "You keep thinking that, John."

"I mean it. One day I'll surprise you."

"You surprise me every day John." She pulled herself up to look directly at the man. "You surprise me with your care, your compassion, your strength." She slowly stroked her fingers up his chest. "But you'll never surprise me with that." A grin formed on her face. "Sorry. It's just the way it is."

Shepard laughed. "You're probably right."

"But it's not a bad position to be in surely?"

"Oh certainly not." Their lips met again. "You never did tell me what you were going to dress as. Did you even have a costume, or was this always your plan?"

"I had a costume, it's over there somewhere." Miranda pointed to the bags in the corner of her bedroom.

"And what is it?"

Miranda shrugged. "Guess you can see it now." She pulled herself away from the bed and walked towards the bags, choosing to ignore the robe she kept to the side of the bed. "I know you're staring."

Shepard grinned. "How could I not?"

She turned with a raised eyebrow which allowed Shepard to take in all of her beauty. "Haven't you seen enough of me yet."

"Nope." Shepard shook his head.

"Good, keep it that way." Miranda reached down into the bag and pulled out a blonde wig. Only a blonde wig. "Undercover spy."

Shepard raised an eyebrow of his own. "Undercover spy?" Miranda nodded. "You really pushed the boat out there, Miranda."

Miranda glared at him, placing her hand on her hips. "Fine then. What was your costume?"

"Cerberus operative," deadpanned Shepard. "Sneaky one."

The woman scoffed. "I'm sorry?"

"It's true. Catsuit and all."

Miranda burst out laughing at the thought of Shepard squeezing into her catsuit. "Oh John. That might be a little tight."

"What? Isn't it standard uniform for all the men too?" Shepard joined in with the laughter as he got out of the bed, walking towards Miranda. He took the wig from her, placing it on his own head. "What do you think? Should I grow my hair out?"

"Oh definitely. This is absolutely the right look for you." Miranda smiled widely as she rose to kiss his lips. "I've always wanted to run my fingers though your long flowing locks. Add it to the catsuit and you're more than Cerberus material."

Shepard took off the wig and placed it on Miranda's head. "Completely unrecognizable."

The woman slapped him slightly on the chest. "I was going to buy more but.."

"You knew we'd end up here?"

"Maybe." The smile slightly faltered from her face as she reached down for another bag. She was almost nervous as she fiddled with the handle. "I.. I brought you something. Well. had it made I guess. I just-" Miranda actually faltered with her words slightly. "I know Halloween isn't about giving gifts, but I want you to have this. I hope you like it."

Shepard was genuinely touched as Miranda handed over the bag. He hadn't seen her this way before. It was as if she felt genuinely exposed emotionally in front of him. He opened the bag, pulling out a leather jacket. Miranda watched him closely as he inspected it. It was a beautiful piece of outerwear, soft and inviting, with his beloved N7 emblem proudly displayed in all it's glory.

"This is amazing, Miranda. Thank you so much." He looked over the jacket which must have cost her an extreme amount of credits.

"You like it?" Miranda was still nervous as John looked into her eyes.

"I love it. Thank you so much." He met her lips again, Miranda's insecurities washing away as he did so. Shepard slipped on the jacket. It fit him like a glove. "What do you think?"

Miranda stepped back and took in the sight of Shepard completely naked, apart from the jacket. "Perfect." She stepped back towards him. "But if you're going out like that, put some bloody pants on."

"Good job I'm not going out then, isn't it?"

Miranda licked her lips. "Oh yes."

It wasn't long before Miranda and Shepard found their way back under the covers. As they snuggled together, it was plain to both of them how much the other cared. As they slowly drifted to sleep, their minds didn't drift to the thoughts of the party that they were due to attend. All they thought about was each other and how lucky they were to be in this situation. The Cerberus operative and the Alliance marine. It was never going to be easy, but they weren't going to let that stop them.

It was, by far, the best Halloween that either of them could have asked for.

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN GIRLS AND GHOULS.**

 **Little bit of fluffy Halloween Miri/Shep time here, because I can. Come on, you're all picturing Shep in that catsuit right now. "Feels like I'm wearing nothing at all!" Stupid Sexy Shepard.**

 **I'm not sorry.**

 **Back to regular scheduled programming next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

_They're coming for you next._

It was obvious to Miranda. She had seen the Asari and Turian separate themselves from the ExoGeni employees. The glances in her direction had been slight and as hidden as they could be. The Asari was more obvious, the Turian better at masking himself.

 _No doubt they've heard about what I did before they arrived. Jeong made it abundantly clear after all. Kind of surprised it took them this long to question me._

Miranda stayed seated as Garrus and Liara made their way over. She was tired, but in that instant she was more alert than ever. The show was only to deceive.

"Excuse me, Miss Blake?"

Miranda looked up, a weary smile on her face. "Ah, sorry." She rose gingerly to her feet. "Everything's finally starting to catch up with me." Miranda shook her head lightly. "Please, Felicity is fine."

"Are you okay, Felicity?" The Asari's tone was warm. _Good cop._

"I could use a stiff drink to be honest." Miranda laughed slightly. "Maybe a hot shower and a soft bed too. But other then that, under the circumstances I'm pretty good."

Liara nodded slightly. "You were hurt in the attack, correct?"

"Yeah. One moment I was collecting interviews and the next I found myself at the bottom of a staircase. Couldn't hear a thing but I knew the building was crumbling around me. Next thing I knew I woke up here. If it wasn't for some of those guys, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't recall anything else about the attack?" Garrus asked.

Miranda shook her head. "Nothing. They told me what happened when I woke up. Said it was the Geth. What on earth are they doing here?"

"We don't know, that's what we're trying to find out." Garrus looked towards the group of employees. "You're doing a story on ExoGeni, or so I've been told."

"I was. I think that's out of the window now."

"Quite possibly. How long were you at the headquarters?"

Miranda shrugged. "A couple of hours tops. I was with Jeong for about an hour. Spoke to a few other employees that, unfortunately it seems, didn't make it out." Miranda looked down at the floor. "A lot of the men and women I spoke to had families. I-" She paused as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just difficult for me to think about."

Liara grimaced as she stepped closer to squeeze Miranda's hand, the woman not resisting as the Asari did so. "You don't have anything to apologize for. Everyone here has spoken very highly of you. Of what you tried to do when you thought we were the Geth."

"Even Jeong?"

"Almost everybody." Garrus sighed. "I wouldn't take it personally. He's very focused on-"

"Himself and the company, I know. He's not a bad guy. He's just not the right man for this situation. But then again, who is?"

"Is there anything you can tell us about him? Perhaps something you might have picked up when you spent time with him?" questioned Garrus.

"He's very focused on his goals, that's plain to see. He's ExoGeni through and through." Miranda snorted. "He had no qualms about leaving me behind. Okay I'll take back what I said about him not being a bad guy. But if you think he has something to do with the attack? I can't see it personally. He's a pencil pusher at the end of the day."

"What about ExoGeni as a whole?"

"I don't know. But something didn't feel right. I couldn't place my finger on it but-" Miranda shook her head. "Maybe I'm searching for a story that isn't there."

"He's definitely hiding something. I saw you talking to one of his guards?"

Miranda flicked her eyes over to Rich. The guard was watching them, flashing a small smile which was returned from Miranda before he turned away.

"Rich, yeah. He wasn't in the best state after opening fire on the Commander. He's very green to this, very apologetic too. Maybe I should have took his gun instead of Franks."

"And why did you do that?"

"Instinct I guess? I'm not sure. He wasn't ready for what we thought was coming and those guys got me out of that hell. I wanted to pay them back."

Garrus nodded. "You shoot?"

"I go to the range once and a while when I'm on the Citadel. I find it cathartic. Some of the characters I've come across on stories, yeah, it's good to put a focus onto something else."

"I understand that. I used to be part of C-SEC. There are many things I've seen, many individuals who I wish to forget."

"Oh? "How's the change been?"

"It hasn't been easy what with the Geth and a rogue SPECTRE. Thankfully Commander Shepard runs an excellent operation. I'm very proud to serve under his command."

Miranda turned to Liara. "Were you part of C-SEC too?"

Liara laughed. "Oh goddess no. I'm an archaeologist."

"An archaeologist?" Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Oh, wow. Er, no offense intended, but how did you end up here?"

"No offense taken. Sometimes I ask myself the same question. Commander Shepard asked for my help that concerned a certain subject interest of mine. I've been attempting to assist him and the team since." _An archaeologist John? That's different. I wonder what her area of expertise is..._

"Don't be modest Liara. She's been a big help already."

Liara flashed him a warm smile. "Thank you, Garrus."

"I don't mean to put on my reporters hat here, but I have to ask. Commander Shepard seems to be associating himself with a variety of different species, Council and otherwise. Have you run into resistance so far from the Alliance? Off the record, of course."

"It's a fair question," said Garrus. "I'm not sure if the Commander has been reprimanded at all by those in the Alliance, but I've yet to hear of anything. At first I think the crew were surprised with our presence. I admit myself that the addition of Wrex, the Krogan, was a big surprise even to me. But they've been very accepting of us. And I'm glad, it's truly an honour to be part of the Normandy."

Miranda smiled. "I'm glad to hear of it. So you approve of the Commander?"

"Absolutely," stated Liara. "He is a special individual. It is obvious to see why the Council chose him for his position" The Asari's voice had a hint of awe behind her words. It took everything for Miranda not to react even slightly. _A special individual, huh? Why are you truly here, Asari?_

"And what of you, Felicity?" asked Garrus.

Miranda blinked. "Me?"

"What do you think of the Commander?"

 _He's spectacular in bed._ "I'm proud that he's our representative. I don't think that we could ask for anyone better. I don't suppose you can convince him to grant me an interview after all this is done?"

Garrus chuckled. "Probably not, I'm sorry. Have you met him before?"

Miranda shook her head. "I haven't. What a place to meet, eh? Why do you ask?" _Here we go._

"You seemed to be on quite civil terms with him from what I could see."

"Considering that I thought I was about to die, the fact that the first Human SPECTRE waltzed in here well lets just say I'm pretty glad I held it together like I did!" Miranda shook her head. "He was very understanding. He commended me on my actions. But I didn't do anything, not really."

"You did a lot, Felicity." Another warm smile from the Asari.

"Thank you Liara. I may call you Liara, right?"

"Of course."

"And thank you to you too, Garrus. I'm sure glad you guys are here."

"We're happy to-" Garrus turned his head sharply. The sound was unmistakable. "Liara it's-"

"The Geth!" Liara was already in motion towards the stairway they took to find the group. Miranda followed but ran towards the guards. Frank was already holding his rifle out towards her. "Take it!"

Miranda didn't hesitate in receiving the rifle from him. "Josh?"

"I'm with you, Felicity." Josh quickly ran up to join Garrus and Liara, Miranda soon joining them as she clicked off the safety.

"We're exposed if they come down here." said Garrus.

"How many do you think there are?"

Garrus shook his head. "I don't know. There could be-" The Turian stopped talking as the ground began to shake. "Spirits!"

Josh looked at Garrus. "What is that?"

The Turians voice was hollow. "The code name it's been given is a Colossus. Which means that-"

The explosion of the wall in front of them caught them completely off guard, the group flying back across the room as the Geth Colossus fired again. Screams began to fill the room as Steve quickly ran for the only exit. Miranda pulled herself to her feet but it was too late for him to hear her yell, the man ran right into the hands of the awaiting Geth forces that he argued so venomously against with Bobby just hours prior.

The offered choice was clear: Shot down or buried in rubble. And as the Colossus fired once more, it wasn't going to take long for the latter to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Shepard was never a fan of fighting Krogan. He was even less so of a fan of fighting them in small thin corridors, such as when one such Krogan decided to run full sprint at him. Thankfully it was a move that was telegraphed by his own mammoth, Wrex. If Shepard even needed reminding of Wrex's power, watching him beat the other Krogan to death with his bare hands was something that he wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

"Keelah." Tali sounded as if she was about to be sick. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Wrex."

Wrex smiled a wide toothy grin. "Am I the only one having fun?"

Shepard shook his head slightly. "I'm with you Tali. Next time maybe a bullet or five? Might be quicker."

"But not as fun. You should try it sometime."

"I'll pass." Shepard said as he moved around the pool of blood on the floor.

Tali looked down at the body. "Me too"

Wrex's booming laugh filled the room. "You're missing out."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Shepard made his way to the terminal that the Krogan was attempting to access unsuccessfully from the sounds of his yelling. The VI even informed him about their arrival behind him, taking away any chance of a critical sneak attack.

"Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. _Ah. Lizbeth. It must recognize her ID. Well lets see what our new friend here was up to._

"What information was the Krogan attempting to access?"

"Fetching data. One moment please." It was less than two seconds before the VI responded. "The previous user was attempting to access records on the study of subject Species 37, the Thorian."

 _The Thorian. Lizbeth was right, that indigenous life form thing. Well if she won't give me answers._ "And what did you tell him?"

"I was unable to provide the previous user with any data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available of Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

"Hold on..What does Zhu's Hope have to do with Species 37?"

The VI continued. "Species 37 is located within the substructure of Zhu's Hope outpost."

 _What the hell?_

"Wait." said Tali. "There's something under Zhu's Hope? Where the colonists are?"

"Looks that way. And I'm betting there's a good reason why Ethan Jeong didn't want us sniffing round here. VI. Tell me everything you know about Species 37."

"Species 37 is a simple life-form that exhibits a sentient behaviour uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can infect and control other organisms, including Humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of all test subjects were infected."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Son of a bitch. Are you saying ExoGeni knew people were getting infected?"

"It was deemed necessary to access the true potential of Species 37."

"Keelah. That's monstrous."

Wrex grunted. "And that Human, Jeong, he knew all along. The girl too."

"Broke down my ass." Shepard almost spit out the words. "He knew what was happening at Zhu's Hope. There's a reason why they couldn't go back there. Something that can control Humans? No wonder it's something Saren wants to get his hands on. When was research started?"

"Species 37 was discovered several weeks ago when a small team was infected with spores while examining ruins near the Zhu's Hope outpost. The outpost was quarantined immediately and study of the infection began. Within 21 days, 58% of the colonists exhibited altered behaviour. Within 28 days, 85%."

Shepard shook his head in disgust. "How will I find it? How big is this thing?"

"Species 37 appears to be a diffused creature. It's cognitive abilities are centred in large nerve bundles, but it receives data from kilometres of meandering tendrils. We have discovered bundles approximately one meter in diameter, but these seem inefficient to coordinate the massive sensory potential it possesses. It may simply process simulation slowly, or perhaps there is a nerve cluster of a greater magnitude we have not yet encountered."

 _So we should be able to find it, well that's something._ "Is it intelligent? Can I reason with it? Possibly to let the colonists go from it's hold?"

"Species 37 does not exhibit the focused behavior of a predator. The release of spores is an act of survival, not aggression. It does trigger advanced behaviors in the Humans it enslaves, but we have yet to discover whether it recognizes - or is capable of recognizing - humans as more than tools. It is sufficiently alien as to defy classification at this time."

"How does it control people?" asked Tali, timidly.

"The will subversion manifests as intense pain if directives are ignored. The effect is severe enough that subjects are soon conditioned against even minor thoughts of rebellion."

"That Human in the tunnels." Shepard glanced at Wrex as he made his observation.

The VI continued. "Observation suggests Species 37 views it's thralls in a utilitarian way. Care is apparently taken to avoid injuring them, much as craftsmen avoids damaging his tools. As long as no action is taken against the creatures objectives, the subjects are free to pantomime a normal existence until specifically tasked with something.

"No way to live," grunted the Krogan. "Prefer to die."

"Yeah. We need to get the communications back up. VI. What can you tell me about the Geth ship and the field it's generating?"

"I have limited data on the Geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within this facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

"So we find the ship and take care of it." Wrex grunted as he kicked a piece of the other Krogan across the floor.

"And we rid all of those synthetic bastards that get in our way."

Wrex grinned. "How can you say you're not having fun?"

 _One day I'm going to be sorry when it comes to Wrex._

The Geth stood no chance. Between Tali's tech skills, Shepard's fire and Wrex enjoying himself way too much, all enemies fell with little worry. The three Krogan they encountered caused more of a problem, but all fell under heavy sustained gunfire. Shepard was glad that this time at least Wrex opted to use his trusty shotgun, instead of his clearly deadly fists.

"I'm detecting something near by," said Tali as Shepard led his team carefully down a staircase. "There's something big."

"It's got to be the ship," nodded Shepard. "Be careful."

Once more the Geth caused no trouble for the group, but it was abundantly clear as to why they were attempting to protect the area. The ship was literally attached to the side of the building's shuttle bay doors. Tali immediately began to access a console as Shepard and Wrex stared at the ship.

"I don't think we'll be knocking it off with sheer force."

Wrex grunted. "Speak for yourself, Human."

"Er, Commander Shepard? I may have something." Tali tapped away at the console as Shepard and Wrex made their way over.

"What do you have?"

"I may be able to close the doors shut with enough force to break the ship free."

Shepard flicked his eyes back to the ship. "Do it. It's worth a shot at least."

The Quarian nodded silently as she continued to tap her fingers. "Almost there and.."

Tali didn't need to finish her sentence as the doors began to slam shut. The Quarian was right. It cut the attached parts off cleanly like a hot knife through butter as the building began to shake due to it's removal.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Wrex grinned.

"I wish I could have seen their, well, I'd say faces but.." Shepard shook off the thoughts. "Good work Tali. Hopefully that sorts out that damn field."

The Quarian beamed under her mask. "It should do. We should also be able to use our communications once more."

"I'll try and-" Shepard paused, the incoming message answering their question immediately. "Normandy to shore party, I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Commander? Come on Commander, talk to me!"

 _I've never been so happy to hear Joker's voice._ "Normandy, it's Shepard."

Joker's voice was evidently relieved. "Oh thank fu- We're in lockdown here, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They came out from Zhu's Hope, opening fire on Alenko and Williams. They made it back on board without harm but the colonists have been banging on the ship since. It's like they're trying to claw their way in. They haven't responded to any of our questions about what the hell they're playing it!"

 _The Thorian, damn it._ "You're safe, right?"

"Yeah, they haven't caused any real damage. What's going on Commander?"

"I'll explain it when I can. For now stay as you are. I get the feeling they'll be coming for us as soon as we get back.

The pilot didn't sound overly convinced. "Er, yeah, okay Commander. We'll wait for you."

"Stay safe. Shepard out." The man began to walk, Tali and Wrex following quickly behind. "Keep your eye out for any lingering Geth. Hopefully most of those bastards were on the ship that went down." Shepard opened coms once more. "Garrus it's Shepard. We're on our way back to you."

There was no reply from the Turian.

"Garrus, come in, it's Shepard." One more, nothing. _Damn it._ "Liara. Liara it's Shepard. Are you reading this?"

There was no reply from the Asari either.

 _Fuck._ Shepard opened his message terminal, typing as he walked.

 _ **/||||||CONNECTING||||||\\\\\\\**_

 **JS:** Miri. Are you reading this?

 **JS:** Please respond.

There was no reply from Miranda.

 _Fuck!_

"I'm getting no response from Garrus or Liara."

Tali shook her head. "Nothing here either."

"Could the Geth still be blocking our communications planet-side? Or the Thorian perhaps somehow?"

"It's possible. But I don't see how with us connecting to your pilot."

Shepard was just searching for any hopeful straw to clutch onto as he led the team almost at a run up the stairs through which they came.

 _They're fine. There's something disrupting us. We'll sort it out when we're back. I have a few words for you too, Ethan._

"There!" pointed Tali. "That's where the field that blocked us was."

The Quarian was correct. The entrance way was now free of all Geth technology blocking their path. But now another obstacle blocked their exit.

Lizbeth sighed. "There you are. I know I shouldn't have come out but after that noise I just knew it had to be you taking care of things up here."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at the woman. "You."

The woman suddenly looked nervous. "Is everything okay?"

"No. No it's not. You knew more about the goddamn Thorian than you were letting on. And now I know everything."

"I.. I.." Lizbeth shot her eyes to the Krogan staring a hole directly through her. "I was afraid! I wanted to stop the tests, you have to believe me. But they threatened me! They said I'd be next." Tears began to well up in the woman's eyes.

Shepard had no more time for sympathy. "Save it. How do I reach the Thorian?"

"The Thorian is under Zhu's Hope. The colonists covered the entrance with a freighter not long before the Geth attack."

 _Well that's something._ Shepard shook his head. "This is a goddamn mess and I'm going to make sure ExoGeni pays for what it's done here. I don't have time for your tears. We'll figure it out after this is done." Shepard began to walk past her. "Come with us. We're getting the hell out of here."

Lizbeth wiped her eyes as she ran quickly to catch up with the SPECTRE. Her voice was almost a whisper now. "I'm sorry."

The skyway wasn't as clear as Shepard had hoped, not all of the remaining Geth were on board the now crashed ship. There wasn't as much opposition as their first trip to the headquarters but there was enough to slow them down as Shepard's mind raced towards the rest of the group.

Tali's voice cut through the air like a dagger to the chest as they neared the location that Miranda, Liara, Garrus and the rest of the ExoGeni employees were hiding. "Commander. I'm detecting hostiles."

Shepard pushed the mako to it's limits as it sped round the last corner. The Colossus turned in an instant, firing a shot that just missed the mako as Shepard dodged the fire just in time. A split second later the mako's cannon was firing, quickly taking care of the two Geth soldiers before finally finishing off the Colossus with one final blast of the cannon. Shepard immediately noticed the body of a human, one of the Exo-Geni employees laying motionless on the ground.

But only then did he realize what had happened.

Shepard launched himself out of the mako, running full sprint towards the entrance way to the hidden alcove. Except now, there entrance simply did not exist. The walls were crumbled, a pile of rock and gravel.

"Garrus! Liara!" yelled Shepard, holding back on the name that he so desperately wanted to call the most. "Can anybody hear me?"

Any lingering signs of a structure was gone. All that was left were layers upon layers of rubble. It'd take hours for them to even start digging their way through. Hours which they didn't have.

 _Miri.._

Tali and Wrex were yelling, Lizbeth joining in as soon as Tali informed her that this is where the group of survivors were hold up. No voices responded to the team pleas.

The Quarian looked towards Shepard. "Commander." Her voice was on the verge of breaking at the thought of Liara and Garrus, two of the team-mates she had immediately grown friendly with. "What do we do?"

"We need to stop the Thorian." Wrex's voice was almost sorrowful, something neither Shepard or Tali had heard from the Krogan previously.

"But we need to help them! Garrus and Liara! And all the employees!" Tali pleaded not with Wrex, but with Shepard.

"There's nothing we can do for them. Not now. But we can stop the Thorian. And after it's done," Wrex growled angrily. "We will make Saren pay, for them."

Tali tried to ignore Wrex's honesty as she stared directly at Shepard, awaiting his response. "Commander?"

Shepard closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The choice was clear.

 _I'm sorry._

* * *

 **Lots of VI dialogue taken from in-game.**

 **So yeah big changes afoot with this ending, obviously. Delighted to announce that DIANA ALLERS will be joining the story, replacing Miranda Lawson due to unavoidable contractual issues. We wish Miss Lawson all the best in her future endeavors. And I'm sure that you guys will love the blossoming romance between Shepard and Allers!**

 **SHEPERS FOREVER.**

 _(Please. I'm kidding - I had to write this because people actually believed me.)_

 **Anyone else kinda wish I had Wrex try to lodge the ship free himself? It's a great image.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Stay as you are? Stay as we are! What else are we going to do with a bunch of crazy people attacking my ship?" Joker was muttering to himself as he sat in the cockpit alone. He stopped talking out loud as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, the pilot quickly turning in his chair.

"So? Tell me it's good news."

Kaidan shrugged slightly. "It's a bit of both to be honest."

"Yeah." Ashley nodded and held up a baton. "One stun baton that's fully charged if we can get in close enough, one stun-gun. Enough to hopefully put them out without causing any further damage." She dropped a bag to the floor. "Enough cuffs anyway I hope."

"So you have two non-lethal weapons." Joker said it as a fact, not a question. "Two. Against a colony of jumped up colonists who are doing who knows what for who knows why." The pilot sighed. "Well I'm glad I'm not going."

"Appreciate the moral support, Joker but we can't put in a requisition form right now." Kaidan shook away the lingering negative thoughts. "It's better than nothing and unless the Commander has an alternative, it's the best thing we could think of."

"Alenko's right. We can't use deadly force so that leaves us with this. It's by no means perfect. But it's what we've got. Besides. Tazer's aren't exactly on top of the required list when it comes to hunting down a rogue SPECTRE. Not until now, anyway."

Joker threw up his hands. "Then lets hope Shepard is having better luck than us."

* * *

"Keehlah!"

Wrex grunted at Tali's yell of surprise. "I know you want to wrap this up quickly Shepard, but driving off the side of the skyway isn't how we finish this."

Shepard had said very little since he ordered his team back to the mako. The situation called for it. He had to be professional, the man the Council had chosen to lead their fight. He couldn't think about her. _Buried, helpless, dea-_

Shepard shook off the thoughts once more. "We're fine." His voice was tired as he patched in the Normandy. "Joker, it's Shepard."

"Commander?"

"We're on our way back to the colony. What's the situation on the Normandy?"

Joker was interrupted by loud banging as the colonists kicked at the ship. "Nothing's changed here, Commander. Did you get what you needed?"

"Almost. We're going to need some assistance on your end. The colonists are being controlled by a indigenous life forming that's living under Zhu's Hope." Shepard had to stop himself from turning towards Lizbeth, the woman deadly quit in the back of the Mako, fresh tears still running down her cheeks. "That's why they're attacking the ship, we're considered a threat. We're going to find what's causing this and put a stop to it."

"You're going to have to back up for me on that, Commander. Did you say an indigenous life form?"

"Yes. They call it the Thorian. I don't have time to get into details now, I need Alenko and Williams."

"We're here, sir." It was Alenko who spoke.

"In the armory there's a set of non-lethal weapons..."

"We have them already, Commander. Kinda figured they'd come in handy." Ashley attempted to speed along the action, she was getting tired of waiting around.

"Good. How many colonists are outside the ship?"

Joker looked through the monitors. "Five."

Shepard mused out loud. "That'll leave around 10 or so then. Okay. Neutralize the five and make your way into the colony. I'll be honest, we'll be using you as the distraction team. We'll sneak in, locate the Thorian and rendezvous ASAP." Shepard sighed. "I know that I'm asking a lot of you. So please, listen to me clearly. Protect yourselves at all times. If the situation comes to it, deadly force is authorized."

Kaidan and Ashley locked eyes, the former responding first. "Understood, Commander. Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Lets hope not. We're pulling in. Kaidan, Ash... be safe."

"You too, Commander."

The communication cut as Ashley let out a breath. "I always hoped not to hear that authorization. Not when innocent human lives are at stake."

"I know. Don't worry Ashley, it won't come to that." Alenko turned to Joker. "We need to get out there. Can you give us a distraction, Joker?"

The pilots eyes lit up. "Oh can I!"

* * *

 _Hopefully that's not another two down._

Shepard brought the Mako to a stop in the garage. Thankfully for the team, there were no hostiles present. He turned in his seat to face Lizbeth. "I know you're upset about what happened but I need your help now."

The woman's teary eyes locked with his. "You left them there. Buried under rock. You could have done something!"

"There was nothing we could have done, not then, not without help. This is the only way we get that help. We need to take down the Thorian." Shepard's words seemed to ease the woman's hysteria.

Lizbeth sniffed loudly as she attempted to compose herself further. "You're right of course. And I'm partly responsible for all of this, for what happened to them. What do you need me to do?"

"Is there any other way to the Thorian? Another pathway, a tunnel?"

The woman shook her head with disappointment. "No. The stairway is located in the middle of the courtyard. It's a single path from here to there, I'm sorry."

"Damn it." Shepard sighed. "Hopefully Williams and Alenko will be able to move in quickly and cause enough noise for us to sneak by."

"Speak for yourself." Wrex grunted. "Sneaking isn't my specialty."

"And it doesn't need to be. Wrex, you stay here with Lizbeth. Tali and I will hit the shadows. If you need to escape, do so. I don't want you picking a fight, you hear me Wrex?"

The Krogan grunted disappointingly in response.

"If needs be, take the Mako. You can drive it by pressing-"

Wrex interrupted the SPECTRE. "I know how it works. This isn't the first vehicle I've commandeered."

 _Hopefully one day I'll be able to hear some of those stories._ Shepard turned to the Quarian."Tali, you good with this?"

The Quarian nodded. "Yes, Commander." Her voice seemed more assured then at the burial site. Shepard could tell she was fighting hard to keep her mind off Liara and Garrus.

Shepard nodded. "Then let's do this."

 _For her._

* * *

The Turian started to stir, his eyes fluttering open as he laid flat on his back. "Eugh." Garrus groaned as he stared up confusingly. "What-"

"Ah, good."

The Turian turned his head gingerly. The reporter, Felicity Blake, looked exhausted as she held up a biotic bubble that was seemingly protecting the two of them from the rocks overhead. Only the two of them.

"Selfishly, I'm glad you got to see this because I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it."

Garrus sat up as much as he could, quickly surveying his surroundings. "What happened?"

"The Geth brought it all down on top of us. They created a hole the other side of the room. People ran for it, I don't know if anyone else made it or if they just jumped to their deaths. I managed to throw this over us as the roof caved in."

The Turian swore. "Is there anything I can do at all?"

Miranda grinned slightly. "If you want to take over, be my guest." She winced. "Didn't think so."

"I owe you my life."

"For now." Miranda felt pain shoot through her as she gritted her teeth. She nodded down at the Turian's omni-tool. "I need you-" She paused, trying to compose herself. "I need you to write a message for me. Even if Shepard gets coms back up, we won't get any signal out under all this rubble. But he'll get it when-"

 _He finds our bodies._

Miranda cried out in pain. Garrus edged forward but was ultimately unable to do anything to help ease her suffering. Tears began to fill Miranda's eyes. "Please, just write what I say."

Garrus nodded as he opened his omni-tool and spoke solemnly. "Of course."

Miranda swallowed. "John..."


	21. Chapter 21

Miranda swallowed. "John..."

Her voice was almost a whisper. She didn't know what to say, how could she? After all, she had never been in this situation before. Never been close to a man like him before. It had never been real. Not until now.

Because Miranda Lawson was in love with John Shepard. And now her world was literally about to come crashing down on her. She didn't want to say goodbye. It wasn't her time to go. She still had goals to accomplish in both her professional and personal life.

"I-"

Garrus' head darted to the right. "Shh, wait! Do you hear that?"

Miranda winced, but she heard it too. "Voices?" They both shared an anxious look before doing the exact same thing. They yelled as loudly as they could at the top of their lungs. Slowly but surely, the voices seemed to come closer. Miranda could feel the strain of the rocks that were crushing down on her biotics lightening before spotting a glimpse of light from above that stared to spread more and more.

"Spirits." Garrus had stopped yelling, Miranda soon following suit. "It looks like we're getting out of here after all."

Miranda swallowed her words to Shepard deeply inside of her as her rescuers became clear. Liara T'Soni was the first face she saw, a look of deep relief on her face as she locked eyes first with Miranda before finding Garrus too.

"Thank the Goddess! Garrus, Felicity, are you okay?"

Miranda finally let go of her biotics, a feeling of relief sweeping over her. "Yeah I-" The operative felt suddenly light headed. "I just need to-"

"Felicity!"

* * *

Shepard stared down at Fai Dan's lifeless body, taken by the man's own hand. He shook his head as Tali analysed a console of data while Ashley and Kaidan began to cuff the knocked out colonists that remained around the freighter. Shepard's plan had worked to a tee. While Shepard and Tali snuck back into Zhu's Hope, Ashley and Kaidan miraculously managed to subdue the colonists that stood between the Normandy and the colony thanks in part to a rather large distraction from Joker.

Shepard approached Ashley as she was cuffing the one of the colonists. "So how exactly did you get it done?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Doubting our abilities, Commander?"

The SPECTRE shook his head. "Just a little surprised, that's all."

"Me too, if I'm being honest. Turns out if Joker sings through the ships external speakers though it's enough to distract even the most brainwashed." Ashley shrugged. "Who knew."

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle slightly, despite the utter desperation he was feeling. "Sounds like I missed something special."

"Oh it was definitely something. But I wouldn't wish it on you, Commander. Maybe save it for Saren." Ashley noticed how withdrawn Shepard's was acting. "Is everything okay, Commander? I thought you'd be happier. No civilian casualties, that's got to be a cause for celebration."

"Things haven't gone smoothly." Shepard sighed as he called over Alenko and Tali, the two immediately joining Shepard and Ashley. "It's time you guys heard what happened." Shepard began to explain their trip through meeting the survivors of ExoGeni, all the way to the headquarters and their discovery upon their return.

Kaidan shook his head and cursed. It was the first time any of them had heard such language from him. "Damn it!"

Ashley too was clearly at a loss. Despite her feelings towards Garrus, she didn't want to hear about him being buried at the hands of the Geth.

"There might still be survivors, that's what's important here." Shepard so hoped his words were true, not just because of Miranda but because of all the lives that were potentially suffering. "Alenko, I need you to meet up with Wrex in the garage. The skyway is clear - we made sure of it. Wrex knows where they were. Take the truck and start digging. Call in reinforcements from the Normandy and keep in radio contact with Joker. We're going under ground."

Alenko saluted. "Yes sir!" The man set off at a pace.

"Williams you're with us. It's time to finish this."

Williams dropped the stun baton and pulled free her rifle. "I'm with you, Commander."

Tali nodded. "Lets do this."

Shepard led the way towards the staircase that had been revealed from under the freighter.

 _If you're still alive, just hold on. Help's coming, Miri._

* * *

Miranda began to stir as she opened her eyes. The light around her was dim but it was still difficult to take in her surroundings.

"Ah, you're awake." A soothing voice soon had a face as a woman with whispery grey hair appeared above her. The woman smiled down at her. "Miss Blake, please don't be alarmed. You're safe on board Normandy, a Systems Alliance vessel under the command of Commander John Shepard. I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas, the head physician on board."

Miranda attempted to sit up which the woman in front of her had seemingly no objection with. "Try to take it easy. You exhausted a large amount of biotic energy during your ordeal on Feros. You blacked out after both you and Garrus Vakarian were discovered. I've been told you also went through a similar ordeal after the Geth attacked. Thankfully there's no sign of any damage but as we're on our way to the Citadel I do recommend checking into a medical facility there for a more thorough diagnosis. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. You say I blacked out, again? Not much for a warzone, am I?" Miranda pushed through a weak, and fake, smile. _I'm on the Normandy. Isn't this a turn-up for the books?_

Dr. Chakwas nodded. "Not for long. Thankfully, Dr. T'Soni acted quickly to offer assistance to both you and other injured personnel."

"I owe her my thanks." She darted her eyes around the room, looking for any signs of Shepard. The Commanding officer was nowhere to be seen. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Chakwas smiled. "I can't fill in all the details as they're classified, I'm sorry. But I can tell you that Garrus spoke extremely highly of you during his check-up. The Commander also has a keen interest in speaking with you."

"I'd like that. I owe you all so much. Are the any of the other survivors here?"

"No, they stayed behind. As you weren't a resident, Commander Shepard thought it best to transfer you to the Citadel."

Miranda nodded. "That's good. When can I speak to the Commander?"

"You can now, if you like." Chakwas walked over to her computer and opened up a channel. "Commander?"

"What can I do for you, Dr. Chakwas?"

"Our guest, Miss Blake is awake."

"Ah, excellent." Shepard's voice gave off a professional tone. "Is she cleared to leave the med bay?"

Chakwas shot a glance towards Miranda. "She is."

"I'm currently filling a mission report. Please tell Miss Blake she's more than welcome to stop by my quarters. I'll be able to fill in the details there."

"Of course, Commander." Chakwas closed the communications and turned back to Miranda. "The Commander's quarters is just across the mess hall, you're welcome to go there now."

Miranda eased herself off the bed and planted her feet onto the floor. She steadily began to walk over towards the doctor. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're very welcome dear." Chakwas smiled as she took a seat at her desk, leaving Miranda free to leave the medical bay.

As she stepped out the door, Miranda couldn't help but hold her breath slightly. There she was, a Cerberus operative, on the most advanced Alliance warship that was currently flying under it's colours of not just that but the Citadel Council too. Composing herself, she started to walk across the mess. A lone technician sat at the table, his eyes soon unable to take themselves off Miranda as she walked past. She ignored the man's gaze as she reached Shepard's door and knocked.

"Come in."

Miranda opened the door, revealing a tired looking Shepard hovering behind a desk with a datapad in hand. As their eyes locked, Miranda quickly closed the door behind her.

"Is there-"

Shepard shook his head. "None."

It was all the confirmation Miranda needed as she raced towards Shepard, the man quickly pulling her into a tight embrace. As their lips collided, Miranda wanted nothing more then to never leave this moment. She pulled away, her breath heavy. "John.."

"I love you, Miri."

Miranda grinned as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I love you too, John." _About damn time._

* * *

 **Next chapter - Shepard fills in Miranda.**

 **On what happened of course during her nap time! Jeez. Mind out of the gutter. Meanwhile, Garrus once again brings up his suspicions about the illusive Felicity Blake.**


	22. Chapter 22

"You did-" Miranda caught herself immediately. She lowered her voice before she could reach the third word, hoping that nobody had caught wind of her outburst outside of Shepard's quarters on the Normandy. Despite her voice now being just above a whisper, it was still full of panic. "You did what?"

Shepard knew the reaction would come in such a way. After all, it's not every day that you tell someone you love that an Asari gave them information of a highly sensitive nature through an alien melding experience. He wasn't worried about her reactions over how it happened, they were definitely secure enough in their relationship, but more along the lines of the danger that was potentially caused by it.

Despite wanting to rip off her clothes as soon as the door had shut behind them, Shepard had to keep his focus in check. After all, they were currently flying on board the SSV Normandy and for all intents and purpose Miranda was nothing more than a rescued member of the media on her way back to the Citadel. If they were discovered, or even if members of the crew overhead and had potential thoughts towards their involvement, Shepard would certainly have questions to answer. So instead once they managed to escape each others grasps, they took a seat and began to talk about what had happened.

Shepard decided to take the plunge early. He took the lead and explained about the Thorian - what he had found when they finally went underground to face off with the lifeform. It was beyond anything he had seen before. The Thorian was huge. With an almost endless supply of husks and Asari clones that initially spoke on behalf of the creature, Shepard and his team of Tali and Ashley only just made it out with a few cuts and scrapes. Once the Thorian was defeated, a lone Asari by the name of Shiala emerged from some type of containment pod. She explained that she had been a follower of Matriach Benezia, the mother of Liara T'Soni before being sacrificed by Saren. Martiach Benezia it seems had tried to ease Saren away from his plans, but had been swallowed in by the maniacal SPECTRE. According to the Asari, the Thorian had existed long before the Protheans, spending a few thousand years in hibernation before awakening for centuries until the cycle repeated itself. Saren sought out the Thorian for something known as the 'cipher', which would help him understand the beacon unearthed on Eden Prime. Shepard too gained the cipher from Shiala, leading to Miranda's worry.

"I took the cipher from Shiala."

Miranda's face told the story. "Just like that? You didn't think at all. You just took it without any thoughts of potential ramifications."

The man nodded. "I did. Thankfully I'm fine, but you're right, I should have probably handled it at the time better. But my mind was elsewhere."

Miranda blinked as she looked to the floor. "I'm sorry that I had you worried."

"What were you even doing there in the first place, Miri?"

Miranda sighed. Her mission had been a failure. "I was attempting to recruit one of the ExoGeni scientists, Gavin Hossle. Did he make it?"

Shepard brought up a datapad and checked through the information. "He did not."

Miranda grimaced. Not only was the mission a complete failure, but the target too had been lost. "You met with him then?"

Shepard knew exactly who she was talking about. "He sent an agent to bring me to the HISNO headquarters. We talked via video, but he didn't reveal much unsurprisingly. I'm guessing he values you, Miranda."

Miranda wasn't sure how she felt about the Illusive Man reaching out to Shepard. Clearly, she was thankful to still be alive. But the fact they had been in contact didn't set herself anywhere near at ease. After all, Shepard was still devoted to not just the Alliance but now to the Council too. While she trusted the man with her life, he now had a face to Cerberus that wasn't just hers.

"Can I take a look at the datapad?"

Shepard nodded, handing it to her without word. It was a list of those who were part of Zhu's Hope or ExoGeni with a status on whether or not they had survived. Ethan Jeong had made it out, but Miranda was glad to see Simone too was alive. The guard, Rich, hadn't made it. She sighed and passed the datapad back to Shepard. "What now?"

"Now we're heading back to the Citadel. I'm meeting with Anderson and 'Felicity Blake' needs to depart the ship." Shepard looked sorrowful at the thought. "Except that I don't want you to go."

"I know." Miranda said quietly. "But unless you come up with an extremely good idea, I can't stay here John."

Shepard grinned. "Maybe an extensive interview? Document the progress of the mission for your oh so powerful network."

"You know I'd go stir-crazy up here while you were on the ground."

"Yeah." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "What's next for you?"

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know. I'll check in and see what our next step is. After what happened on Feros, I don't know where our plans will go from here."

"But even if you did, you wouldn't tell me right?" Shepard said with a sly smile.

"You know me well, John."

* * *

Garrus checked his omni-tool readings as he analysed the current performance of the Mako. The Turian was sure that with a couple of tweaks, the vehicle could improve it's performance across the board.

It had been a difficult day for Garrus. Coming so close to death without being able to affect it in any way was a new experience for the Turian and it was one that he didn't care to repeat anytime soon. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of the biotic Felicity Blake, his name would have surely joined the casualty list.

And yet, whenever he thought of the woman in question he still couldn't escape the nagging feeling that something definitely was off with the woman. He had noticed it during her initial interactions with Shepard on Feros, making the point at the time to Liara. However it was during their encounter under the biotic field that really got the Turian's attention. Despite being in a lot of pain, the woman was insistent about leaving a message for the SPECTRE. She had even used his given name, referring to him as 'John'. Clearly not part of the military, she had the right to do so without being frowned upon, but Garrus considered it strange that she would choose to do so with such emphasis. He never had the chance to discover what she was going to say however due to the timely rescue attempt from Liara T'Soni and the other survivors.

A cough from behind brought Garrus' attention back to the present. "Hey, uh, Garrus." It was Ashley Williams who spoke to the Turian, the man noting that it might have been the first time the soldier had used his first name thus far. Garrus turned to greet her.

"What can I do for you, Chief Williams?"

Ashley clearly wasn't sure of herself as she shifted slightly on her feet. "I just wanted to say, well, I'm sorry I've been a little frosty to you thus far. I meant nothing personal by it just, I'm bad at this I know. I'm just glad you got out of there safe today."

Garrus blinked. He wasn't expecting any kind of apology from the woman. "Oh. Well it's fine, not a problem. I know this is a stressful mission and ahem, thank you for saying that."

Ashley nodded. "You're welcome. I've got to get back to my duties, but just, yeah. You're alright, Vakarian."

"You are.. good too, Williams."

Ashley laughed out loud. "I'm just glad we shoot better than we talk." She turned to leave back to the weapons bench.

"Ahem, chief?"

Ashley paused, turning back. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." She shrugged.

"If you had suspicions about someone, someone here on the ship. Would you take those to the Commander? Even if they might possibly be unfounded."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"It's nothing major. It's just the reporter - Blake. Have you met her?"

"No. I hear she's still knocked out in the med bay." Ashley shook her head. "You think something's up with her?"

Garrus continued. "I don't know, maybe I can't leave my past behind. It's just something doesn't seem right about her. From the way she carries herself to her biotic abilities, I sense there's something more to her."

"I can't judge being that I haven't spoken to her. You think the Commander should be aware?"

"That's just the thing. I think the Commander might know more than he's letting on too. He says they're not acquainted and I don't want to go against his word on what might just be nothing."

"I don't know what to tell you Garrus, it's a tough position. What if." Ashley paused. "What if I talked to her? She's in the med-bay right? I could go and talk to Liara since she's stationed out of the back of it. If she's awake, I could see what I could dig up. After all, I'm a new face."

Garrus shook his head. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Chief."

"It's fine, I'll be careful." Ashley smiled. "Thank you for telling me, Garrus."

The Turian nodded. "Let me know if you need anything from me."

"I will. Don't reveal your instinct to Shepard yet. I'll let you know what I can get out of Blake."

As Ashley walked towards the elevator, she pushed the button for deck three.

 _I'm sorry, Vakarian. But I don't trust you. And Shepard needs to know that he can't either._

Stepping out of the elevator, Ashley turned the corner just in time to see Felicity walk out of Shepard's office with a smile written across her features. She held back, watching as the woman walked across the mess-hall towards the med-bay with a spring in her step.

 _Well maybe the Turian is on to something after all._

* * *

"You know I should probably leave this office soon. Otherwise people might start talking about how long we've been in here."

Shepard chuckled. "You're probably right. Can't let scuttlebutt get out of control this early." The two had continued their conversation, with Shepard explaining in full detail about what had occurred on Feros.

"I need to thank Liara for her assistance anyway." Miranda hesitated. "Am I okay to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, John." Miranda motioned to her surroundings. "You know who I am, what I am and where I am."

"I trust you, Miranda. I have no reservations in allowing you to travel through the ship."

Miranda smiled warmly. She appreciated his trust. "Thank you, John."

"Just don't overthrow my command and we'll have no issues!" Shepard grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I've always thought about stealing an Alliance warship." Miranda stood from her chair. She approached Shepard, the man rising to meet her. Their lips met again before Miranda pulled away. "I'll steal someone else's."

Shepard chuckled. "Appreciate it."

As the door closed behind Miranda, Shepard once again sat at his desk. _I wonder what they'd do to me if they knew I just let a highly ranked Cerberus officer walk free among the crew._ Shepard shook his head as he continued to write his mission report for the Council.

"Commander?"

Shepard looked up at the sound of Joker's voice. He connected his comms. "Joker?"

"Incoming transmission marked as urgent." The pilot hesitated. "It's from Admiral Kahoku."

"Patch it through." Shepard sat up at his desk.

" _Shepard. This is Admiral Kahoku. I found out who set that trap for my men. The ones killed by the thresher maw. Damn I hope you get this message. It was a group called Cerberus, they were an Alliance black ops organisation. Top secret, highest level security clearance. Except they've gone completely rogue. The Alliance sent out a team to investigate them - nothing turned up. They're conducting illegal genetic experiments trying to create some kind of super soldier. I don't have any proof but I found the co-ordinates for one of their research worlds - I'm uploading them along with this message. They're completely out of control, somebody needs to stop them. I've done my part, now it's up to you Commander. This... this is probably the last you'll hear from me. Cerberus is after me now, I need to disappear before they find me. Please, Shepard."_

As the message came to an end, Shepard was null. He lifted his head, staring at the door Miranda had just shortly departed from.

 _I was the investigation team. They didn't find anything because of.. because of me. Those lives.. it's because I didn't come forward. Because of Miranda and I._

Shepard jumped from his chair, launching a datapad into the wall with a animated roar. His breath ragged, Shepard thumped his hands on the desk as his attention was caught by the lone pair of handcuffs that were still in his possession after the mission on Feros. Picking them off the ground, he stared at them in his hand before walking out the door of his quarters with a purpose in his step.


	23. Chapter 23

The knocking was too loud to ignore.

Both Shepard and Miranda stirred at the sounds of the banging on the door. Miranda groaned as she opened her eyes and shoved Shepard in the side. "What time is it?"

Shepard checked the time as he pulled himself to his feet, ignoring her prodding. "Just after three." Grabbing a pair of boxer shorts he quickly pulled them on and made his way to the door.

Miranda pulled the covers close to her naked form as she gazed upon his physique. Miranda grinned as she watched the man pull up his boxers. "That's a good idea, conceal your heavy weapon."

Shepard paused and shook his head with a laugh. "Jeez, Miri. But thanks for noticing!"

"How can I not? But if this is another reporter invite them in so I can throw them out of the bloody window personally."

Shepard chuckled. "Will do."

The man composed himself as he reached for the door. "Ye-" He froze at the sight.

Admiral Steven Hackett stood before him, flanked by soldiers with guns pointed squarely at Shepard. "Commander Shepard."

Shepard offered a flustered salute. "Sir? What can I do for you?" His eyes flickered to the soldiers before back to the Admiral.

Hackett narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly what this is about Shepard. Step aside. Now."

Shepard's heart was racing. _No! NO! This isn't happening. This can't be happening. He can't take her_. "I can't do that, sir. I love her."

Hackett stared at the commander, disgust written onto his features. "We expected so much of you, John. We never thought you'd throw it all away over someone like her." He nodded quickly. The butt of one of the soldiers rifles smashed Shepard directly in the nose, the man stumbling back away from the door.

"John!" Miranda shouted as she reached under her pillow.

Shepard caught sight of the motion. "Miri! No!"

Hackett's voice emerged over all. "She's armed - put her down!"

Time seemed to slow as Shepard yelled out. But he couldn't stop what was to come. As the soldiers unloaded their rifles, Miranda only managed to get one shot free before the inevitable happened. Silence soon filled the air as the firing stopped.

"Arrest him."

As Shepard was pulled to his feet, he couldn't keep his eyes off the stained red sheets. He found Miranda's eyes, lifeless as she stared back towards the doorway.

 **"I hope she was worth it, Shepard."**

Shepard woke with a flash as he found himself sitting up in bed, instantly trying to catch his breath. "John?"

Shepard shot his eyes to the woman on his right. Concern was written across her face. "Are you okay?"

The man gulped as he closed his eyes. _It was a nightmare. A damn nightmare._ "Fuck."

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare about-?" Miranda paused as the man shook his head.

"Not about that. About us."

Miranda removed herself from the sheets and gracefully climbed onto her knees in front of the man. She reached out, cupping the mans face. Her voice was full of concern. "Tell me."

Shepard stared at the woman kneeling in front of him. Her skin untouched by cloth, she was a vision of beauty. And she was here, with him.

"They came for us. I was arrested and you were shot." He closed his eyes as he sighed. "It felt so real."

Miranda leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on his lips. "It was just a dream, John. Nothing more than a nightmare."

"But what-"

Miranda shook her head. "No what's, if's or buts. I'm fine and so are you. Nothing is going to happen to us."

Shepard opened his eyes. "I know you're right."

"When am I not?" Miranda grinned. "Alliance?"

Shepard nodded with earned a tut from the woman. "Please. Like they could take me. If their best couldn't, nobody will." Miranda smiled deviously. "But I could definitely see you in cuffs." Miranda slid towards her bedside table. She could feel Shepard's eyes on her, hungry. She didn't waste a movement, offering the man a glimpse of everything he desired. As she opened the draw, she quickly pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"How about I see that now?" Miranda pushed Shepard back down onto the bed, an eyebrow slightly raised as she climbed on top of the man and grinned.

* * *

Shepard pulled himself out of the memory as he stared at the handcuffs. The night in question had been just two months ago in Miranda's apartment on the Citadel. Shaking his head, he returned them to the cabinet in the armory. It was quiet in the hanger bay with only Garrus working on the mako. _Guess the rest of them are eating or something._ Shepard was glad that he hadn't run into anybody on the trip down. He nodded towards Garrus upon his arrival, the Turian returning the gesture. As he placed the handcuffs down, the thoughts once again returned to the forefront of his mind.

 _Is she a part of it?_

Taking the elevator up to deck three, he wasted no time in jogging up the stairs upon it's arrival and walked directly towards the cockpit. "With me, Pressly."

The navigator looked surprised but quickly followed the SPECTRE. "Commander?"

As the two reached Joker, Shepard began to speak. "Change of plans." Joker span in his chair, not expecting to see both men stood behind him. "Play the message from the Admiral."

Joker nodded and quickly turned in his chair. "Right, Commander."

"The Admiral?" Pressly questioned. "What's going on, Commander?"

Shepard held up his hand as the communication began to play.

" _Shepard. This is Admiral Kahoku. I found out who set that trap for my men. The ones killed by the thresher maw. Damn I hope you get this message. It was a group called Cerberus, they were an Alliance black ops organisation. Top secret, highest level security clearance. Except they've gone completely rogue. The Alliance sent out a team to investigate them - nothing turned up. They're conducting illegal genetic experiments trying to create some kind of super soldier. I don't have any proof but I found the co-ordinates for one of their research worlds - I'm uploading them along with this message. They're completely out of control, somebody needs to stop them. I've done my part, now it's up to you Commander. This... this is probably the last you'll hear from me. Cerberus is after me now, I need to disappear before they find me."_

"You got the co-ordinates, Joker?"

"Er, yes Commander I-"

Shepard clasped his hands together. "Good. The Citadel can wait. We need to get there ASAP."

Joker didn't stutter a second time. "Aye aye Commander!"

"Walk with me, Pressly." The navigator joined Shepard as they walked towards the conference room. As the door shut behind them, Pressly couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Commander? What on earth is going on?!"

"Do you know anything about Cerberus, Pressly?"

The navigator shook his head. "I can't say that I do, sir."

"I started investigating them over a year ago." Shepard rubbed his eyes as he leaned against a rail. "Some sort of splinter group, pro Humanity. I was tasked to investigate. Wasn't exactly my forte, but that's just how it goes sometimes. The Alliance had heard rumblings, rumours mostly but with no credible evidence to back it up. If Admiral Kahoku is right, I fear the man is in grave danger."

Pressly stood up firmly. "What do you need from me, sir? Should I contact the Alliance?"

Shepard shook his head. "We can't let word slip. This is something we need to do under the radar. Inform Williams and Alenko. They'll be joining me on the surface."

"Very well Commander." Pressly saluted as the men made their way out of the conference room. "What about the civilian?"

Shepard's eyes gave nothing away. "I'll let her know about the change in plans."

* * *

Liara laughed quietly as she attempted to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. "You flatter me, Felicity. But it was truly a team effort. One which would not have worked without you."

"Now who's flattering who?" Miranda smiled broadly at the Asari.

"I'm just glad the Commander managed to save the colonists before it was too late. He's quite the hero."

Miranda caught the tug of a smile that Liara was so desperately trying to keep off her face as the mentioned Shepard. In fact, Miranda had been reading the Asari since she returned to 'thank' Liara for her actions on Feros.

"That he is." The door opened, catching both of their attentions. "Ah! Speak of the devil."

Shepard stepped inside the room. "Liara, Felicity."

"Liara here was just telling me about how exciting it is to be here." Miranda smiled. "I'm totally jealous."

"Well Felicity, you might just get your wish. For a little while longer at least."

Miranda's smile faltered slightly. "I'm sorry, Commander? I thought we were on our way to the Citadel."

"We were." Shepard stepped past Miranda and sat on the edge of the cot that Liara slept on. "Unfortunately a mission that must take priority has come to the forefront."

Liara's interest peaked. "Is it Saren? Benezia?"

Shepard shook his head. "It's not Saren, Benezia or the Geth. This is an outside force."

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she started to become wary at how coy Shepard was being. "Who?"

"I'm afraid that's classified, Felicity." Shepard smiled apologetically. "I'll apologize to your employer personally. I get the feeling they might be a little upset with me later. For keeping you this long of course."

Miranda stared at Shepard as the man pushed himself off the bed. "There's a briefing in the conference room in two hours, Liara."

"Very well, Commander."

"Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'll let you get back to it." Shepard smiled at both Liara and Miranda before turning and walking out of the room.

"Goddess. Who else could it be?" Liara wondered out loud as Miranda stared at the door.

Miranda blinked before suddenly walking towards the way Shepard had exited. "I'm sorry Liara, but I need to speak to the Commander about something. Please excuse me." The Asari didn't even have a chance to retort before Miranda had disappeared from out of the room. She found Shepard in the mess talking to the Krogan, Urdnot Wrex. She approached the two quietly before clearing her throat. "Excuse me, Commander?"

Shepard turned to her. "Yes, Felicity?" The man was hiding all emotion from his face. It was as if she was nothing more to him than a stranger.

"May I speak to you, in private?"

"Sure." He turned back to Wrex. "I'll see you then, Wrex."

The Krogan grunted in acknowledgement. "Shepard."

Motioning for Miranda to follow, Shepard walked towards his quarters. Once the door was securely closed and locked behind him, Miranda grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around to meet her gaze. "Tell me what's going on, John."

Shepard looked down upon the woman. "I need you to listen to something." Shepard's voice was distant as he opened up his omni-tool. He pressed play, Admiral Kahoku's voice emerging once more.

As the Admiral relayed his message for assistance, Shepard watched Miranda's face as she took in the man's words. All color quickly drained from the operatives face as she stood helplessly in front of the man that she loved. Finally the message came to an end as silence filled the cabin that housed them.

Miranda's voice was hollow as it returned. "John.."

"Warn him."

Miranda blinked, thinking she had misheard the man. "I'm sorry?"

"Warn him we're coming. I know you must have checked in by now. Tell him I'm heading there."

Miranda's thoughts were scattered by the admission. "Why would you do that?"

Shepard sighed, resigned. "Because it's the only thing I can do right now. But tell him this - if there's anyone still there, I'll put each and every single one of them into the ground. And if we find any evidence of Kahoku.." Shepard locked eyes with the operative. "I'm coming for him personally."


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you say, Commander? Third time lucky?"

Ashley was trying to keep up spirits as they traveled in the mako towards the third research facility on Binthu, but Shepard knew the truth. There would be nothing there, just like in the previous two bases. Cerberus had cleaned up quickly - whatever they were doing there was long gone. There was no signs of any personnel, all of their systems had been scrubbed and if they were performing some sort of experiments there was no evidence to be found. It was a pointless trek, but Shepard had to keep up appearances. The long drives between the three bases that had been discovered through the co-ordinates that Admiral Kahoku had provided didn't do much to reinforce the fact that Shepard had delivered this result perfectly to Cerberus.

"Lets hope so, Ash."

As expected, the third base was completely clean too. Not even tracks remained from any vehicles Cerberus might have been using. They were quick, efficient and accurate. Nothing had been left for Shepard or the Alliance to find.

Ashley sighed as she kicked nothing but air just above the ground. "Do you think Admiral Kahoku could have been wrong, skipper?"

"It's possible." He motioned to the empty room. "This could have been something at one time, but now?" Shepard shook his head. "If he's gone dark, we'll never know."

"What now, Commander?" It was Kaidan who asked the question.

"I'll pass the information up the food chain. There's little we can do now, not without anything solid."

"Nothing else we could do?" Ashley looked disappointed. "What about if they've gotten to the Admiral?"

"We have to hope that's not the case, Ash. I investigated Cerberus for a year. So far, they haven't given us much of a sniff. This was always going to be a long shot. Wherever Kahoku is, I hope he's safe. Maybe when he feels ready, he'll come up for air. But until then, there's nothing more we can do." _Lies after lies._

"I guess. It just feels like a defeat, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "I know, Ash." _Don't I know it._

Kaidan took the lead as they began preparations to leave the research facility. Sensing her chance, Ashley pulled Shepard to one side.

"Hey, Commander?"

"What is it, Ash?" Shepard asked inquisitively, hoping it wouldn't be further prodding about Cerberus.

"That open door policy you mentioned before, it still in effect?"

"Of course." Shepard became concerned. "Is there something wrong, Chief?"

Ashley shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I just want to run something by you when you when we get back to the Normandy."

"I'll come by after I've filled my report to the Alliance?"

"Actually." Ashley rubbed her hands together. "Do you mind if I talk to you in your cabin? Just a bit more private, that's all."

"Sure." Shepard smiled. "We can do that. You sure you're okay now?"

Ashley matched the smile. "Absolutely, skipper. It's nothing to worry about before hand."

"Very well, Chief. Give me an hour after we get back okay?"

"Can do, Commander."

* * *

Shepard walked down the stairs to deck two of the Normandy, followed by Ashley. Kaidan had stopped to talk to Joker as the pilot set course back towards their original destination, the Citadel.

"Well at least we don't have to report to Dr. Chakwas this time. That's gotta be something right?"

Shepard chuckled. "I'm sure she'll miss not seeing us."

They turned the corner and headed into the mess. Liara and Miranda were sat at a table eating. Shepard smiled at both. "Liara, Felicity." His eyes lingered on Miranda a little longer, a slight nod of the head towards her noting that nothing was found on Binthu.

"Commander. What did you-" Liara caught herself. "Never mind." The Asari blushed as she remembered that a civilian was present.

"It's okay Liara, I'll fill in the whole team later." He turned his focus towards Miranda. "No doubt you'll be glad to hear that we're back on course towards the Citadel. We'll have you back in no time, Felicity. I'm sorry again for the delay."

"It's quite okay, Commander Shepard." Miranda smiled warmly. "Liara has been talking about her experiences as an archaeologist. It's absolutely fascinating to listen to."

"You're kind to say that." Liara smiled thankfully at the woman. "It's nice to speak to another interested party."

"Yeah most of that stuff goes way over our heads, eh doc?" Ashley grinned as Liara's eyes went wide.

"Oh, no! I did not mean to cause any offence or insinuate that-"

Shepard held up his hand. "It's okay, Liara. Ashley's just kidding around, aren't you?"

"Little bit, yeah. Sorry doc."

The Asari shook her head. "You must all think of me so dense. I swear I'll get a handle on Human behavior sooner or later."

"There's plenty of time to go yet, Liara. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got paperwork to attend to." Shepard groaned before turning towards Ash. "An hour?"

The woman nodded. "You got it, skipper."

Miranda held in a laugh and gave nothing away. _Skipper? Somebody's trying way to hard for attention._ Miranda watched as she followed Ashley's gaze as Shepard walked away. _Eyes up top, soldier._ She felt a pang of anger as she watched the soldier oggle at her man. _Stare all you like, he'll never look at you as more than a tool in his arsenal, little soldier._

What Miranda didn't notice was the fact that Liara too followed Shepard's walk a vested interest.

Ashley turned her attentions to Miranda. "We haven't had a chance to talk thus far." She offered her hand. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Heard you saved some lives down on Feros."

Miranda raised to meet her handshake. "I did what I could." She sat back down at the table, Ashley choosing to remain standing.

"Modesty isn't something you often find in reporters." Ashley laughed. "You sound like a hell of a scoop chaser."

"It's a dangerous galaxy, Chief Williams. You have to be prepared for anything."

"That you do." Ashley nodded. "You know the Commander?"

Miranda turned her head slightly. "Not before Feros, no. Why do you ask?"

"He seems pretty comfortable with having you around, that's all. Having a member of the media on board with little restrictions. I know the Normandy is run a little different but I assumed he'd take a stronger stance. Especially after he was painted as this or that by al-Jilani."

"Clearly, otherwise I doubt you'd be second guessing your commanding officer." Miranda smiled. "Just an observation. And besides, Westerlund News is nothing but trash. She can sprout whatever gibberish she likes, it won't change peoples opinions."

Ashley stared at the woman as she started to scowl, choosing to ignore what Miranda had said regarding Khalisah. "I'm not second guessing him. You have no right to say that."

"My apologies, you're right." Miranda bowed her head slightly. "I did not mean to cause offense _." I could throw you across this room before you even knew what had hit you. I need to let out some frustrations after all of this._

Ashley continued to glare at Miranda before licking her lips quickly. "It's fine. I've got to go unload my gear." Without another word, Ashley walked towards the elevator.

Miranda shook her head, looking sorrowful in the action. "I did not mean to cause offense."

Liara smiled comfortingly as she squeezed Miranda's hand. "I know. Chief Williams is a tough woman to get to know. She speaks from her heart, but her thoughts are not always well distributed."

Miranda smiled softly, returning the squeeze. She laughed sharply. "Enough negativity. You were telling me about Knossos!" Miranda grinned as she turned her full outward attention back to the Asari. As Liara began to speak, her mind traveled back to Shepard. _That woman is going to throw herself at him._ She shook off her negative thoughts as Liara motioned animatedly with her hands. _He loves me. That's all that matters. And because of him, Cerberus interests have been protected once again. For now._

* * *

Garrus looked up from the mako at the thump he heard across the cargo-hold. Ashley had thrown down her helmet, her rifle tossed onto the workbench too. He cleared his throat as he approached her.

"Everything okay, Chief Williams?"

Ashley shot a frustrated glance his way. "I-yes. Well, no." She sighed. "We didn't find anything on Binthu, not a goddamn thing. Not even a speck of dirt. The places were totally clean."

"That is unfortunate."

"And-" Ashley stopped herself as she started to speak instead in hurried hushed tones. "I think you're right. About Felicity Blake. There's something up with her. I caught her coming out of Shepard's quarters looking oh so pleased with herself not long before the team meeting. And just now?" She shook her head. "She's definitely hiding something."

"Have you spoken to the Commander?" Garrus asked.

"Not yet." Ashley locked eyes with Garrus. "We need to find out everything we can about Felicity Blake. Tell me everything you can about Feros - her actions, the way she carried herself. And just how strong bioticly is this woman?"


	25. Chapter 25

Shepard clicked send as he sent off the last of his report with the attached audio message from Admiral Kahoku. He shook his head as he placed the datapad back down on his desk. _The quicker I get past this mess the better. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Goddamn it. Why did it have to be Cerberus? Why did I have to fall for her so hard? Why did I abandon my duty as an officer of the Alliance, again and again?_ Shepard stared at the door. _He did it all for a woman, officer. He did it all for love, judge. He did it all for her, executioner. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? No? Well you best take my head then._

Shepard stretched as he stood, checking the time on his omni-tool. He still had another ten minutes before Ashley was due to stop by. He didn't have much of an idea about why Ash wanted to speak to him in private. _She was bottling things up when she first arrived on board the Normandy, but she's grown into herself more as times go on. Maybe she's finally ready to talk about what happened to her unit on Eden Prime?_ Stepping out of his cabin, Shepard went straight into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The mess was empty, the seats that previously were occupied by Liara and Miranda now unoccupied. _I guess Miranda is with Liara. Can't think of a good excuse to check without it making it look like I'm actively seeking her out. Either that or she's taking over the ship._ Shepard took a sip of water. _Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing after all this, to take a break from all these lies._ He shook the thoughts away. _You've got a job to do. Saren must be stopped._

Shepard opened his secure omni-tool messaging system as he leaned against the kitchen counter, taking another quick sip of water before typing.

 **/||||||CONNECTING||||||/**

 ** _JS:_** _You're not overthrowing my command, are you?_

Pushing off the counter Shepard returned to his cabin and took a seat, waiting for a short amount of time before his omni-tool dinged in response.

 ** _ML:_** _I've tied up your pilot and we're on our way to overthrow the Council._

 ** _JS:_** _Okay. I'm going to have a nap. Wake me when you need me to shoot Sparatus._

 ** _ML:_** _Will do. I'm with Liara by the way. She's a fascinating woman. She's accomplished so much in her relatively short life thus-far._

 ** _JS:_** _Short life? She's 106._

 ** _ML:_** _You know what I mean. Got to go, don't want to look suspicious. You'll 'accompany' me out?_

 ** _JS:_** _I will._

 ** _ML:_** _Good._

Closing his omni-tool, he waited for Ashley's arrival. He had to smile when the knock on the door came. _Right on time._

"Come in, Ashley."

The door opened, revealing the Gunnery Chief. "Hey Commander. I'm not early am I?"

Shepard shook his head as he motioned towards the spare chair, the woman quickly taking a seat. "Right on time."

Williams smiled. "Good to know I'm still doing something right around here."

"What do you mean by that?" Shepard raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he awaited the soldiers response.

"It's what I wanted to talk about." Ashley hesitating before half-shrugging with a sigh. "I owe you an apology, skipper."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ash."

The woman shook her head. "That isn't true. I second guessed you when I first came aboard. The alie- allies." Ashley quickly corrected herself. "I didn't think they should be given such a free reign of the ship. I thought you were wrong." She looked to the floor. "But I'm the one who was wrong. They've all proven that. Garrus, Liara, Wrex and Tali - they add something that would be missing otherwise."

Shepard leaned forward on the desk, clasping his hands together. He didn't expect the type of honesty that Ashley was displaying. "None of this has been easy for anyone, not them, not us. This is the first mission of it's nature. Stopping a rogue SPECTRE and his army of Geth with a mass of so many different species? Nothing has even come close. So I don't blame you for thinking that. Hey I certainly had my reservations and doubts. But you're right, they've proved themselves worthy to be here. Why now?"

"Hm?"

"Why bring this to me now?"

Ashley looked back up at the man. "You know my past, Commander. I was afraid that if my initial feelings somehow were made known to you, you'd find adequate reason to send me packing. I know there's got to be many in the Alliance who would like that to happen."

Shepard held his hands open. "I'm afraid you've got me at a loss here, Ash. Your past? The files I have on you is clean. Excellent technical scores across the board, but nothing but crap assignments that have been thrown your way. It's definitely not right for someone of your skill and ability."

"Thanks, Commander." Ashley smiled softly. "But you mean you really don't know?" She steadied herself. "I'm General Williams granddaughter, the commander of the Shanxi garrison in the first contact war. The only Human to ever surrender to an alien race."

"Ah." Shepard nodded. "That'd be why you got the crap assignments. The Alliance does like to hold a grudge. Certainly doesn't make it right. Now I understand why you drive yourself so hard. You've been basically blacklisted but you've still kicked the door right back into their faces. Gotta respect that."

"A Williams has to be better than the best, if only to avoid suspicion." Ashley exclaimed. "That's what Dad used to say. He had it worse but he didn't let it effect him, no matter what they threw at him. And here I am. Kicking the door in as you say, I like that." She grinned. "I won't let our name rot throughout the annuals of history. Granddad deserves better and I'll work my ass off to make sure the Williams name is remembered for all the right reasons. There's nothing I won't do if I think it's the right call, believe me."

"Feels like I should have figured this out myself, guess I'm not filling out the title much yet am I? Don't answer that." Shepard said with a smile. "I appreciate you telling me this, Ash. It's good to finally know where that drive is coming from."

"Such a mysterious stranger, was I?" Ashley raised her eyebrows. "So what about you, skipper? Got any long lost relatives you're trying to make proud?" A grin formed on the woman's face. "Maybe a little lady back on Earth?" She held up her hands quickly. "Okay, okay. Maybe I'm pushing it a little."

"Maybe." Shepard laughed. "But if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not exactly a stickler for the rules."

Ashley noticed that he evaded her question. "All the better for it, that's what I say. And yeah, I noticed! I've got a Krogan for a neighbor and now there's a reporter probably writing some sort of a cover story here too." Ashley chuckled to herself. "Is she sticking around? I could always find her a flak jacket if you want to bring her down to the surface."

Shepard's face gave nothing away. "Felicity? No she'll be leaving soon. Do you want your face in the news, Ash?"

"Better my face than Wrex's."

"On that we can agree!"

The two shared a laugh, but Ashley watched the man. He had quickly tried to divert attention away.

"You know I didn't see her in action, but I hear from those on the ground she put on quite a show down there. Sounds like I missed something special. She trained?"

"I.. don't know." Shepard stuttered slightly before shaking his head. "Hasn't come up in conversation."

"Really, skipper?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "It might have been worth asking along the way considering the lives she saved. Eh." She shrugged. "No matter, she'll be back doing whatever she does soon enough. And us? We're going to hunt down that bastard Saren and make him pay for what he's done." Ashley checked her omni-tool. "I best get back to it before we arrive at the Citadel."

Shepard stood to meet her as Ashley raised from her chair. "Nothing more I can do for you, Ash?"

The soldier shook her head and smiled. "Just wanted to drop in my long awaited apology. Usually I like to bottle these things up, you know how it is. But it had to be said."

"I understand, Ash." He offered a hand that was immediately shook by the woman. "You know where I am if you ever need to talk. Just, no more apologies okay? They're not needed, I swear."

Ashley grinned. "I'll remember that if you ever find me black out drunk on a floor somewhere." She quickly held up her hands. "I'm kidding!" She leaned in to whisper. "I'm good at hiding." With a grin she spun around and left the office, the door closing behind her.

* * *

Ashley stepped out of the elevator as it entered the cargo-bay, heading directly towards Garrus. She shot a glance towards Wrex, but the Krogan wasn't paying any attention to her or anybody else for that matter.

"Did you hear from your contact?"

Garrus nodded quickly. "I did. I just-" The Turian hesitated, clearly troubled. "Asking for this information, it just feels wrong. I, are you sure we're doing the right thing here?"

"Absolutely." Ashley nodded. "You trusted your gut, right? How many times in the past on the Citadel did that work for you."

"Almost all of the time."

"Exactly. And you're right again here, we both are. This is for the good of the mission, Garrus."

Garrus slowly closed his eyes before re-opening them. He pressed a button on his omni-tool. "Here. I'm transferring you everything he managed to dig-up."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Is this?"

"Yeah." Garrus nodded. "But think about what you're doing here. I'm not only saying this as a former cop but as a team-mate. If you get caught-"

"I won't." Ashley shook her head. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"So I take it your chat with the Commander led you to this conclusion."

The soldier nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yeah. He's hiding something."

"And what if it's nothing."

Ashley shrugged. "Then we did our job, looking out for the mission at hand. But if it's something?" She shook her head. "I just hope it is nothing, for all of our sake's. This is going to be a hard enough fight as it is. If we can clear our minds of this mess, we'll be in a better position right?"

Garrus still looked uneasy. "I guess."

"Thanks for this." Williams smiled as she patted her omni-tool. "I'll let you know what if I find, okay?"

The Turian approached the mako as Ashley returned to her workbench, analyzing the information that Garrus had sent across to her. "Spirits." Garrus muttered to himself. "What have I done?"


	26. Chapter 26

It would never be considered her home. After all, it was just a cover like one of the many others that had been undertaken in the life of Miranda Lawson thus far. But as she stepped through the door to her apartment on the Citadel, even Miranda had to admit it felt good to be back.

Shepard followed, quickly checking behind him as he always did whenever he made the trip to the apartment in one of the higher-end housing wards of the Citadel. He closed the door and watched as Miranda checked her surroundings. _Can never be too careful._

"I never thought I missed this place as much as I did." Miranda returned to the kitchen where Shepard was stood. "Don't get me wrong, the Normandy is a marvel. But after everything that's transpired I'm certainly glad to be back here." She smiled, deviously as she made her way over to Shepard. "Plus there's something else I've missed too."

Their lips crashed together once more, the longing built up from their last kiss now drowning both of them in lust. Miranda pulled away breathlessly. "No offense to your facilities, Captain." She whispered closely to Shepard's ear, her tone sending a chill right up Shepard's spine. "But I've got a private shower that's built for two. How about you come and join me?"

"Yes, Commander Lawson."

Miranda purred. "I like the sound of that." She yelped as Shepard quickly pulled her up into his arms, laughter soon taking over as she pawed at his chest. Their lips met again as Shepard carried Miranda towards the bathroom, Shepard mindlessly swiping at the door lock as he carried the woman almost in one arm towards the shower.

* * *

Miranda smiled as she laid down with her head on Shepard's chest, the man stroking her hair gently as a light sheet lay strewn across them. "How much time do you have?"

Shepard checked the time. "I've got a few more hours. After what happened, I thought a bit of downtime would be good for everyone."

"That makes sense."

A few minutes of silence passed before Miranda adjusted her head to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

Shepard chuckled. "You always know, don't you?"

Miranda nodded slightly as she lightly kissed Shepard's chest. "Talk to me, John."

"I need to talk to your boss again."

"John.." Miranda sat up as she sheet fell free, exposing her to him in all her glory. "I know your choice was difficult. I can tell it's eating you up inside. But nothing good will come of this, you know that. You need to move past this for the sake of your mission. If you continue to focus on this, right or wrong, it's going to effect your performance. I know you don't want to hear this and I should probably be the last one who says it, but please, let it go."

Shepard closed his eyes. "I know you're right. What's done is done, isn't it? No use dwelling now." His eyes opened. "But I need to do this. I need to understand why."

Miranda sighed as she pulled nestled herself closer to Shepard. "I know you do."

"I take it the studios where I was brought before is your key location on the Citadel." Miranda simply nodded silently. "I need to go back there, Miranda."

Miranda looked up at him. "Okay." She smiled softly. "I love you, John."

"I love you too, Miri."

* * *

Shepard knew that the man wouldn't be there personally, but they'd at least have a way to communicate with him. He looked over at Miranda as she drove the sky-car towards HISNO studios. _After what I did, he can't hold this against her. He owes me, whether any of us would like to actually admit it out loud._

Miranda pulled the sky-car down, parking in the same spot as they had done before when Shepard was brought to the studios before Feros. "We're here."

As they stepped out of the car, Shepard took in the outside of the so called studios. _It's right under the Council's nose and they know nothing about it._

Miranda approached the door and pulled out a keycard to unlock it. She stepped inside, Shepard quickly following. The studio was dark, Shepard unable to make out anything that was around him. "Miranda?"

"Hold on." A click of switch brought on the lights.

Miranda and Shepard were surrounded by emptiness. Just like in the research facilities on Binthu, the entire place had been gutted. It was nothing more than a big, hollow warehouse.

"I don't understand?" Shepard started to walk forward before stopping. "What happened to this place?"

"It was purged." Miranda stepped past the man and stopped to face him. "After you were brought here I imagine the decision was made to move on. There can be no loose ends, especially when it comes to a Council SPECTRE."

Shepard blinked and muttered to himself. "Son of a bitch." He held his hands to his face and growled. "Son of a bitch!" He turned to her. "You knew this would be like this."

Miranda nodded solemnly, calmness running through her. "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why bring me here?"

"Because you needed to see it for yourself." Miranda sighed. "Cerberus burnt this place for protection, for me, for the group as a whole. If I told you this place was empty, you still would have wanted to see it for yourself. You'd have to know for sure."

Shepard shook his head. "How the hell can you just up and leave? The costs must be astronomical. How does Cerberus afford this?"

"It's for all our best interests. It's the only way we can continue to do what we do."

"How do I talk to him again?"

Miranda reached out to squeeze his hand. "You don't. I'm sorry, John. But it's a risk that neither of you can take at this time."

"Did you warn him?"

"No." Miranda didn't take offense to the question. It was a reasonable one to ask considering the circumstances. "In all likelihood, this operation was shut down as soon as you walked out of the doors the first time."

"Just in case I informed someone after I left?" Shepard sighed. "But my feelings for you didn't allow that. The thought that you were in trouble.."

"Gave them the time they needed, yes." Miranda finished off Shepard's thoughts. "And if I didn't make it back from Feros, this could have been an easy target for your inevitable wrath." Miranda stroked Shepard's cheek with her hand. "I know this isn't what you were looking for, or what you needed to happen. But I promise you, I'll find out what happened with the Admiral. We all owe you, John. I owe you."

Shepard believed her. While he imagined the truth would never emerge at a level that was needed for him to move on, he knew she'd do what she could to make that happen. He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "I can't keep going on like this, Miri."

"I know, John." She held onto him tightly.

* * *

The journey back to Miranda's apartment was mostly made in silence.

 _I'm not mad at her, how can I be mad at her. She said I should move past it and I didn't. This wasn't her choice, this was mine. The blame, all of the blame, falls directly onto me._

"You're right. I need to move past this. Saren is still out there. What's done is done."

Miranda nodded softly. "I know you don't like it. I know you must feel as if you're drowning some days with everything you've had to face. It's never been easy for us. But I hope it's worth it."

"It is." John looked at Miranda. "It's always going to be worth it."

Miranda smiled. "I think so-" She stopped as her omni-tool started to bleep. "What the hell?"

Shepard frowned. "What is it, Miri?"

"An alarm has been tripped in my apartment." Miranda gunned down on the skycar. "There's someone in my bloody place!"

"Shit." Shepard pulled out his pistol, checking it. "How far out are we?"

"Two minutes." Miranda was deadly focused on the road. She quickly caught a glance of the pistol out the corner of her eye. "You can't, John. You have to stay out of this."

"That's not happening, Miranda. I'm not letting you walk into this alone."

"John I-"

"Miranda." Shepard put extra emphasis on her name. It wasn't a request.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Fine."

Exactly two minutes later she pulled the car down, parking quickly before both doors opened. Miranda too had her pistol free, nodding to Shepard as he motioned towards taking the lead. He reached the door - it was unlocked.

Shepard entered the apartment first, Miranda quickly following. Pistols raised, they found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. They searched the entire apartment, looking for anything that was missing, wrong or simply different. Even a scan for a bug search came up empty.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Miranda muttered to herself as the search results were negative. The woman was furious as she checked the door-cam footage. Unsurprisingly it had been wiped. "Fuck!"

"Nothing?" Shepard inquired as he reached her.

Miranda shook her head. "Nothing. Whoever was here, they're a professional. No trace." She moved to the bedroom, quickly pulling out a dufflebag.

"You going somewhere?"

"I can't stay here." She started to load up the bag. "This place isn't safe until I figure out who did this. It'll probably never be secure again."

"And they didn't take anything?"

Miranda growled. "Not a damn thing. I don't have many physical possessions. It's easier that way. Nothing that could be considered key is here. Nothing that links Cerberus, nothing that links us. But whoever it was, they were after something."

"Could it be random?"

Miranda scoffed. "At this time of day? Here? No. They knew what they were doing. They knew the apartment was empty."

"Which means.." Shepard froze.

"They saw us together." Miranda shook her head, quickly moving on. "Nothing can be proven, John. You brought me back to my place after a harrowing experience on Feros. That's all."

"I guess." Shepard watched as she lifted the bag to her shoulder. "What now?"

"You get back to the Normandy. I need to disappear. When the time is right, I'll contact you." Miranda's eyes were pained. "I haven't forgotten what I said. I'll do what I can."

Their lips met once more as Shepard held onto Miranda tightly. "Be safe."

"You too, John."


	27. Chapter 27

**Elsewhere on the Citadel...**

"I have to admit. I think I needed this."

Kaidan's sentiments were matched by Liara, Garrus, Ashley and Tali. The five of them had left the Normandy when it had docked at the Citadel, opting to spend some time together on the station. Wrex had chosen to stay on the ship, while Shepard had politely declined the invitation stating that he had business on the Citadel with the Council. Despite the offers from both Kaidan and Ashley to accompany their Commander, the man had stated simply to 'go and let off some steam' before they'd head out once more on the search for Saren.

The team were currently sat in Flux, a high end nightclub on the Citadel. It was a touch nicer than Chora's Den.

"Indeed." Liara sipped at her drink. "Especially after what happened on Feros."

"I'll never forget the sight of that thing." Tali shook her head. "The Thorian. It was huge. Keelah I've never seen anything like it."

"I don't mind missing that part from your colorful descriptions since, Tali." Garrus shrugged. "Though as I ended up under a pile of rocks, maybe it would have been nice to battle a giant plant instead."

"Don't forget the colonists." Ashley shuddered. "Can you even imagine that? Being taken over by that thing, unable to fight. Unable to see reason."

"Fai Dan did." Kaidan nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. It's a damn shame what happened to him." Ashley raised her glass to the sky before drinking once more.

"Let us not focus on work any longer. This is our time to relax, right?" Tali giggled as she slurped her drink through a straw. "Lets go and do something fun!"

"There's a new combat simulator that just opened?" Garrus inquired, looking around to the rest of the group.

Liara rolled her eyes. "Taking a break from shooting with more shooting, Garrus?"

"Ah. You make a good point." Garrus pondered. "What about the casino?"

Kaidan chuckled. "I'll have to pass on that one."

Ashley grinned at the man. "A bit of a wild gambler are we, Alenko?"

"On the slots, maybe. Lets just say if I start doing that, I probably won't make call. I doubt the Normandy would wait around if I plead for 'just one more round, Commander'." Kaidan laughed, quickly joined by the others.

"True enough." Ashley nodded. "I think they'd wait for Tali, but that's about it."

"Me?" Tali exclaimed, surprised.

"Pfft, have you heard Adams? He can't stop raving about you." Ashley patted the Quarian lightly on the back. "You've got a whole group of fans in engineering. The Normandy has never been in better shape they say. They'll certainly miss you when you finish your pilgrimage."

Tali blushed, thankfully hidden behind the mask. "Well I am part of a team and I'm glad that it's appreciated and.." The Quarian wrangled her hands together nervously, clearly not expecting the praise.

"I don't think they'd leave me behind, either." Garrus declared. "I mean, who else would work on the Mako?"

Ashley raised both eyebrows. "What is it you do on that thing, anyway? We can't pull you away from it half the time!"

"Necessary work." The Turian shifted in his seat. "The Normandy might be a top of the line vessel. The mako certainly isn't." Garrus checked his surroundings. "Commander Shepard's driving doesn't improve things."

The team, minus Liara, groaned as they nodded their heads.

"I do not think the Commander's driving is that bad." Liara stated.

"Oh doc." Ashley laughed. "You haven't seen the worst of it. Trust us. You'll know it when you experience flying off a bloody mountain."

Even Kaidan joined in the teasing. "He does know that quite often there's another way around, right?"

"Why go around?" Tali motioned animatedly. "When you can go over!"

The team shared laughter again. It was nice for all. After the stresses of previous missions, even having a chance to just sit and relax was a nice change of scenery.

Ashley checked her omni-tool, smiling as she did so. "Hey I gotta go. I'll see you all back on the Normandy."

"Everything okay, Chief?" Asked Kaidan.

Ashley nodded as she rose from the table. "One of my sisters, Abby, just docked here. She's visiting a friend but she has time now for a good ol' sisterly catch-up."

"That sounds nice, Ashley." Liara smiled. "Have a good time with your family."

"Thanks, Liara." Ashley waved to the rest. "Don't have too much fun without me!"

"No promises!" Tali giggled as she continued to drink through her straw. "I like Ash."

Garrus agreed. "She's an excellent soldier."

"Very capable." Liara nodded. She smiled at Kaidan. "As are you, Kaidan."

"I wasn't about to fish for compliments, but thank you Liara." Kaidan matched the smile. "It's a good team. All of us, together."

"And I can see why the Council chose Commander Shepard as the first Human SPECTRE. He's very impressive." Tali giggled. "Isn't that right, Liara?"

"Hm?" The Asari blushed slightly. "Well yes of course." Kaidan smiled to himself as Garrus seemingly was paying no attention to what was happening. Kaidan quickly caught sign of his semi-absence.

"You okay there, Garrus?"

Garrus blinked. "Ah, yes, sorry. I'm fine. I just-" He shook his head. "Forget it. Just... thinking about old times."

"Any good stories?"

"A few." Garrus looked around the table. "You actually want to hear them?" All heads nodded his way. "Oh. Well then. Oh yes. This one time..."

* * *

Ashley was nervous as she waited. She constantly checked her omni-tool, looking at the time and for any potential messages. She considered leaving but it was too late, she was in for the results. The information that Garrus provided was thorough. After getting in contact with an old associate at C-SEC, he had managed to obtain Felicity Blake's home address on the Citadel. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She lived in a high-end apartment that would be associated with the pay scale of a major organisation such as HISNO. But it was simply too dangerous for Ashley to get involved personally. Garrus had recommended a contact from his days at C-SEC, only known as _'The Shadow'_. Despite providing little information about this individual, the Turian had assured Williams that they were trustworthy and could get the job done. After contacting _'The Shadow'_ using Garrus' clearance, Ashley had quickly received a reply stating the rules and regulations. Those included meeting in person after the job was done.

"You Williams?"

Ashley almost jumped a mile as she heard the voice from behind. She quickly turned, just about ignoring all instincts to reach for her pistol. "Yeah I-" Ashley blinked in surprise. "Hello?"

There was no one there.

"You must excuse my caution." The voice returned. It was clearly near, but Ashley couldn't spot the person at all.

"You're cloaked? Of course. _The Shadow._ Now I get it."

"Yes." The voice had some kind of modulator that was distorting it's tone. It sounded almost like that of an old machine. "In my line of work, discretion is necessary. Especially when it comes to contact such as this."

Ashley licked her lips nervously. "I guess I understand."

"You've never done something like this, have you?" The voice didn't mock, it was simply a question that was asked.

"No, first time." Ashley shook her head "And hopefully the last. So did you find-"

"First you transfer the rest of the credits per our agreement."

"Oh, er, yeah of course." Ashley brought up her omni-tool and clicked send. "It's done." Five seconds later, she heard a ping.

"Very well. Your information was vague to begin with, but clearly having the address was important to you more than anything else. Here's what I found: nothing."

"Nothing?" Ashley blinked. After everything she had gone through to do this. Chasing down a lead that wasn't there. Going behind the back of her Commanding officer. Lying to her colleagues. Getting Garrus involved. Paying someone to commit a crime. "All of this for nothing." She closed her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Actually." The voice brought Ashley's attention back to the present. "I believe that is what you wanted me to find."

"Huh?" Ashley was stumped. "I don't understand?"

"There are no items of wealth, belonging or of a settled nature. No pictures, no trophies. The home is cold, clean, untraceable. It is one that you could leave at a moments notice without thought or care. It is one that is often associated with those who are simply hiding who they are. Not the home of a reporter. There were no files, no OSDs, no data-pads. Nothing which showed any matches to the personal profile that you provided."

"Holy shit." Ashley's eyes went wide as the thoughts started to settle in. "So I'm right? Something isn't adding up with Blake."

"That is something you must determine now for yourself. Use this information wisely." The voice actually sighed. "Tell Garrus we are even."

"What do you mean?" Ashley inquired.

"If this is a path you must follow, I must stress you air on the side of caution. If I am right, this is a person that you need to be wary of. Do not contact me again regarding this matter."

"Wait!" Ashley held up her hands. "I-hello?"

There was no response.

"Shit." Ashley mumbled out loud. Suddenly her omni-tool pinged. Opening up the alert, her eyes went straight for the title. _One more thing._

Ashley's eyes went wide as she looked at the photograph. It was a picture of Commander Shepard and Felicity Blake. Both were armed as they looked set to enter the apartment that Ashley assumed belonged to Blake.

"Meeting with the Council my ass, Shepard."


	28. Chapter 28

The lights were always dim in Chora's Den. It fit the place to a tee. It wasn't one of the Citadel's higher established entertainment spots. Up until recently it had been run by Fist and his gang of thugs, something that wasn't the case any longer thanks to Shepard, his team and Cerberus' intervention. They had taken Fist for reasons unknown to the SPECTRE, but truth be told, Shepard didn't give a damn. It wasn't like Chora's Den received an upgrade after Fist disappeared, the new owners seemed to match his slimy nature. They had wasted no time in re-opening the bar, returning it quickly to it's former 'glories'. If you didn't know what had happened here previously, there were no hints about the bloodshed. It was almost as if it never even happened.

Shepard was sat at the bar. His glass of whiskey remained untouched as he swirled it around. He had come straight to the bar after he left Miranda's apartment, choosing not to return to the Normandy in his current mindset. Shepard mind was a concoction of fury and worry, not for himself, but for the woman that he loved. She had left, unable to say when he would next hear from her. With his mission, that could easily be the last time he saw Miranda.

He slowly raised his drink at last, taking in the contents that burnt at his throat. Slamming down the glass, he nodded to the Turian behind the bar and pointed towards his glass. "One more."

Shepard felt the presence of the man hovering to his left as the Turian bartender poured his drink. The man cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

Shepard looked up from his view of the glass. He was human, dressed simply jeans and a grey shirt. Shepard shrugged. "Go right ahead."

The man nodded his thanks. "Appreciate it."

Shepard returned to his new drink, slowly but surely twirling the contents around in his glass again until his eyes drifted towards the large figure who had just entered the bar through the front door. Urdnot Wrex filled the space easily, the Krogan looking around before finally locking eyes with Shepard. Wrex stomped towards him, Shepard spinning around on the bar stool to greet him.

"Shepard."

"Wrex. What are you doing here? Thought you were staying on board the Normandy."

The Krogan grunted. "I was. But I thought I'd drop by, make sure Fist isn't lurking around here."

"I'm pretty sure he's not coming back, Wrex."

"You can never be too sure with snakes such as Fist. They always try and worm their way back into things somewhere, trust me, I've seen it many times."

Shepard lifted his glass. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Not for me." The Krogan narrowed his eyes. "Didn't think I'd see you here, Shepard. Thought the Presidium was more your land of choice."

"I thought I'd come see how they re-decorated after that little adventure before."

Wrex started to laugh. The sound almost filled the entire room. "Ah, yeah. That was a fun afternoon. Shame that Fist got free before I got here. But I suppose it did give me something interesting to sink my teeth into."

Shepard chuckled. "Interesting might just be an understatement, Wrex."

"Yeah." Wrex looked around the bar. "You can buy me a drink after we take Saren's head. I'm going to check the back. I'll see you back on board, Shepard. Don't drink yourself to death. I doubt anyone else would let me ride along." With that, Wrex stomped off towards the backroom. _I wonder if anyone will even try to stop him. Worked so well last time. No gunshots yet, I suppose that's a good sign._

"He seems like a character."

Shepard turned towards the man next to him, thinking that he may have miss-heard him. "Sorry?"

"The Krogan you just spoke to." He nodded towards the door that Wrex went to investigate. "Part of your crew? I didn't want to disturb you, Commander. You just don't see that stuff every day."

"He's certainly a special case." Shepard shook his head lightly. He noticed the man too was simply swirling his drink, the glass still full. "Something on your mind?"

"Mm?" The man glanced down at his drink, sighing before he put it down. "Yeah. But it's fine. I don't want to bother you, Commander."

"Hey." Shepard finished his drink before turning his attention fully to the man. "Tell you the truth I could use the distraction right about now, you'll be doing me a favor. What's going on?"

Shepard could tell the man was tentative to express his feelings, thoughts clearly running through his mind. "What the hell." He shrugged. "You don't talk to the first Human SPECTRE every day, why not? So. I've got a choice to make. It's a big one. A lot of things will change for me in many different ways. And I think it's the right choice."

Shepard could sense a but coming. "But.."

"But I think it's wrong. It's the right choice for me, but also wrong if you catch my drift?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

The man grimaced. "Okay. Let me put it out there like this. I've got a job. It's a job that I love, one which I respect and I feel good about doing. It's everything I've ever known, thought about doing. It's the right thing to do. But my boss is an asshole and he's made the wrong choice about something big. Something that not only effects me, but my squ..-colleagues. Now in comes another party with a new job offer. There's massive financial gains, but I don't care about the money. They say they're going to do things that my current employer can't. For the greater good and all that great PR stuff. Except that along the way, they might have to bend a few rules to do it. Maybe even cross a few lines that I'm comfortable with." The man suddenly started laughing. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. No offense, but you're definitely not a person I should be telling."

Shepard smiled warily. "I'm guessing you're not involved in something like banking or the arts, are you?"

"No." The man shook his head. "That would certainly be a different career path."

"I can sense this fight inside you." Shepard sighed. "It's a tired line, but you have to think about what's best for you. What's going to make you proud, what's going to let you sleep at night. Trust me when I say this, if you make the wrong choice about something you could have avoided, it does effect you in ways that are tough to fight. Now whatever it is you do, whatever troubles you're having with your boss - can it be something you can rectify? You say that you love it, you're proud to do it. Is this something you can just give up? Wouldn't you rather fight for it? There'll always be offers, good and bad. What you need to decide, right now, is whether or not the infected good is better than the potential bad that could come. The grass isn't always greener on the other side after all."

The man nodded. "That makes sense, you're right. I don't know if I'm ready to make my choice, but you've certainly given me something to think about. Thank you, Commander."

Shepard stood from his stool, the man rising to meet him. Shepard offered his hand. "You're welcome..?"

"Jacob." The man met his handshake. "Jacob Taylor."

"I wish you nothing but the best, Mr. Taylor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Of course." Jacob smiled. "Thank you again, Commander. Good luck out there. I know you'll do us proud."

Shepard matched his smile, nodding his thanks as he turned on his heels and made his way out of Chora's Den. Jacob returned to his seat at the bar and looked down at his drink. A minute passed before he pushed it gently away, shaking his head rising to his feet. The man left the bar, his drink still untouched as he too made his way from the darkness of Chora's Den.


	29. Chapter 29

Garrus had paused for reflection as he returned to the docks that currently held the SSV Normandy. Liara, Kaidan and Tali had made their way back on board, the Turian stating that he'd be along shortly. It had been ten minutes since they went on board, Garrus still motionless in his spot.

"Looks like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, Garrus."

Garrus jumped slightly at the voice from his right. He hadn't noticed that Commander Shepard was now stood at his side.

"Excuse me, Commander. I didn't see you there."

Shepard chuckled. "I wasn't sure how stealthy I was compared to my younger days, I appreciate you giving me the vote of confidence in that department." The laughter faded away, instead a more concerned expression now featuring on the man's face. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hm?" Garrus tried to regain his composure. "Oh. Yes. I mean, yes I'm fine, Commander. Don't worry, you're still the one carrying all that weight."

"The hopes, the dreams, the orders.." Shepard mused. _A lot of weight._ "You know you can always speak to me about anything, right? Even when things are nothing but excellent. I'm a good listener and an even better joke teller."

"No offence, Commander, but I've heard some of your jokes in the mako." Garrus grimaced. "You shouldn't give up your day job."

Shepard frowned. "Hey now. You just need to get used to the style and sophistication, that's all. I mean you're not even giving me much of a chance here. Mako jokes? You haven't even heard my best stuff yet." Shepard's eyes lit up. "Maybe I should do stand-up one night in the mess hall. I could make everyone attend, an excellent use of power. Fourty-five.. no wait, sixty minutes of jokes. What do you say?"

"Ah.."

Shepard burst into a grin before Garrus could answer. He patted the Turian on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Garrus. I'll save that sort of punishment for Saren and the Geth."

Garrus started to laugh. "Sorry, Commander. I just imagined the look on Saren's face if you bring him to justice with attempted laughter. There are rules regarding torture."

Shepard scoffed. "To hell with the rules. Torture by knock-knock jokes, that's what I say."

"What's a.." Garrus quickly shook his head. "Forget I said anything, Commander. I don't think I want to know."

"You're probably right about that, Garrus. Again, you sure you're okay? I thought you were trying to stare a hole through my ship."

Garrus shot a look back to the Normandy. "It's just a little strange being back here and then leaving again so quickly. This was my whole life, this was what I thought I'd do with my life until it came to an end. Trying to make my father proud every day. And now I'm on a different mission. One that I did not expect to be on." Panic suddenly shot through Garrus. "Your concern. Does it have anything to do with my performance? Am I not performing up to standards, Commander?"

Shepard quickly held up his hands. "Easy now, calm down. Nothing of the sought. Excuse my lax terminology, but you're more than up to standards, Garrus. You've surpassed everything that I expected from you in the beginning. I know that you'll continue at that level too due to the targets you set for yourself. You're an excellent edition to the team and we're lucky to have you on board. I'm lucky to have you on my team."

The Turian bowed his head in thanks. "I appreciate you saying that, Commander. I will continue to give my all to the mission in assisting my team mates."

"That's all I can ask from you, Garrus. Actually, scratch that. There's something else. Come by my cabin later. We're heading towards Luna, I'll fill in the whole team once wheels are up. But we've got a bit of time first." Shepard grinned at the fear that was once again forming on Garrus' face. "Don't worry, it's nothing to do with expectations, standards.. and I'll definitely keep the jokes to a minimum. Let's just sit down and chat. I haven't really had much chance to hear from you about you, Garrus Vakarian. All those personal files aren't interesting to me, I'd much rather hear it from the source. Cool?"

"I'm at optimal temperature, Commander. I-" Garrus paused as he caught the look on Shepard's face. "I feel that I might have misunderstood your final.. yes. Yes, I will be there."

"Good." Shepard smiled. "Who knows. Maybe it'll be educational."

Garrus nodded. "I admit you Humans can be confusing. For example, I heard Joker use the words 'jack-off'. What does that mean, Commander?"

Shepard tried to keep the smile off his face. "It could mean one of two things. But hey, lets build up to that. You know you don't have to keep calling me 'Commander', right? You could call me 'Shepard' or even 'John', I have no issues with either.

"I.. mm, Shepard, yes. I can try with that, Commander."

The SPECTRE chuckled to himself as he patted Garrus on the back. "It's a start. You finished staring at the Normandy? I know she's pretty, but we've got places to be."

"Of course, Commander. Right away, Shepard." Garrus groaned. "Sorry."

Shepard just shook his head with a smile as he walked towards the ship, Garrus alongside him. Neither of them noticed the presence of Ashley Williams, the soldier stood alongside some shipping crates across the docks. As Shepard and Garrus disappeared back on board the Normandy, only then did Ashley make her way back to the ship by herself.

* * *

Liara approached the cabin door, nervously. She hadn't seen Shepard since the mission briefing about their trip upcoming trip to Luna. She knocked twice, Shepard almost immediately telling her to enter. Shepard wasn't alone, Garrus too was in the room.

"Oh I'm sorry, Shepard. I will return at another time."

Shepard quickly stood from his seat, Garrus also standing. "It's okay, Liara." Shepard shot a glance towards Garrus. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, Shepard." Garrus made his way towards the door. "I'll see you in the cargo-bay." The Turian walked towards the door. "Liara."

Liara smiled. "Thank you, Garrus."

As the door closed behind the exiting Turian, Liara watched as Shepard moved to the front of his desk, leaning against the table. "Garrus seems..." She searched for the right word. "Relaxed."

Shepard nodded. "We've been talking for the past hour. Little about life on the Citadel, family etc. He's pretty stoic at first, but once his barriers go down a little, he's quite the conversationalist."

Liara smiled. "Yes, I do agree with that. I'm glad to see that he's finding a place here."

"I know it was a little awkward at first, for all of you. I'm pleased you're all comfortable. You are comfortable, right?"

"Oh yes." Liara quickly confirmed. "All of the Normandy's crew have been so helpful and forthcoming with their kindness. It is a testament to you and how you run your ship, Shepard."

"Thanks Liara." Shepard smiled. "I appreciate that. So what can I do for you?"

Liara stepped forward. Shepard could tell she was nervous about something. Her hands were clasped together nervously by her waist.

"I have a proposal for you, Shepard." The Asari tried to become more confident with her words. "An option that is open to you. Commander, with your permission, I would like to try something. You were touched by the beacon on Eden Prime; the visions are locked inside your mind. You yourself have said that the cipher did not ease your confusion with what you saw. Shiala gave you a deeper understanding of the visions, but you cannot put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I might be able to help you."

"How would you be able help me?" asked Shepard.

"Like Shiala, I can join my consciousness to yours. Maybe my knowledge of the Protheans will help clarify your vision.

 _So basically you could read my mind? And after how Miranda reacted with Shiala, maybe I'm wise to think this one through._

"I appreciate you bringing this idea to me, Liara." Shepard forced through a smile which was difficult with the thoughts of Liara discovering everything about Miranda flooding through his mind. "Do you mind if I think about it?"

Shepard could tell Liara was disappointed. Her shoulders slumped, the smile written onto her features was a fake, not nearly as good as Shepard's. "Of course, Shepard. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me."

"You're very welcome, Liara. My door is always open to you."

Liara bowed slightly. "Thank you, Shepard." As Liara exited the cabin, she felt the doors close behind her. With her eyes closed, she let out a light sigh before she returned to her room behind the medical bay.

* * *

Garrus exited the elevator, walking into the cargo-bay. The Turian was feeling good after his talk with Shepard. He felt closer to the man, knowing him more now than just the Commanding officer of the Normandy as well as the first Human SPECTRE. He glanced across the cargo-bay, laying his eyes directly on Ashley. Garrus felt terrible about the information that he provided to the Gunnery Chief. As Shepard started to share more and more with him, Garrus wanted nothing more than to tell him everything about Ashley's suspicions. But he knew what would happen. He'd be off the Normandy, out in the cold. Garrus wanted to see it through until the end. And so he kept that information close to the chest. But he needed to know to hopefully put it behind him - to move on.

He approached Williams, the soldier working on one of her rifles. "Do you have a minute?" He asked in a hush tone.

Ashley turned to him. "Sure. What's up?"

"I.." Garrus paused, licking his lips. "Did you find out anything? About what we talked about?"

Ashley closed her eyes, her head dropping. "Yeah." The woman sounded resigned. "We were wrong." She met the Turians eyes once more. "I got a message through. Blake is clean."

Garrus felt the relief wash over him. "Spirits. I'm happy to hear that. But you don't seem relieved?"

"I am, trust me, I am." Ashley shook her head. "I just.. I've never gone behind someone's back like this, let alone my Commanding officer. I just feel dirty."

"You had an instinct. Trust me, instincts can go a long way." Garrus too felt wrong about going behind Shepard's back, but knowing it was over went a long way in improving his mindset. "Now we move on. We fight with, and for, Shepard. We don't let him down again."

Ashley smiled weakly. "You're right. I won't make this mistake again."

"Nor will I, Williams. I'll leave you to it." Garrus nodded, turning and walking back towards his station relieved. Ashley watched him as he went before opening up her omni-tool, clicking open the picture of Shepard and Felicity once more. Her eyes narrowed as she closed the attachment, returning her attention towards her rifle.

* * *

 **Obviously in this story, Liara already has a little crush forming on Shepard - no prior mind contact needed to potentially set that off! They'll be on their way to Noveria soon enough. Where does Ashley go from here? How will Shepard and Garrus' deepening friendship effect all parties? Where is Miranda? There's a lot coming at you soon enough - we're heading down a steep slope as the foundations of what'll happen going forward continues to build. And certain paths that will be walked by some (and the consequences they bring) can never be undone.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Lets call this an interlude...**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the SSV Normandy had set out on our course to Luna from the Citadel. A rogue VI had taken over an Alliance training ground, with Shepard and his team of Garrus and Kaidan fighting through waves of synthetic drones until ultimately the VI was destroyed. What lingered though with Shepard was the conversion of the binary code that the terminals displayed after the final fight. It simply said 'help'.

In the days that followed, it turned out that Admiral Steven Hackett needed even more help from Shepard and his team then the man initially expected. With trails cold regarding Saren, Shepard welcomed the distraction especially when it was revealed that in fact it would be the Geth that they'd be going up against. The team cleaned out numerous bases within the Armstrong Cluster of the Skyllian Verge, leading to a highly valuable cash of data on the Geth that signaled a potential invasion that had now been thwarted. Shepard wasn't surprised when he was approached by Tali asking for a copy of the data, something substantial that would mean a great deal to the Quarian people on her return to the Migrant Fleet. Shepard had granted Tali's favor, with the Quarian quick to assure her Commanding officer that she would not return until the mission to bring down Saren was a success. Shepard appreciated that, as did the Normandy's engineering team, being quite taken with young Tali themselves.

Shepard however was surprised when he was approached one afternoon by Urdnot Wrex. He considered the Krogan a friend despite their initial rocky start, with the Krogan slowly revealing more about his race and their problems regarding the genophage as time went by in conversation. The topic of family came up as it had done with Garrus, with Wrex stand-offish at first before finally relenting, revealing all about the troubles he had encountered with his father. It was however a different side of Wrex when the Krogan released information about a profiteer by the name of Tonn Actus. Actus was in possession of armor that held sentimental value to Wrex and the Krogan wanted it back. Shepard helped follow through on Wrex's request, locating Actus and a gang of mercenaries on Tuntau.

They never stood a chance.

With leads thin across the board, Shepard found it important to try and keep moral up as much as possible amongst the crew. The man's friendship with Garrus Vakarian was beginning to truly blossom. The two spent many hours talking about a variety of subjects including Turian history before the great contact war. Shepard was a keen listener to all stories and Garrus welcomed the chance to explain Turian culture to the first Human SPECTRE. The Turian too was interested about stories from Earth, especially about Shepard's past. Shepard explained to Garrus that he grew up on Earth an orphan, never knowing his family but finding friends on the streets that he did consider brothers and sisters at the time. That lead to gangs, heists, crime and a life that Shepard left behind when he enlisted with the Alliance at the age of eighteen. It had been a startling revelation at first for Garrus to hear as he couldn't imagine Shepard in that position. But more so, he appreciated being let in. He could tell that not many were granted access to Shepard's inner circle and he considered himself honored to be a part of it. It's also what kept those nagging feelings regarding his earlier investigation with Ashley tethered in the back of his mind.

Ashley and Kaidan were both in good spirits around Shepard over the weeks that passed, clearly eager to find a lead that would bring them to Saren but at the same time not downtrodden about their lack of face-off's with the rogue SPECTRE. Kaidan had opened up to Shepard about his past, especially with regards to his biotics while Ashley had spoken at length about her sisters. Ashley especially seemed to be growing more at ease with Shepard's lack of proper rules and discipline, often joking with Shepard more times than she ever had before with anyone else in his position. She seemed, as a whole, very comfortable around the man.

Someone less comfortable was Liara T'Soni. The Asari had been quiet, reverting to staying more and more in her allocated room behind the med-bay. Shepard had checked in with her on more than one occasion, eager to make sure that she wasn't upset with his decision not to take Liara up on her offer of exchanging information. The Asari had assured Shepard that she was fine, but the man could see through her facade. She was hurting by Shepard's rejection and had delved into e-books, journals and files on the extra-net, searching for information. She wasn't forthcoming when asked about what exactly she was looking for, only stating that if what she was looking for was discovered, it would be something to then share with the Commander.

Shepard had thought long and hard in the days that followed his talk with Liara about the potential ramifications of not taking her up on her offer to connect his thoughts with hers. While there was no guarantee that it'd work, it was at least an option to be had, something that Shepard had turned down even with no guaranteed leads regarding the whereabouts of Saren. After the first week, Shepard was almost ready to say yes to Liara, opting to take her up on the Asari's proposition. And that's when he received her message.

Miranda's communication wasn't long, but it was welcome.

 **ML:** _John **.** I know you've got questions, but many I simply cannot answer at this time. Know this. I'm safe. I'm actively looking into the situation. When I know more, I'll be able to contact you again. Until then, I need to maintain radio silence. Thinking about you._

It wasn't the first time in their relationship that Miranda had gone off the grid, but it had never gotten easier, especially with Shepard's continuing growing feelings towards the Cerberus operative. But it filled the man's mind once again with thoughts of her, the notion of accepting Liara's proposal tumbling away from the forefront of his mind. Truth be told, the missions against the Geth in the Armstrong cluster were a relief to Shepard, a chance to unleash his frustrations without letting it bottle up inside of him.

But finally - their lead came at long last.

Twenty one days after the Normandy had left the Citadel, they finally had something to chase. The intel had been clear - Matriarch Benezia, Saren's right hand and the mother of Dr. Liara T'Soni had been spotted on Noveria. Shepard wasted no time in diverting the Normandy to the planet. Even if the Asari was long gone, there had to be a reason for her visit, something that could potential open another door that could lead to Saren. Shepard knew that navigating the bureaucracy set forth by the Noveria Development Corporation would be a nightmare, SPECTRES weren't exactly welcomed with open arms on the planet after all, but they had no choice in the matter.

And as the Normandy set down, Shepard had no idea about the magnitude of horrors that awaited him let alone the surprise olive branch that was about to be extended his way...

* * *

 **We're into Noveria next! Wanted to cover a lot of bases here without dedicating unnecessary time towards it. Hence this little catch-up interlude of sorts.**


	31. Chapter 31

"You don't happen to be related to Ethan Jeong, do you?"

It hadn't been the warmest of welcomes to Noveria for Commander Shepard and his team. He was joined in the port by Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams and Liara T'Soni. It was a change from his usual make-up of three in a team, but with the rumors regarding Matriach Benezia's presence on the planet, he needed to cover all bases by bringing her daughter. Bringing Liara was of course a risk. If she faltered under the pressure, she'd be under a great deal of danger. However, including her as a fourth team member meant that Shepard's back was covered by Garrus and Ashley. It wasn't the best situation to be in, but it's what they had.

They'd been stopped at the gate by two Humans and a Turian, the lead identifying herself as Captain Matsuo. Clearly the word hadn't gotten to Noveria regarding Shepard's ascension to the ranks of the SPECTRE's, as the Captain and her guards wanted Shepard to relinquish all weapons immediately.

Obviously that was not going to happen.

Matsuo's Human associate was the one who was doing the most damage. Shepard found Matsuo to be bound by duty, whereas the other female was simply looking to cause unnecessary trouble.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" The woman in question spat back at Shepard with a question of her own.

"Guess they're not up to date on current galactic affairs, Shepard" muttered Ashley.

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Look. This has all been very tedious, but I'm on a mission." He focused back on Matsuo. "Captain, I understand you've got your orders. But if you won't let me through, I'm going to need to speak to someone higher up in the food chain."

"We don't have to take requests from you." The un-named woman looked upon Shepard's team in disgust.

"Oh that isn't a request. That's a fucking demand."

The woman's eyes went wide. "Oh you little-"

"Captain Matsuo, stand down!" A woman's voice emerged from the PA system above. We confirmed Commander Shepard's identity. He was telling the truth. SPECTRE's are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain."

The relief was evident on Matsuo's face. The same sour look had yet to leave the face of her associate. "You may proceed, SPECTRE. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational."

 _I wouldn't be so sure about that._

It didn't take long for Shepard to find the voice that allowed them access. A well dressed woman stood just inside of the now accessed building entrance, standing behind a counter with a smile on her face. "I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to administrator Anoleis." She bowed slightly. "We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

"I appreciate the assistance." Shepard kept it short and sweet. They had already wasted enough time.

"You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job. Anyway. One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one." Shepard leant forward onto the counter. "Where can I find Matriach Benezia?"

"Lady Benezia passed through here a few days ago, Commander. She left for the Peak 15 research complex immediately upon her arrival. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

Shepard felt Liara stiffen to his right, but the Asari offered no words.

"Could you tell me how to get there?"

Parasini winced slightly. "You'll need to ask administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave the port."

"Clearance." Shepard sighed, shaking his head. "Of course. Where can I find Anoleis?"

"His office is on the main level. Take the elevator up and turn left."

"Understood. Can we head up there now?"

Parasini smiled. "But of course, Commander. If you need any assistance, you'll find me at the administrator's office." Parasini took his leave, giving Shepard a chance to talk with Liara.

"Are you okay, Liara?" Shepard's concern was genuine.

Liara blinked before nodding softly. "I am. I appreciate your concern, Shepard. But I am fine. The confirmation that she is actually here is something I hoped never to hear. That it was always just wrong information. Alas it is not the case." The Asari locked eyes with the man, a shade of steel now present. "I know what we are here for, Commander. You have my undivided loyalty and focus."

"Thank you, Liara."

* * *

"Ten credits on Anoleis being an asshole."

Shepard had laughed at Ashley's comment while they made their way up in the lift. None of them had taken the soldier up on her offer, as they all feared the same.

They were right. Administrator Anoleis was in fact an asshole.

The Salarian was immediately dismissive to Shepard and his team, shooting accusing comments at the SPECTRE about his home planet of Earth as soon as they entered the door. He was snide, vindictive and unhelpful to the cause. The roads to Peak 15 had been supposedly cut off thanks to a blizzard, with Anoleis unwilling to issue access to the garage for Shepard. Unfortunately for the administrator, that had only cemented the plan in Shepard's mind.

 _Just got to get in there now._

Shepard hadn't expected to hear Parasini's whispered voice as they left Anoleis' office. The woman had a slight grin on her face as she watched the SPECTRE exit, only minutes after entering the office. She pointed to the fact that on Noveria, there was always another way, another angle. Mentioning a Turian by the name of Lorik Qui'in, Parasini told Shepard to head up to the hotel bar - he'd be easy to find. The Turian wasn't exactly fond of the administrator and might just be able to help in his own way.

While Shepard wasn't happy with being given the run-around, it's all he had. If he declared war on Noveria by shooting his way into the garage, it'd would simply end in disaster. The Normandy would be stormed and he'd be cut off from any type of assistance, SPECTRE or not. So he had no choice but to play their games.

As the elevator opened, the bar became clear to them. It was surprisingly busy for the time that it was.

Ashley read Shepard's mind. "If I had to work here, I'd certainly be drinking on the job."

"You and me both, Ash."

Shepard took sight as they entered the bar, looking around until finally he noticed the lone Turian at a table. "That must be-"

"Jack? Holy shit!"

Shepard blinked. Only one man called him Jack. Only one man ever had the balls. He found the source of the shout. A suited human with short blonde hair stood at the bar, his mouth dropped in utter shock. "Jenson?"

The man put his drink down and rushed over to Shepard. He paused slightly, eyeing up the man before launching himself at Shepard and grabbing the SPECTRE in a huge hug. "You son of a bitch! That is you!"

Shepard was in shock himself. It had been years since he saw Jenson Rhie, a man he once considered a brother in the Tenth Street Reds back on Earth. Jenson had gotten off Earth and out of the gang a year before him, with Shepard presuming he'd never see the man again.

Shepard returned the hug as he started to recover from the shock. "I could say the same thing, Jen. What on earth are you doing on Noveria?"

Jenson laughed as he pulled away. "Well it's nothing quite as exciting as you I imagine." The man had a big smile on his face. "The first Human SPECTRE. I'm so proud of you, brother."

Shepard returned the smile. "Thank you. You know I wouldn't be here without you."

"Nonsense!" Jenson scoffed. "You were always meant for greatness, Jack." He finally seemed to realize that there were three well armed figures standing behind Shepard, seemingly amused by the pair's reconciliation. "Oh sorry guys, er, I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just been too long!"

"Go right ahead." It was Garrus who spoke, the amusement clear in his voice.

"As for why I'm here - business. I started my own company two years back. I unfortunately have to travel to Noveria quite a bit. Bloody cold it is. Don't worry, it's nothing like the old days. Financial yes, just less of, y'know the old methods." Jenson shook his head. "Look I know you must be busy, but can I get you alone for two minutes of your time? I'm not selling anything, I promise! But I'm due a call with Caty on one of the terminals and I know she'd love to say hey."

"Caty?" Shepard grinned. "As in..."

"The very same! Married for four years now." Jenson flashed the ring on his finger.

"Congratulations! Of course. I can spare two minutes" _Something worthwhile at last on this base._ Shepard turned to his team. "You guys mind?"

"Of course not, Shepard." Ashley laughed. "Go. We'll take a seat and keep an eye on you know who."

Shepard nodded. "Cheers. Keep Garrus off the cocktails."

"Hey wait a.."

The SPECTRE just grinned as he patted Jenson on the back, the man leading him towards and office off to the side of the main lounge area.

"This yours?"

"Mm? Oh no. Just a rental space for when I need it. Good spot to unwind and all. Take a seat."

Shepard took a seat as Jenson closed the door behind him, activating the blind shutters as well. "You know I'm really glad to see you. I can't believe that you and Caty actually-"

"John, listen to me." Jenson's voice lost all of it's good will in a second.

"What's going on?" Shepard caught straight away the fact he had called him John. He never called him John, not unless it was serious.

"Us running into each other like this isn't a coincidence. I'm here for you, John. I'm here to help."

"Help?" Shepard blinked. "What are you talking about?"

And then the bombshell was dropped.

"I'm with Cerberus, John."

Shepard sprung out of his chair, his pistol now in hand and pointed directly at Jenson's head.

"Careful now, this room isn't soundproof." Jenson's voice was calm, accepting that this was always going to be the likely outcome.

Shepard gritted his teeth, his aim not faltering in the slightest. "What the fuck are you talking about? Cerberus? What are you saying!"

"They recruited me a couple of months after I left Earth. Heard good things about stuff that I accomplished in the Reds. Your name was on their list too, but the Alliance got there first. But now isn't the time for that story, that'll come after you do what needs to be done."

"And what is that?"

"You're here to stop Benezia. We're here to help you."

Shepard shook his head. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why you?"

"Because you needed to see a trusted face. And I'm the best they have. You helped us out a while back supposedly, at least that's what I was told. Kinda surprised to hear about it to be honest. I don't know the details, I don't need to know the details. What I do know is this - you need to get to Peak 15 and so far you've been shut down. We're here to repay a favor."

 _He doesn't know about Miranda. Guess our relationship isn't part of common knowledge. That's good at least. But why did it have to be him? Why Jenson?_

 _"_ And if I say no?"

"Then you're going to be chasing tails around here so long that word will clearly get back to Benezia." Jenson's expression was solemn.

Shepard hated everything about this conversation. He finally started to lower his pistol. "Talk."

Jenson reached into his pocket and pulled out a pass. "This'll get you into the garage." The pass had 'Rhie/Ackles Industries' written onto it. "We have top clearance. You won't run into any trouble from the guards. There's a vehicle in the garage, parked in bay twelve. Matches up with the name on the card. Keycode is 4543, that'll grant you access. No weapons, but hopefully you won't need them. If you do, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Shepard shook his head. "This is so fucked up."

"Me? Or Cerberus helping you?" The man's grin returned.

"Both."

"Look John. I'm not your enemy. We're not your enemy. Saren? He's your enemy. He's the enemy of the entire fucking galaxy. You need to stop him and playing games on Noveria won't get you there any quicker. When this is all said and done, I'll tell you exactly what happened I promise." Jenson sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Everything inside Shepard's head screamed no.

"I always did before."

"Nothing has changed. I'm still the same guy. Sort-of anyway."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, his voice resigned. "Sort of?"

"I go by Tyrone now, Tyrone Rawlings. I'll tell you about that one too after we're done. Here." Tyrone brought up his onni-tool. "Here's my contact details. I'm serious. After this is done, message me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. And not just about me."

"What are you saying?"

Tyone licked his lips. "Later. Until now, get that smile back on your face. Because to those guys out there, everything is going to be hunky-dory, right?"

Shepard closed his eyes and sighed.

 _Yet another lie._


	32. Chapter 32

The shift in character was all Shepard could think about as he drove towards Peak 15. From the moment they left the office in the hotel bar Jenson, or rather Tyrone, immediately switched back into the man Shepard had known in his younger years. The smile on his face, the spring in his step, the way he apologized and immediately introduced himself to Shepard's team mates one by one. And then he was gone with a wave, a hearty shout of "good luck Jack!" and a reminder to meet for drinks.

He found it so easy to switch. Shepard wondered if it was that easy for Miranda.

Shepard stared as he watched Tyrone disappear into the lift.

"You okay, Shepard?"

 _Not in the slightest._

Thankfully the team didn't seem overly put out at the sudden and convenient garage pass that had dropped into Shepard's lap. Both Garrus and Liara agreed that it was a bit of good fortune at last, maybe the tide was turning in their direction. Only Ashley was quiet, the soldier's face not revealing any of the thoughts that might have been drifting through her mind. Not until they were well on their way to Peak 15 however.

"So, skipper." Ashley finally found her voice minutes after leaving the garage. They had run into no issues after leaving the bar, being allowed straight through the security check point. Clearly Anoleis' word hadn't traveled to the lone guard on the door, though Shepard wondered how far Cerberus' reach might be on the station. _Could they have been Cerberus too? Who else could be?_

Ashley continued. "Must be pretty interesting running into your old friend like that. Been a long time since you talked?"

Shepard didn't remove his focus from driving. It was quite a storm to get through. "Feels like a lifetime."

"Guess what Garrus said rings true, maybe we've got someone on our side for a change." Ashley licked her lips. "So what were those 'old methods' that he talked about, hm?"

"Intimidation, petty crimes." Shepard stated it simply as if he was talking about what he had for breakfast.

Liara's eyes widened. "You were a criminal, Commander?"

"Not a good one, but yeah, I was. I'm not proud of my past, but I certainly won't try and hide it. Jenson? He was like a brother to me. Him leaving made me re-evaluate a lot of things in my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, in more ways than one."

"I'm certainly glad we didn't meet in a different way, Shepard."

"We never had a plan to leave Earth, Garrus." Shepard was still focused on the road ahead. "I never looked to the sky and wondered if there was some magical space-hub up there where I could rob a Turian officer blind, that's for sure. The Red's interest, at least in those days, were local. I couldn't tell you if they're the same now, or whether they even still exist. I left that life a long time ago. Seeing Jen? I never expected that to happen again."

"Guess it's a good job he was there then and now, skipper." Ashley pondered out loud. "Who knows where we might be if we were still locked down running around the port looking for clues. But hey presto, here's a garage key. Like I said, someone must be looking out for you."

Shepard sighed quietly under his breathe. "Guess we've amounted a few favors by now. Gotta cash them in sooner or later."

"Indeed, Shepard." Ashley stared at the back of Shepard's head as he drove the vehicle towards Peak 15. "Oh. How was Caty?"

"She's good, fine."

"Good, fine?" Ashley chuckled. "If I got a call out the blue from the first Human SPECTRE I'd imagine that I might be a little more surprised than that!"

Shepard gripped the wheel tighter. "You know how it is sometimes. Not enough time in the world these days, Ash."

"True but-"

Shepard stopped here in place. "Let's just focus now, Williams. Remember what we're doing here." _Question time is over, Ashley._

"I.. yes, Commander. I'm sorry if I stepped out of line."

Silence filled the vehicle once more as Shepard continued the drive towards Peak 15 through the Aleutsk Valley. Thankfully the lack of firepower wasn't a problem, as they encountered no enemies on the road.

 _Guess I'm having all the luck today._

* * *

 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Truth be told, it was only something I found out very recently. When it was brought to my attention, I wanted to be the one to be there. Foolish, I know. Show up on Noveria not long after leaving the Normandy on the Citadel. You can only stretch the reporters lie so far. It's just.. I miss you. You know how I feel about these things but I cannot help myself in this matter. What you're doing now, what you'll be facing.. John, I worry. I know what you'll say - don't worry, this is the fight you have to face. But I simply can't face that all the time. I do worry about you. I always will, no matter what. When you get through this day, please, let me know. Until then, I will be thinking of you. Now and always._

Miranda stared at the message. She read it through twice before clicking delete. Picking up a datapad, she read skimmed over it once more with horror about what Cerberus had been involved with. It was repulsive. And yet she hadn't yet told Shepard. She couldn't tell him. How could she? She couldn't even digest it herself.

And he was about to face it.

 _I know where you're heading. I wish I could have been the one to help you. Whatever you find there, come back to me._

Miranda hesitated before typing the last couple of words. "Don't be foolish. It's the truth."

 _I love you, John.  
_

She clicked send on the message and stared at the datapad once more. "What have we been a part of?" Miranda shook her head in disgust and threw the datapad down.

* * *

It would have read as the stuff of nightmares.

As soon as they had arrived at Peak 15, word had obviously reached Benezia of their impending arrival. The Geth was out in force, with Shepard and his team having to take the fight through the warehouse to the synthetics. They were defeated, but they were not the only enemies present.

"What.. the fuck is that?!"

Ashley had been the first to notice the creature. It was unlike anything they'd seen before. They turned to Liara in hopes of answers, but the Asari had none. And then it attacked.

"Put it down!"

It was their first meeting with the Rachni. That discovery was not known as they fought the first. It wasn't known as they fought the second, the third, the fourth or even the fifth. It was only discovered as they reached the hot labs. And that's when the horror of the situation sank in.

 _How is this possible? The Rachni?! They're supposed to be extinct! If Wrex was here..._

As if facing the Rachni wasn't enough, the fight through the Peak 15 facility wasn't exactly easy going either. Benezia had amassed a small army that surprisingly included Humans in their ranks. But as the last lifeless bodies fell, there was only one place left for Shepard and his team to go.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. The power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness or despair."

Matriach Benezia stood before them in front of a large tank. It contained quite possibly one of the biggest creatures Shepard had even seen. If it wasn't for the Thorian, it probably would have been the biggest.

"Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies. But you're here to put a stop to that." She focused on Liara, her daughter. "And you think bringing Liara will help with that." A small smile formed on Benezia's face. "It won't."

The fight was arduous. Asari commando's flooded into the room along with Geth units, all intent on stopping Shepard and his team. As they battled through the wave, Liara's voice came through Shepard's com.

"Commander. My mother - she is fading."

It was true. Benezia was on her knees, a lone hand on the rail to keep her from collapsing down completely. It gave Shepard and co the exact push they needed to finish off the remaining forces.

"I- I will stop.." Benezia winced in pain as Shepard carefully aimed his pistol at her. Liara stood to the man's right, with Ashley and Garrus keeping a close eye on their surroundings in case they were joined by any more reinforcements. "I will.." A moment of silence passed by before the Asari's voice returned. It was weak. "You must listen to me. I must speak quickly before he returns." Her eyes locked with Liara's, the pain evident. Benezia shifted her focus to Shepard. "I can fight Saren's whispers, but only for a short time. The indoctrination is too strong. It is not my will to fight you, Commander. It is not my will, little wing." Benezia struggled to her feet, with Shepard keeping a watchful eye on any movement that might be considered hostile.

"People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnaught of incredible size and it's power is extraordinary. The Geth did not build it. It's technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. I do not know how it came to be in his possession. The longer you stay on board, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago. Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers." Benezia closed her eyes. "I took the location of the relay from the queens mind. I was not gentle."

"I need that information" said Shepard, desperate for the data.

Benezia bowed her head and pulled free an OSD. She passed the information into Shepard's hand. "Please. Take it."

"Mother." Liara's voice was wavering. "Knowing the location, it is not enough. We need to know where to go from there."

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You must find out, before it is too late." Benezia suddenly grasped at her head, pain flowing through her. She screamed as she dropped to one knee.

"Mother!" Tears filled Liara's eyes as she went to reach out.

"No. You cannot help me, little wing. His teeth are at my ear. You must.. you must.." Benezia locked eyes with Shepard. "You know what you have to do."

"There has to be another way." Shepard wanted to save her. The knowledge she had about Saren, it was invaluable let alone her relationship to Liara.

"I am too far gone, Commander. There is only.." Benezia screamed once more. "You must do it. Now! Before it's too late to stop.."

Liara's pistol fired more than once. It soon dropped to the floor. She collapsed onto her knees as tears streamed down her face. "I.. what have I..."

Matriach Benezia was dead.

Minutes passed as Liara cried into Shepard's shoulder, the man joining her on the floor of the lab. "I had to.. she was.." The Asari was trying to convince herself as she spoke through the tears.

Shepard closed his eyes as he consoled her. He spoke honestly. "There was nothing more we could have done. She knew it had to be this way. But she managed to break free. The strength it must have took."

Shepards's words seemed to console Liara slightly. She nodded as she pulled away from the man. No further reinforcements came for them.

The silence wasn't exactly welcome.

As Liara sat next to her mother, Shepard stood and looked towards the tank. He motioned Garrus and Ashley to his side. They shared his view as Shepard asked the million credit question.

"What on earth do we do with that?"

* * *

 **Benezia is dead. What of the Queen?**

 **Most of Benezia's dialogue taken from in game.**


	33. Chapter 33

The drive back to Port Hanshan was understandably quiet. Shepard and his team of Ashley, Garrus and Liara ran into no more opposition once leaving the main chamber in which Benezia had been located in. The body of the Matriach had been carried back through the facilities by Commander Shepard, Liara walking steadily to his right. The Asari's tears had stopped flowing, yet she did not say a word upon their travels back to the vehicle. Liara only offered a slight nod of the head in thanks to the SPECTRE after he asked if it'd be okay for him to carry her mother.

Shepard had called the Normandy upon their return to the port, asking that a coffin be brought to the garage for their arrival. Joker had stated the fact that there was increased security watching the Normandy, but they had made no move towards the ship thus far. Clearly Anoleis was not happy with Shepard's departure from the port.

Garrus was sat in the front passenger seat next to Shepard, with Ashley consoling Liara in the back. Benezia lay peacefully across three chairs as Liara held her mothers hand, unresponsive to Ashley's words.

"For what it's worth." Garrus' voice was quiet as he spoke to Shepard, barely above a whisper as he did not wish to disturb Liara or Ashley. "I think you made the right call back there, Shepard."

Shepard took his eyes off the road to look at Garrus, surprise gently written onto the mans features. "I'm surprised to hear that, Garrus. Your reasoning's against seemed pretty genuine."

"That was in the heat of the moment I guess. Especially after everything had transpired." Garrus sighed. "That's why you are what you are, Shepard. You don't let those decisions effect you like I would. To be honest, I'm glad I'm not the one making them."

Shepard's focus returned to the road. "I never asked for this."

"That is true, you didn't. But it was required of you. And I'm damn sure glad they chose you for the job."

"I appreciate the trust, Garrus. Lets just hope we're not driving back into the line of fire."

"We had to go when we did." Garrus shook his head. "You heard Benezia. Saren's already a step ahead of us. Possibly more. Who knows what could have happened if we didn't catch up with her."

Shepard gazed into his mirror, looking directly at the grieving Asari. "I just hope it was worth it."

Unsurprisingly Anoleis was waiting in the garage upon their arrival, flanked by a team of guards that included Captain Matsuo and the officer that had previously left a bitter taste in Shepard's mouth. What did surprise Shepard however was the little wave of the hand from the Salarian once Shepard had bright the vehicle to a stop, clearing two of the Normandy's officers who brought through the requested coffin into the garage. They headed straight to the vehicle as Shepard walked towards the administrator and his guards with Garrus watching his back. Ashley stayed with Liara as she offered the Asari a hand getting out of the mako.

"Shepard. You disobeyed my strict decree that no one be allowed to leave Port Hanshan. I could have you arrested." Anoleis threat seemed hollow but Shepard allowed him to speak his part. "However, I am a fair man. I will allow you to leave Noveria immediately. My guards will escort you as soon as you inform me who it was that gave you access to the garage."

Shepard raised an eyebrow slightly. "I would have thought you'd be combing over the footage by now."

"It seems that a system error disrupted our features on the station at key times."

"So you're not pinning that one on me?" Shepard rolled his eyes.

"That has yet to be decided. However you have yet to answer me in an appropriate manner."

Shepard shook his head. "Whatever." He pulled free a tab on his chest plate, removing the garage pass before flinging it towards the Salarian. "Here."

Anoleis glanced at the card before looking back at Shepard. The Salarian's voice was a little unsteady as it returned. "I see. I will have words, that is certain. You will now be accompanied back to your ship. If you divert in any way, I have authorized the guards to use deadly force."

Shepard simply turned his back to the Salarian, returning to the vehicle and his waiting team as he ignored the threat of violence. He excused one of the crew members and took part in lifting the now occupied casket, walking back to the Normandy in silence with his head bowed in respect.

* * *

Shepard woke from his desk on the Normandy three hours after departing Noveria, sitting up quickly before attempting to stretch out the cobwebs.

 _Eugh. Must have fallen asleep._

The Commander had filed his mission report upon his return, before getting promptly bombarded with questions regarding the Rachni by the Council. He had then made arrangements in part with Liara, arranging for Benezia's body to be returned to Thessia upon their arrival back to the Citadel. Shepard offered Liara the chance to return with her mother, but the Asari declined, stating that she would not be departing the Normandy at this time. It simply wouldn't be what her mother truly wanted.

He had yet to reply to Miranda's message that he had received on the journey to Peak 15. He imagined that she would already be aware of the situation, with Cerberus' presence on Noveria clearly running deep. It certainly wasn't a coincidence that all the footage of Shepard on the station had miraculously disappeared. As had the guard who let them into the garage. Whether they had been Cerberus, or simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, they were nowhere to be found now.

As he opened his omni-tool, it wasn't Miranda who he sent a message to. As he typed the man's name, he sighed as he released his mistake, deleting it and typing anew.

 _Tyrone,_

 _I imagine you've heard about what happened at Peak 15. You said you wanted to talk, to explain your actions. I'm returning to the Citadel. If you're serious about this, be there._

 _John._

Shepard clicked send. Scrolling through the screens, he opened up the encrypted messaging system that he shared with Miranda.

 **/||||||CONNECTING||||||/**

 **JS:** _I got your message. I'm returning to the Citadel now._

Miranda replied almost immediately.

 **ML:** _Are you okay, John?_

 **JS:** _No. But I'm making do. We got something, don't know how good it's going to be yet. I just hope it was worth it. How about you, any leads?_

 **ML:** _None yet. I've eliminated a few possibilities, but so far nothing concrete._

 **JS:** _I see._

Shepard stared at his omni-tool.

 **JS:** _When am I going to see you again?_

A minute passed by before the message was returned.

 **ML:** _I don't know._

* * *

Miranda sighed quietly as she closed the messaging system. Shepard hadn't asked her about the Cerberus contact on Noveria, or any details regarding the Rachni. All he seemed to want was her. And she wasn't in the position to give him that.

Composing herself as she attempted to rid herself of the heaviness she felt inside her chest, Miranda stepped through the door upon successful identification and walked immediately towards the center of the room. The Illusive Man sat in his usual positioning, a glass half filled in his hand with a lit cigarette resting in an ashtray to his right.

"Miranda. What is it you need?"

"With the resolution of the previous operation, I'd like to be the one to tell him, sir. I feel it would be better coming from me, after everything he did to avoid what would have been a confrontational subject."

The Illusive Man picked up his cigarette and took a drag. "I understand. It's a suitable request to make. But I must decline it at this time."

"Sir?" Miranda tapped her foot lightly. "I don't see what it gains for us to keep Shepard in the dark? It's not like it has any type of long lasting effect. It's simply common courtesy."

"I don't deny that. But it eliminates a certain element of surprise. Something, I imagine, the Commander might need now. I believe any more information of a private nature could harm the man, rather than help him. And we need him at his best. Especially during your absence."

Miranda kept her face clear, not showing the emotions that she felt whenever she heard her boss discuss her relationship with Shepard. The Illusive Man was the only other person who knew about the truth and despite her loyalty to him, she did not approve of it being banded about as if it was a card to be played.

"I understand, sir."

Another drag of the cigarette. "And what of Jacob Taylor, Miranda?"

"The man has formally declined our offer."

"That is a surprise. And a disappointment. Still, I believe he could be convinced." The Illusive Man pressed a button on the side of his chair, opening a communications channel. "Hope. I need to speak to you."

The feminine voice replied immediately. "I'm on my way, sir."

The Illusive Man closed the channel, returning his focus to a frustrated Miranda. "That will be all."

As Miranda returned to her quarters she walked over to the desk and leaned down, pressing the surface into the solid floor. _Bloody hell._ She opened her omni-tool and accessed the messaging service. She held her hands over the keys, preparing to type.

 _Don't do it._

Gritting her teeth, she closed the app without typing and sat down at the desk. Instead she brought up a news story regarding Shepard's ascension to the rank of SPECTRE, staring at the picture as she thought of the man that she loved and everything that he was facing alone.

 _Damn it, John. Damn it all._


	34. Chapter 34

Since returning to the Normandy from Noveria, Ashley Williams had been searching. Unfortunately for her the extra-net results were conclusively clean - too clean. There was no sign of any criminal actives, corruption, misgivings or just general errors. Everything read perfectly.

 _They're hiding something._

Rhie/Ackles Industries was her first port of call, the company that allowed Shepard and co access to the garage. Someone rubbed her the wrong way about Jenson Rhie, the man who had approached Shepard at the hotel bar. She had met the corporate type of the years, Noveria was full of them - he certainly wasn't that with the way he carried himself during their brief interaction with the man. Long lost friends or not, the way he simply swooped in to save the day was questionable at least. Shepard's short and simple explanations on the way to Peak 15 didn't help ease Ashley's concerns. It was all too easy. It shouldn't have been. They had a presence on the extra-net but it was sparse. It was there, but it didn't seem to exist at the same time. At no point did it tell Ashley what exactly Rhie/Ackles Industries actually did - if anything it seemed to actively avoid that with use of buzz words and images of smiling families. It was as if someone put it there simply for anyone who might do due diligence, such as Ashley Williams.

The Tenth Street Reds was Ashley's next search. She couldn't find out much about the group, just light news reports from back on Earth regarding rumors and speculation. There were no mentions of Commander Shepard in the reports. She even searched for Jack Shepard, after what Jenson had called the SPECTRE in the bar. There too, there were no mentions of the man. _Maybe the Alliance erased a thing or two that they didn't want getting out about their favorite son and a group of thugs._

The results for 'Commander John Shepard' were simply overwhelmingly positive. News reports about his ascension to the SPECTRES dominated proceedings. She did find one result however that had a different slant against the man. Unfortunately it was poorly written trash, not only slating the man but also the Alliance for their actions in the Galaxy. There were no truths to the fact, only misguided opinions. It was nothing that Ashley could use.

Ashley banged her hand on the work bench in frustration. _I know there has to be something here. It's too damn coincidental!_ _And that missing footage.. don't get me started._

She heard the Turian clear his throat behind her. Ashley spun around, quickly closing her omni-tool. She was so engrossed that she didn't even realize Garrus was in the same room as her. _Did he see anything? How long has he been there?_

"Garrus. Something I can do for you?" Ashley's voice was a lot calmer than the one in her head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Garrus shot a glance to her hand. "You doing okay, Williams?"

Ashley followed his glance. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. You know how it is. Just needed to let out a little frustration. I'm fine."

"What about?"

 _Damn prodding Turian._

"You know - Noveria. I hate seeing Liara so upset. That and the Rachni, you know how it is."

Garrus nodded. "I know what you mean. It's hard enough to take the fight to Saren, let alone have family involved. I can't imagine what Liara's going through." The Turian glanced down upon her. "I take it you don't believe Shepard's actions were correct."

"I didn't say that. He's the man in charge after all."

"Interesting."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You haven't been afraid of speaking your mind on the Commander before, especially regarding your suspicions of Felicity Blake. I'm just surprised you're so accepting of the fact when you disagreed so strongly back at Peak 15."

"Like I said before." Ashley fought to keep her voice in check. "I was wrong then. I shouldn't have suspected things that obviously weren't the case." She gazed at the Turian. "I don't appreciate what you're trying to do here Garrus, let alone why you're trying to ruffle feathers now. After all, Liara's suffering. Don't we need to be all on the same page? I'm not sure why beating me with a stick is so important right now."

"You're right." Garrus bowed his head. "I didn't mean to accuse you or anything, Williams. You're completely right. And Shepard for sure has enough on his plate now without me causing issues."

"And maybe that's his.." _Fault. Maybe he caused it!_ Ashley paused sharply. _Shit. Come on now._ "Responsibility. You know. As a SPECTRE. It's a lot to manage, but he's obviously the one to shoulder that burden."

Garrus stared at the woman in silence for a couple of seconds. "True enough." The Turian turned. "I'll leave you to your reading." Ashley's eyes widened as Garrus walked away.

 _Calm down. He might not have seen anything in detail. And if he did - it was just routine post mission information gathering. Still.._

Ashley opened her omni-tool and deleted the recent browsing history.

 _There's always other ways._

* * *

Shepard stepped out of the med-bay and wiped his eyes with his hand. Stifling a yawn, he looked across the mess hall. Only Kaidan was present at a terminal, seemingly writing a message.

Liara was asleep when Shepard had checked in with her. He was glad to see that the Asari had managed to get a bit of rest. He spoke to Dr. Chakwas briefly before making his exit. Before he could make his way back to his quarters, Garrus appeared from the elevator and made his way over to Shepard.

"Shepard. How's Liara?" Garrus asked, the concern clearly evident in his voice.

"She's resting now. I spoke to her when we came back on board. Once we arrive at the Citadel, I'll be handling the transfer of Benezia's body. Liara declined the chance to return to Thessia. She'll be staying with us."

"That's good." Garrus caught wind of Shepard's sorrowful expression. "Isn't it?"

"It is. Don't get me wrong, it'd be a blow to loose Liara. I just worry about her mindset going forward."

"Loosing a parent is always tough."

Shepard sighed. "How about being the one who pulled the trigger?" Shepard shook his head. "I should have handled the situation better. I should have been there first. So that didn't have to fall on Liara."

"You can't beat yourself up about this, Shepard. Liara made her choice. Benezia is at peace now. One day, Liara will be too. We'll make sure of it. We start by stopping Saren."

"You're getting good at these little speeches, Garrus." Shepard smiled lightly.

"I'm learning from the best."

"Good answer." Shepard patted the Turian on the back. "You fancy a drink before we land?"

"Actually, I need to speak to Kaidan. What is it that word you use.. rain check?"

Shepard chuckled. "That's the one. I'll hold you to it." As Shepard made his way across the mess to his quarters, Garrus followed but stopped behind Kaidan's station. Kaidan turned, semi-startled by the Turian's presence.

"Oh hey Garrus. Don't see you up around these parts much."

"You know how it is. When Shepard drives that mako, things usually need fixing up. Thankfully this time it wasn't ours."

Kaidan laughed. "Yeah, I get that. So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you about a sensitive matter."

Kaidan looked surprised, but to his credit, quickly moved past it. "Of course, Garrus. I'm all ears."

"Actually." Garrus glanced around. "Do you mind if we speak in private?"

"Of course." Kaidan motioned for Garrus to follow. "One of the crew quarters should be empty right now." As they reached the door, Kaidan opened it and stepped inside. The room was empty. Garrus took a seat at the table in the centre of the room, Kaidan choosing to sit opposite.

Garrus sighed. "I need to tell you something important."

"Okay. What is this about?" Kaidan waited patiently for Garrus to answer. He could tell the Turian was torn about opening up.

The Turian shook his head. "It's not a what. It's a who."

* * *

 **Part 1 of tonight's update, there'll be another part later on.**

 **We're getting into the end run of ME1 territory now. Things are about to start coming to a head real, real soon.**

 **And yep, Virmire is coming.**


	35. Chapter 35

"You sure you don't want the company, Shepard?"

After touching down at the Citadel, Shepard had immediately left the Normandy to coordinate the transfer of Matriach Benezia. Liara was present too, but still quiet as she watched the casket that contained her mother leave the ship. Only at one point did she lean close and whisper something, inaudible to those near-by. She gave Shepard a faint smile once the team from Thessia had departed, returning to the Normandy with Shepard.

One hour later, Shepard left the Normandy once more with Garrus. He had received a response from Tyrone, agreeing to the meet on the Normandy.

"I'm sure, Garrus. I appreciate it though."

"I'm heading down to C-SEC. If you change your mind, let me know."

Shepard smiled and patted the man on the back as they entered the elevator. "Appreciate it, Garrus." He went to push the button, but noticed Kaidan and Ashley leaving the ship. "You guys coming?"

Kaidan nodded as he and Ashley jogged towards the elevator. "Thanks, Commander."

"Hey these things are so slow, I couldn't do that to you." Shepard pressed the button as the doors closed. "How did you cope with this, Garrus?"

"Not well."

Shepard chuckled. "Did you ever loose a suspect because of these?"

Garrus was momentarily quiet. "Once or twice."

"For all the technology in the galaxy, you would have thought they'd be due an upgrade by now" mused Kaidan.

"Remind me to bring it up to the Council some time, Alenko."

"Will do, Commander."

"So what are you two up to?" asked Ashley.

"C-SEC."

"A little peace and quiet."

"Peace a quiet?" Ashley scoffed. "Are you going to a library, skipper?"

"Maybe, Ash." He turned towards Garrus as the elevator opened. "Is there a library around here, Garrus?"

"Oh yes. Liara I believe has already visited multiple times on our trips back here."

Shepard smiled. "Of course. Anyway - I'll catch you guys later." He nodded to the trio and set on his way towards the staircase behind the elevator.

Garrus motioned to C-SEC. "Anyone up for a visit?"

"I'll pass this time, Garrus. Next time." Kaidan smiled.

"Ditto for me. Hey I'm going to head off too, see you both later." Ashley quickly threw up a hand and disappeared into a crowd.

Garrus and Kaidan looked at each other. The Human spoke first. "Think she's going to?"

The Turian nodded. "Unfortunately."

"I hope you're wrong. I'll see you later, Garrus."

As Kaidan quickly walked away, he was unable to hear the faint 'good luck' that Garrus whispered under his breath as he made his way towards C-SEC.

* * *

 _If he catches me now..._

It hadn't taken long for Ashley to catch sight of Shepard once more. Thankfully for her, the SPECTRE was a highly recognizable figure and he had already stopped to talk with one merchant on his way through the markets.

 _Where are you going, Shepard? Are you going to Blake?_

She watched the man as he opened his omni-tool, typing into it briefly before setting on his way once more. Walking down into the lower wards, Ashley kept enough distance from the man to not spook him, but still able to keep his recognizable N7 armor firmly in her line of sight.

* * *

"Excuse me! You are Commander Shepard, are you not?"

Shepard paused at the merchants kiosk. "Yes I am." He smiled at the middle aged Human.

"Oh my." The merchant extended his hand which Shepard shook. "It is such an honor to meet the first Human SPECTRE."

"The honor is all mine...?"

The mans face lit up. "Robert."

"Robert. It's an absolute pleasure. I'm sorry I can't stop and chat longer, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"Of course!" Robert grinned. "You are a very busy man, yes you are! I wish you all the luck in bringing down that bastard."

"Thank you, Robert. Have a wonderful day."

"You too, Commander Shepard!"

Shepard didn't mind the fame game when it was genuine interactions. The press were often on his tail as he traveled around the Citadel, looking for the latest quote for their publication of choice. It wasn't something Shepard had gotten used to. He wasn't a celebrity. He was just a man who wanted to do the right thing.

Taking the stairs into the lower wards of the market, he paused at a bleep from his omni-tool. It was a message from Tyrone stating that he was running late, but he'd be there. Shepard couldn't help but smile. Jenson was never on time back when he knew him on Earth, it made sense that Tyrone hadn't picked up that positive trait since.

 _You can change a lot of things but not everything I guess._

He replied briefly stating it was fine before he set back on his journey. His destination was a small cafe that he was unfamiliar with out of the mainstream hustle of the central Citadel markets. It suited Shepard just fine.

* * *

Ashley was in unfamiliar territory. Thankfully for her, there were still people roaming about. She wasn't in a complete ghost town territory yet, as that made trailing the man potentially a tall order.

More than once Ashley considered turning around and heading back. But she couldn't do it despite the internal fight that was happening inside of her mind. _I know he's hiding something. Something big. It involves Blake. It has to. She's the key in all this. A man with that many secrets doesn't get to the position of SPECTRE unless he's hiding something big from powers that be._

 _Saren did._

 _Yeah and look at how that's worked out for us._

 _Saren isn't Shepard. How could you even compare the two of them?_

 _But Shepard is the one leading the fight. We need to count on him. But we can't if he's not who he says he is._

 _Listen to yourself, Williams. What are you doing here?_

 _I'm doing what's right._

 _Shepard's a SPECTRE. If he wants to cut a few corners here or there, or have a few secrets he's damn well entitled to._

 _This feels like more. I know there's something big here. I just know it._

 _I hope you're right. Because if you're not, your careers over._

 _And if I am, maybe it's only just beginning at long, long last. It's all for them._

 _What's another failure in the Williams line?_

 _Fuck that. I'm going to make them proud._

She watched the man as he reached a small cafe. She stepped back round a corner as Shepard checked his surroundings before heading inside. Slowly but surely, she crept towards the cafe.

The voice caught her in cold as her eyes widened in surprise.

"That's far enough, Ash."

Ashley turned to meet the steely gaze of Kaidan Alenko. She had never seen the man look at anyone in such a way.

"You're coming with me. Now."

 _Welcome to career suicide, chief._

* * *

The well dressed news anchor was all smiles as the pre-tape promo supporting the latest Blasto movie aired. He checked his notes as he took a swig of coffee.

"So we've got movie hype and then?"

"Weather, Steve."

Steve Raithchild, lead anchor of HISNO News nodded. "Gotcha." He chuckled as Blasto delivered one of his classic one liners. "That Hanar kills me every time."

"Hey Steve, we've got something coming in. You need to see this." A PA quickly brought over a datapad, the anchor looking at the information in shock. "Shit. This exclusive?"

The PA nodded. "We're putting it on the prompter now."

"Okay, got it." He licked his lips and stretched out his facial muscles. "Haven't had something like this in a while. We good?"

A voice came through. "We're back in 5.. 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Steve Raithchild look solemn as the breaking news banner flashed up on screen. "Ladies and gentleman. I have the unfortunate responsibility of bringing you the distressing news that decorated Alliance Rear Admiral Brian George Kahoku has been found dead on the Asari world of Nevos. Details are unclear at this time regarding the cause of death. The Admiral was an active member of the Alliance hierarchy and a decorated officer who thought proudly during the Skyllian Blitz. He was 58 years old."

* * *

 **Next chapter Ash and Kaidan are going to have a good ol' chat. And that'll be tomorrow - chapters will be flying at you thick and fast from here on out!**

 **I don't believe that Admiral Kahoku's first name was ever said or noted anyway - Hence why I've given him Brian as a first name and George as a middle name. Brian George is the voice actor in game. Same with the age - picked out a number!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Kaidan. This isn't what it looks like."

Kaidan Alenko stepped closer to Ashley, mindful to keep his voice quiet. "No? Care to explain to me what it is then, Chief?"

Ashley was silent. Her silence told the story. She finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "What do you know?"

"More than you'd hope I imagine." Kaidan nodded his head forward. "We need to talk. But not here."

Ashley shot a glance back towards the cafe. _He could so easily walk straight into there to face Shepard and spill the beans. It had to be Garrus._ She looked down at the floor as she follow the man, the shame burning inside of her. Kaidan was silent, walking with a purpose and the step of a disciplinarian. He led her to an alleyway with a dead end, nothing surrounding them except a lone streetlight. The man gazed down at the woman.

"What on earth are you doing, Ashley?" He held up his hand before answering. "Don't insult me by lying. I know you're investigating Commander Shepard. Garrus told me everything. About the contact and information he provided, about how you said you were wrong. He believed you too you know, took you at your word. But then you wouldn't let things go on Noveria. And you're so engrossed in searching for any type of dirt, you don't even notice that he's behind you in the same room?" Kaidan shook his head. "Why, Ash? Because you've got a hunch? You're stalking a senior officer!" Kaidan sighed as he tried to regain his composure. "Why are you doing this? Make me understand."

Ashley could only repeat herself. Maybe after all this time it was to convince herself still. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? How can you say that at a time like this?" Kaidan shook his head. "I don't understand. Has Commander Shepard even given you an order that you felt was irresponsible or morally corrupting?"

Ashley shook her head. "No."

"Has he ever intentionally risked the lives of his crew or those under his command in an effort to cause harm or damage to those he swore to protect?"

Another shake of the head. "No."

"Has he ever treated you with anything but the utmost respect, offering you friendship and an opportunity like you've ever had before?"

One more shake of the head. "No."

"Then why are you doing this? Why is this the right thing to do? Where is your evidence, and hell, what are you even accusing him of?"

 _I don't know._

"I.." Ashley trailed off.

"Exactly. I don't know if it's the stress of the mission, but it's as if you've woven an entire fantasy that revolves around Shepard and Felicity Blake. As if she's some kind of top secret, harmful presence that is controlling Shepard." Kaidan shook his head. "Are you in love with the Commander, Ashley?"

Ashley's eyes widened. Kaidan had asked the question so nonchalantly that it caught her completely off guard. "What? No. I'm not."

"Well you're damn sure acting like it. Following him to places, investigating other women."

"And what if I'm right!" Ashley exclaimed angrily. "What if she has got her finger nails into him? What if she is something more!"

Kaidan throw up his hands. "So what if she is, huh? What if you are right. Maybe she's not what she seems. Maybe she's not some kind of run of the mill reporter. But open your eyes Williams, look at what we're dealing with here. I plead with you to stop and realize what's at stake here. Look at the bigger picture. Maybe Shepard does have a few secrets here and there. Does that make him unfit to command the Normandy? Does that make him the wrong choice with the Council? The evidence points to no, Ash. Everything we've done so far. Everything we've come up against. We have, quite easily, the biggest collection of varied species under one roof fighting together, bleeding together, hell we're even crying together right now. We're here for one reason - to stop Saren and the Geth. And you're fighting that. You're fighting both sides." Kaidan sighed once more. "You're a hell of a soldier, Williams. I've seen it, Shepard certainly acknowledges it too. It's why I'm not going to turn you in."

Ashley blinked. "You're not?" The gravity of the situation was starting to take a toll on her. All of Kaidan's words rang so true, made so much sense. _Am I really fighting against us?_

"Not if you stop this madness. We need to stay strong, together. If we loose a part of what we've built here, we might crumble. What happens then? Saren will take advantage while we pick up the pieces. Is that what you want?"

"No. Of course not." _Not in a million years._

"Then put this behind you." Kaidan's voice mellowed once more. "Move on. Because he needs you at his side, Ash. Not stabbing him in the back. Just.. what were you even hoping to achieve here today?"

"I.. answers. I was looking for answers to the questions that I had."

Kaidan stared at the woman. "And do those questions still matter? Will you still search for those answers?"

Ashley met his eyes. She could sense the disappointment inside of him. This was against his better judgment.

 _He's doing this for me. He thinks I deserve a better chance._

Ashley shook her head. "I'm done. I swear. Whatever I thought might be going on, it doesn't matter. None of it does."

Kaidan held out his hand, Ashley meeting it immediately. "I'm glad to hear it, Ash. Just don't hold it against Garrus, okay? He was only looking out for you."

"I know." _I should have never got him involved in this. But if I hadn't, where would I be now?_

"Come on now. Let's get out of here before we walk into the Commander or something."

Ashley nodded. "Okay." As she walked just behind Kaidan, she opened her omni-tool. Immediately scrolling to the picture of Shepard and Blake not long after the home intrusion, she gazed up at Kaidan before looking back at the picture.

 _The bigger picture._

Ashley clicked delete and closed her omni-tool as she stepped up to join Kaidan by his side.

One minute later both of their omni-tools pinged at the exact same time. They shared a look before opening them. The news report was clear.

"Oh no." Kaidan's voice was quiet.

"Shit. Kahoku." Ashley read on further. "Nevos?" She looked at Kaidan, the man still reading the report.

"I don't know, Ash. Lets get back to the Normandy and see what Shepard has to say."

* * *

Shepard checked the time. There was still no sign of Tyrone. It had been 25 minutes since the man said he'd arrive, a further 15 minutes from their original meet time. Shepard opened his omni-tool, checking for any sign of a message.

His eyes however found the news report of Kahoku's death straight away. It hadn't come through immediately as Shepard had set the device to silence apart from the messaging service. He needed that time without being disturbed.

 _Oh christ._

As Shepard read the vague news report, the message from Tyrone finally came.

 **TR:** _Jack. I won't be joining you. Heat is too much right now. Stay strong, brother._

 _Heat is too strong? Could this be about Kahoku? Damn it all._

Shepard stood from his table and made his way out of the cafe. He opened his contacts, clicking call on the name of David Anderson.

"Shepard. What can I do for you?"

"Sir. What do we know about the Admiral?"

Shepard heard Anderson's audible sigh. "We were caught with our pants down, Shepard. The media got there before us. Trust me, we're looking into this."

"Do you need anything from me?"

"Not at this time. If anything changes, we'll let you know. Have you talked to the Council recently?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "No. Why? Do they have even more questions about the Rachni?"

"Not this time, son. It's not my place to say of course. But I hear they might have something for you. I'd get in touch if I were you. Best not to leave things as frosty as you did previously."

"You're probably right, Anderson."

"Of course I am. Besides, can you really blame them? You released a Rachni queen into the wild! It's not something they were expecting to be sprung on them, Shepard."

"I like to keep things unpredictable, sir. You know this."

Anderson grunted. "I do. Talk to them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **So Ash is back on side. Right?**

 **And I wonder what information the Council has for Shepard.. okay it's Virmire. We all know it. But maybe there'll be a stop on the way first..**


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you ready, Commander?"

Shepard stood stoically behind Joker's chair in the cockpit of the Normandy. He nodded to his pilot, the man opening a channel to the rest of the ship.

"Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. As you have probably heard, Admiral Kahoku's body was discovered late last night on Nevos." Shepard felt the eyes of those at the CIC looking towards him and Joker. "Clearly this has caught the Alliance with it's guard down. There will be a full investigation and if needed, we will do our part to assist wherever's possible. Admiral Kahoku turned to us for assistance. We will do all that we can to bring the truth to light."

 _Until I bury it further and further of course._ Shepard closed his eyes. "We have received new orders from the Council. A specialist team has relayed a message from the planet Virmire. While the details are not clear, they did include information about Saren and potentially his presence on the planet. Clearly this is something we can not ignore. If Saren is planet side, we will apprehend him and bring him to justice. Shepard out."

Joker closed the coms and looked up to the Commander. "What do you think, Commander? Do you think he's actually on Virmire?"

Shepard stared forward. "I don't know, Joker. But I know we have to find out." He looked at the pilot. "Lets go hunt that bastard down."

* * *

Shepard looked up from his desk at the knock on his door. "Come in." Lowering the datapad, he watched the doors opened to reveal Garrus. "Hey Garrus. Something I do for you?"

The Turian looked a little nervous as the doors closed behind him. "Are you busy, Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head. "I should be - well behind on paperwork. But if you're here to help me avoid that, please, most definitely take a seat." Shepard grinned, but it faded as Garrus did not join in with the joke. "What's up?"

Garrus took a seat and sat rigidly. "Recently you've been very open with me in our conversations. It is something I haven't experienced greatly in the past. It is not Turian nature after all."

"I apologize if-"

The Turian held up his hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, Shepard. I have enjoyed our conversations. It is because of those that I am here today. As I said, you've been very honest with me about many events that have transpired in your life. You have offered me friendship, when I simply do not deserve it.

Shepard could tell Garrus was being weighed down by whatever he was trying to say. "That's not true, Garrus."

"I'm afraid it is. And I'm afraid that if I reveal what I have to say, that friendship will be rescinded. You may even have me removed from the Normandy. That is not something I wish to happen on both accounts."

Shepard leaned forward on the desk. "Garrus. Have you murdered one of my crew?"

The Turian blinked, surprised. "No."

"Are you one of Saren's agents? Wait, no. Are you Saren in disguise?" Shepard paused. "I kid of course. But unless you've done any of those things, there's no chance of you going anywhere. Simply put - you're stuck here. So whatever you think it is that you've done, trust me, you're probably thinking more of it."

Garrus bowed his head slightly. "I thank you for that, Shepard. But still, I have crossed a line that I simply shouldn't have. You are my Commander and I went behind your back. I.." Garrus paused as he composed his words. "On Feros. I suspected more of a connection between you and Felicity Blake. My suspicions were aroused by her. She seemed like something more. Her biotic skill was off the charts. And when everything went to hell and we were trapped under that rubble, she wanted me to record a message from her to you. She even called you John." Garrus sighed. "I investigated her upon returning to the Normandy." Garrus shook his head. "Nothing suspicious came up regarding her. I followed a path, a path behind your back, for nothing. I am ashamed and I am sorry, Commander. For not trusting your judgement, for not believing in your integrity. I have kept this information from you for too long. I understand if you wish to leave me behind."

Garrus hadn't mentioned Ashley's name. The Turian intended to keep it that way. It was his fault the soldier was mixed up in this mess. And despite her getting carried away by herself, she didn't deserve to loose her career over this. Not if Garrus could help it.

This was Garrus' crime, his guilt.

Shepard was silent as he took in the information. He wasn't shocked by it, it did not set off any alarm bells or even upset him in anyway. He could see why Garrus was being crushed under the weight of this information. Garrus was an honorable, respectable Turian. Not only that, he was Shepard's friend.

 _And that's why he'll accept this._

 _Hopefully._

"This information has clearly been weighing on you for a long time. I hope this helps ease that burden." Shepard took a breath. "You were right to look into her, Garrus."

That took Garrus aback. "I...I'm sorry, Shepard? Did you just-"

Shepard nodded. "Your suspicions were accurate. She is more than what she portrayed to be. Her name isn't Felicity Blake. She is not a reporter for HISNO News. Her name is Miranda Lawson. We have been together for quite some time, well over a year."

Garrus' eyes widened. "That's.. " A million thoughts ran through the Turian's mind. The obvious questions seemed a good place to start. "But why the deception? Why the false stories?"

"It's simple, Garrus. She is with.. a different party, an alternative Human organisation to that of the Alliance. One which wouldn't be approved of, if the truth came to light."

Shepard could see the cogs turning in Garrus' head before finally it clicked. "Is it that Cerberus you mentioned when the message from Admiral Ka-" Garrus stopped immediately, his eyes locked with Shepard. "Kahoku. The same Admiral Kahoku that was discovered on Nevos. Did she, they-"

"I don't know, Garrus. But I believe that Miranda had nothing to do with that. As for Cerberus as a whole? I cannot answer that question with any certainty."

Garrus finally broke eye contact and looked down at the desk. "Spirits. She is part of a rogue organisation. If this information was released to the public, about you and this Miranda?"

"It's fair to say I would be done." Shepard sighed. "I know that I've put you in a position here, Garrus. I understand that if you need to do something about it, I will not stand in your way."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't." The Turian looked up. "I know you, Shepard. I know you wouldn't do anything rash, like you wouldn't share this information lightly. This Miranda. You love her?"

"Until the end of the world." _Which may come sooner rather than later._

"Spirits. I thought you were under a world of stress before, now?" Garrus shook his head. "You've needed this, correct? Someone to talk to, someone to confide in. Nobody else knows, do they?"

"You are the only one, Garrus."

Garrus slightly bowed his head. "Your trust in me is something I don't take for granted, Shepard. If I can help you in any way, I will assist as best I can."

"So does this mean you won't leave me behind either?"

"Never, John. It may take some time for me to fully accept what you have told me. But I assure you, this changes very little. Our mission remains the same. Our friendship does too."

It was the first time Shepard had heard Garrus use his given name in such a way. It reassured him that he had made the correct decision. It was true, he needed someone in his life that while maybe they wouldn't completely understand, they'd be there to listen. For a short minute he hoped that maybe Jenson, or Tyrone, would potentially be that answer. It was stupid to think that way. After all, he was Cerberus too. And he couldn't even turn up for the meeting he promised to make.

 _I'm not sure Miranda will appreciate this reveal in quite the same way, however._

"I imagine you have more questions."

Garrus nodded. "I do. But they can wait for another time. Except one." He locked eyes with Shepard once more. "You are completely sure this is the right decision?"

"I am."

"Then I have no more doubts, Shepard. I imagine you have things to do before we arrive at Virmire. I will leave you."

Garrus stood and offered his hand. Shepard rose from his chair and met the outstretched arm. "Thank you, Garrus. For everything."

 _You don't know how much this means._

* * *

An hour had passed since Garrus had left Shepard's office on the Normandy.

 _I know he can handle this. I know it was a risk but.. it was a risk worth taking. I hope. It's the only way I can get through this._

Shepard never planned to tell Garrus the truth, it wasn't something he was building up to. Likewise, it wasn't something that was simply blurted out. It was natural. It felt right. And seemingly, it was the right call to make.

 _After all - I might need a best man one day. He might have to marry us, too. It'll sure be a small party, that's for sure._ Shepard grinned at the thought of Garrus attempting to become a minister.

Minutes later Shepard's attention was caught by an incoming call to his omni-tool. The caller ID was masked, something which was incredibly unusual.

"Hello?" Shepard answered tentatively.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. It is an honor." A perky voice male replied. "I hope I'm not disturbing you at this time, I know how busy you must be."

Shepard had no time for games. "Who is this?"

"I represent the Shadow Broker. I assume you have heard of them?"

"I have. What do you want?" Shepard suddenly felt very wary.

The voice returned. "The Broker has a proposal for you, Commander."

Shepard's voice was firm. "I'm not interested. Tell whoever it is I-" A ding from his omni-tool paused the man's reply.

"Ah yes, that'll be something you need to see. Please, open the footage that I have delivered. I'll wait on the line until you're done."

The video in question was clearly stolen security footage. Shepard immediately recognized the facility in question. Admiral Kahoku lay strapped to a bed surrounded by three Human's, each proudly displaying Cerberus' emblem on their lab coats. Out of nowhere, a siren began to wail.

 _"What's going on?"_ One of the Humans yelled as they desperately looked around as a voice emerged from a PA speaker.

 _"All Cerberus personal, code R98XKB. I repeat. Code R98XKB."_

" _Shit!_ _Morgan, we've got to clear this!_ _Get him out of here. I'll handle the lab._ "

The footage cut out.

"There's more where that came from, but I thought you'd like to see a taste. Would you like to know what code R98XKB is, Commander? Why it's you of course. Are you surprised that Cerberus have a code name for you? I imagine you're not given your affection towards one of their high ranking agents."

Shepard's mouth was dry as he tried to speak. _You can't prove anything._ "Bullshit I'm ending thi-."

"Don't play games, Commander." The voice interrupted him. "Granted you handle things remarkably well, but nobody's perfect. There are always loose threads that in turn reveal a whole lot more holes when pulled." Shepard could imagine the grin on the other end of the line. It sent a shiver up his back. "Commander? Are you still there? Because this is the part where you ask me what I want."

* * *

 **So Garrus knows - but he didn't tell Shepard about Ashley. Lets hope that Kaidan's words rang true with her. Garrus is, and will always be to me, Shepard's ultimate bro. He's going to continue to be a big part going forward. It's a lot of trust he's put in him after all. If anyone read my previous story, An Act Of Defiance, you might recall Garrus decking Shepard when he found out about his interactions with Miranda and Cerberus. Of course, this time around, Cerberus is a lot more in the shadows (thanks to Shepard after all). But what happens if things they've done come to light? How far will Garrus' loyalty stretch?**

 **And hello to the Shadow Broker - when everything seemed to be more positive for Shepard too. There's no such thing as secrecy in this Galaxy, Shepard. Not when the Broker wants something.**

 **Up next, Shepard finds out what the Broker is after. Garrus starts to deal with everything he's learnt and has a chat with Kaidan while Ashley checks in with Liara as the Normandy heads for Virmire.**

 **And I'm sure Miranda will be all smiles when Shepard tells her about Garrus! Paging Dr. Chakwas...**

 **Oh yeah! I referenced my favorite comic series in here - anyone spot it?**


	38. Chapter 38

"Don't play games, Commander. Granted you handle things remarkably well, but nobody's perfect." Shepard could imagine the grin on the other end of the line. It sent a shiver up his back. "Commander? Are you still there? Because this is the part where you ask me what I want now."

Shepard actually laughed. It seemed to catch the other man's voice off guard. Hell it even caught Shepard off guard too.

"Did I say something funny, Commander? I assure you I'm deadly serious."

"I'm sure you are." Shepard shrugged even though he knew the voice on the other end couldn't see him do it. "But really? This is your big ploy. Blackmail? Surely for someone especially in the Shadow Broker's position, he knows what danger is out there. Saren must be stopped. I'm the man who's going to do that. And you're trying to blackmail me into what, exactly? Tell you what - I'm all ears on this forthcoming distraction."

"I don't think you truly understand the gravity of this situation, Shepard. If news got out about your rendezvous with Cerberus, you're a dead man. You'd loose everything - your career, your future and oh yes, the woman that you love. Think of her, Shepard. Think what would happen when that first news bulletin broke. She'd be hunted, her life would be over."

 _Bullshit. She'd survive. You clearly don't know Miranda Lawson._

 _But he's right. It would be the end of everything else. There'd be no going back._

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Commander. It could be oh so easy for you. All you have to do is one thing, one simple thing, and your secret will stay hidden away in the dark. Just one thing and you can fully focus on what the Galaxy needs you to do. You're right. Saren is a threat that must be stopped and you are the man to do that. So why even put that in danger? Besides. You'll be doing Humanity a favor after all."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "A favor?"

"Indeed. What we ask of you is simple - kill the Illusive Man. He'd never even see you coming."

"You can't be serious?!" Shepard shook his head. "He's a ghost, completely in the background pulling the strings. How on earth do you expect me to kill him?"

"Use the tools that you have, Commander. You have his gratitude and a way in. All you need to do is convince her to set up a meet. Say whatever you need to get you in. Maybe you need his help with Saren. Maybe you're sick of the Alliance's bullshit. Maybe you just really hate the Council - that'd probably work best. And then finish the job. After he's gone, Cerberus crumbles. It's for the greater good, Commander. Just imagine it. Cerberus gone - the force that you hunted for so long. You would be free of those skeletons lurking in the darkness. And you could have a fresh start with the one that you love. You know her loyalty is with you, after all. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be together now."

Shepard sat down at his desk. "You're completely insane."

"I disagree. I believe what the Broker asks of you is more than reasonable for the price that you're up against. This could all go away and you would be the ultimate hero. Eliminate Cerberus and Saren, saving the Galaxy from two of it's biggest threats? They'll be building monuments of you on the Citadel." The voice sighed. "I know this is difficult for you, Commander. I know we come to you at a stressful time. The Broker apologies for that. But this must be done. And you must be the one to do that."

Shepard stared at his desk. "And why does it have to be me?"

 _Someone of the horrors that Cerberus have been a part of. You saw it yourself in your investigation. They need to be stopped, that's why you were put on the job. You failed once. This could be redemption._

"Simply put - you're the only man who could do this. Of course saying that - you could simply provide the gun that does the job with a little loving motivation. After all, if a certain Cerberus operative was to fire said gun, you wouldn't even have to be there personally. "

 _She'd never forgive you. She'd never do it._

 _This is bigger than her._

 _No it isn't. It's always been for her. We knew what we were doing. This was our decision._

 _Together._

"No. I won't do it. None of it. I won't be your messenger and I certainly won't be your assassin."

The voice tutted. "Your first reaction will always be from the gut. It's understandable, you're Human after all. The Broker expected you to say no, but he knows your a smart man. In the next forty eight hours, you will come to realize that this is the right thing to do. Not just for your life, but for so many of those that Cerberus have hurt in the past. You can save countless lives that will be effected in the future. So that's what you have. Forty eight hours. I'm sending across an encrypted contact right now. Don't even try to trace it, it's not going to happen. When you have thought this through rationally, simply send the word yes. But if you don't reply by the deadline, we know that you stand against this proposal. And believe me, Commander. Action will be taken." The man's voice returned to it's cheery disposition. "It was a pleasure to speak with you, Commander. Best of luck and the Broker is looking forward to a healthy working relationship in the future."

The line cut dead.

Shepard stared at his omni-tool. "Fuck." Opening his messaging service, he went to type a message to Miranda before freezing in place. _Is this hacked? Is he reading everything I type, listening to everything I hear?_ Shepard blinked as he stared at Miranda's ID. He swiped across, closing the service and once again stared at the desk. _I can't take that chance._

For all intents and purposes while he thought that way, Shepard was completely cut off from Miranda.

 _48 hours. You have to do it._

 _He's bluffing._

 _What if he's not?_

Shepard closed his eyes. _I'm not an innocent man. I've done things that I'm not proud of, things that I shouldn't have even considered. If this is how it has to be, then so be it._

 _But until then, I have a job to do. And fear won't stop me from carrying that out._

* * *

Garrus was in the mess eating as Kaidan made his way around the corner. He nodded to the Turian as he noticed him at the table. "Garrus."

"Kaidan." Garrus replied politely as he lowered his glass.

The man pointed to a chair. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please. Go right ahead."

Kaidan smiled. "Thanks." He pulled out a chair and sat down. "You doing okay?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes, thanks."

A silence passed between them.

"Well..." Garrus tapped on the table.

Kaidan laughed nervously. "Yeah. A little awkward." He shook his head. "Guess there's still that elephant in the room." He leant forward as he ignored Garrus' confused look which possibly related to the mention of the elephant. Kaidan's voice was just above a whisper, mindful of where they were. "I spoke to Ash. Put across what we talked about. I think I got through to her, I hope so anyway."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I hope that she-" Garrus paused as he caught sight of Ashley walking towards the med-bay. The soldier seemingly felt eyes on her as she turned her head to see both Garrus and Kaidan looking towards her.

"Am I crashing the we hate Ash society?" She quickly held up her hand. "A bad joke, sorry." Tentatively walking towards the table, she quickly licked her lips and made eye contact with the Turian. "Garrus. I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have asked the things that I did of you. And then I lied. I.." She grimaced. "I can't explain my actions. They were shameful and I don't deserve to be here." Ashley looked down at the floor. "Kaidan has given me a chance, an opportunity, one that I do not deserve. But more than anything, I want to make amends for the mistakes that I've made. So I will take that chance." She met Garrus' eyes once again. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I don't deserve that. But I will work every day to earn back your trust. If you will allow it."

All Garrus could think about was how right Ashley had been. She had suspected that Felicity, Miranda, was not what she seemed. And she was right. If only she knew the truth.

 _But she can never find that out._

Garrus bowed his head. "I know that you only meant right, Ashley. I'm sorry that I had to come to Kaidan with this, but I am glad to hear the words that you speak. Truth be told, I never stopped trusting you. You are a member of this team and together, we will do what needs to be done. You do not owe me an apology."

Ashley smiled softly. "Thank you, Garrus. But that doesn't mean I won't still try." She stood up straight. "Please excuse me, I'm going to talk to Liara. I'll talk to you both later."

As Ashley walked away and entered the med-bay, Kaidan turned his attention back to Garrus. "Looks like Ash is back on the right track."

"Indeed."

 _Although she was never on the wrong one, either. Spirits. What a mess._


	39. Chapter 39

Virmire was a world full of beauty. It was plain to see from the first time that the mako touched down on the planets surface. From the lush landscapes, it was more of a dream holiday type destination than that which might potential house the Galaxy's number one enemy. The mako was occupied by Shepard, Garrus and Ashley, a necessity due to the defense towers that were most definitely hostile towards the Normandy. The plan was simple - drop in, take them out and find whoever was responsible for the signal that had alerted the Council to send Shepard into action.

"Joker. Stay out of range and continue evasive manoeuvres until we bring those AA towers down."

The pilots response was quick and to the point. "Yes sir."

Shepard looked to his team. "Lets get it done."

It was only a short two minutes until they met their first contacts.

"Shepard." Garrus caught the visuals on the monitors. "Geth presence confirmed." The Turian shot a look towards Shepard. "Think that confirms Saren's here too?"

"Maybe. But it definitely shows he's doing, or after, something here."

The thirty minute drive in the mako was stop-start. Constantly running into not just Geth ground troops but also variants such as Colussus', Shepard and co were constantly gunning down any of the Geth they encountered.

Ashley began to think out loud. "Real heavy presence."

"Heavier than Noveria, that's for sure. And that's where Saren's lieutenant resided."

Shepard's thoughts were similar to Garrus'. There was something big going on here, that was for sure.

 _He's here. I know it._

Running into a locked gate, the team excited the mako to find not only the controls that would allow them to progress on but to also shut down one of the defensive towers.

"That's the first. There has to be another one soon." Shepard analysed the map as they returned to the mako. "It's not much further until we reach the signal. Stay sharp."

The SPECTRE was correct in his assumptions. A short time later they reached another gate that yielded the same results.

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander." Joker's voice came through the teams coms. On approach to the signal."

"We'll be there shortly, Joker."

There was no sign of any more Geth as they made the final approach. As they came round a corner, it was hard to miss the large camp set up in front of them. The Normandy had already landed, with Kaidan and Pressly in talks with a Salarian. Bringing the mako to a halt, Shepard was the first one out of the vehicle as he walked quickly to the Salarian in question.

"Commander." Kaidan saluted.

Shepard stopped in front of the Salarian. "Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Are you in charge here?"

"I am. Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. As I was just saying to your XO, you and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hot zone. But I'm glad to hear that the Council have started to send in reinforcements. I assume you are the first to arrive, SPECTRE?"

Shepard shook his head. "We are the reinforcements, Captain. Just us."

"What?" Kirrahe spluttered. "You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet!"

"The transmission was broken, Captain. The Council only received partial information. As I'm on a mission to apprehend Saren, I was sent to investigate."

Kirrahe looked to the floor. "I lost half my men investigating this place."

"I'm sorry, Captain." Shepard was genuinely apologetic. He knew what it was like to loose those under his command.

The Salarian met Shepard's eyes once more. "Indeed. But if you're here for Saren there's something you should know. He's set up a research base here, but it's crawling with Geth and heavily fortified."

"Is he here?"

"I cannot say for certain. I've received reports that matched his description, but I have not seen him personally, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Okay. Do you have any idea what he's researching here?"

"He's using the facility to breed an army of Krogan. Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

Shepard felt the loud steps approach from behind. "How is that possible?" Wrex grunted as he joined in the conversation.

"I do not know. But we must ensure that this facility is destroyed. If Saren was to add the Krogan to his alliance with the Geth, he'd be potentially unstoppable."

Wrex growled. "Destroyed? I don't think so. My people are dying. If there's a cure for the genophage, that's out of the question. This cure could save the Krogan people."

"If that cure leaves the planet, the Krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again."

Wrex's eyes narrowed. "We are not a mistake." He stepped forward, but stopped when he felt Shepard's arm on his.

"Wrex."

Wrex growled once more. He stared at Shepard before turning away and stomping off without another word.

Kirrahe watched the Krogan walk away. "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry Krogan to deal with."

"I'll talk to him." Shepard too was watching Wrex. He was simply standing and staring down into a pool of water.

"I'd appreciate that, Commander. My men and I are going to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Shepard nodded. "Certainly, Captain."

As Kirrahe made his way over to his men, he was joined in a close circle by Kaidan, Ashley and Garrus.

"Requested a fleet and all you get is one ship." Kaidan shook his head. "I can see why the Captain's unhappy."

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "And now we've got Wrex potentially ready to blow a gasket any second now."

"I can see where he's coming from." Garrus looked towards the Krogan. "If it was my people in his position, I'd certainly wouldn't want any hope like this destroyed. But it can't be this way. Not when Saren's involved."

"You're right, Garrus." Shepard looked towards Wrex. "I'm going to talk to him, see if I can get him to calm down at all."

"Just be careful, Commander." Ashley sounded a little concerned.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Garrus.

"No. It'll be easier if it's just the two of us." As Shepard approached the Krogan, Ashley, Kaidan and Garrus watched him walk away.

"I don't like this." Kaidan muttered.

"Nor do I." Ashley reached for her rifle but Garrus put out a hand, stopping her.

"Let me." Garrus pulled forth his sniper rifle. "I hope I don't have to do this."

* * *

Wrex began talking as soon as he knew Shepard could hear. "This isn't right, Shepard." He turned to face the Human. "If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

"I know you're angry, Wrex. You have every right to be. But we both know who you should be projecting your anger onto."

"Saren?" Wrex spat out the Turian's name. "Maybe not. He created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it." Wrex took a step forward. "Tell me, Shepard. Are you sure he's the one I should be angry with? Help me out here. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

Shepard shook his head. "Wrex. This isn't a cure. This is a weapon. If Saren is allowed to use it, your people won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

"And maybe that's a chance I have to take! This is the future of my entire species we're talking about. Tell me you wouldn't think the same if you were in my position!"

"Of course I would, Wrex! I'd do anything to save Humanity if I could. But you know what you'd do? Exactly what I'm trying to here. Because you know how hard it is to see this clearly. Your right - the Krogan species is dying out. And that's wrong. But this isn't the way to fix that." Shepard shook his head. "Do you want to be a tool for destruction, Wrex?" The SPECTRE narrowed his eyes. "Nothing but slaves and puppets. Like you were for the Council."

Wrex pulled free his shotgun and aimed it straight at Shepard's chest. However Shepard did not react, simply standing free with his arms down by his side. He spoke calmly once more. "You can shoot me, but what will it gain you, Wrex? As soon as I fall, you will too. And then what? They destroy the base. You die for nothing. And Saren wins. But listen to me, listen to these words." Shepard stepped closer, ignoring the shotgun pointing directly at his heart. "If you help me stop this bastard, I promise you, I will help you deliver a cure to your people. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will do everything I can. You have my word on that, if it means anything to you."

Wrex stared into the SPECTRE's eyes. "You have a quad on you, Shepard. Saying those things to me. I should put you down right where you stand. You ask if your word means anything to me?" Wrex lowered his shotgun. "It does. I believe what you say is true. Maybe this will be the best opportunity that my people will get. But as you said, we were tools once. How were we repaid? They neutered us. I doubt Saren will be any more generous." Wrex grunted. "I will take your word, Shepard. This time."

"Thank you, Wrex."

Wrex collapsed his shotgun. "Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

Shepard nodded. "You'll have it."

"Good. Now go and tell Garrus to put that rifle away. He couldn't take me, anyway."

 _One fire out._

* * *

Shepard was approached shortly after his conversation with Wrex by Kirrahe. Their plan was set:

Blow the base sky high.

Kirrahe noted that their ship's drive system could be converted into a crude twenty-kiloton ordinance - it wouldn't leave a thing standing. Unfortunately the facility was simply too well-fortified and it wasn't just the case of dropping it down from the air. It would need to be brought in and placed at a precise location by the Normandy. But to do that, the Salarians would need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns that protected it and kill all that stood in their way.

With the numbers that were left it was almost a suicide mission.

Kirrahe was to divide his men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While Saren's forces were occupied with them, he put forth that Shepard should take a team in the back. While the idea was good, Shepard couldn't help but think that the Salarians would be slaughtered.

Kirrahe bowed his head. "It is true, that could very well be the outcome. But Commander, we are tougher than we look. Still it is a very real possibility." The Salarian hesitated. "Which is why what I'm about to ask is difficult."

"What is it?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I need one of your men to accompany me, to help coordinate the teams."

"Goddamn it." Shepard shook his head _. He's right._ _Otherwise they'll be killed almost immediately. They need one of mine to even give them a chance of getting through this, and likewise, allowing us to get where we need to do._ "You're going to need someone who knows Alliance communication protocols." Shepard held up his hand before both Ashley and Kaidan could speak. "I know. You both volunteer for this, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Absolutely, Commander."

Shepard sighed. _Heads or tails. Who's got the better chance of keeping them alive?_ "I thought so. Ash. You're with the Captain. Keep it simple, understood?"

Ashley saluted. "Aye aye, skipper."

Kirrahe bowed his head. "Thank you, Commander. I know this is a tough position I've put you in. I will have the ordinance loaded onto your ship and brief the crew on it's detonation sequence."

"Show the Captain the way, Alenko."

"Yes, Commander." Kaidan motioned towards the ship. "If you'll follow me, Captain."

As Kaidan and Kirrahe made their way towards the Normandy, Shepard turned to face Ashley.

"Ash."

Ashley smiled. "I'll be fine, Commander."

"I know. Just get back to us in one piece, okay?"

"I'll do my best sir." Ashley smile faded. "Shepard. There's something I need to tell you, something that's important."

"What is it?"

Ashley's thoughts raced through her mind. "I just.. I.. " She blinked. "I wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done for me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here, facing this. Just.. yeah."

"You're a hell of a soldier, Ash." He extended his hand which Ashley met. "We're going to take down that bastard and then you'll finally get the recognition that you, and your family, deserve."

Ashley stood tall and saluted. "Thank you, Commander."

Shepard returned the salute and smiled. "Lets finish this."


	40. Chapter 40

"Don't shoot! Please! I just want to get out of here before it's too late."

The Asari was the first person that Shepard came into contact with since they started their push to infiltrate the base that did not try to automatically shoot them on sight. Shepard, Garrus and Wrex had thought through dozens of Geth and Krogan forces as they advanced towards the base. They had discovered refueling points for Geth flyers which were quickly destroyed as well as a communications beacon that seemed to throw off the Geth slightly once it was taken out. If anything, it seemed to be helping the squads of Salarian's. They were still coming under heavy fire, but they were surviving, Ashley's assistance proving invaluable.

Unfortunately when they found their way into the base they soon faced a new grim reality. Captured Salarian soldiers attacked them instantly, leaving them no choice but to return fire with deadly accuracy. After discovering the cell block, they discovered one lone Salarian who confirmed the horrifying ordeals of what he had seen his bothers in arms go through. Still with his wits amongst him, Shepard decided to release the soldier, the Salarian saying his thanks as he raced out of the door to try and escape the potential blast radius.

After working their way through a series of labs that included a series of husks, they finally found their way into another building. It had a small desk at the far end of the room, a petrified Asari hiding just behind it.

Shepard did not open fire.

"Who are you?"

The Asari slowly got to her feet, her hands raised in the air. "My name is Rana. Rana Thanoptis." Rana's voice was very uneasy.

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "And what do you do here, Rana?"

"I'm a neurospecialist. But this job isn't worth dying over, that's for sure. Or worse." She shook her head quickly. "Please. Just let me go!"

"Or worse?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think the indoctrination only effects prisoners? I imagine you saw what became of them on your way here. It's monstrous. Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain too!"

"So this isn't just a Krogan breeding facility?"

Rana shook her head rapidly. "Certainly not. On this level we're studying Sovereign's effects on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

Wrex grunted. "You helped him without knowing why?"

"I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more permanent than I'd expected." Rana's eyes widened. "But I can help you! The elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in!"

"Have you been in there?"

"Me? Of course not! Saren would soon quicker have my head." She backed up to the door at the back of the room. "I'm just going to enter the code." Rana quickly entered the number, a bleep coming from the lock as the door opened. "See! Full access to all of Saren's files." She smiled tentatively. "Can I.. go?"

Shepard analysed the Asari. _She was in over her head. She didn't know what she was getting into. But she's here, a part of this._

 _Everyone makes mistakes._

"You can go. But be warned - I'm blowing this place to bits. You're going to have to get a move on."

Rana's eyes widened. "What! I.. I!" She slipped as she started to run before pushing herself to her feet and sprinting for the door.

"If I see you again in a place like this, I'll put you down."

Rana didn't respond as she headed out of the door, cursing loudly in Asari. Wrex shook his head. "Should have killed her."

"Probably." Shepard began to walk towards the door. "Lets see what we've got."

* * *

Garrus was the first to see it. "Err, Shepard? What is that?"

Shepard followed Garrus into the room after taking the elevator down. He soon caught sight of the thing that Garrus was talking about.

 _A beacon._

"It's a Prothean beacon."

Garrus gasped. "Spirits. Like the one you encountered on Eden Prime?"

"One and the same." He glanced between Wrex and Garrus. "Stay back."

"Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head. "I have a feeling this might be a bad idea." Slowly but surely, Shepard approached the beacon. _Please don't pass out... Please don't pass out..._

Garrus gasped. "You can't be thinking what-" The Turian was cut off as Shepard was hoisted into the air. He instinctively went to try and grab the SPECTRE, but was held back by Wrex.

The Krogan shook his head. "Leave him."

Garrus tired to speak but couldn't, instead turning to stare at Shepard. The man wasn't moving. He was simply floating in the air.

Just under a minute later, Shepard dropped to the floor onto his knees and grunted. "Ow."

Garrus quickly approached Shepard and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay, John?"

Shepard shook his head slightly as he squinted, trying to reclaim his grip on reality. "Well I'm awake this time. Guess it was more of an update this time around."

"What did you see?" Wrex asked, intrigued.

"Same as the first one. Death, destruction.." Shepard shook his head. "Nothing new I think." He stared at the beacon. "Still intact this time too." Shepard glanced around the room. A platform was above them, but nothing else. "Feels like there should be more here, don't you think?"

Garrus agreed. "Yeah. Unless it was moved before we arrived?"

Shepard turned and walked back up the way he came. Instead of returning to the elevator, he instead walked along the short platform. Almost instantly, a visualization of Sovereign appeared before the group. To all their surprise, it began to talk.

 **"You are not Saren."**

The voice sent chills up Shepard's spine. It's deep tones almost shook him to his core.

Garrus could feel it too. Even Wrex, a long-hardened warrior couldn't help but stand in awe. "Some kind of VI interface?" The Krogan sounded very unsure of himself.

 **"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign. "**

Shepard's eyes widened. "Holy shit. Sovereign isn't a Reaper ship that Saren found. It's an actual Reaper."

 **"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irreverent. We simply are."**

Shepard couldn't imagine what Liara would think of all this. "But the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago! You could not have been there.." _Surely?_

 **"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."**

Shepard felt genuine fear. If what Sovereign was saying was correct, it was a horrific realization of what might come. _How do we stop something like this?_

"There is an entire Galaxy ready to face you. To stop you." Even to Shepard, his words sounded hollow. There wasn't. Not in the slightest.

 **"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken. The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."**

"But why?" Shepard was dumbfounded. "Why construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

 **"Your civilization is based on technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the path we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."**

"They're harvesting us." Garrus' words sounded hollow. "Letting us advance to the level they require, then wiping us out."

"What do you want from us?" Shepard was trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He was failing. "Slaves? Resources? Where the fuck did you even come from?!" Shepard shouted, loosing his cool.

 **"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence. We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, we will endure. We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom. Your extinction. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."**

And with those words, the visualization of Sovereign disappeared.

* * *

It was difficult to even process thoughts, let alone move again after Sovereign disappeared. Everything that it spoke of sounded so overwhelming. And the most faithful part was Shepard believed every damn word of it. It wasted no word. It knew what it had to say.

Shepard blinked as he tried to regain his presence. "We need.. to move. We have to get to the bomb site."

"Yes, yes." Garrus nodded, he too was overawed by what Sovereign had to say. "We're right behind you, Shepard."

Taking the elevator back up to the office, they exited the door they entered and crossed a bridge that was now accessible. Coming into more contact with Krogan reinforcements, they fought along a steady path as they made their way around the side of the facility. After running into another group of Geth, the team quickly put down the enemy and found themselves exactly where they wanted to be.

"Looks like the controls for the AA towers." Garrus analysed the system as Shepard approached.

"Can you take them offline? We need the Normandy in here on the double."

"Let me.." Garrus pressed a few buttons. "There. That should have it."

"Good work." Shepard patched into Joker. "Joker. The AA towers are offline. You should have no more trouble reaching the bomb site. We're heading there now. We'll clear out any enemies and give you the word."

"Yes, Commander."

A mix of a dozen more Geth and Krogan stood in their way until they finally reached a large gate. Holding his hand over the control pad, Shepard watched as the gate began to open. There were no more reinforcements waiting for them."

Wrex spat as he kicked one of the lifeless Krogan bodies. "Such a waste."

Shepard patched into Joker once more. "Joker. We've secured the landing zone."

"Excellent work, Commander. Bringing her in now."

Within minutes, the Normandy had landed inside the zone secured by Shepard and his team. He watched as a team of Kaidan and two marines carried the makeshift bomb carefully down the ramp, placing it down gently.

Kaidan saluted Shepard. "Excellent work, Commander."

"It's been a team effort." Shepard patched into his coms. "The bomb is in position, Chief. Get to the rendezvous point."

Ashley's voice came through Shepard's coms. It was a little more hurried than it had been earlier. "Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous point in time."

"Joker? Get them out of there."

Ashley interrupted before Joker could even get a word in. "Negative, it's too hot skipper. You can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-" Ashley's radio cut out.

 _Damn it._ "Ash?" There was no answer.

Kaidan stood up from the bomb. "I still need time to arm the nuke, Commander. Go get Ash and the Salarians, I'll be ready when you get back."

Shepard nodded. "Good call." He turned towards Wrex and Garrus. "Up to the AA tower. Lets get them out of there."

As Shepard and co made their way back towards the AA tower, Shepard checked his weapons as the elevator rose. "No sign of that bastard."

Wrex grunted. "Coward."

Exiting the elevator, the ground team made their way at a pace towards the AA tower. However the sky soon darkened, with a Geth ship flying directly over them and towards the bomb site.

"Alenko!"

"I see it, Commander." Kaidan's voice was relatively calm.

"Hold on Lieutenant, we're coming back."

"Negative!" Kaidan yelled over the sound of gunfire. "It's too hot. The Normandy is in the air. Go get Williams." Kaidan's voice did not wavier. "I'm activating the nuke."

"What are you doing, Kaidan?" Ashley's voice suddenly returned over the coms, panicked. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Kaidan? What are you doing?" Shepard was almost frozen in place. _No. Please. Not like this._

"I'm making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what. It's done, Commander. Go get Ash and get the hell out of here."

"Fuck that!" Ashley was about as far away from professionalism as possible as she could get. "You can't do this!"

"It's done, Ash. You know this is the right call."

"It's not!"

"Ash.."

"No! It shouldn't be you. You don't.."

"Williams." Shepard's voice was sombre. _He'll die protecting the bomb. And I can't stop that from happening. I can't risk it. But I can save what's left of the STG as well as Williams. I.._ "We're coming to you."

* * *

Tears filled Ashley's eyes as she dived back into cover.

 _This can't be happening. Not Kaidan. I don't deserve this. He deserves to live._

 _He gave me a chance._

 _He deserves this one. Not me. I don't deserve this! It's my fault. If I told Shepard the truth, he'd have left me behind._

"I'm sorry, Kaidan." Shepard's voice too was on the verge of breaking.

"I understand, Commander. It's the right choice to make. Give them hell."

And with that, Kaidan cut his coms.

Ashley gripped her rifle tight. She could hear the remaining Salarian's calling for assistance. Screaming, she leaned out of cover and unleashed a fury of fire on any Geth unit that stood in her way.

* * *

Shepard ran as fast as he could.

 _Maybe if I hurry.. we can get to both..._

He instantly spotted Ashley. The woman was stood out of cover, firing rapidly at anything that moved.

 _Goddamn it, Ash!_ Running at full speed, he tackled the woman to the ground. Ashley tried to push off him, but Shepard held her firmly. "Ashley! Stay down! You can't throw your life away!"

Ashley's eyes were wild. "It should be me!" She managed to squirm away from Shepard. The SPECTRE jumped to his feet, but as he did, a grenade flew towards him. Seeing it at the last minute, he just managed to dive away as he took less of the brunt of the explosion. Ashley flew over to her left, flying behind a crate.

"Ash!"

There was no response from the soldier.

Shepard looked around quickly, grabbing his rifle off the ground before catching sight of the thrower.

Saren stood on a hoverboard of sorts in the air, just across from where Shepard was standing. The man instantly opened fire, but a biotic bubble blocked the fire. Swearing, Shepard ducked back down into cover. However no fire was returned by the former SPECTRE.

"I applaud you, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced that the Salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion."

Shepard could see the Salaraians still firing at the far end of the courtyard, engaged with the Geth. Saren had gotten off his hoverboard and was actually walking slowly towards Shepard. Shepard couldn't find sight of Garrus or Wrex, Ashley too was unaccounted for.

Saren came to a halt. "Of course it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

 _Fuck it._

Shepard stood out of cover. Saren did not engage him, but still, he kept his distance from the Turian.

"How about you fill me in then?"

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolts. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed. Trillions dead. But what if they bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

Shepard scoffed. "Do you really believe the Reapers would let us live?"

"Now you see why I did not come forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotions instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers - if we make ourselves useful - think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign. Though I was aware of the dangers, I hoped this facility could help to protect me." Saren's voice wavered slightly.

"And now you're being used like the goddamn tool that you are, aren't you? With Sovereign holding your strings like a puppet!" Shepard spat the words with anger.

Saren continued to speak, almost ignoring what Shepard had to say. "I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find to conduit. My mind is still my own... for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle." Saren shook his head. "I won't let it happen to me."

Shepard stepped forward angrily. Saren did not make any effort to move. The two almost came face to face. "It's already happened you fool! You're already under it's power!"

"No!" Saren shook his head and pointed angrily at Shepard. "Sovereign needs me! I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

"It isn't! Together we could stop Sovereign. We don't need to bow down to Sovereign. We can destroy the bastard!" Shepard caught sight of Wrex. The Krogan was edging his way towards Saren. Seemingly the Turian had yet to notice. _Keep him distracted._

"I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful."

Shepard stared down the Turian. "You were a SPECTRE. You were sworn to protect the Galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save your sorry ass. Your pathetic."

Saren threw his hands into the air. "I'm not doing this for myself! I-" Saren suddenly turned his head slightly. "Ah." Diving out the way, he rolled as Wrex charged and missed. Shepard pulled free his rifle and turned to fire, but Saren was too fast for him. Throwing a grenade, it caught both Shepard and Wrex in the blast as they both fell to their knees.

Shepard's head was spinning. He was suddenly pulled to his feet, Saren holding him a mere inches away from his face. "You'd destroy everything. I can't allow that." Grabbing Shepard by the throat, he lifted the Human into the air as if he was nothing. Shepard flailed in his attempt to get free, but Saren's grip was too strong.

Suddenly, a klaxon began to sound. Saren was momentarily distracted, looking towards the way of the noise. _The bomb. He's still alive. Have to.. hurry..._

Joker's voice emerged too from the com. "Commander?! Where are-"

Shepard blocked it out as he punched Saren as hard as he could in the face. Saren dropped the SPECTRE, startled by the punch. He shot a look back towards Shepard before returning to his hoverboard. As Shepard reached for his rifle, it was too late, Saren was long gone.

 _Fuck!_

Shepard quickly regained focus on the present. "Joker! Get in here, now!"

What was left of the Salarians were gathering around Wrex, helping the Krogan to his feet. Garrus limped over, an unconscious Ashley in his arms. "She's alive, John."

All Shepard could do was nod. As the Normandy swooped in, finally he yelled once more, telling everyone to get on board the ship. As the cargo bay closed behind him, Shepard raced into the elevator.

 _There's still time. There's still time._

 _There isn't._

 _There's no time._

Shepard punched the elevator wall in anger. His voice emerged, resigned. "Get us out of here, Joker."

* * *

Kaidan Alenko had been hit multiple times. His breathing was ragged but still he fired at the last of the Geth who were trying to approach him. He looked over to the two marines who had assisted with the bomb. Both were down - the pools of water they lay in equally colored red.

A thunderous sound was heard overheard. He looked up and what he saw made him smile.

The Normandy shot off out of sight, clear and free from what was about to come.

He opened his omni-tool. Scrolling quickly, he focused on a picture of a young woman alongside himself. They were both smiling, happy, free from what was to happen shortly after the picture had been taken.

"I love you, Rahna."

The picture of Rahna, one of his fellow BAaT students, was the last thing that Kaidan Alenko saw as the bomb detonated on Virmire.

* * *

 **Heavy chapter. Lots of Saren/Sovereign (basically all) conversation taken from in-game.**

 **Roughly ten or so chapters left of the ME1 game time frame.**


	41. Chapter 41

The mood on board the Normandy was understandably down. Kaidan Alenko, a friend and a colleague to all those on board had given his life on Virmire to make sure the bomb had detonated on the planet's surface. He did so along with two marines, Rankens and Peterson, to make sure Saren's experiments ended before it could have potential catastrophic damage across the Galaxy. The breeding facility, along with all those still in it, was nothing more than ash and rubble.

Ashley Williams was still unconscious in the med-bay. The soldier had a concussion, but showed no other signs of injuries or internal bleeding. The diagnosis had been a positive piece of news to the crew, especially so soon after their escape from Virmire. Loosing another of Shepard's ground team in such a short time would have been a complete disaster to the mission. Meanwhile Urdnot Wrex had a badly broken arm, but dismissed the injury as 'a light scratch'. Still, the Krogan had allowed Doctor Chakwas to give him the medical assistance that he had required.

The Krogan's eyes were focused on Ashley as he sat impatiently in the med-bay. The woman lay silently on one of the beds. Wrex grunted. "How's Williams?"

"She's going to be fine." Dr. Chakwas only flicked her eyes briefly to Williams before reaching into a cupboard to retrieve an item.

Another grunt from the Krogan. He was fond of the soldier, her proficiency in handling a weapon impressed Wrex. For a Human anyway. "Good. I'm going back downstairs."

"Wait." Chakwas turned to the Krogan. The doctor was holding onto a rather large needle. "You're not going anywhere, Wrex. Not yet, anyway. " Despite the grief that the crew was feeling, Chakwas couldn't help but find amusement in the ancient Krogan's seemingly uncomfortable placement in her med-bay.

The Krogan stared at the needle, grumbling as he sat back down on the bed. "Just make it quick."

* * *

Commander Shepard was sat in silence in his quarters. His mission report to the Council was open, a word yet to be typed regarding what had happened on Virmire. Shepard knew that the Councillors needed to apprised of the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet. Not while thoughts and self doubts filled his mind.

 _Could I have saved Kaidan? Did he die for nothing? I could have done something differently. There was a plan that I didn't see and it cost him his life._

 _There's always if's, but's and could have's. Doesn't mean they'd change the outcome. You did what you felt was right. The base was destroyed, Saren's plans interrupted. If that army of Krogan got free, they'd have been near on impossible to stop._

 _It was the right call._

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone." Tali could feel the tears emerge from her eyes. She knew she had to be strong, but right now she couldn't find that strength.

The Quarian was sat against the mako alongside Garrus. The cargo-bay was missing it's usual characters - both Ashley and Wrex were in the med-bay. However there were six Salarians across from them, resting against a series of crates including Captain Kirrahe.

"When I first came on board, Kaidan went out of his way to make me feel welcome here. I knew that some of the crew didn't trust me, that they were wary about having a Turian in their ranks. Not Kaidan. He offered his hand and never saw me as anything but his equal." Garrus smiled softly. "I'll always be grateful for that."

Tali sniffed back the tears. "He was the same with me. He greeted me with such a big smile always. I.. I haven't always received that kind of welcome." She shook her head. "I can't imagine how the Commander is feeling. Having to make a choice between him and Ash. Keehlah. I would have fallen right there."

Garrus nodded softly. "A split-second decision that guarantee's death to one." The Turian thought of Ashley, and how it was Kaidan who made the woman see the errors of the path she had put herself onto. If it wasn't for him, Ashley might not be here.

 _If we had told Shepard the truth, maybe Kaidan would be._

Garrus quickly shook off the thoughts. He didn't want to even give them a seconds notice.

* * *

"Hey doc. Don't see you much up here."

Joker had turned in his chair to find Dr. Liara T'Soni stood directly behind him. She was staring at the chair to the pilot's right. Joker followed her eyes to the chair.

"Yeah. He used to sit there quite a bit. I always pretended to be annoyed by it." Joker closed his eyes, sadness running though his words. "Truth is I enjoyed his company. Never told him that. Wish I had."

Liara stepped over to the chair and tentatively sat down. She let out a breath. "I'm sorry, Jeff."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything, hell, neither could Shepard. It was an impossible situation. You know who's fault it is? Saren. That bastard and everyone he's associated with." Joker flinched as he realized the path that he was heading down. "You know, except.."

"It's fine, Jeff." Liara reassured him. Liara had not joined the mission on Virmire, despite her assurances to Shepard that she was up for the task. The SPECTRE accepted her words, but still wanted to give her time to heal after the death of her mother on Noveria.

The Asari stroked the smooth chair as she thought of Kaidan. "He was very kind in checking in on me after Benezia's death. I told him he needn't bother, but still, he insisted. He.. made things easier to process."

"He made everything easier." Joker felt his eyes start to water. Quickly rushing a hand to his face, he rubbed the tears away. "And we'll finish this for him."

* * *

Miranda was reading the datapad, eyes widened at the information she was learning.

 _Bloody hell. You set off a nuke, John?! What the hell did you find down there?_

The reasoning for the explosion on Virmire was unknown to her at the time, but if Shepard had gone to such drastic measures it had to be because of something huge. The intel had stated that Shepard and the Normandy had made it clear of the planet before it exploded, but there was yet no information on whether the team had suffered any casualties.

Miranda opened her omni-tool. It had been weeks since she had talked to Shepard properly. It tore her up inside to be so far away from him. Miranda never thought that she could become quite so attached, but yet here she was, completely head over heels in love.

And when that person sets off a nuclear bomb, it's pretty damn vital to talk to them.

 **/||||||CONNECTING||||||/**

 **ML:** John. Are you okay?

* * *

Shepard looked to his omni-tool as it pinged to signal the arrival of a new message. He felt a swell in his chest as he saw who the sender was. He hesitated as he went to reply, thinking back to his call with the Shadow Broker's agent before landing on Virmire.

Shepard growled. "Fuck him."

* * *

 **JS:** I need to see you, Miri.

Miranda stared at his words as another message came in.

 **JS:** But I know that I can't. I'm sorry for asking. I don't want to put you into a situation where you aren't comfortable.

 **ML:** Where are you now?

 **JS:** We're heading back to the Citadel. We need to drop off some troops and consider our next move.

Miranda stood from her chair and made her way over to her closet. She pulled out a duffle bag and began to pack.

 **ML:** I'll be there.

 **JS:** It's not safe.

 **ML:** I don't care. I'll be there. I'll let you know where and when.

* * *

Shepard closed the messaging system. He knew Miranda coming back to the Citadel was dangerous, she knew it too, but she was doing it anyway. She was making that sacrifice for him. Despite how dangerous it was.

And now Shepard knew what potentially dangerous idea he would have to take part in for any hope of finding out where Saren could be heading too. Closing his unfinished report to the Council, he strode out of his quarters to find Liara T'Soni.

* * *

 **More of a little interlude here, with things and feelings around the Normandy (and beyond). Back to normal next chapter. Shepard accepts Liara's proposal, Ashley wakes up and a certain deadline approaches...**


	42. Chapter 42

Stepping out of his quarters, Shepard immediately mad his way towards the med-bay in search of Liara. It was the most logical place to find the Asari, as she often stayed cooped up in her room even before their face-off with Benezia on Noveria. As the doors opened, Shepard immediately locked eyes with Wrex. The Krogan was rubbing a spot on his shoulder as he entered.

"She's got ice in her veins, Shepard." Wrex glared at Chakwas. "This is how you treat a minor scratch."

"You and I have different definitions on what we'd consider 'minor scratches', Wrex." A smile curled up at the edge of Chakwas' lips. "You're free to go."

Wrex grunted as he almost bounded off the bed. "Good." He stomped forward. "Shepard."

"Wrex." Shepard watched as the Krogan walked towards the elevator before pausing, turning around and heading towards the kitchen instead.

Shepard stepped into the med-bay properly, allowing the doors to shut behind him. He glanced over at Ash, the soldier still unconscious in one of the beds. Chakwas had assured him that she would be fine and would immediately notify the Commander when Ashley was once again conscious. As he trusted the doctor, he went straight for Liara's room.

"She's not in there, Commander."

Shepard stopped in his tracks and turned to the doctor. "She's not?"

"No." Chakwas dropped a chart to the desk and turned towards him. "Liara sat with Ashley for a short time before leaving. I'm unaware of where she decided to go."

"I see." It was unlike Liara to travel the ship. She usually only left to grab some food, and even then it was sometimes a challenge for those in the mess to get her to stay and join them. "I'll go find her then." He glanced at Ashley. "No change?"

"None, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Okay."

Leaving the med-bay, Shepard patched his com to Garrus. "Garrus?"

"Shepard. Something you need?"

"Is Liara with you by any chance?"

"Liara? No. Tali and I are talking with some of the Salarian troops in the cargo-bay. I'm afraid I haven't seen her this side of the mission."

Shepard frowned. "Okay, thanks Garrus."

 _Very strange. She only really associates with Garrus and Tali. Where else could she be?_

Taking the stars up to the main deck, Shepard stepped out and searched the CIC. There was no sign of her. _Hm. Wonder if Joker knows anything._ As Shepard marched up to the cockpit, it was then he saw a flash of blue in the chair next to Joker. Both Liara and Joker were sat in silence. It was strange to just see them together, but to actually not hear anything from Joker? Madness.

Shepard stepped up behind the chair and looked down upon the Asari. "Hey."

Liara looked up at Shepard and smiled softly. "Hello, Commander."

Joker waved a hand lightly in Shepard's direction. "Shepard."

"Don't see you up here often, Liara? You okay?"

Liara nodded gently. "After we left Virmire, I needed to.. walk, to get out. And then I was here." She gazed out of the front windows. "It's quite a sight."

"It is." Shepard licked his lips quickly. "Do you mind if we talk in private? About your proposal?"

Joker spun around in his chair, his eyes widened. "Proposal?!"

Shepard closed his eyes and groaned. "Not that kind of proposal, Joker."

"Oh." Joker blinked twice before returning to his controls. "Carry on then."

Liara seemingly didn't follow with why the pilot was so alarmed, but instead decided to push past it and rose to her feet. "Of course, Commander." She smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

 _Ilos._

 _The conduit that Saren is searching for resides on Ilos._

Despite Liara's reassurances, Shepard most definitely wasn't eager for the Asari to see inside Shepard's head. She had assured the SPECTRE that she wouldn't 'search' through his mind after undertaking the mind-meld, only instead focus on the information that had been provided by the Prothean beacons. While Shepard trusted the Asari, he really wasn't ready for her to find out some close personal truths. But it simply had to be done, there was no other option left. There had to be something in the beacons.

The joining was uncomfortable. Flashes of the beacons message, the destruction that it offered flew through Shepard's thoughts. The screams, grinding and pain that he heard pulsated at his ear drums, offering no letup until finally their connection was broken.

Liara was breathing quickly as their connection ended. After all, this was the first time that Liara had even considered offering this to another person. There was no guarantee that it would even work.

"Goddess.. the images...the beacons..."

 _Well she hasn't immediately rounded on me about Miranda. That's a good sign._

Liara locked eyes with Shepard. Hers were filled with awe. "I cannot believe that you were able to receive this information, Commander. The power that it contains. A lesser mortal would have not been able to cope. It is extraordinary."

Shepard was completely on edge. They simply didn't have time to discuss him, whether it was his strength or otherwise. "It's been tough but.. Liara. Please, focus if you can. Did you see anything that could help us? Anything at all."

"Yes, of course, Commander. I.." Liara winced. "The joining has taken so much from me but.." Her eyes widened. "There was a planet. It was.. it.. Ilos! The planet was Ilos."

"Ilos?" Shepard shrugged slightly. "I haven't heard of that planet."

"It was once a magnificent world, but it has long since abandoned and it's location lost. But the conduit is there, Shepard. I swear it. We must get to Ilos through the Mu Relay." Liara swayed a little, Shepard quickly reaching out to grab hold of her.

"Are you okay, Liara?"

The Asari smiled softly. "I'm fine. The joining is exhausting. I need to lie down for a time."

Shepard motioned towards his bed. "Please - go right ahead. I need to inform the Council. We're gonna need a whole lot of help if that's where Saren's heading."

Liara shot a quick glance towards the bed. "I cannot impose on you-"

"It's fine, Liara. Please. We'll need you ready for the mission that's to come."

Liara smiled once more. "Very well, Shepard." She rose from her chair gingerly, choosing not to take the hand that Shepard had offered. Tentatively she made her way to the bed and laid down.

Shepard opened up his terminal and began to type a priority message to the Council.

 _We need to get to Ilos. And we need all the guns we can get if we want to take down that monster._

* * *

Ashley's eyes began to flutter, the light immediately causing the woman to squint. She raised her hand to protect herself as she slowly came to in the med-bay. She groaned as she sat up gingerly.

"Ugh."

"Well hello to you too, Ashley." Chakwas had a wry grin on her face. "Not the kind of usual hello's I like, but I'll let you off this one time."

"Thanks, doc." Ashley stretched out slightly. Nothing felt broken, just sore. All over. "What's the damage?"

"You have a mild concussion. Truth be told, you got off lightly."

Ashley nodded. "Good. Good. The last thing I remember.." She tapped on the bed. "We were fighting Krogan and then.. I don't remember anything that came next."

"You were caught in an explosion, a grenade thrown by Saren." Chakwas explained. "You were carried back to the ship by Garrus."

 _Guess I owe him one._ "What happened after, doc?"

"The breeding facility set-up by Saren was destroyed." Chakwas eyes narrowed slightly as she looked to the floor. She sighed before locking eyes with Ashley once more. "I'm sorry to say that Lieutenant Alenko did not make it, Chief."

 _Kaidan.. no.. he.. I.._

Ashley's eyes started to water. "It shouldn't have been him." She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Chakwas stepped closer to the bed and squeezed Ashley's hand. "I'm going to miss him too, Ashley. But there was nothing anyone could have done."

Ashley shook her head. "He could have saved him. He could have left me."

"The Commander made a choice. A choice which he thought was the right one to make." Chakwas sighed. "I'll inform him that you're awake. Please. I know what you must be feeling. But he's feeling it too, Ashley. Don't lay unnecessary blame at his feet."

Another trickle of tears ran down Ashley's cheeks. She nodded silently without a further answer and lowered her head into her knees.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

The Human strode into the large, grey chamber. It was already intimidating without he who sat occupied in the chamber. The lights were low overhead, a series of screens providing the main source of light in the room. A lone being sat at a desk in front of those screens, analyzing a datapad as the man entered.

"There has been no confirmation, correct?"

The Human nodded to that which addressed him. "None, sir."

"Proceed with the operation."

The man bit his lip slightly. "Yes, sir. But do you think it's wise to.."

The Shadow Broker lowered his data-pad. "This is not a discussion. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll make it happen." The Human gulped as he backed away before turning and excited through the door.

* * *

 **I wanted to write a note now because really, I wanted to say thank you. Why? Well going forward from here, we'll be moving down a path that honestly some of you may not be in favor of. That is fine - I completely respect any and all opinions that you might have. However this is a story I've mapped with the next seven or so chapters in mind. It's what I want for this story. But if you're not in favor - again, that's totally fine. Don't worry, Shep & Miri aren't breaking up or anything like that. But I'm choosing to say thank you now for being here up to this point, for supporting me & this story. You guys are awesome - and I appreciate it so much. This is the last note I'll be writing for a while - so once more, cheers!**

 **Next chapter's preview - 'uh-oh.'**


	43. Chapter 43

Shepard had received word from the Council moments before stepping into the med-bay, stating that they were convening to discuss the information put forth from the SPECTRE regarding Ilos and what had occurred on Virmire. While it wasn't the most convincing of support messages, it at least offered the possibility of more hope than Shepard may have previously received, giving certain run-ins with the Council over the time searching for Saren. The Normandy was on-route to the Citadel, therefore Shepard would soon be able to join the conversation personally before taking the next step.

As the med-bay doors opened to him, Shepard immediately locked eyes with Ashley. He could tell the soldier had been crying, her eyes still red and sore from the tears that had came.

"Hey skipper." Ashley sniffed. "Here to break me out of here?" The joke didn't contain the normal supply humor it normally would have.

"Something like that." Shepard stepped into the room. He turned to Chakwas. "Mind giving us a few minutes, doc?"

"Certainly, Commander." Chakwas smiled softly at Ashley before making her way out of the med-bay. Pulling up a chair close to Ashley's bed, Shepard took a seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Feels like I've been run over by a mako. Doc says I'm going to be fine though. Those Krogan hit hard. Glad they're gone." Ashley looked down at her bruised hands. "So do I it seems. Either that or they've got a hard head."

"A bit of both I suspect.."

"Yeah." Ashley looked back up at Shepard. "I know what you're here to say. About Kaidan I mean. How I shouldn't blame myself for what happened. Even when it came down to a choice between us. But.. permission to speak freely, sir?"

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean you didn't before?" He wiped clean the laughter. "Go right ahead."

"You made the wrong call. You should have went to Kaidan. He was the one who could have done more, become more.. lot more than me. I'll never be that. And not only that - he was the better person."

"Ash.."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm a fuck-up. Maybe I wasn't grounded because of my family's name, maybe it was because of me. Wherever I am, people die. My unit on Eden Prime. Hell, I took a dead mans place on board this ship. And now Kaidan, plus those marines who were only doing their job. Because of me they're no longer here, no longer breathing, no longer able to take the fight to that son of a bitch. Don't get me wrong, I most certainly lay blame at Saren's feet too. He's the one who started all of this. He's the one who needs to loose his head next. But my blame can't be absolved. Not by me. Not by you. Not by God."

Shepard sighed. "You're not a fuck-up, Ash."

"Shepard I-"

"No. Now it's your turn to listen to me." Ashley immediately stopped talking. "The reason I went for you on Virmire? It was the right call. You may disagree with that, you might not ever see it my way but it was the truth. I gambled with the chances of that bomb going off over loosing with more of my crew's lives. We played the distraction card once, it worked, so I tried it again. Because I knew if Saren was there, I knew he'd come for me. His ego wouldn't allow it otherwise. He needed to talk, to explain what he's done. Why? Because he's still not convinced it was the right call. So I offered him that, I offered him me. So I went the only place I could - to you. To the Salarians. Away from the bombsite. When Kaidan armed the bomb, I had to think fast. That was the call I made, and I'd do it again." Shepard sat up straight in his chair. "As for you. I've said it once, I'll say it again and I'll keep saying it until my dying breath. You're a hell of a soldier, Williams. If you want to hate me, that's fine. Because I know that you won't let it stand in the way of your duty. You're going to be front line with me until the end, because that's how you're wired. I'm wired in the same way. Some people might say it's more guts than brains. I disagree, I certainly have both and I know you do too." Shepard's voice softened. "When this is all said and done, we will mourn for those who are no longer with us. Those who sacrificed the ultimate price. But that time cannot be now. Not where we're going, not what will face us when we get there. I need you at the top of your game by my side. You want to get it out your system right now? I'm here - take your shot. If not, leave it for another day."

Ashley stared at Shepard. His words were forceful. _He didn't choose me. He chose Saren._

"I'll be ready."

Shepard raised his eyebrow. "You sure? I heard you've got a nasty headache."

"I'll be ready, sir." Ashley almost growled the last part.

"Good." Shepard stood from his chair. "We're on our way to the Citadel. We know our destination - the conduit is on Ilos. You can thank Liara for that piece of information. We're going to take the biggest Citadel led fleet through the Mu-Relay and end this once and for all. I'll talk to Chakwas. You've got things to prepare for. I'll be calling together a meeting in the conference room soon to explain the plan of action."

* * *

It's fair to say that Chakwas wasn't overly pleased with letting Ashley leave the medical-bay so quickly. Although advancements in science and medicine had reduced the recovery time dramatically from what it once may have been to recover adequately to be cleared, along with Ashley's feelings regarding Kaidan's death Chakwas suspected it might be too soon. However she bowed to Shepard's decision, knowing full well that the man hadn't been wrong thus-far. And with what was to come, it would certainly be all hands on deck.

As the elevator arrived at the cargo-bay, Ashley stepped out and immediately found herself looking towards Captain Kirrahe of the Salarian STG unit. He nodded respectfully, something that was matched by Ashley. Approaching Garrus at the mako, she quickly offered her hand as the Turian noticed her arrival.

"Ash." Garrus sounded surprised. "I didn't expect to see you so quickly." He looked down at her outstretched hand and met it.

"Thank you, Garrus. For bringing me back on board. I owe you."

Garrus shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. I know you'd have done the same for me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. If you'll excuse me. I need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Garrus was still in the dark about Ilos after all.

"Shepard is calling a meeting soon. I'll let him explain." As she stepped over to her work bench, she glanced at Wrex. The Krogan was rubbing his arm slightly.

"You alright, Wrex?"

"Hm?" Wrex grunted, looking down at his arm. He immediately stopped rubbing it. "Fine. Just a scratch." He gazed at the soldier. "Took your time, didn't you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Chakwas wouldn't agree with that statement."

Wrex seemingly shuddered slightly. "That woman is cold."

"You scared of a doctor, Wrex?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Wrex grunted again in disgust.

Ashley shook her head as she turned to her weapons. "Whatever you say." In the minutes that passed, Ashley worked on making sure all of her guns were at tip top condition. While they weren't going to have much effect on Saren, if any ground forces got into her sights, they most certainly would go down before they knew what had hit them.

Ten minutes later, her omni-tool pinged. Opening her messaging system, she found a message from a sender who's name was withheld. It was entitled 'For your eyes only'. Ashley narrowed her eyes. _What on earth?_

Opening the correspondence, Ashley began to read the message.

 _Ashley,_

 _Please don't be alarmed. There is something you need to see, something that you've been searching for all this time._

 _Before I begin, I'd like to just say how much of a pleasure it is to be in contact with you. You are a hero. The fight that you led on Eden Prime, single-handily fighting off the Geth forces which invaded the planet? Miraculous. Commander Shepard has received the majority of the credit, that which pushed him further to SPECTRE status. But it is you that should have that credit in this case, not the Commander. I'm not attempting to take away the Commander's previous commendations, those are most certainly deserved. But I feel obligated to share with you some truths that simply cannot be hidden in the dark any longer, despite what is occurring within our Galaxy right now._

 _You will find files attached to this email that tell you the truth about John Shepard. Who he is, what he's hiding and ultimately what he stands for. It is up to you what you do with it. You have investigated the man previously. Please, again, don't be alarmed. It is my job to know information. You may feel a sense of worry, possibly danger - I do not have any ill intentions with you in mind, Ashley. On the contrary, I truly believe that you are someone we need to lead in the fight that's to come. Your family was once blacklisted, with reasons that simply don't stand up. Your grandfather, the General, was a hero. He saved an incredible amount of lives. Yet he was punished. Was he to lead more to the slaughter? Of course not. Your farther paid the price for being his son as did you with him, until you were plucked onto the Normandy. It is fair to say that you would have never been transferred to a position like this otherwise. Not because of your skills, they are second to none. But because of an outdated vendetta used to hold down your once great name._

 _This is your opportunity, Ashley. To not only prove the worth of the Williams name once again, but to make a difference and save lives. The crew that you are fighting with now - Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayaa, Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni and Kaidan Alenko - you have the ability to stop Saren. Shepard may lead you, but it is leadership that could easily be replaced. It is a unit that you fight as, not as one man. Again, I try not to take away from the Commander's accomplishments. But if he was to simply move away from the Normandy in a different direction, would anything truly change?_

 _You destiny is beyond what they'll hold you down to._ _But not if you show them the truth._

 _I will leave you to judge that. Please, review the files I have offered. If you choose not to do anything, that is entirely your decision. But as a woman of principal, I trust you not to stand idly by as an injustice such as this takes place in front of the brave men and women of the Alliance and it's allies._

 _I would suggest however you review the videos in private._

 _Thank you for your time._

Ashley blinked. The message finished without leaving the name of the sender.

 _What.. the.. fuck..is.. How do they know so much? How do they know about me? How do.. what the fuck is going on?!_

Ashley's eyes were drawn to the attachments. There were two video files and a document of some kind.

 _I would suggest however you review the videos in private._

Ashley quickly closed her omni-tool and made her way to the elevator at a quick pace. She noticed Garrus looking at her inquisitively but ignored the look as the elevator doors closed in front of her. She tapped her foot as the elevator slowly rose up one floor, stepping out and immediately making her way to one of the shower rooms. As she entered, she locked the door behind her so that she couldn't be disturbed before checking the room to make sure nobody was inside. Once she discovered she was alone, she opened her omni-tool and clicked on the first video.

A flash of static appeared. The video appeared to be security footage of a room. All lights were off. Ashley stared directly at the video. There was nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. Six seconds later, she heard a voice.

"Miranda?"

 _That sounds like.._

Another voice. "Hold on."

Suddenly all the lights were on in the room. Shepard stood in the middle of what looked like an empty studio with Felicity Blake by his side.

 _Miranda? But that's Feli.._ Ashley's eyes widened. She quickly clicked pause on the video.

 _Don't do this. Remember what Kaidan said. Don't do this._

Ashley closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry Kaidan. I have to._

She clicked play on the video once more.

Shepard began to walk around in the video, seemingly looking for something. "I don't understand? What happened to this place?"

Felicity walked past him before turning to face him. "It was purged. After you were brought here, I imagine the decision was made to move on. There can be no loose ends, especially when it comes to a Council SPECTRE."

Shepard started to mutter to himself. "Son of a bitch." The man held his hands to his face before growling. "Son of a bitch!" He rounded on the woman. "You knew it would be like this."

Felicity simply nodded. "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why bring me here?" Shepard was seemingly searching for answers as he once again looked around the empty room.

"Because you needed to see it for yourself." Felicity began to explain. "Cerberus burnt this place for protection, for me, for the group as a whole. If I told you this place was empty, you still would have wanted to see it for yourself. You'd have to know for sure."

Ashley's blood went cold.

 _Cerberus? She's Cerberus? And Shepard.. knows. He can't know. He can't._

Shepard confirmed Ashley's fears. The man shook his head. "How the hell can you just up and leave? The costs must be astronomical. How does Cerberus afford this?"

Ashley felt sick. Yet the video continued.

"It's for all our best interests. It's the only way we can continue to do what we do."

Shepard pressed her. "How do I talk to him again?"

Felicity reached out to squeeze Shepard's hand. "You don't. I'm sorry, John. But it's a risk that neither of you can take at this time."

"Did you warn him?"

"No."

"Just in case I informed someone after I left?" Shepard sighed. "But my feelings for you didn't allow that. The thought that you were in trouble.."

"Gave them the time they needed, yes. And if I didn't make it back from Feros, this could have been an easy target for your inevitable wrath." Felicity stroked Shepard's cheek with her hand. "I know this isn't what you were looking for, or what you needed to happen. But I promise you, I'll find out what happened with the Admiral. We all owe you, John. I owe you."

Shepard sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "I can't keep going on like this, Miri."

"I know, John."

The video abruptly cut out. It allowed Ashley the chance to throw up, which she took as she fell quickly to her knees.

 _No. No. NO. NO. NO._

 _I suspected.. but never this.. not him, not them._

 _He's.. a traitor. To the Alliance. To everything we stand for._

 _And she was here, on board this ship, with our people. Cerberus._

 _And what? They're together?! Oh God.. the Admiral.._

Ashley gulped as she clicked on the next video. She didn't want more. But she had to see it.

The second video opened in a similar way to the last, once again security footage. This time it was of an office.

"This yours?" She heard Shepard's voice before she saw the man, stepping into shot. He was followed by Jenson Ackles, the man they had met on Noveria.

 _No. I was just outside. This can't be happening._

"Oh no. Just a rental space for when I need it. Good spot to unwind and all. Take a seat." Jenson motioned to one of the chairs as Shepard sat down.

"You know I'm really glad to see you. I can't believe that you and Caty actually-"

Jenson cut off Shepard in his tracks. "John, listen to me."

"What's going on?"

"Us running into each other like this isn't a coincidence. I'm here for you, John. I'm here to help."

"Help?" Shepard seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm with Cerberus, John."

 _Motherfucker! I shook that man's hand!_

Shepard however sprung out of his chair. His pistol was aimed directly at Jenson's head. It surprised Ashley.

"Careful now, this room isn't soundproof." Jenson was calm, too calm, given the situation.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Shepard was trying his best not to yell. "Cerberus? What are you saying!"

"They recruited me a couple of months after I left Earth. Heard good things about stuff that I accomplished in the Reds. Your name was on their list too, but the Alliance got there first. But now isn't the time for that story, that'll come after you do what needs to be done."

"And what is that?"

Jenson remained calm. "You're here to stop Benezia. We're here to help you."

Shepard shook his head. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why you?"

"Because you needed to see a trusted face. And I'm the best they have. You helped us out a while back supposedly, at least that's what I was told. Kinda surprised to hear about it to be honest. I don't know the details, I don't need to know the details. What I do know is this - you need to get to Peak 15 and so far you've been shut down. We're here to repay a favor."

 _Ashley felt sick again. Favors for Cerberus. What are you involved in?_

 _"_ And if I say no?"

"Then you're going to be chasing tails around here so long that word will clearly get back to Benezia." Jenson's expression was solemn.

Shepard started to lower his pistol. "Talk."

Jenson reached into his pocket and pulled out a pass. "This'll get you into the garage. We have top clearance. You won't run into any trouble from the guards. There's a vehicle in the garage, parked in bay twelve. Matches up with the name on the card. Keycode is 4543, that'll grant you access. No weapons, but hopefully you won't need them. If you do, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Shepard shook his head. "This is so fucked up."

"Me? Or Cerberus helping you?" Jenson grinned.

"Both."

"Look John. I'm not your enemy. We're not your enemy. Saren? He's your enemy. He's the enemy of the entire fucking galaxy. You need to stop him and playing games on Noveria won't get you there any quicker. When this is all said and done, I'll tell you exactly what happened I promise." Jenson sighed. "Do you trust me?"

"I always did before."

"Nothing has changed. I'm still the same guy. Sort-of anyway."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, his voice resigned. "Sort of?"

"I go by Tyrone now, Tyrone Rawlings. I'll tell you about that one too after we're done. Here." Tyrone brought up his onni-tool. "Here's my contact details. I'm serious. After this is done, message me. I'll tell you everything you need to know. And not just about me."

"What are you saying?"

Tyone licked his lips. "Later. Until now, get that smile back on your face. Because to those guys out there, everything is going to be hunky-dory, right?"

Once again, the video cut out. Once again, Ashley threw up.

Running one of the taps, she splashed some water onto her face.

 _This can't be happening. Not now._

As she went to open the final file, suddenly, she heard his voice once more. Yet this time, it was here with her.

"Ground team, this is Commander Shepard. Please convene in the conference room immediately."

 _Fuck.._

Ashley pulled herself to her feet and locked eyes with the woman staring back in the mirror. The woman's eyes were full of rage. Yelling, she punched the mirror as hard as she could. Her already bruised hand began to bleed once more as she breathed out deeply, watching as the bloody shards of glass began to fall into the sink.


	44. Chapter 44

Shepard didn't have to wait long in the conference room for his ground team to start arriving. Liara was the first to arrive, smiling at the man as she made her way to a chair. The Asari was looking brighter than she had done previously, with Shepard pleased that his worry over Liara's health could be turned down a notch. Garrus soon walked through the doors, leading Tali and Wrex into the room.

Finally, Ashley made her way into the room. The soldiers head was down, not making eye contact with the SPECTRE. Shepard immediately noticed what seemed to be a torn up piece of cloth ravelled around the knuckles on her left hand. Clearly it was something which Shepard needed to talk with her about after the meeting.

 _I thought she'd be determined to finish this. Hurting yourself doesn't help anyone, Ash._

He noticed that as Ash took her seat, she turned her head to look at the empty chair next to her. Closing her eyes, she took an deep breath before looking down at her feet.

"Thanks for coming." Shepard began to talk. All eyes were on him, except for Williams. Shepard continued despite it. "As you're all well aware of, we've been searching for location of the conduit. With Liara's help, we believe we know the location. Ilos."

Garrus tilted his head slightly. "Ilos?"

Liara began to explain about the planet to the rest of the group. Shepard turned his focus to Ashley. The soldier was still staring directly at the ground. If she was taking in the information from Liara at all, she was certainly showing no signs of doing so.

"We're heading to the Citadel." Shepard returned to his briefing once Liara had finished explaining. "The Council has been informed about what we've discovered and they're in talks about how we proceed from here. This will be a massive operation. And we will lead from the front, the tip of the spear." Shepard sighed. "Saren must be stopped. He's manipulated people, taken loved ones, committed to heinous experiments and wants to bring an end to everything we know and hold dear. There is an empty chair in this room. A chair that belonged to Kaidan Alenko. He gave his life so that the breeding facility on Virmire was wiped from the map." Shepard turned to Wrex. "He made sure that the Krogan would never be used as tools again." The Krogan nodded respectfully. "He made sure that we have a fighting chance in what's to come. Together, we will stop Saren. We will stop the Geth. And we will stop Sovereign."

As Shepard brought the meeting to a close after covering the final points of what was to come, the team rose from their chairs and made their way out of the room in discussions with one another. Shepard however didn't need to ask Ashley to stay behind, the soldier was still sat firmly in place in her chair.

"Ashley." Shepard approached the woman. "Are you okay?"

In a flash, Ashley leaped out of the chair and punched Shepard square in the jaw. Shepard flew back as he was caught perfectly and unexpectedly, falling to a knee. Ashley winced as she held her bandaged hand and breathed in and out deeply.

Shepard blinked as he reached for his jaw. He groaned. "Well.." Shepard tried to gather his thoughts. _Maybe she need that._ "I did say you could after all." Shepard stood back to his feet. "Is it out of your system now?"

He looked at the soldier and for the first time since she entered the room saw her staring directly back at him. Her eyes were full of rage, and seemingly, hatred. It took Shepard back even more than the punch had done. He had never seen Ashley look like this before. He had certainly never seen her look at him like this before.

"You son of a bitch." Ashley's words were spit out with venomous hatred.

"Ash.."

"Fuck you."

Shepard's eyes widened as he stood up straight. "I may run my ship different to most, Gunnery-Chief. But I will not stand by and listen to that type of insubordination no matter how much you're hurting. Explain yourself, now." Shepard's words were full of authority. Gone was the usual kindness that Shepard used in talking to his crew.

"And you don't deserve to be in charge of this vessel." Ashley's words hissed from the back of her throat. "I know who you are."

"Yeah?" Shepard's eyes too were filling with fire. Ashley was really starting to push his buttons. "And who might that be? Think on your words carefully, Chief."

Ashley didn't need the time. "You're a goddamn disgrace to the Alliance military. A traitor to the brave men and women who put their lives on the line daily to stop those who want to destroy the ideals that we stand for." Ashley stepped closer. "You sold us out. Everyone on board this ship. We all looked to you, for leadership, for guidance. What a crock of shit."

Shepard was not only shell-shocked, but he was angry. He had never been on the end of such a tirade. Not from someone he considered a friend. He knew she wouldn't have let her feelings regarding Kaidan's death go easily, but this was completely at the other end of the spectrum.

"And you've just come to sense this now, huh?" Shepard stared down the woman.

"I've been enlightened. Shown the errors of my ways." Ashley paused. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" Shepard shook his head in frustration. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Kaidan was.."

"This isn't about Kaidan! You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shepard. Admit it." Ashley's voice began to rise further. Thankfully for Shepard, the conference room was sound proof.

Shepard sighed. "Clearly I was wrong about you, Ashley. I should have listened to Doctor Chakwas. You're not ready for this. Report to the medical-bay, now."

Ashley stood firm. "No."

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, Chief."

"Clearly you don't regret anything, Shepard." Ashley looked at him in disgust. "It's why you're in bed with Cerberus after all."

Shepard froze. He couldn't even get out a word, let alone formulate a reply as Ashley's words hit him. Or rather just the one word: Cerberus. Ashley raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Isn't this where you deny it? Don't even try to lie to me. If you've ever respected me, tell me the truth!"

"I.." Shepard stopped himself. "I'm not in bed with Cerberus. I.. it's complicated, Ashley."

"Doesn't sound complicated to me. You're together with Felicity Blake, right? But she's actually called Miranda." Ashley clicked her fingers. "And then there's your old friend, Jenson. Sorry, I forget, Tyrone. They're both Cerberus. You didn't know about him, but you most certainly knew about her, which means you've known about them all along. When we were searching for Admiral Kahoku, you know. When she was on board this ship, you lied to every single one of us. You allowed a Cerberus operative on an Alliance warship!"

"How.."

"How did I know?" Ashley actually laughed as she cut him off. "Lets just say I received some information that someone thought I'd might find interesting."

Shepard closed his eyes. _It's obviously not Garrus. It's not Cerberus. There's no reason for it to be them._ The answer came to him straight away _. It has to be. Because I wouldn't play ball._ "The Shadow Broker."

Ashley shrugged. "Maybe. He didn't put his name on the message. But the content was all that was needed. A video of you and Miranda inside a Cerberus facility. Former facility, whatever. Then there was footage of you on Noveria, when I was stood mere feet away from you! And you came out like nothing was out of the question."

"That son of a bitch.." _He's trying to tear us apart._

"You're one to talk."

Shepard growled. _Damn it all!_ "You want to hear it? Fine. I'm in a relationship with a Cerberus operative. I have been for over a year now. But I don't work for Cerberus."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "And you really believe that?"

"I don't work for them, Ashley. I've given my life to the Alliance since I was eighteen years old. It was the right choice back then and it certainly hasn't changed now. I'm fighting for what's right. Have I made mistakes? Absolutely. Is Miranda one of them?" Shepard stood firm. "Absolutely not."

"I can't believe you're sticking with this. She works for goddamn Cerberus, Shepard!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think it eats at me constantly, day after day? I should have turned her in as soon as I learnt of it, but I didn't. Maybe I was a coward. My feelings for her took over. I listened to my heart instead of my head. And you know what? If I had to make the same choice again? I wouldn't change it. I love her. She means more to me than anything else. And she'll mean more to me after you do whatever it is you do." Shepard sneered. "Or whatever the Shadow Broker is manipulating you into."

"Manipulating me? That's what you call this?"

"Yeah." Shepard nodded. "That's exactly what I call this. Why is he doing this now, huh? Because he cares about the well being of the Systems Alliance? Bullshit. There's more here. What if he's working with Saren, hm? What if he's trying to destroy us from the inside because they know how close we are to stopping Saren? And here you are, doing their dirty work."

Ashley blinked. Shepard had seemingly caught her off guard. "No. That's not what's happening here."

"Isn't it? No offense, Ash. But why you? Why not go directly to the Alliance? Or even the Council? I'll tell you why. Because this is where it goddamn hurts the most. Gutting us from the inside. You're my crew, my team. I count on you, I need you. You do this and everything falls apart. And tell me, Ash. What happens then?"

Ashley shook her head. "We can stop Saren without you."

"Maybe you could." Shepard shrugged. "You're a hell of a soldier. Wrex is a fighter, Garrus too. Then you've got Liara and Tali. Are you going to lead them, Chief? Are the Alliance going to give you the big gold star you've always wanted, here and now, to take this final battle? The same Alliance who have never seen you as anything but a liability? Someone they'd simply rather sweep under the rug and not have around. But yet you kicked those doors in. You've proven them wrong. Think they'll suddenly admit that? It's a hell of a gamble if it fails. All that blood on your hands. The extinction of all life as we know it."

Shepard stepped back. He wasn't fighting for his career, his life. He was fighting for everybody's, including Ashley. "You know I always knew this day would come. I didn't doubt it. This was never going to last forever. But now? There is something bigger at stake. You know it, I know it. I know that one day I'll pay for my crimes and hell, if you want to be the person that makes that happen - so be it. Tell the crew, tell the Alliance, tell the Galaxy. But deep down inside of you, you know that can't happen. Not now. Not when we're so close."

Ashley scoffed. "And so what? I keep this close to my chest and hope to avoid any accidental friendly fire before that day comes?"

"I've never lied to you about your abilities or worth to this team, Ashley. I know who you are, and despite what you know, I need you by my side. We can't fall apart, not now, not when we're so close to stopping Saren. If it still means anything to you, you have my word. Nothing untoward will come your way on my behalf." Shepard sighed. "I promise - you will have your day of reckoning. Your name in the spotlight. Bring me down if you must. But do it after we've stopped Saren. That's the only thing that matters."

Ashley stared at the man. She hated what he did, what he had sacrificed to do so. But his word, somehow, still meant something to her. Despite saying so herself, she knew that they couldn't stop Saren without Shepard. He was the one who brought them together, who had somehow brought them this far. They needed him.

"You're right. We do need you." She took a glance towards the chair that Kaidan used to sit in. "A wiser man than either of us once told me to always look at the bigger picture. So I will." She stepped closer to Shepard once more. "But know this. I will see you pay for your crimes, John Shepard. SPECTRE or not, you will be tried for crimes against Humanity."

Shepard bowed his head. "Very well. Until that day, can I trust that you'll be fit to follow under my command?"

Ashley stared at him. She hated saying the words, even if she couldn't bring herself to truly hate the man. "Yes, sir." She backed away towards the door but paused. "You know what you said earlier? About us having more guts than brains? Maybe you're right. But I'm certainly smarter than you, Commander."

And with that, Ashley turned and marched out of the conference room.

Approaching Kaidan's chair, Shepard sat down and began to rub his still aching jaw. There was no anger, no sadness - simply reflection as the man gazed forward.

 _If this is it.. lets finish things off in style._


	45. Chapter 45

It was the first time their eyes met since she had to leave after the break in.

Their lips crashed together soon after. Months of frustration poured out of their souls as they reached for one another, gripping anything that they could get a hold of.

Miranda and Shepard were together once again.

After the Normandy had landed at the Citadel, Shepard was quickly informed that the Council were still in session and would be unavailable for up to an hour. While it wasn't the most convenient time to be left on hold, it did allow him a chance to have a certain other meeting of his own.

Miranda had messaged him the address in which he could find her, the new apartment was located on a whole different ward to the last. And so Shepard traveled there, a timer unfortunately set.

 _Minus one hour.. and counting._

It was the reason that Shepard's lips were the first to separate. His head leaned gently onto Miranda's, allowing a break as both individuals tried to catch their breath.

"I don't have much time, Miri."

A sly grin formed on Miranda's face. "Not even for.." She reached for Shepard's belt. Shepard gulped slightly but gently took hold of her hand. "Not even for that." Shepard frowned. "And I should have you know, it's never been 'quick'."

Miranda rolled her eyes mockingly. "Sorry." She led Shepard over to the couch and took a seat. Shepard joined her. "So what's going on?"

Shepard let out a sigh. "I don't even know where to begin." _Yet I do. And I don't know how to tell you._

Miranda rubbed Shepard's arm. "You could start with Virmire? Details are sketchy to say the least about what you found down there."

"Krogan." Shepard stated it bluntly. "A whole boatload of Krogan. Saren had created a facility that had, well, basically cured the genophage. He was breeding them by the dozens. That's why we nuked the planet. If they were set loose.."

"There'd be havoc." Miranda nodded as the thought of the ramifications in her head. "You made the right choice."

"I know." Shepard whispered. "We lost Kaidan. He stayed behind to set off the nuke."

"I'm so sorry, John." Miranda's tone was genuine as she began to stroke his face.

"Thank you. He died a hero. If it wasn't for him, who knows what could have happened. We'll never forget the sacrifice he made. And.."

"And?"

"We talked to Sovereign."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "The ship?"

Shepard shook his head. "That's what we thought. It's not some ship, it's an actual Reaper."

"Bloody hell, John!" Miranda exclaimed, surprised at the revelation.

"Tell me about it.."

Miranda pushed on. "What did it say to you?"

"A lot. Mostly about our demise and destruction. Between you and me, it was downright menacing, Miri. I've never heard anything like it. I certainly don't want to hear it again."

"An actual Reaper.." Even Miranda was having a hard time to try and process the information. "That's insane."

"Yeah. It was in the same room as another Prothean beacon. It was basically the same vision as the one that I found on Eden Prime, except that it didn't knock me out for twelve or so hours this time which I appreciate." Shepard hesitated slightly.

 _Well out of everything I'm about to say, this is probably the least worst bombshell I can drop into her lap._

"A few months back, Liara approached me with an idea. Similar to how I was given the cipher by Shiala back on Feros. I know, I know." Shepard could begin to see Miranda's face start to turn. "But I didn't have a choice. Long story short, she analysed the visions with her own knowledge of the Protheans. Ilos. The conduit that Saren is searching for is on Ilos. That's why I don't have long, Miri. The Council are in discussions right now about how we proceed and the details about the make-up of the fleet that will travel to the planet."

Miranda let out a few short breaths. While she most definitely wasn't in favor of an Asari poking around Shepard's brain, it did yield results. And without that, he probably would have never discovered the location of the conduit. "Okay. I understand your reasoning's. Ilos." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm not familiar with the planet."

"Neither am I, but Liara is certain that the conduit is there. And her opinion seemed to carry enough weight with Tevos, thankfully."

"Next time can we figure out a way to not have someone jump into your mind, John?" Miranda smiled softly, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed him looking solemn. "John?"

"Next time.." Shepard closed his eyes. _Here we go._ "There isn't going to be a next time, Miri."

"What are you saying, John?" She squeezed his arm. "You're going to stop Saren."

"I know. I will." Shepard met her eyes again. "But after.. after I'm going to pay the price for the decisions I've made."

Miranda was clearly confused. "What.. I don't know what you're talking about, John. Please. Just tell me."

"I was approached just before my team landed on Virmire by an agent of the Shadow Broker. I was offered a proposal - utilize my connections to eliminate your boss or have my relationship with Cerberus, and you, exposed to the public."

Miranda's expression was blank. "And what did you say."

"No. I said no. I wouldn't do it. They gave me a forty-eight hour window to change my mind and tell them yes otherwise they'd put a plan into motion."

Miranda squeezed his hand. "And that window has passed, correct? And you're still here. It was a bluff, John. The Shadow Broker is a slippery bastard, but we've always been careful. Scraps maybe, that's all he has. He's coming after us? Let him. When we find the bastard, we'll take him down once and for all. "

"It's not a bluff." Shepard's face confirmed Miranda's worst fears. "They had proof. And they sent it to Ashley Williams."

Miranda's face exploded with emotion. "Williams? That self-serving, always someone else's fault marine?"

Shepard nodded. "She clocked me square in the jaw. Said a whole lot of things before explaining what had happened. She has a video of us at HISNO."

"Fuck!" Miranda cursed. It was a rarity that displayed how rattled the operative was. "I knew we shouldn't have gone there." Panic was clearly evident on her face. "Then.. how are you here right now?"

"I made my case. Said that stopping Saren is too important, even for this. I brought us some time. She saw the bigger picture, at least for now. But believe me, my day on the dock is coming. Williams, the Broker.. they won't let this go. No matter what happens."

Miranda shook her head. "No. That can't happen, John. You've given everything to them, everything." She patted a finger on his chest, directly over his heart. "They can't have you. You're too important. This cannot happen."

Shepard gently held onto Miranda's finger. He could see the woman starting to loose his edge in front of his very eyes and it broke his heart. "Miri. I never wanted this day to come. I love you, so, so much. I want to live out my days with you. But we were always on borrowed time, you know this."

"I love you too, John." Tears started to fill Miranda's eyes. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't of been there that night in Flux, this never would have happened."

"Never say that." Shepard cupped Miranda's cheeks as he too felt the tears start to flow. "Meeting you that night was the best thing that ever happened to me. So many people across the Galaxy don't get a chance at what we've had. Just over a year? It isn't perfect. But goddamn I would never change that night for anything."

"But I don't love those people, John. I love you."

Shepard softly kissed Miranda's lips. "I know. I will always love you. But you need to make me a promise, okay? They'll hunt you. They'll hunt you and Cerberus with every might they can muster. Don't even give them the taillights. Disappear." Shepard brought up his omni-tool. "I'm transferring you everything we have on the Sovereign, the Reapers, the Protheans - everything. They'll waste too much time and effort trying to find you. Whatever you do - make sure you get people on this. It's not going to end with Sovereign. We need to prepare. Cerberus need's to prepare. The people will need you, Miri."

The information transferred to Miranda's omni-tool. She nodded. "I'll get us ready."

"I know you will." Another soft kiss was planted on her lips. "It's one of the reasons you're so amazing, one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. Which is why I need you to do me one more thing."

Miranda wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anything, John."

"Don't take any action against Ashley Williams."

Miranda's face started to screw up. "She's costing you everything, John! She doesn't deserve to live. You said it yourself - this might just be the start and she's taking away our biggest weapon - you!"

"Maybe so. But if it wasn't her, it would have been someone else. Please, Miranda. I know how angry you are. But I need you to promise me, no harm will come her way. Not from you, not from Cerberus. I won't give up, believe me, I will fight every chance I get. I'll make sure they hear me, whether they want to or not."

Miranda gritted her teeth and begrudgingly accepted Shepard's request. "Fine. I won't kill her." Her eyes narrowed. "But I also won't shed a tear if Sovereign slices the bitch in half."

* * *

Joker whistled as he sat in his pilot's chair. With only an hour before Shepard was due to meet with the Council, there wasn't enough time for anyone to leave the Normandy and enjoy some time off. Time? It was of the essence. And they needed to be ready, fit and firing when the time came.

"That's not very tuneful, Joker."

Joker rolled his eyes as he turned in his chair to find Ashley standing directly behind him. "And neither are those hands, Chief. Ouch."

Ashley instinctively put her hands behind her back. "You should see the Krogan's. Oh wait. You can't. They don't have faces any more. You won't either if you push your luck."

Joker put up his hands. "Somebody's touchy today, jeez. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Make sure you remember that."

Joker shrugged. "Yeah well-"

 **"LOCKDOWN IN OPERATION. LOCKDOWN IN OPERATION. LOCKDOWN IN OPERATION."**

Joker spun his chair as the Normandy's VI went into alert mode. "What the shit?" The pilot immediately started pressing various buttons to seemingly no avail as Ashley looked on.

"Joker? What's going on?"

"I don't know it's.. shit! Shit shit shit!"

Suddenly Pressly was by Ashley's side. "What's with all the commotion?!"

"The Normandy is being locked down!" Joker was frantically pressing any and all buttons still.

Pressly frowned. "Then unlock it!"

"I can't it's.. it's from the Citadel." Joker spun around, worry and confusion clearly written on his face. "They've grounded us."

* * *

Shepard was holding Miranda close to his chest. "There must be something we can do, John. You can't just give up."

Shepard kissed her softly on the forehead. "I-" He paused as his omni-tool began to bleep.

Miranda pulled away. "What is it?" She checked her omni-tool. "It's not time yet."

"I don't-" He paused. "It's Ashley."

Miranda glared hatefully as Shepard answered the call. She did however stay silent.

"Shepard." Ashley sounded torn between having to say the mans name, and it being the furthest thing from what she actually wanted to do. "They've locked down the Normandy."

Shepard jumped to his feet. "What? Who has?"

"The Citadel. It has to be from the Council."

Miranda animatedly pointed at his omni-tool and mouthed the word 'her'.

Shepard caught the hint. "Did you do this?"

"What? No! I had nothing to do with this, I swear. Look, I'm on my way to the chambers. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Fine." Shepard growled. "Five minutes." He closed the communication with Ashley. "What the fuck are they doing?"

Miranda shook her head. "I have no idea. But you need to go."

"Yeah. I.." He paused. "If I don't-"

Miranda jumped to her feet and put a hand to his lips. "Don't say it. We're going to figure this out, okay? You and me. This isn't the end god dammit. You get off this station, get to Ilos and stop that son of a bitch."

"I will. You need to go too, okay? Get somewhere safe. Just in case."

Miranda nodded. "I will."

And once more, their lips met. It was equally as full of hunger as their first kiss forty minutes earlier.

"I love you, Miranda Lawson."

"I love you too, John Shepard."

* * *

 **Another chapter tomorrow.**


	46. Chapter 46

Betrayed. They had been betrayed.

"Goddammit!" Shepard kicked out at the elevator as he and Ashley made their way back from the Council chambers. "Those fucking..!"

Ashley too was mad. "I can't believe they've done this. Have the situation under control? Are you kidding me?" She looked to the man. "What do we do now?"

The Citadel Council had declared that Shepard's mission had come to an end. They were very pleased with the man, he had done excellent work in hunting down Saren. But he could not go any further. With Ilos located in the Terminus Systems, the Council could not risk provoking a war. No ship would enter after Saren. The roadblocks in place around the Citadel would have to be enough.

It wouldn't be enough. They had doomed the Galaxy to extinction.

"I have no idea." Shepard shook her head. "We can't stay here. We have to get to Ilos before it's too late." The SPECTRE growled. "We need a goddamn fleet. Just us? I don't know if it'll be enough but damn it we have to try."

Ashley look to the floor. She was ashamed of the question she was about to ask. "Do you have.. any help here? You know.. from them?"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "What? Now you want their help? What the hell happened to 'traitor', eh Ash?" The elevator opened with Shepard stepping out, marching his way through the wards with Ashley in his wake.

"No! I- jeez, Shepard. I'm just trying to think, okay? We have to get to Ilos." She shook her head. "By any means necessary."

"Yeah well there's nothing like that here. We're on our own." _Unless. No. You can't ask her. Not for this. It's too dangerous._

 _She can handle it. This is who she is._

"..there is an option. Even if I hate it."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Shepard stopped in his tracks. "Not here." He whispered closely. "Get back to the Normandy. Make sure we're ready to go as soon as we get our window of opportunity."

"What about you?" Ashley asked.

"You said it yourself. By any means necessary, right?"

* * *

Miranda didn't need any convincing.

Shepard's first call had been to Garrus. After all, he needed to make sure that he was on the right track, and who better than a former C-SEC officer to go to for information? The Turian had confirmed Shepard's theory. The Normandy could be unlocked at the Citadel control center. While it wasn't a heavily populated area, there would be armed guards on patrol. But as of right now that was their only way off the station.

They'd be away before the Citadel even knew what'd hit them. They would be mutineers, the Council out for their blood. But given Shepard's situation, well, hell they might as well just add it to the list when the time comes.

He had called Miranda, hoping that she'd still be on the Citadel. Luck was clearly shining on him. Miranda had yet to depart, in fact she was due to leave as Shepard's call came in. But she jumped off the ship and headed to meet the man without a seconds hesitation.

Shepard hated asking her. He knew the danger he was putting her in. But they had to get to Ilos, and she was the only person he could still trust.

"I'll do it."

She didn't even need to think about it. Shepard wasn't relieved. Hell, he actively tried to talk her out of it straight after he asked her to do it. Miranda held up a finger to his lips.

"I know you're worried. We both know the risks. But this has to be done, John. You know it's true, it's why you came to me."

"Doesn't mean I like it, Miri."

Miranda smiled. "Trust me. I've faced worse."

"Just.. be careful, okay? Get out of there as quickly as you can. And get off this station. They'll hunt you."

"That's coming anyway, right?" This time a sadder smile. "You don't have to worry about me, John. I can take care of myself. Now go. Get back to the Normandy." She pulled him close into a hug. "And when that board turns green, get out of here." She pulled back and patted him on the chest. "This is just a one time thing you know. No do-overs." Miranda winked as she turned away, disappearing round a corner and out of sight.

* * *

"Er, Commander?"

Shepard was stood directly behind Joker in the cock-pit of the Normandy. As of yet, there was no sign of the lockdown being revoked. "Be ready."

"I am it's just.. you haven't even told me what's happening."

Shepard gritted his teeth. The man's head was swirling with emotions. "The plan will work."

Joker threw up his arms incredulously. "What plan?!"

* * *

Miranda approached the control center. After reviewing the schematics on her omni-tool on the way, she had a pretty good idea of what she was in for with the facility. Time was of the essence, not only because of Shepard's need to get off the station but also with her attempt to get off the Citadel without capture.

She paused by a corner, peering round the side. There was a loan Turian guard in front of a locked door. She brushed a hair through her hair. She was dressed casually, a pair of jeans along with a blouse and jacket that hid her pistol from view. _Not ideal for a firefight, but there's always alternatives._

 _Here goes nothing._

Miranda tripped herself, falling around the corner to the floor. She burst out laughing as landed on her knees. "Wheeeey!" She pushed herself up, stumbling as she tried to regain her composure, her words slurring. "You bitccccch Sue!"

The guard tilted his head but as yet did not reach for his weapon. "Excuse me? This is a restricted area. Please leave, immediately."

Miranda blinked as she focused on the Turian. She giggled, quickly trying to stop herself with her hands. "I'm sorry I.." She laughed again. "I'm a little lost. I was with my friend, Sue, and I needed to find the.. casino?" She shook her head, her hair running amuck over her features. "This isn't the casino?"

The guard shook his head. "No ma'am. You're in the wrong place."

"Ah.. damn it all! She slapped her leg." Quickly, Miranda pointed to her omni-tool. "Can you help me? I have one of those virtual map doodahs. Can you point me right, officer?"

The Turian was initially hesitant before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine. Make it quick."

Miranda smiled broadly. "Thanks!" She skipped over and stopped in front of him. She opened her omni-tool and brought up a map of the Citadel. "So. Where are we?"

The guard leaned in to look at the map. He pointed. "We're-"

A knee caught him square in the face, followed by a double strike and one final kick as he fell to his knees. "Thanks for your help, officer." Miranda grabbed his keycard and quickly looked around. Nobody had heard the commotion clearly, allowing Miranda to unlock the door. She pulled the Turian in with her.

"Jaeck? What are you doing in-"

Another officer was inside the room, facing away towards a set of monitors. As he turned, shock was evident on his face as Miranda's knee flew towards his face. It only took one hit to knock the Human to the floor.

Miranda quickly approached the terminal. While she wasn't an expert at hacking systems, she was most definitely proficient enough to get through the outdated operation that the Citadel were currently using.

"Stop.." Miranda turned around sharply to find the Human reaching for her on the ground. Another kick in the face put him to sleep, but it was then she noticed an activated panic button in his hand.

"Damn it!" She quickly returned to the terminal, unlocking the systems as fast as she could. She heard the shouts from the hallway, with what sounded like footsteps belonging to three. As they burst through the doors, their weapons were aimed directly at Miranda.

"Stop what you're doing, now! Hands where we can see them!"

Miranda raised her hands into the air slowly and turned around to face the guards. There was a sly smile on her face. "I surrender."

* * *

Shepard was gripping the back of Joker's chair with force.

 _She's okay. She's fine. Don't worry. She's-_

His eyes widened. "Joker!"

"I see it!" The pilot was suddenly active. "We're getting out of here. Hold on!"

The board was green, the lock-down lifted. Miranda had done it. As the Normandy gunned the engines, they raced away from the Citadel.

"Holy shit, Commander." Joker was almost breathless. "What did you do?"

Shepard just shook his head as he made his way towards the CIC.

 _Lets make it count._

* * *

"She's fine, John. From what I've seen and the things you've told me, she can take care of herself."

Shepard nodded. He was sat in his quarters with Garrus, the Turian keen to reassure the man that Miranda would be okay after Shepard had informed him of her role in the Normandy's escape.

"I know. You don't seem surprised that she'd help us."

Garrus shrugged. "Not at all. You wouldn't be with her if she didn't know the simple difference between right and wrong, unlike the Council." He rubbed his head. "I don't know what to expect first when we stop Saren, a medal or a trial."

Shepard chuckled to himself. "Definitely the latter."

"Come on now. Really? I don't think they'll-"

Shepard held up his hand. "There's something you need to know, Garrus. About Ashley."

"Is she still upset about Kaidan? She seemed fine in the cargo-bay, even thanked me for carrying her on board. Then she disappeared and after, at the meeting, well you saw her. She was in a world of her own."

"It's not about Kaidan." Shepard sighed. "She found out about Miranda and I. Cerberus. The whole thing."

Garrus' eyes widened. "What? How? I.. I did not tell her Shepard, I swear it on-"

"I know it wasn't you, Garrus. I know you'd never do that. It was the Shadow Broker. He sent damning video files to Ashley, told her to do with them whatever she pleases."

"Spirits.. Clearly she hasn't done anything yet?"

Shepard shook his head. "I managed to talk her down, for now at least. But you know Ash, once she gets set on an idea.." The SPECTRE trailed off.

"I need to tell you something, John." The Turian sounded ashamed as he lowered his head.

"What is it?"

Garrus sighed. "There's a reason she was approached."

"I've already figured that there's a chance the Broker is working alongside Saren and the Reapers. This could very well be a ploy to try and destroy us from the inside."

"While that could be the case, no, I know why Ashley was approached. Why it was her, John." Garrus took in a deep breath. "After what happened on Feros, what I saw from Miranda, I couldn't let it go. I've been searching for answers for so long that I couldn't help myself when the questions came up regarding Miranda and her abilities. I was torn. Torn between my loyalty to you, and my natural instincts that were honed on the Citadel. So.. I took my feelings to Williams. I know that I should have approached you, but I was fearful that you would no longer need my services if you considered my actions to be suspicious. I couldn't face the shame of returning to C-SEC, knowing full well the danger that Saren was causing. I had to be a part of this. She heard my thoughts.. and ran with them. I.." Garrus lowered his head once more. "Spirits. I put her in contact with an individual I've had previous dealings with. She goes by the alias of 'The Shadow', but her real name is Kasumi Goto. I am ashamed of my actions, John."

Shepard's face gave nothing about the pain he was starting to feel away. "What does this Kasumi have to do with it?"

"She's a thief by trade. A master of never being seen, no matter what the situation is. The location of Miranda's apartment on the Citadel was given to her by Ashley, after I pulled a few strings with one of my old colleagues."

The SPECTRE's eyes widened. "The break in.. that was.."

"That was because of me, yes." The Turian continued. "Not long after, Ashley approached me and told me that the search brought up nothing out of the ordinary. That my instincts were wrong. And that would be it. But it wasn't. She didn't give up her search. She was obsessed with finding out the truth about Miranda, and what she meant to you. I knew something had to be done and she wasn't going to listen to me any longer. I talked to Kaidan." Garrus shook his head. "I know I should have come to you, again and again, especially after what you told me about Miranda. But I was afraid for her. I wanted to keep the team together, to keep us at maximum strength. I.. I thought I was doing the right thing. Kaidan talked to her and finally, we thought she had seen reason. And then-"

"Kaidan was killed and the information was sent." Shepard's voice was numb.

"Correct. John, I'm so sorry. This all started because I couldn't let things go, because I went behind your back. I should have a put a stop to it, I had multiple attempts to do so. I thought I was doing the right thing in trying to keep us together. Clearly, I was mistaken."

"You're right." Shepard's voice was pained. "You should have came to me. When I put my trust in you, you didn't offer me the same." He shook his head. "One way or another, we were always destined to crumble from the inside it seems."

"That's not true. We've made mistakes, I have made some of the biggest. But we're still in this fight, John. The crew? They're here - together, fugitives from the Council and all of it's citizens. There's not a man or a woman on board this ship who wanted to leave, who wanted to be saved from the potential ramifications that might come their way. They're here because they believe in you, your leadership and your fight. When the dust has cleared, I have no doubts there will be scores to settle. But until then, we do the same thing we always have done. We fight. And we win." Garrus stood up straight. "I know what I have done. I know that you cannot trust, or count on me in the time that's to come. But you have my word, Commander. I will fight until the very end to regain that trust."

"I know." Shepard's voice still contained the hurt he was feeling. He tried to push past it. "I know. He banged his hands down on the desk. "Suit up, Vakarian. You're hitting the surface on Feros."

Garrus blinked. He didn't expect to be in Shepard's party. But he wasn't going to waste his chance. "Yes sir."

"And while you're down there." Shepard glared at Garrus. "Tell Williams to do the same."

Now that really caught Garrus off guard. "Commander? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"From the sounds of it, I need to keep both of you in my sights." Shepard sighed. "But if we want to win this fight, I need the best by my side. And from past experience, that's the three of us. Now go, I need to address the crew."

Garrus stood up straight and saluted. "Yes, Commander."

As Garrus made his way out of the office, Shepard kicked his chair across the room. "Fucking hell, Garrus." He slammed his hands onto the desk, thinking of Miranda. The woman had not yet contacted him. But he couldn't worry about her, not now. He needed to get his head in the game.

He patched his coms into Joker. "Joker. Open a channel with the entire ship. I need to address the crew."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard gripped his desk. "Crew of the SSV Normandy, this is Commander Shepard. As you are aware by now, we are headed to the planet Ilos. Our goal is clear, stop Saren from reaching the conduit." Shepard loosed his hands. "There will be no help. We are fugitives, a lone ship when instead there should be dozens. I won't lie to you. We might not make it out of here in one piece. But if we don't try, it will be the end of everything as we know it. We cannot let Saren succeed, we won't let Saren succeed!" Shepard paused. "It has been a true honor to fight alongside each and every one of you. And no matter what happens here today, that will never change. I have always tried to do what is best, sometimes it simply hasn't been enough. But know this, I will fight for every single one of you. For all of your families, friends and loved ones back on Earth, Thessia, Palavan, Tuchanka and beyond. And whatever becomes of me at the end of this day, I will never forget the loyalty and service that you have shown me. I thank you for that. Now lets finish this."

* * *

 _Hell of a speech, Shepard._

Ashley was preparing. Garrus had given the word - she was in the party heading down onto the surface of Ilos. She couldn't help but be a little suspicious, but she knew how well the team of Shepard, Garrus and herself worked. No matter what their differences might be, she would give her all. She only hoped that the last lingering trust she had in Shepard was well placed.

She opened her omni-tool to send off a message to her family. She paused however, noting that the correspondence from the Shadow Broker was still open.

 _Didn't even open that last file. Those videos were enough._ _What else could there be?_

Ashley clicked on the final document that was attached from the Shadow Broker. It was strangely, blank.

 _What the? Couldn't even check what you were sending. Still, the videos are damning alone when the time comes._

 _If the time comes.._

 _No. Don't think that. He said it himself. The day will come._

 _And what will it bring? Change? Maybe. But how much damage will it cause in the long run._

Ashley gritted her teeth. _Enough second guessing. I need to focus. Get yourself in the game, Williams._

 _There's a monster to slay._


	47. Chapter 47

They had missed Saren by a hair.

Shepard could see the rogue SPECTRE clearly as the mako hurtled towards Ilos' surface after making a daring, yet necessary jump out of the Normandy's cargo bay. The Turian was leading a squadron of Geth units into what looked like an underground bunker. The doors managed to shut behind them just as the mako landed, a vicious blast of the cannon hitting the door as it closed with very little impact making a mark on the structure. They certainly wasn't getting through with sheer brute power and force, so they had to find whatever controlled the door and fast before it was too late. Shepard imagined that Saren wouldn't be waiting around for them on the other side of the doors out of the kindness of his heart.

Thankfully for Shepard and his squad of Garrus and Ashley, finding the potential way towards that illusive door key was made easier by the sprinklings of Geth that Saren had left behind. It was almost like a breadcrumb trail which Shepard followed, leading them eventually towards an elevator that took them underground.

Even though Ashley and Garrus both had their own issues with Shepard, neither one of them showed any signs of deterioration on the battlefield. If anything, the short glance of Saren only fuelled all three into pushing harder to try and stop the rogue SPECTRE.

Their discovery of the console that seemingly controlled the tunnels door had come with a surprising message left by the Protheans. Only Shepard could understand it, the beacons clearly leaving an imprint on the mans mind that could let the language be decoded in a way that he could take in and process. It was a warning to the Protheans and everyone else that would encounter the Reapers over the cycles: They could not be stopped.

 _But today is a different day._

Their trip into the tunnel was again filled with discoveries. Cryo pods littered the walls as they drove, but there was no signs of power flowing through them. They were now simply coffins, the final members of the Prothean raced now long gone. A moment latter, a stasis field emerged in front of them and quickly trapped the mako they had driven in with another field behind. Looking around for any signs of a trap set by Saren, it seemed that he was not the one who had chosen to stop them in their paths.

And they were right.

Taking an elevator off to the side, they encountered what seemed to be a VI when reaching a platform below. It identified itself as Vigil, an advanced non-organic analysis system created by the Protheans. It was then that Vigil dropped the bombshell.

The Citadel is actually a mass relay. A mass relay that in fact links to dark space, the empty void beyond the Galaxy's horizon that houses the Reapers. And when Saren activates the Citadel, the Reapers would poor through and destroy everything around them. There'd be no chance to stop them. That was the fate the fell onto the Protheans which ultimately led to their downfall.

Vigil continued to fill them in on the horrifying details before giving them a data file that would corrupt the Citadels defense systems, allowing Shepard to take manual control of the station. It would be the only thing that could potentially stop Sovereign's goal of bringing in the rest of the Reaper fleet. And of course, Saren would no doubt lead them to the control system they would need.

Shepard knew there was more answers to be heard, more that could be discovered about the Protheans war with the Citadel. He wanted to hear everything from Vigil, to give them a chance in the fight to come. But Saren had to be stopped and so they left, hoping that when they returned, Vigil would still be active.

Ashley shook her head as she jumped back into the mako. "All that effort to get away from the Citadel, and now we're going back?!"

Garrus grunted. "We couldn't have known. Besides. If we were still there, we'd have been caught off guard just like the rest. This way we actually know Saren's target."

"Garrus is right." Shepard gunned the mako as the field that had blocked them previously dissipated. "We'd have been wiped out in minutes. Now? We actually have a chance."

Shepard raced through the ruins, gunning down Geth units on the way. Clearly Saren had gotten desperate by leaving troops behind to stop Shepard. No doubt the Turian would have liked to be at full strength when arriving at the Citadel, but given Shepard's sudden appearance, Saren had to think quickly on his feet to try and slow down the Human in any way that he could. The Geth fell quickly at the Mako's cannon and then suddenly there before them was the conduit in all it's glory.

"Holy shit.. it's like a mini mass relay." Ashley gawped at the conduit.

Shepard too was amazed, but there was no time to waste. "This is a really bad idea." He put his foot down as the mako raced down a path, heading right for the conduit. "This is going to work. This is totally going to work."

Shepard's eyes widened as they closed the gap.

 _This isn't going to work._

* * *

Miranda sat on the edge of the bed and looked to the floor. It wasn't the first time she had been arrested, except that previously, it had been exactly where she wanted to be. She hadn't stuck around after completing an assassination of an inmate and once again she had no desire to stay in a Citadel holding cell any longer than she had too. So she watched the guards, their movements and attitudes, formulating a plan that would lead to her escape.

She had surrendered without any trouble, allowing one of the officers to arrest her as the other two frantically tried to lock-down the Normandy once more to no avail. The cursing from the officers gave Miranda all she needed to hear as she was dragged away off to C-SEC.

There had been no questioning thus-far. Miranda had assumed that C-SEC were allowing her to stew for a while, before jumping in and trying to get her to give up everything about the Normandy's escape. It wouldn't happen of course, it would simply instead lead to her release.

And yet after two hours, something changed with the guards. They all began to huddle around one monitor, taking quick glances at her and talking quickly amongst themselves. They were instantly more alert, each making calls of their own to various others. It was finally something that had Miranda slightly concerned.

And then everything went to hell.

Miranda wasn't sure what came first, the power outage or the sounds of explosions. In reality it all happened at the same time. Panic filled the precinct as officers began to run around frantically, grabbing their weapons before spilling out the doors. The room was empty within seconds as sirens began to blare, a red light now coming through due to the emergency power systems kicking in.

Miranda reached for the bars and began to yell. "Hey!" There was no signs of any guards as explosions once again made the walls around her shake.

 _Bloody hell. I need to get out of here. What the hell is happening?_

Another explosion rocked the building as the lights and sirens completely disappeared. Miranda was in complete darkness as she reached around to try and find her surrounds. It was then she discovered that the door of her cell was now unlocked and slightly open, the loss of power seemingly affecting the doors mechanism.

 _Now that's fortunate._

Miranda pushed open the door and ducked as debris started to fall from the ceiling. She rushed over to a box that was on one of the officers tables after memorizing it's location, retrieving her pistol that had been confiscated. Checking her clip, she made her way quickly towards an exit and the red light that was still shining over one of the staircases. Screams filled the halls as she ran, mixed with explosions and the deterioration of the walls and ceilings around her.

Hopping down a set of stairs, Miranda didn't have a plan. All she had to do was survive, in hope that Shepard too was on his way back to the Citadel with something that would stop what was happening. It was clear that Saren had arrived, and with him his army of Geth and Krogan. The Citadel was not expecting it, and the people on board the station were being exterminated because of that ill preparedness.

A barrage of gunfire stopped her dead in her tracks, a Krogan falling from around a corner at her feet. She heard the grunts of a man as she peered around the corner and soon found herself down the barrel of a rifle.

"You."

Miranda aimed her pistol squarely at the man. But she held fire.

 _Damn it. Why'd it have to be him?_

"Captain Anderson." Miranda's aim didn't stutter, despite as of yet not pulling the trigger on Shepard's mentor.

"I was on my way to see you." Anderson stared down the woman. "Before all of this anyway." He narrowed his eyes. "I had to see just who on earth was this woman that allowed the Normandy to leave the Citadel. But then that answer just dropped into my lap. All of our laps." Anderson gripped the rifle tightly, unaffected by an explosion that rocked the wall behind him. "Miranda Lawson of Cerberus."

Miranda's hands slightly shook as she tried to keep her aim steady. "How do you know that?"

"We all know, Miss Lawson. You can thank Gunnery-Chief Williams for that. There was a mass delivery of information to many of those within the Alliance, myself included. It seemed that Williams was making sure to cover her bases, not knowing who to really trust any more." Anderson gritted his teeth. "And now I can't stop what's coming for him."

Miranda blinked. "John?"

"Indeed. An arrest warrant has been issued. He's to stand trial for crimes against Humanity and the Council, due his relationship with known terrorist organisation Cerberus. For which you are apart of, in more ways than one." Anderson shook his head. "Damn it, son."

"An arrest warrant?" Miranda blurted out free of any restrictions. "Now?" She motioned to their surroundings. "Look around us. He was right all along! The Alliance and the Council did nothing to stop this."

"That may be true, but it's not the thing that's up for debate with them. They're embarrassed. They're the one who put Shepard in charge of our search for you. And he's the one who.." Anderson narrowed his eyes and paused.

"Say it."

"Got in bed with the enemy."

Miranda rolled his eyes. "Typical. Absolutely damn typical. You should be commending the man, not arresting him. Not without hearing his side of the story. Not without giving him a chance!"

"Well it's too late now anyway." Anderson yelled. "We'll all be dead soon unless he comes in with a plan. And you. He should have brought you a long time ago."

"So arrest me then, get it done with." Miranda lowered her pistol. "I won't shoot you, Captain. I know how much you mean to him."

"And what good is arresting you at a time like this? Maybe I should just shoot you here and be done with it." Anderson's words were hollow. The man lowered his pistol to Miranda's surprise. "If he came to me, maybe it could have been different. We could have figured this out, together. Now.." Anderson was clearly hurt. "Now they're baying for blood. And if we get through this, it won't even matter to them. It won't even matter if he saves them. If Cerberus had a hand in freeing the Normandy." He shook his head. "And he'd never forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"You. I know John. I've known him for a long time, I've seen him take on everything we've thrown at him, everything he's had to endure. This is his whole life. And yet there's you. He'd give it all up, for you." Anderson shook his head. "Anyone else and I'd say they were brainwashed in some way. But not John. I know him. He's got too much thick steel inside of his head to allow that to happen. Yet you melted that, somehow." Anderson stared at the woman. "I can't promise you won't be captured. But it won't be me who does it."

Miranda raised an eyebrow slightly. "You're letting me go? Why?"

"I still want to believe we can sort this mess out somehow without immovable damage being done. If something happens to you, I fear we'll loose him forever. So go, now." Anderson grunted. "And stay alive. For all our sakes."

And with that, Anderson raced around through a door and was gone from sight. Miranda blinked as another blast brought her back into the present.

 _You heard the man - move! Now! He's going to need your help._

Miranda ran. But not towards potential safety, instead she ran straight into the thick of the action. And as she stepped outside, she was just in time to witness the sight of Sovereign flying down upon them as the arms of the station began to close behind it.

 _Bloody hell._

Fear filled her. But as she gripped her pistol tightly, Miranda Lawson could only do one thing to potentially survive and see Shepard again:

Fight.

* * *

 **Three chapters to go.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Damn it." Shepard winced as he attempted to unbuckle the safety harness in the mako. "Lets never do that again."

"Agreed." Ashley tried to regain some feeling in her arm as she stretched it out. She looked to her left. "You good, Garrus?"

The Turian nodded slightly. "I thought I'd experienced the worst of your driving, Commander. That was something else."

Shepard slid over to the door. It was jammed. A well placed kick allowed them to exit the vehicle. "We made it, didn't we?" Shepard was the first out of the mako, his stance uneasy when getting to his feet. He looked around their surroundings. There was multiple fires, explosions and cracking of glass all around them. And off in the distance he could see Sovereign himself, nestled near what looked like the Council Chambers. "We have to hurry."

Ashley crawled out of the mako, followed by Ashley. They both accepted a hand from Shepard as he helped them to their feet. "You good to go?"

Both answered positively.

"Good." Shepard checked his rifle. "Lets follow the carnage."

And follow they did. Their initial plan to take the elevator was thwarted almost immediately. Whether it was just coincidental or Saren knew that Shepard was in there, all power was cut off and they were left stranded. The only thing to do was walk, so walk they did as they activated their mag boots after shooting out the elevator's glass. And so they walked up the shaft, a strange experience for all three especially Garrus, the former C-SEC officer.

They encountered constant force as they travelled through the citadel, meeting various groupings of Krogans and Geth forces as they fought their way towards the Council chambers. There was very little showings of other Council races however. Whether that was because they were safe hiding, or had already been eliminated elsewhere was a query that Shepard could simply not dwell on. Because if they didn't reach Saren and stop Sovereign from taking full control, there would be no saving anyone.

Finally they reached the Council chambers, gunning down the remaining Geth platforms that were guarding Saren. Shepard could see the Turian in the distance, the disgraced SPECTRE turning his head slightly at the sound of the gunfire. Setting off in a run, Shepard raced towards Saren but in a flash, the Turian jumped from the platform and disappeared out of view. He wasn't gone long however as soon he reappeared once more on his hover-board, tossing a grenade towards Shepard and his team. They managed to just dive out of the way in time into cover, knowing full well the damage they caused to Ashley on Virmire.

However - no more fire came from the Turian. Instead, once again just like on Virmire, he began to speak to Shepard.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

Shepard glanced towards Garrus and Ashley. "He's trying to distract us." He nodded as Ashley motioned to a direction. "You'll know when. Both of you. Hit 'em hard."

"I know you can here me, Shepard. Don't worry. This isn't a time wasting exercise for me. You will be defeated, that is guaranteed. Allow me this moment to congratulate you on coming this far."

"We're not done yet." Shepard yelled from in cover.

"Oh but you are, don't you see? In a few short minutes, Sovereign will have full control of the Citadel and all of it's systems. The relay will open and alas, the Reapers will return."

Shepard shook his head. "If we've lost, there's nothing stopping me from taking you with us then."

"Ah. That will not happen, Shepard. You see, I let you survive our encounter on Virmire. Maybe it was a mistake on my part, I didn't believe that your tenacity would truly get you here. I underestimated you. But I've changed since then, improved if you will. Sovereign has upgraded me, made me better. You cannot stop me from bringing forth it's destiny."

"You're stupid son of a bitch!" Shepard spat. "You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?!"

"That is correct. It is your words that helped me, Shepard. On Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. My doubts were beginning to cloud my judgement. No more. Sovereign sensed that hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you, too. It is impressed with you, Shepard. It has seen what you have done, how you have fought as just one man."

"I.." Shepard hesitated. "I can't do that."

"Oh but you can!" Saren jumped onto the opportunity. "Think about what you could do. While your influence could not be guaranteed, Sovereign is fair. It will listen, take in what you have to say. You may be able to save some, Shepard. It is your only choice."

Shepard stood up slowly and locked eyes with the Turian. His rifle was by his side. "I can't turn my back on Humanity."

"This might be your only way to save them!" Saren preached. "Without this, they will be lost forever. Written only into the history books. If you give in to Sovereign, to allow yourself fully to it, Humanity will live on."

"I.." Shepard was clearly torn. "What would I have to do?"

"It's simple. Bow the knee to me. Offer yourself and your service, you life to Sovereign. You will be welcomed into it's embrace. Together we will stand free, away from the shackles that the Council had on us."

Shepard's head dropped. "I thought I could save them."

"It was a valiant effort, Shepard. More than anyone else could have done. But you know you have been beaten."

"Yeah.." Shepard slowly raised his head. "Except Sovereign is wrong about one thing. I haven't fought by myself."

A barrage of gunfire erupted from the left side of the chambers as Ashley unloaded her rifle into Saren. The Turian stumbled slightly as he quickly brought up a shield for protection. The distraction allowed a well placed shot from Garrus' sniper rifle, located in at the right side of the chambers, to piece the shield and hit Saren directly in the leg. The Turian yelled out in pain as he stumbled from his hover-board and fell directly onto the platform with a thump. He tried to push himself up but fell quickly as blood seeped from the wound in his leg. Finally he managed to stand on one leg, hopping slightly as he locked eyes with Shepard once more. The SPECTRE had quickly made his way to the edge of the platform, standing mere feet away from the Turian.

"There's no stopping this, Shepard. You're too-"

Shepard pulled the trigger on his pistol, unleashing two shots square between the eyes of the Turian. From such a close range, Saren had no chance to stop it. His body fell back instantly, toppling off the platform and through the glass into the courtyard below.

Saren was dead.

Shepard immediately opened the Citadel console and uploaded the data file that Vigil had given to them. Ashley and Garrus were soon by his side, staring down at Saren as he lay silent below them. A ping of the console alerted Shepard to it's success.

"The file works. I've got control of the station. I'm going to try and open up a communications channel."

Shepard pressed a couple of buttons before an alert was heard by all. "..this is the Destiny Ascension. I repeat. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down to 40%. The Council is on board. One again, the Council is on board."

Shepard gritted his teeth. "Joker. Joker this is Shepard. Can you hear me?"

"Commander! Boy am I glad to hear your voice. We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in."

Ashley began to talk but Shepard quickly held up a hand. "We're saving the Council, Ash."

"But Shepard.."

"No buts. Joker. Opening the Relays now. Get the Ascension free of trouble and then take this bastard down."

The pilot responded positively. "Aye aye, Commander."

Shepard closed the com. "They can do it. I don't want any more unnecessary bloodshed today." Shepard unlocked the relays and the arms. It was done. He glanced down at Saren. "Not today, you son of a bitch."

Suddenly the platform began to rumble. Garrus looked around. "What is that?"

Shepard's eyes hadn't left Saren. A shot of light seemed to emerged from the fallen Turian, before another. His body began to convulse and seemed to, somehow, melt away. The SPECTRE's eyes widened. "He's still-"

Shepard's words were cut off as an almost biotic like beam shot towards them. The three jumped back as the platform exploded, the three toppling down the stairs away from the main Council vantage point. Shepard groaned as he reached for his rifle. "What the fuck is happening?"

Garrus pushed himself to his feet. "Sovereign. It has to be something with the implants."

Whatever was left of Saren leaped up from the courtyard his body had previously lay in and landed in front of them. **"I am Sovereign. And this is my station."**

Shepard opened his fire. "Die you son of a bitch." Ashley and Garrus soon joined in, but whatever Saren was now, he was simply too tough to hold in one place. He leaped out of range, darting around as Shepard followed him with fire. Shepard dove out of the way as another blast came his way. He quickly pulled himself into cover and checked his rifle. It had been completely fried. "Damn it." He pulled forth his pistol and shot at Saren. He could hear the sounds of fire from the ships attacking Sovereign, a number of explosions clearly indicating the battle was not going in their favor. "We've got to put it down!"

Garrus caught him with a shot which seemed to slow Saren down slightly, allowing Shepard and Ashley to unleash all that they could. "It's like a sponge!" Ashley yelled as seemingly the thing would not fall.

"Keep at it. It's slowing! It's-"

The blast caught Shepard square in the chest as he flew backwards. Pain seared through him, his breathing now out of control. All sound seemed to disappear around him as he lay in silence.

And then Saren was there, looking down upon him. It gave Shepard a proper look at what was left of the former SPECTRE. It was menacing. There was no part of Saren left. It was simply Sovereign.

Shepard finally managed to control his breathing. He looked up at the monster above him. "You won't win. They'll stop you."

The Sovereign controlled Saren shrieked at him. His eyes glowed the deepest of reds.

Shepard closed his eyes.

 _They'll stop you._

A loud piercing blast. And all was silent once more.

"Shepard!" Garrus rushed over the man. "Are you okay?"

Shepard opened his eyes to see Garrus above him. There was no sign of Sovereign. "Good shot." He took Garrus' hand, the Turian helping him to his feet. He could see an Ash pile left where Sovereign had stood. Now, finally, it was gone.

"It wasn't us, Shepard." He nodded behind Shepard. The man turned and immediately locked eyes with Miranda. She was holding a sniper rifle down by her side.

"Miri."

A huge blast made Shepard spin around. The Reaper exploded into pieces with bits of the Sovereign flying across the Citadel.

 _They did it. They actually did it._

Thankfully for them, none of the debris found it's way into the area of the tower they had inhabited. One piece came close, but lodged directly below the area. Shepard let out a sigh of relief as he patted Garrus on the shoulder. He turned and tried to jog over to Miranda. Pain clutched him however as he fell to a knee. "Damn it." He pushed himself to his feet. Miranda had dropped the rifle and instead she was running towards him. She threw herself into his arms as she reached Shepard, the man wincing as she did so. Miranda pulled away, concern written onto her face.

"Are you okay, John?"

Shepard smiled softly. "Yeah. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Miranda matched his smile as their lips met. For a moment, it was like they were the only two left in the Citadel. Finally they separated and that's when Shepard saw her.

Ashley Williams was aiming her pistol squarely at Miranda Lawson.

Shepard was no longer armed, his pistol disappearing after he was knocked down by Sovereigns blast. Miranda too seemed to be unarmed, and for the first time Shepard sensed how exhausted the woman was. Clearly she had overused her biotics to reach Shepard at the chambers.

"You don't want to do this, Ashley."

Ashley grimaced. "You're right. But I have to. She's Cerberus, Shepard. I can't let her walk. Not after what they did to Kahoku."

"Damn it Ashley. I've said you can have me. Just let her go!" Shepard pleaded with the soldier.

"She needs to pay for her actions, Shepard. I'm.. sorry." Ashley sounded genuine in her apology.

"Ash.."

"It has to be this way, Shepard."

"No it doesn't." Garrus aimed his rifle squarely at Ashley. "Put the gun down, Williams."

Ashley gritted her teeth. "Garrus. You don't know what you're doing here. What's really going on!"

"Yes I do. I know everything, Ashley. I have done for a long time."

Despite the situation, Miranda shot a glance towards Shepard. All her could do was sheepishly smile and shrug slightly.

"Then you know it has to be this way!"

Garrus shook his head. "You're wrong, Ashley. I understand your reasoning's, where you're coming from. But you're handling it in the wrong way. With everything that's happened, the Galaxy is going to be a fractured place. Sovereign may be dead, but the rest of the Reapers are still out there in dark space. You heard it yourself. We need Shepard. We need to prepare the Council. After this, there's no covering up what's happened and what needs to be done."

"He's right." Miranda spoke. Ashley gripped her pistol a little tighter. "But she's already thrown all that away."

Shepard turned to Miranda. "What do you mean?"

"The Alliance knows everything, John." She squeezed his hand. "Anderson confirmed it to me." Miranda glared at the soldier. "She sent them everything. An arrest warrant has been issued for you."

Ashley's face screwed up. "You're lying. She's lying, John. I didn't send them anything. And Anderson would never let her leave!"

Shepard stared at Miranda. He knew she was telling the truth. And he knew that Anderson would still want to try and save him, despite everything that had occurred. Doing anything to Miranda would cancel out that option severely.

He rounded on Ashley. "So this is your justice, huh? I gave you my word, Ashley. And you couldn't even wait until we finished this fight? You didn't have that trust in me?"

"I didn't, John!" Ashley finally relented and lowered her pistol. "You have to believe me. It wasn't me! I swear."

Shepard shook his head in disappointment. "I don't believe you."

Miranda put her hand on Shepard's cheek and turned his head to face her. "Come with me. We can go before they find you. They want your blood, John. This won't stop them. You'll be safe with us. With me."

Shepard leaned in and softly kissed Miranda. "I know I would." He pulled away slightly. "But I can't." He grimaced. "I'm a man of my word, Miranda. I need to face up for what I've done. I didn't want it to go this way. But if it has, I need to answer my crimes."

"Don't be stupid, John! They have no right." Miranda tapped onto his chest plate. "You don't deserve this. You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Maybe, maybe not." He held her hand in place. "But you know who I am."

"A stubborn old fool." Miranda shook her head. "Anderson said you have steel inside your head."

"Maybe he's right. He'll fight for me, Miri." Shepard kissed her hand. "You need to go before they get here."

"Please, John.." Miranda pleaded with him one last time. She knew in her heart that he would not change his mind. Slowly she backed away, taking one last look at Ashley. The soldier was no longer holding her gun on the Cerberus operative, instead, she looked completely helpless.

"I hope you're happy."

Ashley tried to find the words, but could not bring them forth. She lowered her head in shame.

Miranda glanced at Garrus. The Turian nodded respectfully at her, Miranda matching it. She looked at Shepard one last time before turning and jogging off back the way she came. Shepard watched as she left, disappearing through a set of doors until she was cleanly out of sight.

Shepard opened his coms. "Joker. Let the Alliance know we're in the Council chambers."

"Aye aye Commander. I.." Joker hesitated. "There's something I've just received, Commander. It has to be bullshit. They're going to-"

"I know, Jeff. I know." Shepard closed the coms and stared directly at Ashley. His eyes were cold, his words matching in temperature.

"Do you want to cuff me personally, Williams?"

* * *

 **Two to go.**


	49. Chapter 49

It didn't take long for the officers to flood into the room. They immediately checked on the life signs of the various Geth units that laid strewn around the room, making sure they were inactive before moving onto another.

Three however made a direct line for Shepard, Ashley and Garrus. They were led by Captain Anderson.

"Shepard. You're a sight for sore eyes." Anderson looked around the chambers. "A hell of a thing you've done here." He offered his hand. "We owe you a great debt, son."

Shepard met the man's hand. "It's good to see you too, sir. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without the brave men and women of all species on board the Normandy. I trust that despite what I have coming my way, my crew will only be treated as the heroes they are."

Anderson winced. "You're aware then."

"I've been informed, yes."

"Captain Anderson. I-" Ashley piped up, but Shepard quickly held up a hand to silence the woman.

"It's done, Chief."

"Yes. It is." Anderson looked downcast. "The orders are to bring you in. I've got to be honest, no one here wants to do that, Shepard." Shepard glanced at the officers behind Anderson. They were looking at him with total respect and admiration. "But it comes higher up than me. I can't stop this from happening. I wish I could."

"I've accepted what's coming to me, Captain."

Anderson growled. "Damn it, John. Some of the Admirals are going to hang you out to dry. Why didn't you come to me?" Anderson shook his head and stepped closer to the man. "Don't give them anything to latch onto. Don't feed them. Say you were working undercover, trying to bring them down from the inside. I'll back you. I know others will too."

Shepard smiled appreciatively. "I appreciate that. But truth be told, I'm sick of lying to everyone I know, Captain. It was my choice back then, the ramifications now remain the same. But you saw what Sovereign was capable of. And there's more like it out there. Promise me, Anderson. Promise me you won't let them sweep this under the rug."

"There's not much chance of that, the bastard landed throughout various parts of the Citadel. We won't be turning a blind eye to it anytime soon." Anderson sighed. "But I promise you. I won't let fear compromise our response to this."

Shepard bowed his head. "Thank you, sir. I'm ready to be taken in." Shepard offered his hands.

Anderson shook his head. "Put your arms down by your side, Shepard. You're a goddamn hero, and thus deserve to be treated as such." Anderson turned to Ashley and Garrus, his eyes lingering on the soldier a little longer. "You'll be accompanied shortly to a briefing room. The Alliance would like to talk with you personally."

Shepard offered his hand to Garrus with the Turian taking it immediately. "Thank you for everything, Garrus. You have nothing to apologize for."

Garrus bowed his head, a weight lifted since he revealed the truth back on board the Normandy. "Thank you, John. Don't worry. You'll be out of there before you know it. After what you've did, you've got a whole bunch of new friends who are going to have your back."

Shepard glanced at Ashley. "You're going to have a chance to make your family name matter again, Williams. I hope you make the most of it."

"Shepard I.. I'm so sorry." Ashley's lip started to quiver as she held back the tears that had wanted to flow. "I never wanted any of this."

Shepard smiled ruefully. "Yes you did, Ash." He turned his back and stepped into line with Anderson. "Whenever you're ready, sir."

* * *

"This is a goddamn nightmare, a total shitshow!" Udina slammed his hand down on the table. "The timing could not be worse!"

"Indeed." The Salarian councillor, Valern, agreed. "If the charges against Commander Shepard become public knowledge after Saren's betrayal?" He shook his head. "I dread to think of the outcry."

Sparatus narrowed his eyes. "Ambassador. What do the Alliance want done with Shepard?"

"They feel betrayed. Who knows what secrets Shepard might have passed along to Cerberus. There is so much we don't know about them. They want answers from him, and they want him to pay for that treason."

Tevos shook her head. "I do not know the true details behind Shepard's dealings, but I agree with Valern, Shepard can not be made an example of in public. It is simply too soon, and now many will not stand for it. For Cerberus is an unknown to most, but Shepard? He just saved them all. They will demand to see him and the Normandy in the spotlight, to accept our thanks and know that he is out there watching over them."

The Turian Councillor looked at Tevos. "Do you have a suggestion?"

"Perhaps. There will have to be sacrifices on both sides, and certain ideas will have to be pushed to one side. But I trust there is an outcome here that will suit all parties."

* * *

 **Two days later.**

Ashley paced outside of the briefing room. She had hardly slept a wink in the past two days since Sovereign had been defeated. Despite multiple briefings with Alliance brass, not one of them believed that she wasn't the one who sent the information.

 _"We know you are loyal to your Commanding officer, Chief Williams. Especially after what you faced together. But don't let that loyalty sway you. You saw the truth for yourself. And you made sure it was discovered. It's an incredible thing you did, even if you don't see it for yourself now."_

Ashley wanted to scream again and again. None of them listened. They all thought the same thing, that she had changed her mind and was now trying to save the man's skin. Maybe she was trying for the latter.

She saw the way all the crew looked at her. They were grounded at the Citadel, and she was certainly the black sheep. Whispers and murmurings about what she had supposedly done, selling out the man who had saved her life. Some of the crew ignored Shepard's association with Cerberus because of their unyielding loyalty to the man. Some simply ignored it completely, stating that it didn't matter - Shepard had saved the lot of them while the Alliance and the Council sat on their hands. Yet they were told from the off - this was highly classified information. It could not be leaked to the public at any cost.

Ashley felt alone. Tali had already departed back to the Migrant Fleet. The Quarian's attitude hadn't changed - Shepard was a hero, despite what they were saying otherwise. She hadn't spoken to Liara or Garrus, but both were still on the station somewhere. Wrex too had departed, stating to some that he was returning to Tuchanka.

The Krogan had not said goodbye to Ashley.

Ashley looked up as an Asari walked into the room. She smiled broadly. "The Council are ready for you."

Ashley took a deep breath. She hadn't been in contact with the Council, they had been in a full lockdown since Sovereigns destruction. Maybe, just maybe, they'd listen to reason.

She saw him as soon as she entered the room. To Sparatus left was Donnel Udina. He had a smug smile on his face. "Welcome, Ashley. You don't mind me calling you Ashley, correct?"

"Er, no that's fine. I didn't realize you'd be here, Ambassador." He was the one who had stabbed them in the back when they needed to get to Ilos. Ashley had no lost love for the man.

Udina's grin only seemed to get wider. "My old title has no place here, Ashley. From now on, you may call me Councillor."

Ashley's eyes widened. "You're on the Council?"

"I am." He bowed his head towards his fellow Councillors. "I was honored to be invited onto the Council after the sheer bravery led by Humanity to stop Saren and the Geth was too much to ignore any longer. You and your brothers and sisters earned this spot for me. I will not let their sacrifices by in vain, Ashley. I will do all I can for Humanity, and the Galaxy, as a whole."

 _You have to be kidding me. Him? On the Council?_

Tevos took over. "Councillor Udina has spoken highly of you, Ashley. The Alliance as a whole are very impressed with your bravery and skills. It is clear to see that you have not been afforded the opportunities that you so richly deserve."

"You're exactly the type of soldier the Alliance needs." Udina nodded as he continued. "You've shown that time and time again not only during the hunt for Saren, but during your own personal hunt for justice. And we need that now, more than ever before. Humanity, and the Normandy especially, has gained a lot of respect and admiration within the Council races. We need that to continue."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect, it's not Humanity or the Normandy that they want. It's Shepard."

"Yes, well, that cannot happen as you might imagine." Udina frowned. "But I respectfully disagree with you. The Normandy is a symbol of excellence, first as a partnership between Humanity and the Turians, before leading under the banner of the Council. It must continue to fly." A smile returned to Udina's face. "And you will fly with her, Ashley. The Alliance has a new mission with you, in conjunction with the Council. Find, hunt and eliminate Cerberus."

Ashley blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry but.. what?"

Tevos smiled reassuringly. "I know it is a lot to take in. You will not be alone in this mission, Ashley. You will accompanied by a SPECTRE, Jondum Bau. Like your predecessor was supposed to undertake with Nihlus, SPECTRE Bau will be analyzing your handling of missions. We won't sugar-coat it, Ashley. He will be looking to see if you yourself are SPECTRE material. We received glowing reports from Major Kirrahe. As Bau is a Salarian, we feel that this will be nothing but an excellent partnership going forward."

"But.." Ashley was struggling to get her head around it. "What about the Reapers?"

Valern spoke up. "We'll be handling that threat personally. It needs to be kept close to the chest after all. We do not want to start a needless panic. As it as been said, we need the Normandy continuing to fly the Council's colors."

"And what about Shepard?" Ashley had to know.

"To the public, he will be on board the Normandy. He can continue to be the hero that we all look to. A light in these harsh days to come" stated Tevos.

"And really?"

Udina held up his hand. "He will pay for his crimes, pending a full in house trial of course. Please, don't be alarmed. He won't be mistreated."

Ashley shook her head. "So the Alliance get their prisoner, and you get to wheel him out on special occasions to try and save face? He'll never go for that. Not if you're hunting Cerberus."

"Ah but he won't find that out, will he?" Udina smiled. "To him, you will simply be picking up the mantle from where he left off. Fighting the fight that needs to be fought. And don't get us wrong, that will still happen, Ashley. But your fight? Don't doubt it's importance. This is something that must be done. Cerberus is a threat to every living soul in the Galaxy. They must be brought to justice. You've already proved you can deliver it after all."

Ashley wanted to scream once more. To yell that it wasn't her who did this. But what good would it bring?

Cerberus had to be stopped. She didn't doubt that. And the opportunity was incredible. She'd be insane to turn it down, especially after everything she had worked for. It didn't feel good. But it had to be done.

"Okay." She nodded, finally relenting to the idea. "What now?"

* * *

Miranda stared at the vid-screens. Information about the Reapers that Shepard had provided flashed around as it was analysed with various sources and information already collected. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"We need to get him out of there."

The Illusive Man tapped his cigarette into an ashtray. "We will. We need him in the fight that's coming. You are right. Shepard must lead our charge."

Miranda turned to her boss. "By any means necessary." _He won't like it. But it has to be done._


	50. Chapter 50

Liara looked upon the landscape of the Citadel. There were many crews working in various different places, trying to rid free the remains of Sovereign while also re-structuring parts that were badly damaged during the attack on the station. It would be a good while before anyone wouldn't be reminded about what happened here, and there lives that were lost because of it.

The Asari felt the presence of the expected guest approaching her. "I do wonder if it could have been avoided somehow. If we did something different, or perhaps sooner."

Ashley stepped up to the barrier next to Liara. "Perhaps. There's always if's and but's, but thinking that way will never change anything." She leaned against the bar. "Thanks for meeting with me. I'm still feeling a bit cut off from everyone else."

Liara smiled sadly. "I do feel for you, Ashley. I know in your heart you considered your actions to be correct." She turned to the woman. "Please do not protest. I do believe that you were not the one who sent the information."

"Really? It feels like you're the only one."

"You might be right." The smile disappeared. "But I also believe the outcome would have still been the same."

Ashley sighed. "I don't even know anymore, Liara. I was so focused, so.. blinded by everything. And then when Kaidan passed." She shook her head. "I thought I had moved on. And then when I saw that footage and read the message it just ate at me. It tapped into all my insecurities, all the things that have pissed me off over the years. Truth be told, I was dead set in that moment in telling the world. Because it felt like the right thing to do. Now? I can't help but feel it's a colossal mistake."

"It's a tough choice, loyalty versus the sense of what is right. I don't disagree that Cerberus may very well grow as a problem, not just to the Alliance but further and wider. But Commander Shepard saw good in her. Maybe there's more than initially meets the eye. Maybe they're not so different, but simply misunderstood?"

"Liara.."

"I know. That's just one thought out of many. But I've seen the good in him. I know how it consumes him, it is everything that makes him whole." Liara turned away to look over the Citadel once more. "And I've felt the love he has for her."

Ashley frowned. "What do you mean, felt the love?"

"When our minds were connected, her presence was everywhere. He loves her with every single piece of his heart, body and soul."

"You knew about Miranda?"

Liara bowed her head. "I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ashley asked.

"Because I didn't feel the need."

It felt like a hammer blow to Ashley's chest. Still, she tried to move past the sudden influx of guilt she was feeling. "Did Shepard know?"

Liara shook her head. "No. I purposefully kept it from him. I'd like to believe in time he would have come to me, as he had with Garrus. It was not my place to interfere." Another blow to the chest. _Would he have come to me too?_

Ashley turned to look at the Citadel. A short silence passed between them. It was needed for Ashley to regain her composure.

"I'm torn, Liara. You've been briefed regarding the Normandy's redeployment, correct?"

"I have. I was offered the chance to remain on board, to assist in the upcoming fight against Cerberus. I politely declined the opportunity."

"Yeah." Ashley grimaced. "All of the specialists did. Tali's returned to the fleet to complete her pilgrimage, Wrex has gone to Tuchanka. I haven't spoken to Garrus but I know he said no too."

"I spoke with him yesterday. He's taken Shepard's arrest hard. He has already departed the Citadel."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where's he going, Palaven?"

"I do not know. But he told me it's something that he needs to do. Whatever that is, I only hope he remains safe during it." Liara turned back to Ashley. "The crew will come back around, I assure you. They are professionals, and they will do their duty with honor."

"I know they'll do that, but will they ever look at me as anything but a traitor? They all know the real reason the Normandy is flying out there, to pretend Shepard's still on board. They don't respect me and they don't know Bau." Ashley pressed herself off the rail. "I know something has to be done with Cerberus. But not this way. Maybe not even by me." _I thought he was a traitor, yet it's me who's wearing that shade of paint._

"I'm afraid that this is the path you must follow, Ashley. For it is the one you initially set yourself upon." Liara stepped back. "I do wish you luck in your journey, however. I do hope in time it fulfills you, and your sense of duty."

Ashley smiled sadly. "Thank you, Liara. What now for you?"

"I will return to Thessia. There are things there that I must deal with regarding Benezia's estate."

Ashley held out her hand. "It's been an honor, doctor."

Liara met her hand. "Goodbye, Ashley. May the Goddess be with you. "

* * *

The streets of Omega were dark, dirty and crime ridden.

Garrus Vakarian hated it. It was the complete opposite to the Citadel. Someone needed to do something to help the innocent people who were being terrorized by street gangs and those alike.

But it couldn't be him.

He walked through the marketplace, it's traders selling a variety of banned black market materials. Garrus could only shake his head as he saw what was on offer.

Checking his omni-tool, he followed the directions he'd been given.

 _Still feels like a trap._

But yet he was here without really questioning the logistics or even moral ramifications. As soon as he'd received the message, he was on the first flight off the Citadel. The questioning was done and he was tired of standing around. Vigil spelled it out clearly - more Reapers were coming. And he was damn sure going to do something about it.

 _It's what he'd want._

Finally he found the location he was looking for. Garrus banged on the door twice. A slot opened, allowing his eyes to lock with the contact. It quickly closed as a number of locks were disabled and the door opened.

Garrus stared at her. "We have a lot to discuss." He stepped past the woman and inside into the safehouse.

Miranda Lawson glanced outside and checked the surroundings before closing the door, re-locking it firmly in place.

* * *

Ashley looked over the Normandy. The ship still took her breath away, even to this day. It was the people inside it who she was unsure of.

The majority of those who flew under Shepard remained. There were new additions to the team. Two Alliance marines, Jacob Taylor and James Vega had been transferred to the Normandy along with a Salarian, Jgeto, who was hand-picked by Jondum Bau to assist in the operation. Taylor was especially an interesting addition to the Normandy, as he had previously been approached by Cerberus to try and convince the soldier to defect to the organization.

Ironically, it was a conversation with Commander Shepard that convinced him not to.

Ashley's onni-tool began to bleep. She frowned as the incoming call was from a blocked contact. She stepped away from the Normandy and opened the call. "Hello?"

"I'd say congratulations are in order, Second Lieutenant Williams. One could say it's quite the jump, but I assume over the coming months and years you'll now be climbing that ladder rather quickly."

"Who is this?" Ashley looked around.

"I am a friend. The very same friend who gave you the skills to reach that promotion. Again, congratulations."

"Are you the Shadow Broker?"

The voice laughed. It was clearly being distorted through some sort of modulator. "It is of no concern of yours who I am, or who I may represent. Not at this time anyhow. I'd like to commend you for seeing the actions through however."

Ashley gritted her teeth. "I did not send the information!"

"Ah but you did. Maybe you didn't realize it at the time, but that is something you made happen, Ashley. Do you recall the files I sent you? Perhaps the document? That was a trigger to release a certain amount of information at a certain time. So yes, you were the one who did actually fire the killing shot. I was concerned for a time, but I knew you'd find your way there."

Ashley swore under her breath. "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

"It's simple. It is an action that needed to be taken for the greater good. And you were the perfect patsy. Your unyielding loyalty to the Alliance, despite how much they've tried to keep you from rising the ranks yourself. You were an easy mark. The words quickly flowed and I knew they would get inside of your head. But now, everybody wins. I get what I've always wanted, and so do you."

"Son of a bitch. You son of a bitch."

"Don't be upset, Ashley. Everything will work out the way it should. I promise. Justice was served after all - with your name on it. Don't worry. I'll be in touch if I require your services again. I know how much you'd enjoy fighting for more justice."

And with that, the call was cut immediately.

Ashley slumped down against the bars in the docking bay. She stared directly at the Normandy as she bowed her head into her knees.

 _They're right. You got everything you wanted._

 _But it's a shame you'll never truly enjoy it._

* * *

"There he is, our hero! Be still my beating heart."

Shepard rolled his eyes as he walked past the cell that was located next to his. He stepped inside of his cell with no fuss, thanking the guard who still looked sheepishly at the man whenever he had to accompany Shepard to another meeting with another pencil pusher.

"Not in the mood for chit-chat today, super soldier?" The other inmate laughed. "Probably my lucky day."

"I'm sure it is."

"He talks! Glad to know we're still friends."

Shepard shook his head. "We're friends now, huh? Considering you've yet to tell me your name, I don't see how we're on that footing yet."

"Shit. The guards haven't said anything? The way you're treated, I thought for sure they'd be giving you the keys to the whole fucking kingdom."

"If that was true, I wouldn't be in here next to you." Shepard mused.

"Oooh, I like the spice, soldier. Got any more for me?"

"Not in particular. Does this mean you're still not going to tell me? I'd rather not use the nickname 'violent bitch' like the guards do.

"Eh." The inmate scoffed. "I've been called worse. And no, you don't get that, not yet. You've got to earn it."

Shepard laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Earn it? Gotcha."

 _Guess it's lucky I've got all the time in the world then._

* * *

 **And so ends The Paths We Take.**

 **..well, the first act. Yes, we will be continuing into Mass Effect 2. It's something I've been thinking long and hard about. Do I want to continue? And the answer is unequivocally YES. In the beginning, I was simply writing this to, well, write. I was suffering a lot with writers block, and due to poor writing choices on my part, other stories suffered. This gave me my mojo back if you will. And at one point I thought, hey, lets leave it as one off because you're actually going to finish a story for once if you do it like this!**

 **But that's something I can't do. There's a whole lot of story left to be told here. And I've changed the way I oversee things because of this story. I still write in the exact same way, but for the first time I have a pre-determined structure in mind. And I think that's helped me here immeasurably.**

 **I'm going to take a little time to plan ahead now. You might see an update very soon, or it might be a few weeks. But it's coming. Don't you worry.**

 **A quick shout out to all of you guys. Thanks for checking this out! The story has picked up a fair bit of steam in followers etc the last few weeks, and that's awesome. So thank you again - whether you're coming late to the party, or you've been here since the start. Or if I've dragged you in from other stories I've done - you've stuck around this long? Are you craaazy? :D I want to give some personal shout-outs to commandocucumber for the awesome support (and killer stories - I'm a big, big fan of his work), Stk2k2 (for the totally fantastic theories, great to see my story really looked into) and pfcvillanueva (go check out his work, deserves more eyes!)**

 **And *high fives* to everyone that doesn't hate Ashley!**

 **See ya soon.**

 **It'll be here btw. No other place as we continue - a continuation of The Paths We Take.**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Paths We Take: Act II**

 **Two weeks after the destruction of Sovereign.**

"What a wonderful day this is! It's only been two weeks since the horror that unfolded here on the Citadel. The coup attempt led by disgraced SPECTRE Saren Arterius and his army of Geth was ultimately stopped and now once again the SSV Normandy is set to fly one more!"

The camera panned from the reporter past the thrones of cheering people made up of all different species until it landed on a shot of the now iconic ship.

"While details are understandably classified, we have it on good authority that Commander Shepard and his crew will be targeting select hold-outs of Geth insurgents that were left in place by Saren. Wait a minute.." The camera quickly turned to the left side, finding the walkway in which security was tightly monitoring the crowd. "There he is now! Commander Shepard and Councillor Donnel Udina. Wow! The first Human SPECTRE and the first Human Councillor! What a sight!"

Commander Shepard was in his full N7 armor as he walked in place with Councillor Udina. Both men held up their hands in acknowledgement of the cheers they were receiving. Following the two men were Ashley Williams, Jacob Taylor and James Vega.

"This is such a proud sight to see. The Normandy, led by Commander Shepard, once again taking to the skies to watch over us. Now over to our colleague, Emily Wong, as I think she's snagged the man himself for a quick word or two! Emily?"

"Thanks, Paul." Emily Wong smiled at the camera. Shepard stood next to her proudly, waving and smiling at various people in the crowd. "I'm honored to be standing here with Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and the first Human SPECTRE." She turned to Shepard. "Commander. Thank you for joining me. I imagine you can't wait to get back out there today?"

Shepard smiled. "It's my pleasure, Emily. And yes, absolutely. I'm not one for sitting around or having much of a break. Anytime I get to lead the Normandy is a proud, proud moment for me. She's quite a ship."

"That she is, Commander. Can you confirm that there's any truth in the rumors that you will be hunting down more of the Geth, in an attempt to eliminate the synthetics for good?"

"I'm afraid I cannot confirm or deny any mission specifications, it is classified information." Shepard smiled broadly. "You knew I'd say that, right?"

Emily laughed vibrantly. "I thought that would be the case, but it can't harm a girl to try. Okay, one last question. I notice that Garrus Vakarian is absent today, Commander. It is known that the Turian was commended for his actions in taking down Saren Arterius, but yet he is not here today? Will Mr. Vakarian not be flying with the Normandy going forward?"

"Garrus Vakarian is a hero, and a true pleasure to work alongside. He's taking some well deserved time off - fortunately for him, as a free lancer, I can't actually force him to come with me this time!" Shepard chuckled. "But I'm sure our paths will cross again soon. Garrus Vakarian is always welcome on board the Normandy, as are the other specialists who helped during the hunt for Sovereign."

"Yes, Sovereign. Now Commander you've heard the Council say that.."

An Alliance official appeared to one side. "I'm sorry Miss Wong, but that's all we have time for."

Shepard smiled apologetically. "Duty calls I'm afraid." He stepped away from the reporter, walking towards the ship where the rest of his party was congregated. Shaking hands with Councillor Udina, Shepard waved one last time to the cheering crowd before stepping on board the Normandy with the new ground team directly behind him. As the doors closed, the Normandy's engines came to life.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Councillor Udina spoke into a microphone that had been handed to him. "Please join me in giving your full appreciation to the SSV Normandy!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the Normandy began to pull away from the docks. Everybody still on the station threw their hands into the air, waving as the Normandy flew away from them before disappearing from view.

"And there she goes, the SSV Normandy leading the line to watch over us once more. Whatever it is you're tasked to do Commander Shepard, we'll know you'll do us proud! And now back to Alice in the studio for a special look at Humanity's greatest hero."

* * *

Shepard stripped off his iconic N7 armor piece by piece as he dropped it to the floor, it clattering onto the decking with a thud. Nobody was watching the man with any pleasure, if anything, people were trying to look anywhere else. They hated to see their former commanding officer in such a position.

"Rendezvous with the Alcapel in three minutes." Joker's voice lacked it's usual spark as the pilot spoke ship wide through the coms.

Shepard picked up the pieces of his armor and placed them in a container that was promptly locked.

"Thank you, Shepard." Jondum Bau stepped forward as the container was wheeled away by a Jgeto, the Salarian hand-picked by Bau to assist in the operation against Cerberus. "I know this isn't easy for you."

"Has to be done." Shepard looked around the cargo-bay. He avoided eye contact with Ashley. "You take good care of her. She's a fine ship, a fine crew. You treat her right, and she'll pull you through anything. The Geth won't know what hit 'em. Just remember who the real threat is, Bau. You have to find a way to stop the Reapers. They're already trying to wash over the threat by keeping it named as Saren and the Geth. You can't let that happen."

The Salarian bowed his head. His face gave nothing away. "I will take the utmost of care of her, Shepard. And do not be concerned. We will do what must be done."

The pilot's voice came through again, noting that they were connecting with the intended target ship, the Alcapel.

Shepard took another glance around the Normandy.

 _I don't know if I'll be back here again. After all, I can't imagine the Alliance trying to make a big deal anytime the Citadel checks in. Best to keep me out the way and to wheel me out when they need me until Ash is ready for the SPECTRE position I suppose. Maybe a handing over of the torch as I announce my retirement? Happy days are coming for sure..._

Shepard awaited the guards from the Alcapel. When they finally came on board, he held out his hands to be cuffed. Restraints were also put on his ankles. The man put up no fight.

It was enough for Ashley. She walked away, her head down as if she couldn't watch the man being taken away. Shepard gazed upon her for the first time since being brought back to the Citadel, following the woman with his eyes before finally he was marched off the Normandy once more without another look back. Shepard's destination was ultimately very different to that of the Normandy's.

Ashley returned to Bau after Shepard's transfer was complete. "He's right you know. About the Reapers being the biggest threat out there."

"I'm aware of your opinions on this, Second Lieutenant. But we have our orders. And we will complete them justly. " Bau walked away leaving Ashley staring at the empty space where Shepard had been. She had certainly noticed the man avoiding eye contact with her since his secret arrival at the Citadel before the ceremony. It wasn't a surprise, given what had happened. But it was still a painful blow, the ultimate reminder of the actions that she had caused.

* * *

Garrus grasped the edge of the table as he watched the vid-screen. Seeing them use Shepard in such a way made him feel ill.

"It's not right."

Miranda too felt sickened by the Alliance and the Councils stance. "You're right of course. For everything he's done, he doesn't deserve to be flashed around like some relic whenever they fancy. He should be captaining that damn ship, not pretending to." _If you only came with me, John. You and your damn word._

Garrus shook his head. "I knew it'd be this way. And he'll do it, because he thinks he deserves to be punished." The Turian looked at Miranda. "We need to get him out of there."

"Well if you share who your source is we.."

Garrus held up his hand. "It's not happening. No offence, but while John might trust you with his life, I don't. And certainly not with the life of someone who isn't him. Not yet anyway."

"Fair enough." Miranda held back rolling her eyes. _Whatever makes him feel comfortable. Any means necessary, remember. Your words.._ "Have you heard from.." _Him? Her?_ "Them?"

"Not yet. They said they'd get in contact after John's been transferred."

Miranda stepped up to the board of information they had compiled on Shepard's arrest and possible holding locations. "Well we can at least rule out the Citadel. They'll not keep him so close to the Council. Could you imagine the reaction if someone discovered him?." _I'd love to see that smirk disappear from Udina's face._ She tapped her finger on the board. "My money's still on Earth."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous too? Keeping the most famous Human on his home world?"

"It's not like they'll give him a beach front property where he can wander round wherever he pleases, Garrus. He'll be underground, under the tightest lock and key." _Where they think we won't be able to get to him._ "They'll know we'll come for him."

Garrus had to concede that Miranda was probably right, but as of yet, they had no firm leads on where Shepard was being held. "Most likely." The Turian's omni-tool bleeped. Miranda looked away from the board.

"Anything?" Miranda asked in hope.

Garrus shook his head. "No location, but we have a ship name. The Alcapel." The Turian looked at her. "You heard of it?"

"No." Miranda shook her head. "I'll pass it through the usual channels, see if we get a hit on everything." He vision was brought back to the vid-screen. Shepard stood there, smiling, as they repeated his interview with Emily Wong before returning to a fluff-piece which included the Councillors praising Shepard for his unyielding bravery.

Miranda scowled as she turned off the vid-screen, returning to the board of information.

 _Where are you, John? Where are they hiding you?_

* * *

"So was that fun for you, Shepard?" The woman laughed to herself inside of her cell as Shepard was transferred back into his. "Did you still feel like the hero?"

Shepard sat down on the edge of his bed. "I've never felt like a hero."

"Bullshiiiit!" The woman added extra emphasis on the i's to make her point. "I know your type. Idealists. Egomaniacs. Always want to see your name up in pretty little lights."

"You couldn't be further from the truth." Shepard shook his head.

"I doubt that. But I tell you, it's actually been eating at me." The woman stood up and made her way to the wall closest to Shepard's cell. "What the fuck did you do to end up in here with me?"

"I thought you didn't give a shit? Those are your exact words by the way."

"Look at you with that perfect memory, good for you." The inmate sat down against the wall. "But lets be serious here now for once. How the hell did you go from saving every little fucker in the Galaxy, myself included so thanks for that, to in here in what.. seconds? Hours?"

"More like a day." Shepard mused. "I made the right choice, knowing it was also the bad one."

The woman frowned. "What the fuck does that mean? Eugh. So what do you even get out of this? I mean you parade yourself for what exactly?"

"I have certain assurances about matters which are important to me."

The woman cackled. "And you think they'll keep them promises, sweetheart? You're dumber than I thought."

Shepard shrugged. "I'd like to think I've built up a little goodwill along the way, even if I did end up in here."

"And you still haven't told me why. None of that cryptic shit this time. Why are you here, hero?"

"Tell you what." Shepard chuckled to himself. "You tell me your name, and I'll tell you the reason I'm here. No cryptic shit or whatever you'd like to call it."

The woman licked her lips. "Nah. I don't care that much."

"You sure? Sounds like you've been thinking about it a bit, just unable to figure me out. And you know if you ask the guards, they won't tell you anything. But if I did, they'd tell me everything."

"Yeah well why don't you just fucking ask them then?" The inmate sneered. "Would save a whole lot of effort on your part."

"Maybe I like our chats. Sure we dance around in circles for a time, but hey, it's nice to have a friend."

"Eugh." The woman shook her head. "Stop saying that."

"You're the one who started it. Called me a friend, remember?" Shepard grinned. "Don't back out on me now, friend."

"Shut the fuck up." She banged her hand on the wall. "Goddamn boy scout. Must have shat on an Admiral from a great height or something."

Shepard laid down on the bed and stretched out before adjusting his pillow. He ignored the last comment. "Talk to you in the morning."

The woman just nodded to herself. "Yeah." She lowered her head into her knees, whispering so that only she could hear. "Night, Shepard."

* * *

 **Here we go! Did you think it'd actually be weeks? Pfffft! Ye of so little faith! Lets get cracking, shall we?**


	52. Chapter 52

"You know for a complete and utter stooge, you're not too bad. You've got a sharp tongue on ya, anyway." The woman laughed. "Wits beyond any other uniform wearing suckers that I've ever had the misfortune of running into over the years."

Shepard was stretching in his cell as the other inmate began to talk. It was the first time she had done so all day. "Did I just get complemented?"

"Don't let it go to your head." The woman shook her own head. "Just saying, you've got something about you. It's a shame you don't use it for better things than being a glorified lap dog."

Shepard began to do his daily dose of sit-ups. "I'm still going to take that first bit as a compliment. So what did I do today, on this fine morning, to receive such praise from you?"

"Today's a good day." The inmate smiled. "A real good day."

"Color me curious, friend. Why is that?"

The inmate smiled to herself and whispered. "You'll see soon enough."

Twenty five minutes later, Shepard heard the steps approaching the cell block. Two guards walked past, not paying any attention to Shepard as they walked past the clear glass portion of his cell. It wasn't much for privacy. It did however allow the man to see what was going on outside his four walls, which was a small comfort.

"Alright you violent little bitch, it's time for today's therapy session." One of the guards sneered as he unlocked the cell. "And if you're good, we'll-"

The man suddenly stopped talking as he stumbled back, grabbing his throat. Shepard stood from the floor immediately and walked towards the glass to try and get a better look at what was happening. The other guard suddenly slid past his cell, the man clearly unconscious. Shepard's fellow prisoner appeared as she stepped out of her cell, kicking the first guard in the face to knock the man out. She laughed as she picked up the keycard.

"That was easier than I expected." She checked the mans pockets, growling as she seemingly couldn't find what she was looking for. "Fuck! Where is it?"

"What are you doing?" Shepard eyed up the unconscious guards.

"I'm getting out of here, that's what I'm doing." The woman rolled her eyes. "But this!" She suddenly yanked her wrist into focus. There was a small metallic device attached to it. "Is going to make things more difficult and less fun." She rushed to the second guard and checked his pockets. Once again, she growled as she came up empty in her search. "Fucking pricks! Guess I'll have to do it without." She turned to Shepard's cell and twiddled the key card round in her hands. "Fancy some freedom today, hero?"

Shepard stared at the keycard. He had to admit, a small part of him found the offer tempting. But even if he wanted to escape, which ultimately he didn't, he knew it couldn't be like this. He shook his head. "No. You'll never get out of here. They've got this place securely locked down. This is a mistake."

The woman sneered. "It's not as secure as they think. Trust me, I've seen ways. And hell, I've got out of worse places." She shrugged. "But fuck it then. Have a nice time in here, Shepard. So long!"

She grinned, throwing a mock salute as she ran off, Shepard unable to see where she'd left to. Suddenly sirens began to blare. Shepard backed away from the glass, sitting on the edge of his bed as he waited for word of the un-named prisoners demise.

* * *

Garrus stared at the man as he stepped through the door. "You."

Tyrone Rawlings stepped into the safe house on Omega. "Correct, me." He glanced at Miranda. "Didn't tell him I was coming, Operative Lawson?"

"I told Garrus that Cerberus would be sending assistance. I thought it'd be best for you to explain, rather than I."

Tyrone smiled. "That's smart. No wonder the boss is so fond of you. It's quite the honor I have to say. I've heard many stories, all of them excellent."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the door. "I assume from your reaction Garrus that Shepard told you about Tyrone, correct? Trust me. There are worse options." _Much worse._

Garrus nodded as he eyed up the man. "That's one thing he didn't expect to find out."

"Well I didn't expect to be thrust into that, or this situation either." The Human dropped his bag to the floor. "But here I am. And since you're here, both of you, I take it you're deadly serious about getting him out of captivity."

"You wouldn't be here if we weren't deadly serious, Rawlings." Miranda stated. "There are three other people who know about this operation. You make it four. I trust you know what that means."

"It's very clear, Operative Lawson. I am here to help, truly. But you know he's not going to go for it, Jack I mean? He's always been stubborn, even back when we were kids on Earth. You don't make that man do something truly he has his heart set on not doing. You're going to have to have a hell of an ace up your sleeve if you want him to walk with us."

Miranda motioned to the board of information. "Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Maybe, depending on where he is." He looked towards Miranda and Garrus. "You know where he is, right?"

Their silence told the entire story.

"Really?" Tyrone shook his head in exasperation. "How are we supposed to launch a rescue operation, for someone who doesn't want to be rescued by the way, when we don't even know where the target is located?"

Miranda gritted her teeth. "We're working on it. We've narrowed down locations where he isn't-"

"Oh and that just leaves another million and one places where he could be?" Tyrone scoffed as he cut Miranda off. "This is amateur hour in here. The lover and the best friend chasing shadows? Give me a break. I expect better from you, both of you."

Garrus rose from his chair swiftly. "We're working with what we have." Miranda meanwhile stood surprised by Tyrone's forcefulness.

"Bullshit. There's always more." He looked to Miranda. "You know that. I've read some of your files, Lawson. You don't wait for information to simply drop into your lap. You go out there and take it. It's why you're the damn best operative we have. And yeah, I figured it out. The Illusive Man didn't need to spell it out for me. You and Jack? There's something between you, something strong. It's why you're here, it's why he's here." Tyrone motioned to Garrus before turning back to Miranda. "Tell me I'm wrong, that this is simply an operation to get Shepard over to Cerberus? Because with present company, I highly doubt it."

Miranda stared at the man. While she loathed revealing details of her personal life, it'd do no good to hide them here. Her relationship with Shepard, while known to the higher-ups in the Alliance and those amongst Shepard's crew, had seemingly not been a hot topic of conversation within Cerberus. Either they were unaware, or they were simply told not to discuss it by the Illusive Man. And with Garrus present too, it was almost a confirmation by itself.

"Everything you believe is true."

"Of course it is." Tyrone pointed to the board of information. "Now if we're getting him out of wherever he is they've got him locked up, we owe him a duty for it to be successful. It's time to up our collective games, people. No more friend, no more lover. John Shepard is a target. And he's a target we're going to bag. Understood?"

Miranda nodded as she analysed Tyrone's words. "Understood." _Do I not have my head in the game? Am I not thinking clearly? Should I be doing more?_

Garrus too agreed. While he was still wasn't sure of the man, he respected Tyrone's attitude towards getting things done in a professional manner. He reminded him of Shepard. Maybe the man was right, that Garrus and Miranda were too close to the situation. It couldn't be personal, not with Shepard's life on the line.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since the prisoner had made her break for freedom. And once again, Shepard heard her coming from a mile away.

"You son of a bitch! Get your fucking hands off me! When I get out of here, I'll kill every last one of you!"

Shepard stood up from the bed and made his way to the glass. He could see the woman being carried by four guards, each holding a different limb. She was trying to kick out, but her actions seemed weak. If Shepard had to guess, the prisoner had been sedated.

"Throw her inside and chain her to the walls. Make sure the bitch can't move." One guard followed the other four, his nose clearly broken.

"You okay there?" Shepard asked.

The guard shot a glance at Shepard. "Just peachy, Commander. Goddamn psychotic bitch. She broke my nose!"

"Did she kill anyone?"

The guard shook his head. "No. Thankfully her biotics are under control thanks to the device attached to her wrist." He silently motioned to a key under his shirt, hanging down from his neck. "She's too powerful otherwise."

"I see." Shepard couldn't see the woman, but he could hear the sound of chains being rattled as they were attached. The prisoner was shouting obscenities at everyone and anyone. "Are the chains really necessary?"

"Really necessary?" The guard scoffed. "You've seen what she did, Commander. She should be in chains all the time. Playtime is over with this one. I wish they'd put her down and be done with it. But oh no, she's valuable they say. Eugh."

"I saw but.." Shepard gritted his teeth. "Can you not chain her?"

The guard blinked, surprised. "Why are you even asking, Commander? She's an animal. She's nothing to you."

Shepard stared at the man. _Tap into the respect. He still calls you 'Commander'._ "In some ways, she's the only company I have." Shepard shook his head as he looked to the floor. "Please."

The guard frowned. "Fine. But Commander, this is a one time deal, you hear me? If she tries this again, chains will be the least of her problems."

Shepard locked eyes with the man once more. "Thank you." The thanks was genuine.

"Myers, Pete. Leave her. Bring 'em. Not today." Shepard heard the rattling of chains again, this time seeing them as the guards walked out of the cell with them. Finally, the prisoner stopped cursing as the door was locked once more. "You've got off light, bitch. You can thank the respect I have for the Commander for that." The main guard nodded at Shepard before making his exit, the others following him in his wake.

Shepard sat back down on his bed. It was five minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Why did you do that?" The prisoner was clearly exhausted, but the surprise was evident in her voice. "Why did you stop them?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Shepard smiled sadly. "I figured you might not be in too talkative a mood if they went through with it."

"Would have saved you a sermon or two, dumbass." The woman coughed as she rubbed her throat. "But.. thanks, you know."

"You're welcome." Shepard laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jack."

Shepard blinked in surprise. "What did you call me?"

"Eugh. Not you, dumbass. My name is Jack. I guess you earned it."

"Oh." Shepard smiled, embarrassed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack."

"Yeah, yeah." Jack rolled her eyes. "Don't get too comfortable. I'm not giving up on getting out of here yet. I was sloppy. Another day? That's a different story."

* * *

 **Remember Tyrone calls John, Jack, from when they were kids. Not to be confused with actual Jack.**

 **Gee I hope they don't meet, that'll get confusing fast!**


	53. Chapter 53

It had been two weeks since Shepard departed the Normandy on the Alcapel and for Ashley Williams, it had been a fortnight full of frustration. The soldier knew that the search for Cerberus would not be easy. She had to assume that the organisation had to be on lock down after Shepard's arrest, but even still, there wasn't even a small trace of the group for the Normandy to try and track.

Miranda Lawson had seemingly vanished into thin air. With so much happening on the Citadel during Sovereigns attack on the station, it's usual security was lacking. Hence the operative was able to disappear easily after dropping the Saren infused husk with their final killing blow, with no trace of any location the woman might have travelled to next. Of course, no mention was made of the Cerberus operative in the commendations ceremony that followed despite her rather large part in bringing down Sovereign as a whole.

Ashley's relationship with the SPECTRE, Jondum Bau, wasn't at a level even close to her former friendship with Shepard. While it had only been two weeks, Ashley simply felt that Bau didn't trust her. Whether that was because of her supposed betrayal of Shepard, or for another reason not yet known to her, she didn't feel as if it was a partnership at the head of the Normandy - something the Council had portrayed it as previously when explaining their vision going forward.

The crew were edgy. They had seemingly accepted Bau's leadership, and through gritted teeth hers, but they were quite often just going round in circles in their search for Cerberus. It was a complete 180 from just weeks prior, when they were chasing down the biggest threat in the Galaxy. Their new ground team members, James Vega and Jacob Taylor had settled into the Normandy without any issues but Ashley genuinely missed those who had departed. Although she didn't always see eye to eye with Garrus, she respected his skills thoroughly. It was the same with the Krogan, Wrex. Thankfully they had yet to encounter a fight that might have needed the two heavy hitters.

But it was Liara and Tali she missed the most. Ashley had struck up a real friendship with the two specialists, and not having them around to simply talk to about family, the Migrant Fleet or Asari culture was a painful blow for the soldier. Now there was only one person left on board the Normandy that Ashley still felt comfortable to talk to.

She stepped through the doors of the med-bay. "Hey doc."

Chakwas smiled as she turned from her monitor. "Second Lieutenant Williams. Is there something you need?"

Ashley shook her head as she walked over to one of the beds and took a seat on the edge. "No. Well, kind of. An ear more than anything."

Chakwas turned on her chair fully to give Ashley her full attention. "Then you have mine."

"Thanks." Ashley sighed. "What are we doing here, doc?"

"I believe we're fulfilling an agreement set in part by the Alliance and the Council, to potential eliminate the group known as Cerberus."

"And how do you think it's going?"

"Honestly?" Chakwas asked. "Quite poorly. Although it's early days, in truth, we don't seem to be doing much of anything. It's something that needs to change, quickly, if we want any hope of morale improving in the long term."

Ashley chuckled. "Don't sit on the fence now."

"We have been through a lot, Ashley, all of us that were here on the Normandy just over a month ago." Chakwas shook her head. "We had a sense of purpose, a mission that we knew had to be fulfilled. Truth be told, I don't know a lot about Cerberus. The biggest connection I have with them is through, unfortunately, Commander Shepard. And to many here, he is still their Commander. They do not want to go against him. But yet, Shepard is not Cerberus. We both know it. He only has the connection." Chakwas sighed. "There are a lot of confused minds about what we're doing. And yet at the same time, most days, it seems we're not doing much. Don't get me wrong, I'm in favor of not having a med-bay filled with wounded crew members. But they need something to fight, or simply something they believe they're fighting for."

"You're right." Ashley tapped her fingers on the bed. "We're just flying around, waiting for something to drop into our laps. I do wonder if the Council, the Alliance, whoever's actually in charge ever thinks that we might actually find something. I mean, are we just out here for show?"

"It could be construed that way. That we simply fly to fly until we are truly needed once again." Chakwas motioned with her hands. "But things could change. We could in fact find a trail, a piece of information that we need. I know that Bau is working hard for that, in relation with the Council. He's an honorable Salarian. I do not believe he is simply here for show."

"He's definitely here for the mission." _Maybe truly the only one_. Ashley mused. "I just wish he'd let me in a little. To show how I can be an asset."

"What would it be that you could offer to him? Please. Do not be offended by that. But unless you know something that he doesn't, you are in the same situation as the rest of us, Ashley."

Ashley stared at the med-bay floor. It was true. She didn't have a lead. She didn't know the inner-workings of Cerberus. She couldn't potentially track them down incognito.

Ashley's eyes widened.

 _But I might know someone who could._

The soldier looked back up to the doctor as she almost jumped off the edge of the bed. "Maybe there's something I could do."

Chakwas frowned. "Just don't do anything.."

"Stupid?" Ashley answered before Chakwas could finish. "Trust me doc, I'm trying to put those rash days behind me."

As she left the med-bay, Ashley opened her omni-tool and began to type a message.

 _I know you said not to contact you again, but I need your help._

* * *

Joker tapped his fingers lightly on the edge of the control panel in front of him. "So are we going to actually do something today or...?"

Jondum Bau looked over a datapad. His Salarian assistant, Jgeto, sat next to Joker.

"We are working to our utmost capabilities, Flight Lieutenant Moreau." Jgeto chimed in, Bau seemingly ignoring the question.

Joker rolled his eyes. "You say that every day, Jgeto. Your positivity is really starting to get on my nerves."

"I will not apologize for that, Flight Lieutenant Moreau. It is something that is needed in a time of war."

"A time of war." Joker scoffed. "We're not in a time of war. We should be. We should be doing anything we can to stop the rest of the Reaper forces that are out there somewhere, not chasing shadows on a wild goose-chase." Joker watched as Bau walked away silently, Joker throwing up his arms in frustration. "What's the deal with that guy?"

"I do not know what you mean." Jgeto had his hands clasped in front of him as he looked out at the stars. "SPECTRE Bau is a true professional. He has a job to do, and he will undertake that job with excellence."

"Yeah well let me know when he starts." Joker shook his head and pointed to the vast void in front of them. "We've been doing this for weeks. And for what? I like space as much as the next guy, but c'mon now Jgeto, this is just pointless." Joker frowned. "Just so the Council can get their icon."

"We are more than that, Flight Lieutenant Moreau."

"Bullshit are we! You keep thinking that, but there's a whole boat load of people here who disagree with you. Good men and women who want to fight for what's right, not a puff piece on the six o'clock news."

Jgeto turned to Joker. "You seem stressed, Flight Lieutenant Moreau. Would you like me to take over?"

Joker growled. "No. I'm fine."

"Very well. Please be sure to let me know if that changes."

* * *

Ashley paced as she waited for a response. Heck, she didn't know if she'd even get one. After their last meeting, it had been made pretty clear where they stood. But all she could do now was wait and hope.

Ashley marched up the stairs towards the CIC and made her way towards the cockpit. Navigator Pressly looked up as he saw her, and began to walk with her.

"Anything for us today, Second Lieutenant?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Pressly rolled his eyes. "I thought as much. I didn't think retirement would be quite like this."

"Could be worse, Pressly."

"Perhaps." Pressly mused as they reached Joker.

Joker spun around in his chair. "Nice to see you, Pressly, Williams. Please, take a seat somewhere. I'm going to bust out the chips soon." Joker looked towards Jgeto. "Skyllian Five?"

The Salarian ignored him as he looked at one of the monitors. "I.. hm."

Ashley turned her attention to Jgeto. "Something wrong?"

"I'm picking something up on the long-range scanner. Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser."

Joker turned back to his console. He could see it too. "Doesn't match any known signatures."

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory." There was a slight bit of worry seeping into the Salarian's voice. "Joker?"

"Geth possibly?" Ashley looked out at the vast space in front of them.

Pressly frowned. "Can't be." He opened a monitor. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way that a geth ship could-"

Joker's eyes widened. He saw it instantly. "It's not the Geth. Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

Ashley wasn't sure what happened next. She felt the Normandy move and in part loosing her balance because of it. As she crashed down to the floor, Ashley felt the ship rock around her. She tried to push herself up but fell again as Navigator Pressly fell on top of her. Using all her strength, she rolled the man off of her. His eyes were open, his breathing halted.

He was dead.

"Joker what-" An explosion caught the words in Ashley's throat as she was launched into the air, her head colliding forcefully with one of the walls.

Everything turned to black in an instant for Ashley Williams.

* * *

 **Four hours later, Omega.**

Miranda was almost pacing in front of the mirror as she checked her appearance. The blonde wig that she was sporting fit seamlessly. It wasn't a bad look in the slightest.

It felt like a long time since her last solo operation back on Feros. Miranda didn't have fond memories of that mission, which was ultimately a failure due to the Geth's attack on the planet. But she couldn't let it affect her. Not now, not with so much at stake. Not with his life on the line.

A knock on the door made her look away from the mirror. "What is it?"

"There's something you need to see." It was Tyrone.

"Can't it wait?" Miranda rolled her eyes. The man was beginning to get on her last nerves. "I'm preparing."

"It can't. Trust me. The parameters have changed, Lawson."

Miranda frowned as she impatiently walked over to the door and unlocked it. It was hard for her to read Tyrone, the man seemed drained of emotion but with underlying anger cracking through especially around his eyes. "What is it?"

Tyrone motioned for her to follow him silently. Pulling the door behind, she followed him into the room that they were using as their main base of operations. The vid-screen was on, a reporter giving a detailed account of something that had transpired. She didn't hear the reporters voice but her eyes instantly found the words that were written onto a banner on the screen.

 **Breaking news: The shining star of our skies, the SSV Normandy, has been destroyed by an unknown enemy. Commander Shepard, savior of the Citadel and the first Human SPECTRE has been killed in action. More details when we have them.**


	54. Chapter 54

It was meant to feel comforting. A small room, dimmed lights, no pressure. A place to feel safe and secure, free from the horror that he had found himself in not long ago.

For Joker, it felt more like an interrogation. Because no matter what he said, they simply wouldn't listen to his words or what he was trying to say.

It had been twelve hours since the destruction of the SSV Normandy. It had happened so fast, yet felt like hours until he was forcibly removed from his pilot's chair by Jgeto. The Salarian had given up his own life to save his, and he would never be able to thank him for that. After he was helped into the final escape pod by the Salarian, what was left of the Normandy rocked back leaving Jgeto on the other side of a large beam that had cut the ship into pieces. All the Salarian could do was press the release of the escape pod, before drifting off into space.

And so Joker shot off away from his ship, with only the unconscious form of Ashley Williams for company. The woman was alive, but in critical condition. Joker meanwhile had been lucky, no major breaks to his already fragile bones.

The two paper pushers that had been sent from the Alliance were peering down at him from the other side of the table. "When you saw the Cerberus vessel-"

"It wasn't Cerberus." Joker gritted his teeth. It hadn't taken them long to throw the blame onto the group.

One of the suits frowned. "I know you've been through a traumatic experience, Flight Lieutenant Moreau. But.."

Joker cut him off. "No. That ship wasn't Human. No way it was Cerberus." He shook his head. "No way. You're barking up the wrong tree."

"The intel we have clearly points towards them, Jeff." A softening of tone from one of his questioners. "I know you are loyal to John Shepard but-"

Joker almost growled. "This isn't about that! It wasn't Cerberus. It wasn't the Geth. I don't know what it was, or who it was, but I've never seen something like that before. This was something else. Stop trying to paint blame where there isn't any. Open your goddamn eyes and listen to what I'm trying to tell you!"

The two men looked at each other before standing. "We'll try this again at a later time. We know how hard this must be for you. Please, think things through while we're gone." The two made their way towards the door. "It's important you understand how serious the Cerberus threat is, Jeff. They won't stop with the Normandy."

"Hey! When am I getting out of here? Hey!" Joker yelled to no avail as the door closed behind them. Shaking his head, Joker swore as he lowered his head to the table. His ship had been destroyed. Many of the crew had been lost. Joker didn't know how many, they wouldn't tell him or even give him an update on Williams. He thought to his colleagues, the friends he had made during the hunt for Saren. He thought about the Salarian, Jgeto, who had given his own life to save Williams and him.

 _Even after I treated him like shit._

Tears soon fell from his eyes. Joker didn't try to stop them.

* * *

Miranda's eyes widened as she read the screen.

 _Bloody hell.._

Tyrone rounded on her, pointing at the screen. "See that? They've killed him off. You and I both know he wasn't on that ship. Care to guess what they'll do with him now, Lawson?"

Miranda managed to tear her eyes away from the screen. She had met good people on the Normandy during her time on the ship after Feros, such as Doctor Chakwas. While she didn't agree with the Alliance on many things, the crew of the Normandy was among the best of the best. She had seen it first hand. They had welcomed her, treated her exemplary and at the end of the day - they were his crew. John's crew. _And he doesn't know._

"What are you saying?" Miranda knew. She just didn't want to think about their potential new reality. Not while they were so far away.

"They can't keep him locked up. What if he escapes? What if he's broken free, hm? Not after the rouse they cooked up to make everyone believe he was flying. Not after that!" Tyrone pointed at the screen animatedly. "He's a dead man."

"They can't just kill him! There are those loyal to John that won't stand for it, Anderson, Hackett, the Council.."

"You think the Council gives a damn about the Alliance? About him?" Tyrone narrowed his eyes. "They're the puppeteers. The Council were brought into this mess by the Alliance. Best for them to wipe their biggest problem clean from the map, so nothing can bite them in the ass later."

"John saved them." Miranda knew she was clutching at straws. Desperate for any hope.

"And look at what it's got him. They don't care about him. He's simply a tool to be used. They used him, and now they don't need him anymore. There's your proof, right on the screen. They wouldn't sign off on this bullshit otherwise. They could have said he escaped, that he's hurt but alive. They've found their escape plan, Lawson. And they're going to implement it." Tyrone shook his head. "He's probably dead already."

Rage flowed through Miranda. Tyrone could sense the biotic energy bubbling under her skin. "Yeah that's a good plan, take it out on one of the only friends you have, Lawson."

"You're not my friend." She narrowed her eyes. "The Council aren't the only ones with tools at their disposal. You don't want to be here? Fine. But I'm damn sure not giving up on him."

Tyrone glared at the woman. "You're too damn stubborn." He rolled his eyes. "Just like him." The man sighed. "But it won't matter. Not if they want it. You can see this, right?"

"Yes." Miranda begrudgingly agreed. "Even if they lock him up and throw away the key, they know we.. I'd never stop looking for him."

Tyrone chuckled dryly. "So can we agree on this as much being a trap for you, hell, me and all of us?"

Miranda found no humor in the situation. But what Tyrone was saying rang true. They knew she'd come for him. Most likely, they'd keep him alive until she did so. They were bating her, telling her to come and save him.

"Trap or not, I'm going to get him back." Miranda turned back to the screen. A picture of John flashed up. "They won't be able to stop me."

"Ahem." Both turned at the sound of the Turian clearing his throat. He closed the door behind him. "I see you've heard the news." Garrus' voice was filled with bitterness and underlying rage. "But it's not about stopping you. It's about stopping us, remember." He glanced at the wig Miranda was still wearing. "You won't need that any more."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, questioning the Turian with simply a glance. "You have something?"

"I do."

Miranda hesitated slightly. "From.. your source?"

Garrus tilted his head slightly. "My source got out alive. But Spirits, so many were lost." He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. Garrus would mourn for the lost at a later moment in time. "But to answer your question, no. This is from somebody else."

"And I take it you won't share this information with us?" Tyrone placed his hands on his hips. "One day you're going to have to trust us, Vakarian."

"That's where you're wrong, Tyrone." Garrus motioned to Miranda. "I trust her. It's you I don't."

Tyrone licked his lips. "I see. Well then. You two sound as if you want to have a little chat, hm? I'll figure out this shit by myself." The man walked briskly to the front door and soon disappeared off into the streets of Omega.

Miranda followed his exit before focusing completely onto Garrus. "I.."

"You don't need to say anything. Just get changed. There's someone we have to go and see." Garus hesitated before shrugging slightly. "He doesn't know you're coming, but, I'm sure it'll be fine?"

* * *

It would always be home. The luscious landscapes still made her smile to this day. As she stared across the land from the balcony that overlooked the gardens, she couldn't help it when once more tears began to fall down her cheeks. She sniffed, instantly raising a tissue to wipe them away.

"You must stay strong. They cannot see any weakness."

She heard the knock at the door. Composing herself, she turned and step forth back into the makeshift office. "Come in."

The door opened at once, an Asari stepping into the room. She bowed. "Your guest has arrived."

"Thank you, Aereya."

As the first Asari left, another stepped into the room. She was older, more experienced, a small scar running vertically down her cheek. "Nice place."

"You didn't come here to admire the view. Do you have what I asked for?"

The hardened Asari smiled wickedly. "Straight to business I see, just like your mother. And here I thought I'd never do business with your family again. But yes, I have it."

Liara T'Soni stared down her fellow Asari. There was no emotion written on her face as she stepped around the desk to stand directly in front of the taller woman. "Show me."

"Very well. But this whole thing? It's a bad idea."

"I pay you for information, not advice." Liara waited impatiently.

A slight grin tugged at the lips of the other Asari. "You're definitely Benezias." Her eyes turned black as the connection was established between them. "Embrace eternity."

* * *

 **In the little absence I had over the last 5/6 weeks, we passed through the one year old mark for this story - cool! Thanks as always for your continued support.**


	55. Chapter 55

The mood on the Citadel was unsurprisingly solemn. For today would be the day that they mourned the passing of their greatest hero, Commander John Shepard. The usual hustle and bustle of the many streets were now replaced by slow, almost shuffling masses as they looked to the large screens that had been erected all throughout the Citadel. The vid-screens displayed pictures of the crew that had been lost during the attack on the Normandy, with extra seconds of focus on the first Human SPECTRE. It allowed all residents to come together and pay tribute during the ceremony that would take place within the Council chambers.

And every few minutes, the images would shift to those of another. Miranda Lawson would instead fill the screen, with a simple message to anyone that might see her on the station.

 **Keep your distance. Armed and dangerous. Alert C-SEC immediately. Do not try to apprehend her personally**.

It would be an image that many would stop and talk about with those passing by. They did not know her, but word had quickly spread of who she represented. Cerberus. The terrorist organisation who had attacked, destroyed and killed the best the Alliance had to offer. The group that had killed the icon that so many looked towards.

Joker felt sick as he stopped to watch the footage. It had been five days since being held by Alliance forces on the Citadel. Five days since the attack on the Normandy. Not long after they had returned, he had been released from the room without a further word. But as of then, he had been grounded indefinitely. They took the one thing in his life that gave him a purpose. It was forced retirement.

He hadn't received an invite to the service. He was seemingly the only surviving crew member who hadn't. After all, he was the only member left of the Normandy's crew who had seen what had attacked them. Every other soul had no idea. So the idea to implant Cerberus as the enemy was easy. Joker knew the truth. He had seen that ship.

But now he had nothing.

The cap and hooded top hid him from recognition as he slowly made his way through the crowds. He knew that he shouldn't watch the so called service, that it'd all be bullshit that would rile him up. But curiosity took him, and really, he had nothing better to do. So he stood in the crowds, surrounded by those who poured out with grief, and simply waited for the show to begin. The pilot had a bottle of the finest whisky in his hand.

It wasn't his first of the day.

* * *

Emily Wong couldn't cross the line. Normally this wouldn't bother the intrepid reporter. However this time, it was a little different than pissing off a mob-boss or two to gather a story.

This time it was a physical line.

She stood, as close as she could, with the visibly armed members of C-SEC watching all the gathered masses of reporters closely. The media weren't allowed in the Council chambers for the ceremony, instead they were beckoned to a position near the entrance. It did allow them however to try and get comments from those who would be allowed into the Ceremony.

Many higher-ups in the Alliance did stop to talk to the gathered press. They passed on their sorrow to the victims families, as well as nailing in the point about how much Cerberus must be found and defeated.

But Emily Wong had no real interest in hearing it. She was keeping her eyes peeled for the people closest to the scene - the crew of the Normandy, as well as the specialists that had been on board the ship during the hunt for Saren. Clearly they would be here, to pay respects to a man, a crew and a ship that they had served with so proudly.

But as of yet, none of them had arrived. The remaining crew members of the Normandy were also absent. Emily checked the time on her omni-tool. The ceremony was due to start in ten minutes time.

 _Where is everyone?_

The reporter looked up to the vid-screen that was displaying the activity inside the chambers. Many were beginning to take their seats, with the four podiums that represented each species on the Council still empty.

Finally, five minutes later there was movement to the left. Suddenly everyone became alert as a door opened. The surviving members of the Normandy's crew, minus those who had been hospitalized, made their way towards the Council chambers. Voices from around her came to life, as the crew were bombarded with questions. Emily Wong however held her tongue. She analysed and watched as the group made their way past them with their heads lowered, not responding to any of the yells from her peers. Soldiers Jacob Taylor and James Vega, new additions to the Normandy, led the line of survivors into the chambers.

Ashley Williams was in the hospital dealing with extensive injuries, that had been made public. But none of Commander Shepard's other specialists - Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian, TaliZorah or Urdnot Wrex were present. The pilot, Jeff Moreau, was also absent as was the highly respected ship doctor, Karin Chakwas.

Finally, SPECTRE Jondum Bau made his way into the chambers as the door closed behind the Salarian. She wasn't sure why he was with the group, but could only assume that the SPECTRE was on guard duty. Emily brought her eyes back up to the vid-screen as it showed the emergence of the Normandy's crew to applause from the crowd. She searched the feed, but could not find any sign of former Captain David Anderson in the crowd.

The reporter quickly made a note of the key personal that were missing as a video began to roll on the vid-screens dedicated to Commander Shepard. Under the names written, a question was underlined. It was the same one bounding around her head.

 _Where are the key players?!_

* * *

Joker watched the vid-screens as the crew began to file into the Council chambers. It gave Joker, at last, the chance to see who had made it off the Normandy alive. The crew had been kept in lock-down and with nobody keen on making it known to the pilot who made it out. This finally gave Joker an answer on who he could potentially begin to mourn for.

Suddenly, anguish flowed through his body as he searched among the faces. He felt himself rock, then stumble as he fell into the form of another Human standing directly behind him. The almost empty bottle smashed down into pieces on the floor.

"You okay there, buddy?" The man helped him up as Joker tried to regain his footing. "Hey, aren't you.."

Joker felt all eyes on him as he realized his hood had slipped. His face had been plastered all across the Citadel news feeds when they had defeated Saren. At the time he welcomed the fame.

Now it was further from anything that he wanted.

He quickly pulled back up his hood and mumbled under his breathe as he made his way as quickly as he could through the crowds. Thankfully for him, a distraction was brought by the appearance of the Council on the vid-screens above. Very quickly, all forgot about the pilot as he tried to forget.

But he couldn't forget about what he hadn't seen. He had searched for her, his friend, Dr Karin Chakwas. But she wasn't in the crowd that made up the remaining crew of the Normandy. Another person who he didn't tell how much they had meant to him. He felt tears burn at his eyes again as found himself in the shadows of a deserted alley. His breathing ragged, he slumped down to the floor as he heard the voice of Donnel Udina booming around the station.

"And wherever Commander Shepard is right now, we hope he is at peace."

* * *

Shepard rubbed his hand over his head mindlessly before it travelled down towards his chin, feeling the hair through his fingers. It was a weird sensation for Shepard. He'd never grown his hair-out since enlisting in the Alliance at the age of eighteen, and he'd never once grown a beard.

He actually quite liked it.

 _Guess it means they've got no use for me right now. Maybe things aren't going quite so smooth that they need to wheel me out, post-clippers of course, for a puff piece. Hell, long may it last. I'm growing this sucker out._

Shepard laughed out land.

 _Miri's going to hate it._

The man stretched out across his small single bed. He looked to his right at the transparent wall, noticing a guard looking at him as he walked past. That was a little odd. The first couple of weeks, for the most part, the guards did not even glance at the man. However, things had certainly changed in the past three days.

"You see him?"

Shepard nodded, forgetting the fact that Jack couldn't see him. "Another new guard. How many is that now, six?"

"Seven." Jack stated it plainly. "Seven new guards, along with the usual six. Thirteen in total."

"Thirteen, huh? More than double what it was before." Shepard pushed himself up. "Guess your little escape attempt got them spooked."

"Maybe. Or could be something else. The new ones look at me with perversion in their eyes. I just hope they try something."

Shepard began to do his morning warm-up routine. "I think everybody knows better now."

"You're good at crushing dreams, asshole."

The man smiled. "That's exactly what Sovereign said as he exploded into pieces."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure. Reaper, thing, whatever you say to yourself as an excuse."

"An excuse?" Shepard didn't stop his routine. "Oh do tell. I'd love to hear this one."

"Of course you would, you're an egomaniac remember. You love to hear all about yourself, don't cha? Here's a simple question." Jack kicked the wall closest to Shepard's cell. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Exercising?"

"Eugh. No, dumbass. This. You being here. Why the fuck are you here?"

Shepard dropped to the floor and started a series of press-ups. "I've told you why I'm here. It's my punishment."

Jack snorted. "Bull fucking shit. No matter how much you sprout that punishment crap, I'm not buying it. Hell, if it's you trying to convince yourself that still, you know how lame of an excuse it is. Punishment, jesus. You've got no fight in ya anymore."

Shepard shook his head. "That's not true."

"The fuck it's not!" Jack exclaimed. "You could have left. They wouldn't have been able to stop you. They respected the fuck out of you. Think they'd have put you down if you tried something? Please. Hell even with these extra seven guards, I bet you'd put up one hell of a decent fight. And you know I'd help. Oh just give me that chance."

"That's the worst thing I could do right now."

"Worst thing? Listen to the words you're speaking. You're some big goddamn hero, right? Saviour of all mankind blah whatever. They haven't got jack shit to hold you here for. You can leave at any time. What are they gonna do, kill you? Shit no." Jack snorted. "They need you, remember. For their little prime time news slots. Hell maybe you'll even open a new superstore on the Citadel one day soon? Would you like that, hero? Big ol' red ribbon. You'd even get to use those large, antique cutting devices?" Jack raised her hands to the air and began to mock a screaming crowd. "Oh Commander! You're our hero! Please take me with your big hard c.."

"That's enough, Jack." Shepard finally stopped what he was doing.

"It's not even the start of what you should hear, Shepard. If you're going to try and convince yourself of that lie that you've got cooked up in your head into keeping you here, fine. But if that's the case, I'm going to make sure you damn well hear the truth from me."

"Jack.."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Oh so soon? Are you ready to hear the truth? Because if not, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it. Get back to your goddamn routine. Gotta be strong for them, right? Gotta keep up that image? Give me a fucking break."

Shepard stared at his hands. He shook his head.

 _You're wrong._

He returned to the floor, this time to do sit-ups. As he powered through them, he couldn't help but hear Jack's words in his head. And as he pushed harder, trying to drown them out, slowly her voice began to change. Soon an Australian accent became stronger, until finally, it was Miranda's voice that filled his head.

 _Oh, John. I'm so disappointed in you. You abandoned me. You abandoned us all. We need you. Because they're coming._

Shepard lay out flat on the floor, staring directly at the ceiling.

 _Done so soon, John?_

He blinked as he stared up, picturing Miranda's face above him looking down.

 _So disappointing._ The vision of Miranda shook her head. _I thought better of you._

Shepard growled. "Get out!" He slammed his hands to the floor. The image, and voice, was gone.

Jack sneered from her cell. "That's more like it."


	56. Chapter 56

Illium. A place to feel safe, while also your convenient one stop shop for almost anything you need - legal or otherwise. A world seen by many, in various different ways. A resort to some, a place of business to others.

 _A place to find answers, hopefully._

Miranda Lawson didn't feel completely safe as she made her way through the trade stores with Garrus Vakarian. He had told her on the journey towards the planet from Omega who they were due to be meeting. Miranda didn't have the trust that Shepard had in the Turian. But despite that, she was confident in the fact that this simply wasn't a trap set for her. Shepard would never forgive Garrus, and in part, Garrus would never sell out the man in such a way. They were a team that would never be split.

Obviously Miranda didn't assume that David Anderson would be too happy to see her. Especially given everything that had transpired since their last meeting on the Citadel. Seemingly to Garrus, it wasn't worth the risk of Anderson not showing if her knew about Miranda's appearance with him. Better to simply take it as it comes, and hopefully not make a scene. But the question remained...

 _Why even risk bringing me along?_

They found him in a small secluded cafe just off the markets, taking up one of the corner booths. While his face showed no visible surprise of Miranda being present, it wasn't exactly one full of happiness with the situation either. Either Anderson was very good at keeping his true emotions in check, or he'd come to expect this situation.

Anderson nodded to Garrus as he took a seat first, before shuffling up so Miranda could sit down too. "Garrus. It's good to see you." He turned his attention briefly to Miranda. "Miss Lawson." His voice didn't reflect the same respect it had done when saying the Turian's name.

"Captain Anderson." Miranda nodded her respect and offered a small smile. Anderson didn't match the smile as he turned his focus to Garrus.

 _Well at least he hasn't reconsidered on his plan not to shoot me._

"I don't have long. None of us do, especially John." Anderson pulled out an OSD from his pocket and slid it across the table to Garrus. The Turian quickly tucked in into a pocket on the side of his armor. "That OSD contains the location of the holding facility they're keeping John at in Vancouver."

"Vancouver? Is that-"

Miranda answered Garrus quickly. "Canada. On Earth."

"It's a highly secured facility. I don't have exact numbers on the guards stationed there, but it's substantial given a recent update in security. Shepard is located in wing C."

"Which I'm guessing will be the most secured part of the facility?" Garrus asked, already expecting the answer that would be given.

"Precisely. It's for the worst of the worst. Terrorists, assassins, rapists.." Anderson shook his head in disgust, knowing that Shepard did not deserve to be included with such company. "There's never been a breakout at the facility. There's been attempts, but no one has ever been successful." Anderson turned his attention to Miranda. "They're expecting an army. It's a trap more for you than anything. It's strange, let alone wrong to say, but the Alliance would give anything for a Cerberus strike so they could push back. Especially after what happened to the Normandy."

Miranda gritted her teeth. "That wasn't Cerberus."

"I know that. We all do." Anderson shook his head. "Cerberus was the easy option to blame, given the already open investigation into your organisation. Truth is, the Alliance have no idea who it could have been. Joker swore on record that he'd never seen anything like the ship that attacked Normandy. The only other witness is still unconscious, but even then, I'd be surprised if she could tell us something that Joker couldn't. After Saren, the Geth and Sovereign, the Council are running scared. For the first time in a long time, they're fumbling in the dark without a clue on where to start. They don't know if they could be a target too."

Miranda sighed. "And yet they've publicly killed off their greatest chance of finding out what's going on."

"On that we can agree. Complete and utter lunacy." Anderson said. "It was a split decision. Sparatus and Udina opted for the route they took." Garrus growled at the mention of the Turian councillors name. "Tevos and Valern opposed them."

"A split decision?" Miranda asked. "How did they settle on a public KIA verdict?"

"Udina. He organised the Admirals within the Alliance who were most against Shepard. Brought forth his case to Tevos and Valern for it to be the only option. With the Alliance's sacrifices during the battle for the Citadel, the others reluctantly agreed to the decision. Shepard's supporters didn't even find out until the deal was done." He stared at the woman. "It pains me to tell you this, given your loyalties, but the Alliance has never been more fractured than it is right now." Anderson sighed. "But I'm sure you're well aware of that. I'm not a fool. I know that you have people inside our ranks."

Miranda stayed silent.

"I never liked that sneaky son of a bitch." Garrus growled. "But I never thought he'd go so far."

"He couldn't let the web of lies he created burn up so quickly." Anderson tapped his finger on the table. "But they'll know I accessed the location files. It won't take them long to put two and two together, so whatever you do, you're going to have to do it quick. I don't know what they're going to do to him, but I know they're going to do it soon."

"Anderson." Miranda slightly hesitated before pushing through with her offer. "You don't have to wait to be taken in. You could come with us. We can protect you."

For the first time, Anderson actually smiled. "I'm sure you could." A blank expression quickly returned. "But no. That's not going to happen. I'll take whatever they throw at me."

Miranda shook her head. "You're as bad as John is."

Another wry smile. "Where do you think he gets it from?"

"Don't worry." Garrus was quick to reassure the man. "We're almost ready to strike."

Miranda had to stop herself from shooting a look towards the Turian. _We are?_

Anderson seemed to pick up on Miranda's slight hesitation, but did not comment further. "Good." He stood from the table. "Tell him.." The man paused. "Tell him I'm sorry. For everything. And know this, both of you. After this is all said and done, if you free him, everything changes. If the galaxy knows that Commander Shepard is alive, if he wasn't on the Normandy and the Council and the Alliance pulled the rug over everybody's eyes?" He shook his head. "I dread what to think might happen. So please, be careful. For all of our sakes. Especially with the Reapers out there. We can't afford to be any more torn than we already are."

And with that last word of advice, Anderson departed the cafe.

Miranda instantly got up and stepped round to the other side of the table, taking a seat where Anderson had done. She stared at the Turian. "Spill it. What are you hiding, Garrus?"

Garrus tilted his head in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard." Miranda raised her hands to form air quotes. "We're almost ready to strike." She lowered her hands to point at the pocket where Garrus had tucked away the OSD. "Why do I get the feeling you're keeping one or two important things close to the chest here?"

Garrus opened his hands in front of him on the table. "You're right." The Turian opened his omni-tool. Pressing a button, he transferred a packet of data to Miranda. "This is everything we need."

Miranda's eyes widened as she opened up the data and began to read. "How.. where did you get this?"

"Liara."

Miranda blinked as she pulled her eyes away, locking them with the Turian's once more. "Liara? You've been working with Liara this entire time?"

Garrus nodded. "I have."

"I thought you said you trusted me, Garrus? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"I do trust you. But I don't trust Cerberus." Garrus stated it plainly. "I needed to wait for the right time. There's different levels of trust, Lawson. You know that."

Miranda gritted her teeth. She didn't like being kept in the dark. Especially given it was John's life at stake, a man she had known much longer than Garrus. Still, she could see where the Turian was coming from. She wasn't John, and despite their relationship, he didn't know who she truly was. She didn't blame him for keeping information close to the chest. Especially when she didn't trust those like Tyrone either. Didn't mean she had to like it though.

"I understand." Miranda let out a deep breath. "But sometime soon, we're going to have to get on the very same page, Garrus."

"I believe this is that moment." He nodded towards her omni-tool. "With that information, we have our way in." He patted his pocket. "With this information, we have an exact location."

Miranda nodded. "So what are we waiting for?"

 _Lets bring him home._


	57. Chapter 57

Miles Delaney wished it was like any other day.

As a fifteen year veteran and the highest ranking officer in charge of wing C of JV-Nine, one of the largest Alliance prisons operating out of Vancouver, British Columbia, Miles was the man his team looked to on a daily basis to lead them as they tried to handle some of the worst of the worst the Galaxy had to offer. Every day he wanted to say no more, never again. Oh how he dreamed of packing in his responsibilities, simply to instead travel the stars and see out his days in a peaceful manner. The stress of handling daily situations in the prison grinded him into the ground, but the rather substantial pay-check helped pay off a variety of gambling debts that he had accrued during his down time when trying to escape the thoughts that lingered throughout the day. Gambling wasn't his only vice. It was women too, especially those of the blue variety. Asari establishments were popping up frequently all over Earth and it was no longer a rarity to see a variety of different species walking down the street. He had his favorite, Elyana. She listened to his problems. She heard the stories about his day. She took in those secrets he spilled when he was at his worst, not thinking clearly as the blood rushed to other parts of his body.

She was his downfall. He'd give anything for this day to be like one of the others. But it wasn't. Not now.

They'd come for him in the dead of night. He recognized the two of them immediately. The woman was Miranda Lawson. Her face had been plastered all over the networks in the past month. He didn't know much about Cerberus, the organisation supposedly responsible for destroying the Normandy in retaliation of Commander Shepard's imprisonment - the story given to the select few in the know. With her however was Garrus Vakarian. One of the heroes of the Citadel. The pair didn't add up.

But they were there for him.

Ever since the Commander had arrived, Miles had been in awe of the man. Despite what anyone said otherwise, he considered him a hero to the whole of Humanity. It was a bright spark of his day, just interacting with the man. Shepard had caused no trouble and had been nothing but respectful to him and the rest of his staff. It was something Miles appreciated greatly. It was also the reason why he'd allowed Shepard's next door neighbor, Jack, to be left out of chains per the Commander's request after her attempted break-out.

Somehow, all of his secrets were now in Lawson and Vakarian's hands. He didn't understand how, except that it had something to do with the Asari, Elyana. How they found her out, Miles didn't have a stable footing on how to even begin to guess. But he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He agreed that Commander Shepard didn't deserve to be in JV-Nine, let alone in wing C. But to help break him out. It was unthinkable. It couldn't be done. Especially given his public status.

Unfortunately for Miles, it could and would. Lawson and Vakarian had a plan, and were ready to implement it.

Miles didn't have much of a choice. But yet he agreed all the same. He didn't have to delve deep for his true feelings. He knew it was the right thing to do, Alliance be damned.

The Alliance were always expecting an attempt to free Shepard. They thought that Cerberus would come in all guns blazing to try and attack the facility. They were counting on an army. It was something they were prepared for with their masses of defenses. It was, to be honest, quite an underestimation of Cerberus' skills and reach.

A well placed virus in the main computer hub provided by Lawson, via Cerberus, would turn the entire prison facility into chaos. The prisoners of wing A and B would be released instantly. While they categorically wasn't as dangerous as those in wing C, they vastly outnumbered the latter. There were over 80 prisoners in wing A alone, with B's number following closely. The guards stationed there would need all the help they could get, and thankfully for them, there was now a vast number in wing C available to assist. As the head officer on site, it would be up to him to hold down the fort until he was given the all clear. After all, nobody was going anywhere there. The other eight inmates on wing C were kept separate from Shepard and Jack. They wouldn't see, or know, a thing. It was the Alliance's intention from the beginning. Keep Shepard clear of others. He's not there. The fact he had a neighbor at all was a point that had been long debated, but simply put, she couldn't go anywhere else. Jack was too dangerous, even with the biotic restraint on her wrist.

The virus would also knock out the camera footage of not just the present situation, but all back-ups of the previous forty eight hours. Despite not being necessary, it was done as to potentially cover any shady tracks so there'd be no leads for anyone investigating to start with. Once wing C was clear, Lawson and her team would make their entrance through one of the emergency evacuation tunnels. They'd have a short window to extract Shepard and make their way back, accompanied by Miles. For his life was changing too. A new opportunity within Cerberus was being offered to the man. A chance to assist Commander Shepard. He couldn't turn it down, even if he wanted too. For he'd be the first point of call when the Alliance had realized what transpired. And while that was exciting to potentially get what he always wanted, he couldn't help but feel a tug in his gut, warning him that everything was about to go wrong.

That is why, on this day, Miles wished it had been like any other.

* * *

Shepard heard the sirens off in the distance. Quickly they became louder, more intense, more frenzied. He sat up on his bed as he heard the shouts from the guards as they ran past the cell.

"Lookie here!" Jack cackled. "Sounds like someone is trying to stretch their legs." The woman bounced over to one of the walls, pretending there was a window there to yell and view the action from. "You go girl! Show those fuckers who's boss! Oh! Nice kick. Beat his fucking face in. That's the stuff."

"I'll be fine, Myers! We're completely locked down here. Ain't nobody getting through this system." Shepard ignored Jack's joy and turned his attention to a commotion outside of his cell as the lead guard, Delaney, was pointing animatedly towards the door off in the distance to another junior guard. "Get over there and help. Radio me when we're clear."

"But Miles I.."

"You heard me! Go! That's an order."

The man nodded his head quickly, turning and running after the rest of the guards. Delaney took a deep breathe and looked towards Shepard inside his cell.

"Be ready, Commander."

Shepard blinked, confused at the request. "I'm sorry?"

Before the guard could explain himself, he was gone from sight. Shepard backed away from the transparent wall. "Ready for what?" Shepard pondered out loud as he heard more sirens begin to blare as he stared at the floor. _What is happening?_

Jack laughed. "Maybe they're going to need your help. Those alarms are really going, hero. Maybe they'll call for the great-" Suddenly Jack paused as she caught sight of a stranger passing her cell. "Hey who the fuck are you?"

Shepard knew his eyes weren't lying to him, but yet, he didn't believe it could be possible. _It can't be her._

Miranda Lawson stood in front of his cell. With a keycard in hand, she took one swipe at his cell door, it opening instantly. She stepped inside of the cell tentatively, staring directly into his eyes, her own beginning to well up with tears. "John.."

"Miri?"

Whether she made the first step, or Shepard, neither cared as they crashed into each other's hungry embrace. Their lips met, a built up fire over whelming both as their hands pulled at each other.

"Lawson!"

Miranda broke away at the sound of Garrus' forceful yell. The Turian was at the now open cell door. "We have to go."

Shepard blinked. "Garrus?" The man sounded completely dumbfounded at the situation that was unfolding before his eyes.

"It's good to see you, John." The Turian sighed. "But I'm afraid we can't do this here. We're on the clock."

"I.. this.." Shepard closed his eyes and shook his head. "What are you doing here? What the hell is going on?!"

Miranda raised her hand to cup John's face. "We're getting you out of here, John. Please. Come with us. We'll explain everything once we're free from here."

"Two minutes!" They all turned at the desperate yells from Delaney.

Shepard shook his head. "Why are you doing this? I told you, both of you, I don't want this!"

"Goddammit John, we don't have a choice! You have to trust us." Miranda pleaded with the man. "Please."

"I do, you know I do, but you know I can't do this Miri. Not this way. I just.."

"The Normandy was destroyed, John!" Miranda almost yelled it into the man's face as she pushed him in the chest, rocking the former SPECTRE slightly onto his heels. "Nobody knows who did it." She could see the blow hit him, emotionally, as color drained from his cheek. She didn't want to give him the news this way, but she needed him to move. "The Alliance, the Council, they declared you killed in action, John." Miranda reached out to squeeze his hand. "They're burying you. You'll never see the light of day again. Not if you don't leave, now. You need to find out what happened. We need you." A tear fell down her cheek. "I need you."

Shepard was stunned.

Speechless.

Devastated and mortified.

 _They.. who.. what.._

He glanced over to Garrus, as if for some type of reassurance that Miranda was telling the truth. He knew she was, but still, the solemn nod from the Turian felt like another dagger into his heart.

Shepard was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Alliance, but his crew, his team - they were off limits. He owed those brave men and women who defied all to follow him into battle against Saren, Sovereign and the Geth. He couldn't rest until he knew what had happened, and brought the culprits to justice.

"Okay." The word was hollow. "Lets go."

Miranda had to hold back a smile as she quickly pulled the man into a hug, quickly releasing it before cupping his face once more and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Follow me."

The woman turned and walked out of the cell, Shepard following her immediately. As he got to the door, Garrus clasped him on the shoulder. "We'll find out what happened, John."

Shepard nodded silently as he stepped out of his cell.

"Oh look at you, hero. Breaking out of here. I'm so proud of you." Jack wiped a mock tear away from her eye.

Miranda scrunched up her face as she caught sight of the woman. Jack caught sight of this, rising her eyebrows. "Fucking hell. The tits on you. Shame about the face."

Rolling her eyes, Miranda set off towards their exit without a word.

"Wait, Miri. The card."

Miranda stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Give me the access card."

"John?" Miranda's face was questioning. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Please."

Miranda stepped back towards him, handing him the card. "What are you-"

"Favor for a favor." Shepard said quietly to himself, raising the card to Jack's cell. The door instantly opened.

Jack was completely dumbfounded. "The fuck you doing?"

"You coming or not?" While Shepard had seen the women before while briefly passing her cell, it was the first time that he had a chance to take a real look at her. Covered from shaved head to toe in tattoos, she was quite the sight. Garrus looked at Miranda and shrugged. Both were clearly confused at what the hell was going on.

The woman seemingly wanted to ask a million and one questions. But she ignored them all. "Shit yeah. Lets get out of here." Jack skipped out of her cell. "After you, tits."

Miranda looked disgusted before turning her deadly glare towards Shepard. "Fine. Lets go. We don't have room for the entire prison, Shepard." It was a look and tone of voice that screamed _'we're going to talk about this later.'_

Garrus stared at Shepard. "A friend of yours?"

"Something like that."

Reaching the escape tunnels, Miles was sweating profusely. And after seeing Jack out of her cell, he was about ready to throw up. "Oh God."

Jack grinned. "Oh look at this. My oh my. Isn't this my lucky day?"

Shepard shook his head. "No, Jack. Lets go. Leave him be."

Miles nodded quickly, relief evident on his face about not being potentially mauled by the woman the guards had nicknamed 'the violent bitch'. Especially if she knew what was hanging around his neck. "We need to go now before they-"

His body dropped to the floor before he could finish his sentence. Shepard rounded immediately to where the gunshot had come from. Miranda lowered her pistol coolly and locked eyes with Shepard.

"Damn. That's cold." Jack shrugged. "Sucks to be that guy."

Shepard stared at her. "Miri.."

Miranda simply shook her head. "Later." Her voice was cold as she felt his disappointment in her. She disappeared into the evacuation tunnel, quickly followed by Jack. Garrus clasped Shepard on the shoulder as he looked down at the dead guard. "Had to be this way, John. I'm sorry. Lets get you out of here. Tyrone is waiting for us. "The Turian ventured into the tunnel, leaving Shepard alone.

 _Fuck. I.. goddammit, Miri. You didn't have to do that. Wait, Tyrone too? What on Earth.._

Shepard sighed as he tried to push all the questions from his mind for now. Raising his head from looking at the body, Shepard went to follow the others before pausing in place. He kneeled quickly at Miles' body, reaching below his collar to grab hold of the key on a chain. Ripping it clean away, he gripped the key and jogged into the tunnel after Garrus, Jack and Miranda.


	58. Chapter 58

It wasn't the first time Ashley Williams had woken up under bright lights of the Alliance medical facility she had been placed in. It was however, in the week since she had regained consciousness, that she was considered fit enough for visitors. The doctors in charge of her care had aired on the side of caution, which had annoyed the Alliance investigators more than once after repeat requests to talk to the soldier was denied. But after consulting with the woman herself, the doctors had finally given their blessing. For Ashley, she wanted to know exactly why she was in that hospital bed, and how quickly she could be out of it again with a rifle in her hand.

It was however quite the surprise when one of two visitors was Donnel Udina, the first Human Councillor. Accompanying him was Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, also an unexpected guest. As she had done when seeing the Rear Admiral outside of the Normandy months earlier when the man had come to inspect the ship, she instantly saluted the man. He returned the salute with a respectful nod, before Udina began to speak.

"Ashley." Udina looked over the soldier as she pushed herself into a better sitting position in her bed. "You look a whole lot better than the last time I saw you." There was plenty of warmth in the man's voice. It was still surreal for the soldier to hear.

"So I've been told. You visited me before?"

Udina nodded as he reached the side of her bed. "Of course." He extended his hand which Ashley met immediately. "I was ever so glad to hear from Doctor Walker regarding your recovery. You surprised everyone."

"What can I say? I like to keep people on their toes." Ashley shrugged. "Even if I'm not right now myself."

Udina chuckled. "There'll be plenty of time for that." The man pulled forward a chair and took a seat. "Do you mind if I ask you what you remember?"

Not much was Ashley's honest answer. She remembered being with Joker, animated about being underutilized by Bau and then, nothing. A hospital bed. Doctors upon doctors. No real answers until the third day of asking.

"Very little. I remember Joker being concerned. It was so quick, the first hit I mean. And then-" She closed her eyes. "I don't know what happened. Only what they've told me since." Her eyes opened, locking eyes with Udina. "How many did we loose?"

"Twenty six of the bravest men and women the Alliance had to offer." It was Mikhailovich who answered.

"The Salarian, Jgeto, was also lost." Udina quickly jumped in to add.

Ashley sighed. "27 lives. Damn it." She gripped the bed and pushed herself up even further. "What do we know?" She had to know the truth.

"It is believed the attack was co-ordinated by Cerberus."

Ashley blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "Cerberus?"

"Yes. We have gained communications records that showed the extensive tabs they were keeping on the Normandy. We believe it was phase one in a two pronged attack against the Alliance in retaliation for our actions in arresting John Shepard." Udina reached out his hand as Mikhailovich passed him a datapad. "Phase two took place less than twelve hours ago." Udina passed the datapad to Ashley. It showed a man, possibly in his 40s, with a solitary gunshot wound to the head. "That is Miles Delaney, head officer of wing C at JV-Nine, the prison holding Shepard. Miles was killed as he heroically attempted to stop what is to be believed as a Cerberus raid on the prison. Unfortunately, it was successful. Shepard was freed and is now at large."

Ashley stared at the picture. It didn't make any sense. "But Shepard wanted this, he said he wanted to pay for his crimes. He wouldn't leave, not with Cerberus." She dropped the datapad down to the bed. "How does Cerberus have the capability to destroy the Normandy?"

"That is something we're trying to piece together. You must understand, this has been a tumultuous time for all of us, Ashley." Udina motioned with his hands. "Whatever Shepard had made illusions too before his imprisonment, it has changed clearly. Maybe this was their plan all along."

Ashley shook her head. "No. That can't be it. There's got to be another explanation for this. Cerberus, maybe they had something to do with the attack. But Shepard would never be complicit with these actions."

"Ashley, he is-"

"He'd never hurt his crew." Ashley almost yelled the words as she slammed her hand into the bed. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as Mikhailovich shared a look with Udina. "I'm sorry. This, everything, it's still a lot to take in."

"I know." Udina looked sorrowful. "I had hoped that my first acts of being Councillor would be positive for Humanity. I never expected anything like this." He reached for the datapad and returned it to Mikhailovich. "I wanted to see you first before the official Alliance correspondents arrived. I'm sorry to say, it will not be much of a difference in what they ask you."

"I understand." Ashley nodded. "I wish I could tell you more. I really do."

"I know." Udina rose from his chair. "I'll see you soon, Ashley. I look forward to seeing you back on your feet in no time."

"You can count on it, sir."

Udina smiled proudly. "That's what I like to hear." The Councillor turned and made a move for the door. Mikhailovich approached the bed and extended his hand. "On behalf of the Alliance, we're incredibly proud to have someone like you with us, Williams."

It was so strange for Ashley in hearing those words of praise, especially from a Rear Admiral no less. She met the mans hand firmly. "Thank you sir."

Mikhailovich nodded as he turned and walked for the door, closing it behind as he left the room with Udina.

Ashley sighed, shaking her head. _If what they say is true, if the Normandy was attacked because of Shepard's arrest? I'm partly responsible for that._ "What on earth is going on?"

"I can help with that."

Ashley jumped at the feminine voice from somewhere to the left of her bed. Before she could try and launch into some form of defensive posture despite her injuries, a cloak dissipated right before her very eyes. Those eyes then widened at the sight of the woman now stood in front of her.

"The Shadow?" She glanced quickly around the room. "What.. where did you.. how long have you been here?!" Ashley tried to keep her voice down so as to not amount suspicion.

"Long enough." The hooded woman smiled. "A personal visit from the Human Councillor, hm? Fancy."

"I.. what are you doing here?"

The woman frowned. "You asked for my help, remember? In trying to find Miranda Lawson? That message you sent me? Even though I distinctly remember asking you not to contact me ever again. But then I heard about what happened to your ship, your friends. I'm sorry. That's not right."

Ashley nodded. "It's not. But.. how did you get here?"

"You're full of questions today. It was quite easy, actually. Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I-"

"That's a conversation for another day. You wanted my help, and I'm here to offer you something."

"Do you know where she is, where Shepard is?"

"Tsk". The Shadow shook her head. "I said I'd help, but I also said I wouldn't involve myself with those people again. No, I'm here to help you. So, in return one day, you might be able to help me."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"That's another conversation entirely too. Lets start with you, okay? Mr. Councillor wasn't completely honest with you, Ashley. For example, the Council declared John Shepard as KIA upon the attack on the Normandy."

Ashley splutted. "What? They.. killed him off?"

"Indeed. Held a large memorial service on the Citadel last week. It was quite moving actually. Of course, I know the truth. He was never onboard the Normandy. The Alliance aren't quite as secretive as they think, no offense. It obviously wasn't public knowledge, but, things can easily be obtained if you know where to look. Still, it was nice to hear the words straight from the Councillors mouth." She shrugged. "I got a little kick from it. So yes, basically, they killed him off in the publics eye. I figure so they never have to deal with him again. Probably wanted to put a bullet into him and be done with it."

Ashley shook her head. "They'd never do that."

"No? You sure? I'm not so convinced. Anyway. He's out now. Nice to have that one confirmed too. Guess I didn't come here for nothing."

"You still haven't actually explained that."

"What?"

Ashley growled but still kept her voice from bubbling over, despite her frustration. "Why you're here!"

"Like I said, I'm here to help you. You can't trust what the Alliance will tell you. I know, I know - duty, loyalty etc. But Cerberus aren't the ones behind this. That I can tell you."

"You have facts?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. But neither do they. Remember that."

Ashley went to retort when suddenly the door opened in front of her. Her eyes were drawn to it as Dr. Walker entered, before immediately flicking her eyes back towards The Shadow. However, once more, there was no sign of the mysterious woman.

"You okay, Ashley?" The doctor asked as she made her way into the room.

Ashley blinked. "Yeah, doc. Just.. a lot to take in."

 _And I don't even know where to start._

* * *

The knock on his door at 4am was no surprise. He'd been waiting for it ever since he'd arrived back at the Citadel. The empty glass of whisky had helped, slightly, as he waited.

David Anderson offered up no fight against the C-SEC officers who had came to his door. He simply nodded without further word and followed the Turians as they led him towards the Council chambers. And even he had to admit as he took the long walk up those steps towards the four podiums, despite what he'd seen throughout his long career, it was an incredibly intimidating sight.

The Council were certainly not happy.

Nobody spoke as he reached the platform, not until the security had made their way out of the chamber. The platform had been fixed not long after Saren's attempted coup, in-fact, it was the first repairs that had been authorized.

"Do you know why you're here, Captain Anderson?" Tevos asked.

"I assume, given the time of night, that you have something to ask me that couldn't wait until the morning, Councillor."

Udina growled. "Stop playing games, Anderson. We know you accessed the information regarding Shepard's whereabouts. We know you left the Citadel to deliver that information."

"It is true, I did access Shepard's file. I thought it'd be good for him to see a friendly face. As you're aware, Councillor, I submitted numerous requests to be granted visitation. You're also aware, Councillor, that you personally denied every single of those requests. So I had to take things into my hands. I had planned to drop by next week, bribe one of the guards to turn the other way and potentially play a game of Skyllian Five with the savior of the Citadel."

Udina scoffed. "Drop by, Anderson? Do you take us for fools!?" The man's blood was boiling more and more by the minute.

"Certainly not, Councillor. As for my recent trip, as you can probably understand, I couldn't be here during the stageshow surrounding Shepard's supposed demise. So I went to visit friends and take part in a spot of hunting." Anderson paused as he watched the anger grow behind Udina's eyes. "I take it you have evidence that proves otherwise?"

"You-"

Tevos held up her hand to silence Udina. "We do not, Captain. However, the investigation is ongoing into the breakout of John Shepard." The Asari shook her head. "Our decision was not made easy, you must know this. Now, it proves further difficult for all of us going forward. After all, to the public, Commander Shepard died on board the Normandy. If he was to resurface now, already dented faith in the Council following Saren's attack would grow into a much further divide. We obviously cannot let that happen, not at a time when wounds are still fresh."

"I know John." Anderson stated firmly. "He won't do anything to intentionally cause a war between the Citadel and the rest of the Galaxy. Please don't forget what he gave up, what he agreed to."

"It is not Shepard that we are most concerned with. We do not believe that he will take actions against the Citadel. It is however who he may now be aligned with." Tevos' didn't break eye contact with Anderson. "You are aware what must be done. We cannot let Cerberus use Shepard as a weapon, whether that is with or without his approval. The Galaxy believes Commander Shepard is dead. That must continue to be the case. And it must now be a reality for us all."

Udina gritted his teeth. "And you. You would warn him, just like you sold out the Council."

"I did no such thing, Councillor. And I suspect that John already knows the danger he is in. He's not stupid."

"Just one of you, then." Udina shook his head. "But you're right. We have no evidence linking you with whoever broke out Shepard. Yet. We know it wasn't you who broke him out." Udina looked up and down the man in disgust. "Too old and broken. Probably couldn't even lift a gun anymore. But while that investigation continues, maybe we need to assure you won't be going on any more trips." A sick smile broke out on Udina's face. "There's an open bed at JV-Nine. Maybe you should be the one who fills Shepard's cell. After all, you're both traitors."

Anderson simply stood and waited, showing no emotion at Udina's words. He knew more than any retort that it'd piss him off the most.

Udina growled at the lack of response. "I have the power to lock you away! You're a relic, Anderson. And nobody would miss you when you're gone."

Once again, Tevos held up her hand. Once more, Udina stopped talking. Despite being a Councillor, it was clear where the power truly resided. "That will not be necessary. Captain Anderson, you will remain here on the Citadel to assist Councillor Udina as required."

Udina went to protest before stopping, considering for a moment and then smiling once more.

Anderson bowed his head. "I live to serve, Councillor."

* * *

The transport was quiet. Nobody spoke as they made their way away from Earth. It wasn't a surprise for Shepard to see Tyrone in the drivers seat after everything had transpired, yet, he simply couldn't bring himself to even speak to the man properly.

Even Jack was quiet as she watched Earth disappear from view. He had no idea what the woman was thinking, or what she'd even do when they reached wherever they were going.

 _Wherever we're going. I don't even know myself. All I know is the Normandy has been destroyed. My ship. My crew. And I don't even know why._

Shepard loved the woman who sat next to him with all his heart. Yet as she saw her gun down the unarmed officer who had been nothing but supportive to Shepard since he had arrived, he couldn't help but feel distant from her. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to take her, he wanted to have his way with her. He knew she must have had her reasons. She thought everything through. But he couldn't bring himself to ask her. At least not until they were in private.

But at the end of the day, he did love Miranda. He loved her more than anything else. So as he reached over to take her hand, it was as if he could feel a weight lift off her shoulders slightly. That he was still there, with her.

The look they shared delved deeper then what they could have said with words in front of others. It said that no matter what, despite what might be happening right then and there, that they would get through it. Because they completed each other like no one else could.

And as their transport arrived back at Omega, Shepard was ready to discover the truth with Miranda by his side. Right where she belonged. Nobody would get between them again.

* * *

 **In case it's slipped your mind, The Shadow = Kasumi, as officially revealed by Garrus to Shepard. Ash got in contact with her minutes before the Normandy was destroyed. Her angle in this though? Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Oh yeah! Since this last update, this story *officially* became my most popular story.. ever! It has surpassed the number of followers etc that 'An Act of Defiance' and 'Desire vs Need' ever did respectively when they were on this website. And I never thought I'd pass the numbers Defiance had. So thanks to you. Hey to all the new folks who are finding this now and getting involved. You're great and I appreciate it a lot.**


	59. Chapter 59

_Well this is.._

"I know what you're thinking."

Shepard turned to Miranda slightly as he exited the transport as it docked on Omega. He wanted to hear this. Most of the time she was correct. Sometimes it was as if she could read his mind. Like he was a robot, built by her from scratch and she knew all the ins and outs. It was actually pretty off putting at times. "Do tell."

"You're thinking why on Earth did I bring you to such a pisshole?"

"Not the exact words I'd use, but yeah, something like that." Shepard chuckled dryly. He watched as a Batarian stared at him from across the port before walking away with a varren tugging away on a leash. _That's new._

"It's simple. Omega is well out of the Council's jurisdiction. There's no way they try something here without the most concrete evidence that they can find. And we have no plans on giving that to them. Besides." Miranda glanced up at the scruffy amount of hair on top of both Shepard's head and face. She actually frowned. "Your look doesn't match the heroic posters that the Alliance cooked up that's currently doing the rounds in their latest recruitment drive."

 _Add that to the fact I'm supposedly dead_. That was a new reality that would take some getting used to. Shepard mindlessly ran a hand across his face. "I was thinking of keeping the beard actually." He smiled sheepishly, trying to push the topic of his own mortality towards the back of the queue when it came of things to thing about. "Do you like it?"

Miranda stared at the man, her face free of emotion. "No. Let's go."

 _Well I'm glad we sorted that out quickly._

"The fuck type of place you take me too, Shepard?" Jack sneered. "Smells like ass."

"Didn't think you'd care that much, Jack." Shepard shrugged.

"Yeah well, first time out for a while, I'd hope to go somewhere a little nicer. They better have a goddamn bar."

"I'm sure they have a fine establishment worthy of your tastes."

Jack grunted as Miranda rolled her eyes at the banter between Shepard and the tattooed convict. "There are many bars and nightclubs on Omega. Feel free to leave at any time."

"Oh well, thank you very much for your permission, ma'am." Jack mock saluted. "It's almost like you want to get rid of me, can't think why that would be? You know-" Jack raised a finger to her chin, tapping it lightly. "I think I'll stick around, if it's good with you? I'm interested in seeing the shitstorm of you breaking this guy out of prison."

Shepard shook his head. "Glad to know you're sticking around for the right reasons, Jack."

"Shit yeah. Besides, after being locked up, I'm sure you need a drink too. Lets take this party to the bar!"

"No." Miranda said firmly. "We have matters to sort."

"Eugh you're no fun." Jack sneered, a wry smile tugging at the edge of Shepard's lips. It quickly disappeared as Miranda shot a look his way.

Shepard looked behind him. Garrus and Tyrone were speaking quietly with one another. Seeing them together was disconcerting. Even seeing Garrus here at all worried Shepard. Selfishly, he was glad. The Turian had quickly grown into one of his main confidants, besides Miranda. But with Garrus being on Omega with them, it put his life, and future, in more danger then he'd care to. And besides, he was still getting used to the idea that Tyrone was Cerberus, no longer Jenson, the man he had once known on Earth. The man who still owed him an explanation for all that had happened.

Jack had quietened down as they walked further into the heart of the station, a matter that seemed to put Miranda at ease. He hadn't thought about what she'd say when breaking out the prisoner. Now that he did, he could see where her clear feelings of distaste towards Jack was coming from. The convict was brash, uncompromising in not just look but attitude, and she didn't care who knew it. Shepard wasn't sure if he even liked the woman himself, but he felt a connection with her, knowing that there was more to Jack then meets the eye.

The image of Miles Delaney's body appeared in his mind. He shuddered as he pictured Miranda holding the pistol as she nonchalantly took the man's life. Shepard blinked as he was brought back to the present by Miranda staring directly at him. Clearly she was waiting for an answer.

Shepard smiled bashfully. "Sorry, Miri. I was in a world of my own."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Food, John. Tyrone's going to go and grab some food. Anything you want especially?"

"Oh, no. Whatever's easiest and convenient." He wasn't overly hungry and had been treated well inside the prison especially when it came to food.

"Whatever you get for him, make it double for me. Wait, no, triple." Jack shrugged at the expressions that shot her way. "What? I'm starving."

Tyrone gave off a shrug of his own. "Alright. Back shortly."

"Wait." Shepard approached him, leading him off to the side as Miranda watched carefully. He began to speak once they were in relative privacy. "You owe me an explanation, remember."

Tyrone shot a quick glance in Miranda's direction. He could see the woman watching him closely. "You're right, I do. Now's not the time, especially with present company. I haven't forgotten. You'll get your answers, I swear." Tyrone slapped Shepard on the side and turned, making his way from the group.

"You okay?" Miranda asked as Shepard rejoined her.

"Yeah. Just wanted extra fries, that's all." He turned to her. "Shall we?"

Miranda nodded, leading the way as her mind began to race.

* * *

"You should have left me in prison."

Jack frowned as she entered the safe house, taking a look at the minimalist side of things on Omega.

"Say the word and we'll make that happen again." Miranda sneered as she entered the living quarters, not bothering to look at her as she made her way over to the boards of information they had used when looking for Shepard. The man joined her instantly, Garrus too as Jack sat down on one of the couches and yawned.

"You guys really went all at it." Shepard analysed the information, noting the articles regarding the Normandy's destruction. That's where he'd start. There was so much information to read up on. None of it would be easy and all he wanted to do was get in contact with the survivors. But he couldn't. He couldn't put them in that sort of danger.

"We had to be thorough. As you can see, it wasn't easy. If it wasn't for Anderson, we'd have never found you at all."

Shepard blinked, surprised by the revelation. "You've been working with Anderson?"

"Liara too." Garrus added.

 _Anderson and Liara?_ His mind raced. "Why aren't they here? They could be in-"

Miranda squeezed Shepard's hand. "Anderson knew the risk, John. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry for everything that's happened. Whatever happens to him, he'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Shepard was saddened, yet humbled and proud. He didn't approve of everybody risking their careers, their lives for him. But to have those that do meant so much to him. He could never repay their friendship or loyalty.

"I need to get him a message."

Miranda once again squeezed his hand reassuringly. "In time, John. You must know what a delicate situation this is. If he's found in communications with you-"

"You're right. Of course you're right." He shook his head as he turned to Garrus. "Liara?"

"She's been working with contacts on Illium and Thessia since you were first taken in. I-" Garrus shot a glance towards Miranda. "I've been helping her gain access where I could and in return, she turned up some vital information about the guard."

"Miles Delaney." Shepard stated his name. This time Miranda chose not to squeeze his hand.

"Yes." Garrus tried to skip around the subject. "And when I had something concrete, I brought it to Miranda."

Shepard looked between them. "So I take it things haven't been easy between you too."

"It has all worked out, John." Miranda tired to reassure him. "You're here, that's what's important. This is new for all of us." She quickly glanced behind them. Jack was sitting on the couch, not paying attention to much from the looks of things. "Now you're back, we can plan for what's to come. And that starts with finding out who attacked the Normandy."

"Absolutely." _You've read my mind again._ "I need everything you know. Times, accounts, survivors."

"Of course." Miranda walked towards the desk and picked up a datapad, passing it to Shepard. "This is a report on everything we know. Included is security footage of the crew being questioned after the attacks."

 _Easily obtained of course by Cerberus. Am I Cerberus now?_

Shepard gripped the datapad. "Then I guess I have a lot of reading to be done."

"Woo, reading, yay." Jack mocked Shepard in the background. "But when do we start the drinking?"

Tyrone returned with the food shortly afterwards, allowing Shepard to read and eat at the same time. It was mostly silent except for Jack, as she proclaimed how good it was to have real food again. Clearly the prison hadn't treated Jack the same way as Shepard when it came to the grub.

Shepard rubbed his eyes as he re-read the datapad for the fourth time as the hours passed by.

 _So many lives lost, why? There has to be something here, a clue that can fill me in on the details._

He had yet to watch the videos of the debriefings. Shepard would have too, but he wasn't ready to see the crew's broken expressions.

Miranda was curled up next to him on the side of one of the couches. She yawned as she scrolled through a datapad, already having long finished her food. They had yet to have a chance to talk in private.

Garrus had already turned in for the night, as had Tyrone. Jack meanwhile was surfing the extranet on her own using a provided spare omni-tool granted at Shepard's request. There was no spare bed for her, but she didn't seem to care, putting forward that she'll take the other couch when she was good and ready. Shepard wasn't sure whether he'd wake up to find Jack still there, or if she might have departed for something more up her ally. _Like an actual ally_. He was genuinely surprised she was still in the safe house. _Maybe she needs the air of safety, at least for tonight._ Shepard still had the key that unlocked the small metal device that attached to her wrist, surprising her biotic abilities that he had taken from Mile's body.

 _Should I give her the key? I mean, how strong are we talking about? But if I do, will she react since I didn't give it her sooner?_

It was the final thoughts and questions that broke Shepard's mind for the night. It had been a long day. There was more to be done, but right now he simply didn't have the energy. _Investigations have never been my strong suit._ _Look at my search into Cerberus. How did that end up?_

Miranda readjusted herself on the couch.

 _Well, maybe it ended up pretty damn well._

"Alright, I'm done for the night. Fresh minds tomorrow, right?"

Miranda lowered her datapad. "Of course, John." She seemed eager to rest too, not wanting to quit until he did. "I'll see you in a minute." She kissed his cheek, heading off to the bedroom without a word in Jack's direction.

"You going to be okay?"

Jack sneered. "Fuck yeah. I've been waiting for you both to piss off. She's been gagging for it for hours. Go get it done already, for everyone's sake."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that. I mean it though. You good?"

"Yup." Jack shrugged. "Maybe I'll head into the center of things, see what's what. Maybe not. Who knows."

"Alright then." Shepard stood from the couch. He kept the key still close to his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack hesitated as Shepard walked out the room. "Hey, Shepard?"

The man turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"Just, thanks, okay? For you know."

Shepard smiled. "I know. Night, Jack."

Jack waited for Shepard to leave the room. "Goodnight."

* * *

Shepard moved quietly down the hallway, trying not to disturb Garrus or Tyrone. He needed to speak to both in private, but dropping in on them while they slept wasn't going to be a favorable situation for any party.

He looked around, unsure of which room Miranda had showed him earlier. He crept towards one but heard snoring from the other side. _Definitely not_. Shepard glanced around before spotting the door at the far end of the corridor, a small painting on the wall next to it. He remembered the painting. It was, for some reason, of three Krogan's playing skyllian five poker. _Definitely not Miranda's choice._

He knocked gently, Miranda answering immediately. "Well remembered." Shepard opened the door, a grin written onto his face. Miranda was sat in bed, a silky pink sheet pulled up above her chest.

"You say that, but I just crawled into bed with Garrus." Shepard mock shuddered. "He's a cuddler."

Miranda laughed softly. "I bet."

Shepard stepped into the room fully, turning to close the door behind him and making sure it was locked. _Alright. There's a lot to talk about. Where to begin?_ "Miranda, I want to-" The man immediately stopped talking as he turned around to face her once more. All thoughts completely disappeared from his mind.

The sheet was no longer present as it was tossed away to one side without a care, exposing Miranda fully to him as laid his gaze upon her. Somehow, it was as if her naked form had somehow become even more perfect in the time since he'd last saw it on the Citadel. He didn't know how that was possible.

Shepard's breath caught in his throat as his eyes traveled up and down her body. It was nowhere near the first time he'd seen her in such a way. His thoughts often focused on those memories when they were apart. But now, after everything that had happened, it had never felt like this before.

He'd been taken from her. And he'd never let that happen again.

Miranda softly bit her lip as her eyes connected with Shepard's. In one fluid motion, she turned onto her knees and began crawling slowly towards the edge of the bed. Shepard found himself moving too, his feet carrying him instinctively.

"I've missed you." Miranda purred as she stopped in front of him, looking up at the man with hunger in her eyes.

Shepard's desire radiated off him in waves. He leaned down closely to Miranda's ear. His voice emerged as a whisper. "Prove it."

The sultry smile that formed on her face only added to Shepard's desire as she reached for his belt. "Yes sir."

* * *

Jack laughed as she heard the sounds coming from down the hall.

"About time, Shepard." Jack had to admit, she was a little envious. It had been way too long. The biotic stared at the roof for a few minutes, the sounds from down the hall continuing to grow before looking down at the device on her wrist. She stroked it softly, as she had done every night since being captured.

Jack growled as she gripped it harder, trying to rip it free from her body. Every night she tried, every night she failed. It was now tradition. It never budged an inch. She was in a trance as she tried, cutting out all other noise from the safe house.

She let go of the device after a few minutes of struggling with it, her breathing starting to grow heavy as reality reformed around her. Minutes passed once more as she stared at the board of information regarding Shepard and his imprisonment.

Jack's eyes widened as the idea popped into her head. She repeated the common phrase of the evening. "Fuck me!" She couldn't believe it had taken her so long. The biotic sat up quickly from the couch and made her way to her feet. "Why the fuck didn't I think of this sooner?" Jack set forth for the door without a care for what was behind her. She didn't pause at all to glance back at the safe house as she bounded into the heart of Omega, following a signpost that pointed in the direction of the markets.

"Bring me freedom, Omega."


	60. Chapter 60

It wasn't the best night sleep Shepard had even woken up from, but with Miranda nestled sweetly against him, it was certainly the best wake up he'd had for a long time. He yawned, trying to stifle it so he didn't disturb her. It wasn't a successful evasion as Miranda started to move next to him.

"Morning." Miranda didn't open her eyes, but smiled as she cuddled into Shepard's warm body. The woman seemed very content too.

"Good morning, beautiful." That earned the opening of her eyes as she looked up. She quickly leaned up to softly kiss Shepard's lips, something that was immediately reciprocated by the man.

"Sleep okay?" Miranda tapped the bed lightly before trailing circles on Shepard's chest. "I know the bed isn't the best. Omega doesn't have as many fine furniture stores as the Citadel."

"Well considering we only actually only decided to sleep four hours or so ago, yeah, it was pretty good."

Miranda lightly tried to swat away Shepard's goofy grin. "I believe it was you who suggested seconds, John."

"And the request for thirds came from you, if I recall."

"Maybe." Miranda nestled once more into his chest. "I didn't hear you complaining." Shepard chuckled to himself. Miranda pulled away slightly, looking up at him inquisitively. "What?"

"I knew you dug the beard."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Eugh. Don't even go there." She glared at the hair on Shepard's face. "You're shaving that thing. Today."

Shepard pretended to pout. "But what about my disguise?"

"You can keep the hair if you wish. Either that, or I'll buy you a hat. But the beard has got to go." Miranda kissed Shepard's chest softly. "It makes you look old."

Shepard laughed loudly. "I prefer to think of it was rugged, you know, in a handsome way."

"Okay, let me put it this way." Miranda pulled away as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest to drill in her point. "I've missed you. Last night was proof of that. I was clearly caught up in the proceedings." Miranda shook her head. "Keep that thing and it won't happen again until it's gone."

Shepard knew Miranda was joking around, but still, he was feeling competitive today. He raised an eyebrow, questioning the woman. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, I bet you'll break before I do." Shepard shrugged. "I have steely determination after all. I believe that's a direct quote from your fake news network."

Miranda scoffed. "Please. That's preposterous. I'd tempt you in seconds. And it's a real network I'll have you know. HISNO's ratings are through the roof." She grinned. "You're wrapped around my little finger. All I have to do is smile in the right way and you'd pounce."

 _Oh now it's on. Or in this case, not on._ "Care to put it to the test?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Name the terms."

 _Am I about to actively try and stop myself getting laid with the beautiful woman whom I love? Seemingly!_

"When we've spent extensive time together, say at least a day, what is the longest time we've gone without being intimate?"

Miranda thought back. She actually blushed as she tried to remember. Clearly, it was difficult for them to keep their hands off each other. "Does the time we spent on Feros count?"

"Er, no, _Felicity_." Shepard shook his head as he drawled out the fake name. "Definitely not."

"Do we count oral sex?"

Shepard coughed slightly at how blunt Miranda's question was. She offered up no response, simply waiting for a reply. "Yes. If one of us initiates that, they loose the wager." _Stop man! Stop! What are you doing?!_

Miranda pondered for a moment. "Then I reason in the timescale of a minimum of twenty four hours of us being together, we've gone approximately.. sixteen hours or so without engaging in a sexual activity."

"Really?" Shepard raised both eyebrows. _That's... really not long._

"My calculations may be off slightly. But roughly, yes. Is that a problem? This is your wager, after all." Miranda's eyes shined with mischief. Clearly she was feeling competitive too.

"No, that's fine. Absolutely fine. How do we class who the looser of the challenge will be?"

"Well." Miranda thought for a second. "When you tear my shirt off later today, I believe that will class me as the winner and you the loser."

"When?" Shepard scoffed. "Keep dreaming, Lawson. So we can kiss, right? That's fine. As long as it doesn't lead to more." _I hope future negotiations with the Council aren't like this._

"Yes." Miranda agreed. "And if we want to admit defeat, there should be a code word."

"Any suggestions?"

Miranda shrugged. "Pineapple."

 _Wasn't the word I'd use, but whatever._ "Right, so, pineapple? That's the word you'll use later this afternoon."

"Not on your life." Miranda narrowed her eyes. "This is for something, I presume. A prize of sorts. No-" She paused as Shepard's eyes lit up. "The beard is off the table. That's going, no matter what."

"Fine." Shepard grunted. "Okay. If you win, I'll take you to that opera on Illium that you mentioned awhile back. You know, when we get the chance."

Miranda's eyes lit up. "Verayana?" She was impressed Shepard even remembered. He'd immediately shut down the idea straight away previously.

"Yeah, that one." Shepard motioned to her. "And if I win?"

Miranda's mind started to race. Shepard was a man of few real pleasures. Fine dining? That was Miranda's forte. The opera? Miranda too. Taking in a play? Again, Miranda. What Shepard enjoyed was pretty limited - saving the Galaxy; even though he'd never admit to it, Miranda Lawson and- it clicked immediately. The thought made her groan. "I'll-" She paused, gritting her teeth. "I'll watch Blasto with you. All of them."

Shepard grinned. "Oh my god."

"Don't even start."

Miranda had flat out refused to watch any of the Blasto movies when Shepard had mentioned putting them on. She had no idea why, but he absolutely adored those movies. Miranda couldn't think of many worse things to sit through.

"Including the spin-offs?"

"There's spin offs?!" Miranda exclaimed, starting to regret her decision. "Yes, fine. Including the spin offs." She tapped her finger on his bare chest, trying to regain her confidence. "That's how much I know I'm going to win."

"Oh Miri. You really shouldn't have said that. With the spin-offs, I think there's, yeah, eight glorious vids to watch." Shepard grinned. "We're going to have the best day."

Shepard offered his hand. Miranda met it firmly. They stared at each other. "May the best person win." Shepard said as he shook.

"Don't worry, Shepard." Miranda winked. "She will." She dropped the sheet off the bed, exposing her bare breasts to the SPECTRE. Pushing herself off the bed slowly, Miranda bent down to pick up the sheet, making sure that Shepard had the perfect view. Turning around to face the man as she stood, she winked as she looked down at the man. A silky smile formed on her face as she dropped the sheet onto the bed, allowing Shepard to take in Miranda completely. "Does that count as an automatic defeat, John?"

Shepard quickly reached for the sheet, covering his manhood as he noticed his body trying to actively fight against him. "Not at all."

Miranda grinned. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower. You know where I am if you want to say the magic word." She turned, seductively walking towards the bathroom with a perfect sway of the hips. Shepard followed her movements as she disappeared into the private bathroom, the sound of the shower starting up immediately.

Shepard closed his eyes as he imagined the water glistening off Miranda's perfect skin as it ran down her perfect..

 _Pineapple. Pineapple. **PINEAPPLE!**_

* * *

Miranda returned from the bathroom around twenty minutes later wearing a towel much to Shepard's relief. The man himself was still sat up on the bed, accessing the extranet through the provided omni-tool.

"What are you up to, John?" Miranda asked as she started to dry her hair. She noticed he was using the omni-tool, not the information provided on the Normandy and it's destruction.

"I'm trying to find information on Jack. Unfortunately, without the previous databases that I had available and the lack of information I already have on her, I'm not getting anywhere fast."

Miranda frowned. "Why?" She continued to dry her hair. "Why did you even bring her with us?"

"I don't know. It just felt right? Which is probably crazy. She didn't get locked away next to me for robbing a few creds or something."

"I gathered from her appearance." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Do you know what's attached to her wrist? She constantly touches it."

"It's to suppress her biotic abilities. I don't have the details, but it's supposed to be something impressive." Shepard licked his lips softly. "And I have the key." He reached across the bedside cabinet, holding up the key which Miranda focused on.

"How do you have it?"

"I found it on-" The memory of Miranda shooting Miles flashed into his head. The woman seemed to read his mind as always as she stopped drying her hair.

"Do we need to talk about Miles Delaney?"

Shepard looked to the floor. "I don't know, probably." Shepard sighed. "It's just, did you have to shoot him?"

Miranda approached Shepard and sat next to him on the bed. She gripped his hand. "I did. You might not understand it now, but I did what needed to be done for all of us. The less witnesses we have to our current plans the better."

"So are we going to nuke Omega when we're done here?" Shepard looked up to Miranda.

"Of course not." Miranda didn't find the question offensive. She knew that what she did would have an effect on the man. To Shepard, Miles Delaney was an innocent victim. To Miranda, he was simply a loose end that needed to be silenced.

"I'm sorry." Shepard let out a breath. "I know you did what you thought was best."

Miranda continued to grip Shepard's hand. "Are you going to give Jack the key?"

Shepard looked at it. "I don't know. I feel like I should. Don't know how she'll react when she discovers I've been holding it from her. She's not completely stable, if you haven't guessed. But she's got something about her. Something that she tries so desperately to hide. And she helped me inside. Kept me level. That has to count for something, right?"

Miranda nudged him playfully, trying to raise his spirits. "I don't have to worry about you and her, right?" Even though it was a joke, Miranda felt as if she needed another shower.

Shepard chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm going to set her up with Garrus."

"I don't know who to pity more." Miranda held up her eyes. "I'm kidding. It's obviously Garrus." She squeezed his hand. "Do you want me to look into her for you? See if any of my connections can find something that'll help put you mind at ease before you make that decision?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Anything that gets her out of my hair quickly sounds like a bonus."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I appreciate it though." Shepard stood from the bed. Unlike Miranda previously, he wasn't trying to seduce his partner as he stood fully nude in front of her. He was simply unsure about what to dress in. After all, all he had was the clothes he came in, a basic pair of grey trousers and matching top. "I think I need to go shopping."

Miranda tore her eyes away from his body. "Hm? Oh. Oh, right!" She stood quickly and motioned to a set of draws. "I brought you some stuff. It's nothing much, just a few things until we can sort things out properly. I hope it's all okay."

Shepard smiled, feeling Miranda's nervousness. He quickly kissed her lips. "You know me better than anybody, Miri." He opened the draws, revealing a variety of jeans, pants, shirts and boots. Mostly of the items were dark colored, as Shepard preferred. "Looks good to me." He thought about his N7 jacket, given to him as a gift by Miranda. It had been on the Normandy at the time of the battle of the Citadel with the rest of his belongings. He doubted he'd ever see it again.

Miranda kissed his shoulder as she made her way around the bed, allowing Shepard to take a proper look at things. "I've ordered you a set of armor. It won't be what you had before, but I'm confident you'll be happy with it for the time being. That should arrive tomorrow, so please, don't get into too many shootouts before then."

Shepard chuckled. "I'll try not to."

"Same with a set of weapons. There's a pistol in the draw below the clothes. Again, a weapon shipment will be arriving with the armor. Of course, if you can't wait that long, there are stores here on Omega. I don't recommend them, but they're there. Again, I'd prefer no firefights." Miranda brought up her omni-tool. "I'm transferring you all the credits you had stored in your account before you were arrested." I also set up a new account for it to be stored in. Untraceable. You're Casey Walker, by the way."

Shepard turned to her. "How? I thought the Alliance would seal these?" _And Casey Walker? Sexy._

"They did. But we hacked your account before they had a chance. With Sovereign scattering down from above, it took them a few days to sort everything out. Their stupidity, our gain."

"Cerberus hacked my account?"

Miranda frowned. "No. I did."

"Oh, okay." Shepard shrugged. "Thanks. I'd have never thought of this."

"When it comes to funds for our forthcoming investigations, there will be a bankroll readily available. We don't have to talk about that yet, but if there's anything you need, please let me know okay?" Miranda started to dress. "There are finances set aside for this matter."

"Does this mean I'm-"

"No, John." Again Miranda read Shepard's mind. "It's not like you've joined Cerberus. This is a delicate situation for all of us. I'll explain our side of things with the others later today. You can hear what we have to say and in turn, offer up your opinion on how we should proceed. I know this is a lot to take in. But we're here for you, John. I'm here for you. We're going to get to the bottom of this. But only if you want us to."

Shepard turned. Miranda was now fully dressed in a simple white blouse and blue jeans. Seeing Miranda in jeans was a rarity. "I know. I couldn't do this without you, Miri."

"That's for sure. Now." She pointed to the bathroom. "You can stand there naked all day for all I care, but I'm not going to admit defeat. Get showered up, get dressed and I'll start on breakfast. Deal?"

"Deal." Shepard began to walk to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he shook his head as he overheard Miranda shout to him before leaving the bedroom.

"There's a razor on the sink. Use it."

Shepard stared at himself in the mirror as he picked up the razor. He ran his hand though his beard.

 _Oh damn it. She's right. I do look old. Why is she always bloody right?_

* * *

 **Next time - Shepard & Garrus catch up, Miranda looks into Jack and Tyrone shows Shepard the sights and sounds of Omega.**

 **Anyone who watched - there are two 'Chuck' references in here. What are they? Gold stars for those that guess correctly!**


	61. Chapter 61

Shepard rubbed his hands over his freshly shaved cheeks. Despite the fact he actually enjoyed having a longer beard for once, he had to admit, it didn't exactly suit him. His hand moved up to his head, feeling the black hair that still remained. He was going to keep it, at least for now, choosing not to shave it down to it's usual length.

He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water tingle at his skin. While the shower wasn't as good as the one in Miranda's apartment on the Citadel, it was a damn sight better than the one he used in the prison on Earth.

"Hey, John." Miranda knocked on the door.

Shepard splashed the water across his face. "You can come in." He reached for the soap as Miranda entered. He always tried to keep things short when showering, normally having more important things to do, as well as not wanting to take up too much of the hot water.

Miranda grinned an eyebrow as she entered into the bathroom, a hand on her hip. "Now that's better. Nice to see your face again."

Shepard flicked a small amount of water in Miranda's direction, but in truth, it was nowhere near the woman. He didn't dare actually aim for her. The ramifications of such an act would be deadly.

"Jack's gone, John." Shepard paused at that, turning to face her as the water continued to hit his back.

"Damn." Shepard muttered. He wasn't overly surprised. "Do you know when she left?"

"According to the door access logs, it was late last night, not long after we-" Miranda paused. "Retired to the bedroom."

 _She didn't hear us, right?_

"Can't say I'm surprised." _Just a little disappointed._

"Do you still want me to look into her for you?" Miranda asked as Shepard returned to the task at hand.

"Yeah. I mean, she might end up coming back. Or we might never see her again." Shepard shrugged. "I'd prefer to know, either way."

"I'll get on it." Miranda turned for the door. "You know." She stepped closer to the shower. "If you want me to join you, all you have to do is utter that one magic word." She grinned as Shepard looked back to her. "There's definitely room in there for two."

Shepard turned off the shower as he reached for a towel. "Is that your best attempt, Lawson? You clearly need to work on things if so."

Miranda scowled at him. "Not by a long shot, John. You'll never see my best attempt, because you'll be broken long before that."

The man chuckled as he emerged from the shower. His body glistened under the lights, drops of water still dripping down his incredible physique. Miranda caught herself staring as Shepard grinned at her.

"Hey, Miri." Shepad's voice was deep as he slowly approached her, not bothering to cover himself with the towel. He could sense how hard it was for Miranda to stop her eyes from wandering across and down his body. "I know what you want. And I want it too." Shepard stopped in front of her, leaning towards her left ear. Shepard knew Miranda tingled when he whispered softly to her. It drove her wild. "Blasto IV: The Final Chapter."

Miranda pushed Shepard away as the heat rushed to her cheeks. "You bastard." Shepard laughed as she turned and walked out the room. "I'm going to break you, John. Mark my words."

Shepard called after he as she left the room. "And don't worry Miri! It's not even the final chapter! There's still more goodness to come!" Shepard grinned as he wrapped the towel around himself and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shepard made his way out of the bedroom and into the main living area. He'd opted for a fitted black shirt and matching jeans. Miranda was sat at a table, drinking a coffee as she typed into a terminal. A plate of toast sat next to her, which she motioned to when she saw Shepard entering the room. "So, about breakfast."

"Lemme guess, we need to go shopping." Shepard asked as he took a slice of toast.

"Got it in one. Coffee?"

Shepard shook his head. "No thanks." He quickly kissed Miranda on the forehead before taking another bite of toast. Garrus was sitting on the couch where Jack had previously been the night before. The Turian was typing into his omni-tool, but closed it when he noticed Shepard approaching.

"Sleep well, John?" Garrus asked as the SPECTRE sat down beside him.

Shepard nodded as he finished off the toast. "Yeah." He paused. "We didn't, er, disturb you at all, did we?"

Garrus shook his head. "Ever since I first joined up with you on the Normandy, I started wearing plugs that kept away unwanted sounds. You don't have to worry about me."

The Human chuckled to himself. "Good to know."

A comfortable silence passed between them for a minute before Shepard spoke once more. "I feel like I should ask you to fill in some missing information."

"Like how I'm sat here on Omega with you right now?"

Shepard nodded. "That'd be a start."

"Miranda sent me an encrypted message. It took me a few hours to even unlock the thing. She was very careful, something which I appreciate. It gave the address of this safe-house and an open invitation to talk here within a forty eight hour timeframe."

"And you came without a second thought?"

"There was definitely more than two thoughts." Garrus drawled. "As soon as I stepped off the transport, Omega screamed trap. But, I trusted your judgement. And I saw how she acted on the Citadel during the stand-off with Williams. It felt like the right thing to do. I owed you that much."

"If the Council finds out-"

Garrus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm in this. I've always been in this. They can bury their heads in the sand if they wish, but you and me both know the truth." The Turian stretched out slightly. "Can't help but look forward to the day they end up grovelling at our feet. I've always wanted to wipe that smug expression off Sparatus' face."

"Udina grovels at my feet and I'm liable to kick the man in the face." Shepard imagined the moment. _Man that's a sweet, sweet dream._ "But thank you, Garrus, You don't know how much I appreciate having you here."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Well-" The Turian grimaced. "I'd prefer not to be on Omega, to tell you the truth. Earth looked nice. I'd be happy to go back there?"

Shepard laughed. "I'm sure the Alliance would appreciate us making their job easier."

"Right." Garrus pondered. "And I'm sure the aren't many Turians. We might just stick out."

"Just a bit, yeah." Shepard dropped his voice to almost above a whisper. "Tell me, Garrus. Has she been okay with all of this?"

"She's strong, John. You don't have to worry about her."

Shepard nodded. "I know." He knew he didn't have to worry about Miranda.

"So your friend left. Did you know?"

 _My friend? Oh._ "Jack? I wouldn't exactly call her my friend. And no, I didn't. She left during the night."

"You do pick up some interesting company. Wrex, Tali, Liara, now Jack?" Garrus shook his head. "You keep things interesting."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Not counting yourself on that list, buddy?"

"Of course not. I was an officer of the law investigating Saren. It only made sense for me to continue my investigation by your side."

"Remind me." Shepard tapped the edge of the couch. "Wasn't your investigation shut down?"

"Lets not go there."

"And, while we're being transparent about reasons for being on the mission. Liara was Benezia's daughter. Tali had vital information that led to Saren's dismissal from the SPECTRE's, along with the revelation that Benezia was involved."

Garrus grunted. "Those are valid points. Though I certainly believe I was more suitable than Wrex."

"You ever tell him that?" Shepard asked with a grin.

The Turian shot him with an amused glance. "Are you kidding? He moves fast for his age." The two friends shared in the laughter before Garrus took the conversation down a more sombre path. "Do you know about the service on the Citadel?"

Shepard nodded. "I have a copy of the footage. I haven't quite found the stones to watch that, or the crew interviews as of yet. The thought of watching my own so called funeral is, well-" Shepard trailed off.

"They went all out. But the crew." Garrus shook his head. "It's haunting. I keep thinking back if there's something I could have done if I were there, something that could have saved somebody's life."

"You can't think like that. Nobody knew that was coming. There's nothing you could have done."

"Yeah." Garrus sighed. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"It doesn't feel real to me yet. Maybe that's why I'm scared to watch." Shepard admitted. "Have you spoken to Tali or Wrex?"

"Tali checked in. She was upset, but I managed to calm her down. She's settling back in well with the fleet. Supposedly, that Geth data went down rather well."

Shepard smiled. He was glad to hear that the Quarian was doing well. "And Wrex?"

"Haven't heard from him." Garrus shook his head. "Last I heard, he went back to Tuchanka."

"That was his plan. Have you talked to-" Shepard paused as he tried to find the words. It was difficult for the man. "Have you talked to any of the survivors?"

"Only one. I had a source on the Normandy that I kept close to the chest." He shot a glance towards Miranda. "For their safety more than anything else."

"Who was it? Did they make it off the ship?" Shepard was curious who Garrus had been in contact with. Clearly they had been feeding the Turian information. _Somehow I don't think it's Williams._

"They did, thankfully." The Turian shot another glance towards Miranda. Shepard noticed the look.

"It's okay, she's on our side."

"You're right." Garrus nodded. "Just playing it safe. It's-" He paused at the sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall. Tyrone made his way into the room, heading directly towards them. While Garrus might have trusted Miranda, he didn't trust Tyrone. "I'll tell you later."

Shepard nodded as he looked towards Tyrone. "Hey man."

"Jacky boy." Tyrone nodded towards Garrus. "Morning, Garrus." The Turian returned the nod, albeit silently.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Tyrone asked as he returned his focus to Shepard.

"Of course." Shepard stood. "I'll talk to you later, Garrus." He motioned towards the kitchen area. "What can I do for you?"

Tyrone shot a glance towards Miranda, deeming that she was suitably out of earshot. "That talk you wanted. Still in?"

"Absolutely. We've had enough rainchecks, don't you think?"

Tyrone chuckled. "Yeah, one or two right? Just, not here, okay? Lets head out. Keep things between us."

"Good with me. Now?"

"Yeah, good enough time as any."

"Alright let me grab that pistol Miranda gave me and I'll be right with you."

Tyrone laughed again. "Really? There's no need. Tell you what. If someone tries to rob us I'll protect you, _princess_."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure you'll do a fine job. But I'm not going out there unarmed. I've only seen a small part of Omega and that's convinced me.

"Fine." Tyrone sighed. "But you've cursed us now."

Shepard just shrugged as he made his way towards the bedroom, grabbing the pistol out of the draw as well as a black jacket. It wasn't his N7 jacket, but it'd do the job in helping to conceal the weapon. He made his way back to Miranda. "I'm heading out with Tyrone."

Miranda lowered a datapad and shot him with a questioning look. "Why?"

"We're just going to catch up for a bit, chat about the old days I'm sure. To be honest, I'd like to see a bit more of the station." Shepard held up his hand as Miranda went to object. "It'll be fine. No fire fights, I remember."

"You see to it that you don't." Miranda narrowed her eyes. "Contact me at the first sight of trouble."

"Fine, fine." Shepard went to turn. "Oh. Food? Need me to pick something up?"

"No." Miranda shook her head. "I put in a delivery request."

"Couldn't buy the food from here?" Shepard asked genuinely. Miranda's expression told him that it was in fact a rather stupid question. "I'll take that as a no."

"How observant." Miranda stood. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It's true, I'm a hell of a catch." Shepard grinned as he leaned in to kiss the woman he loved. Miranda met his lips hungrily as she clasped his face in her hands.

"Much better." She stroked his now bare cheek as Tyrone stepped round the corner to see what the hold up was. "Don't be long."

"Aye aye, ma'am." Shepard threw off a lazy salute before grinning once more and quickly kissing her lips. "I love you, Miri." He turned, patting Tyrone on the shoulder as he passed.

Tyrone nodded respectfully at Miranda but the woman simply stared, offering no response until he turned and left without a word. She licked her lips as she returned to her datapad, a feeling of dread building inside of her. She couldn't put her thing on what it was about Tyrone that bothered her. She tried to shake it away as she returned back to her search for information on Jack.

* * *

"You know if I remember correctly, you're the one who wanted to talk." Shepard shot a glance to Tyrone as they walked through the dirty streets of Omega. "I could be wrong, it was about ten minutes ago after all. I might be miss-remembering."

"Mm?" Tyrone blinked. "Oh, right. Yeah sorry."

"You okay?" Shepard was concerned. Tyrone seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Heh, yeah. Just a lot to build up to I guess. A lot of history and all."

"You're right, there's a lot of ground to cover. Lets start at the beginning. You said on Noveria that Cerberus recruited you a few months after leaving Earth?"

"Yeah." Tyrone nodded. "I started doing these shitty runs with a group of mercs out of Elysium. Pretty small time stuff. Then one day we get a message, totally anonymously about one of our guys, Vorn. Turns out he was a Cerberus mole. They were trying to get close to something or other, I can't remember, some sort of chemical compound that we had plans to grab. You know, just like the old days. Rest of the team were worried about Vorn, they wanted him dead, just to be certain. I saw things differently. I'd heard about Cerberus through the wires. Sounded like something to look into, something more." Tyrone shrugged. "So I killed the rest of the team. Turns out that anonymous transmission wasn't so anonymous after all. Cerberus sent it, trying to feel me out, see how I'd react. Clearly they approved because here I am."

"And the compound?" Shepard found it hard to keep the frown off his face.

"Never asked what they ended up using it for. Wasn't my field of expertise. Didn't want to rock the boat. Didn't care honestly."

"What do you even do for Cerberus? Except babysit me."

Tyrone laughed. "That's pretty much a full time job these days, mate. I'm a bit of a multi-tool. I collect things. I make things disappear. I haven't got the brains your girl has, but I have my uses. It's why I'm here. I'm a valuable asset to have in the field."

Shepard looked at the man as they continued to walk through the streets of Omega. Tyrone was fully focussed on the space in front of him. "You don't sound overly happy with that description of yourself."

"It's hard to feel valued in an organisation such as Cerberus. We all want to be loved, right? To get a pat on the head once in a while, be told you did a good job. I can't remember the last time I had that. I don't think I ever have. Not since the Reds. Now that was a bond, a brotherhood. Something that shouldn't be broken." Tyrone stopped, his eyes to the floor as Shepard stood by his side. "What did we used to say? Red is all I need?"

"Red is all I need. The blood I bleed, my brothers and sisters. I'll share with you, I'll fight for you, I'll die for you." Shepard recited the line they'd both said so many times in the past. _Something isn't right here._

"Thou shallt not killeth your red brothereth." Tyrone exclaimed. The man sighed. "Somewhere along the line I forgot that."

"What are you talking about? Jenson. Look at me."

Tyrone grinned sheepishly. "Forget about it. You know me, I like to reminisce about old shit. It was good though wasn't it? The Reds?"

"We did a lot of wrongs." Shepard shook his head.

"Yeah but, come on, we had some fun!" Tyrone clasped his hands together. "You, me, Caty-"

 _Caty._ "You said you'd been married for four years. A lie I take it."

"Yeah." Tyrone nodded solemnly. "She's dead, John."

Shepard's eyes widened as he felt a pain inside his chest. "What happened?"

Tyrone smiled weakly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Once upon a time Shepard considered Tyrone, then known as Jenson, a brother during their time in the reds. And if Jenson was his brother, Caty was most definitely his sister. He'd introduced them and witnessed happily as their romance blossomed. Times changed. Shepard and Jenson's relationship had soured in the final months they both spent on Earth. As Jenson looked to the stars to try and make his name, Shepard instead gazed at the very same and wanted to make a difference. Caty was caught up between them, unable to reunite the friends. Slowly, Shepard lost contact with both of them. He'd never spoke to Caty again.

"I need to know."

"Alright, fine. Have it your way. For the longest time, I believed it was an accident. That she was taken from me by some sort of higher power. She was an angel after all, always trying to heal a broken heart or two. She was never meant for the life that we lived. It's why I wanted to get her something more, to take her to the stars."

Shepard scoffed. "Bullshit. You left for money. You left for notoriety."

Tyrone glared at him. "That's not true. I left for her."

"Fine, it's not important now. Tell me what happened to her." Shepard admitted as he back down slightly.

"Anyway. Things were good for a while. But after I joined Cerberus, things got harder. I tried to get her involved, to see if there was a place for her with me. But she never wanted that. I told her the things I did, what I was involved in. Maybe it was guilt. Guilt for doing them, or guilt for dragging her along with me. It was no surprise when she left me. She began spiraling out of control. Few months later, I get a call. She'd overdosed on some ass-end colony." The man paused as he clicked his neck. "Turns out that wasn't actually true. As a matter of fact, that wasn't what happened at all." Tyrone stared at Shepard directly in the eyes. "Turns out your girlfriend killed her."

For the first time, Shepard noticed his surroundings. They were no longer within the main hub of Omega. Tyrone had walked them firmly into one of the darkest corners the station had to offer.

"That's-" _Bullshit. No way_. Shepard shook his head. "Why? What reason-"

"No loose ends. It's the Cerberus way. You saw that in action on Earth first hand. Miranda was younger, not as key as she once was here. The Illusive Man made the call when he discovered our situation. He see's everything, John. Don't forget that."

"I don't believe you."

"Heh, well, you should." Tyrone shrugged. "The information is solid. Reliable." Shepard went for his pistol, but Tyrone immediately pulled out his and aimed it at the man. "Lets not do this, John."

"What did you do?"

"I was given information that a party believed I would be interested in. In return, I give them you." Tyrone said it plainly as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Shepard gritted his teeth. "Who brought you?"

"Cerberus brought me, John. But it's the Shadow Broker who has set me free."

 _Fuck._ Shepard closed his eyes, his heart beginning to race. He opened his eyes, focusing squarely on Tyrone's. "This is why you wanted me out of jail. This is why you're you're here on Omega. And for what, revenge against Miranda? Revenge against Cerberus?"

"Pretty much. She took the one person who was special away from me. Now I'm going to do the same to her."

Shepard growled. "Goddammit, you did that yourself! Caty left you because she hated the man you'd become. Don't try and rewrite the story. It was over. You said it yourself."

"I could have won her back! I just needed time." Tyrone's voice began to rise before he caught himself, laughing. "Very good. I almost lost my temper. But it's too late, John."

"What if they're playing you? It's the Shadow Broker. He's been after me for months. What if it's all bullshit, concocted for you to fall right into their hands?"

"Obviously you'll think that. But if you've seen what I've seen-"

"Then show me!" Shepard exclaimed. "Make me understand."

Tyrone simply smiled. "This isn't your fight any more, John."

"I don't believe that. Think it through. If this was true, why would Cerberus put you together on this? Why wouldn't Miranda be more concerned?"

"Haven't you noticed, John? There's something about me that doesn't sit right with her. She can't quite place her finger on it. I always thought she just didn't like me." Tyrone grinned. "You have to remember, John, that Miranda has done a whole lot of things for Cerberus. Sometimes things just fall through the cracks. A name, a face. You think she can remember every detail of who she's put down? She doesn't need the whole story. Just somewhere to point her gun. And do you think she can remember the face of every man she invited into her bed? Her files, wow, they're something."

Fury filled through Shepard's bones. "I-" Shepard was instantly drawn to the figures walking towards them. The SPECTRE had foolishly let himself be caught. There were two Turians and two Salarians, weapons drawn. A fifth figure appeared a few steps behind. He was huge. Shepard couldn't even make out what species he was until he stepped forth from the shadows. He was a Salarian, by far the biggest he'd ever seen. He towered over everybody else in his party.

The giant Salarian stopped around twenty five yards away. "Very good, Mr. Rawlings. Please remove the weapon from Shepard's hand."

Tyrone nodded. "Nice to see you again, Tazzik." He turned back to Shepard. "Make this easy on yourself. Give it up and they won't harm you."

"That's not going to happen. I came too far to be taken away once more." Shepard gripped his pistol tightly. "Do what you have to do."

"Your bravery has served you well in the past. If you continue, it will be the thing that gets you killed." Tazzik bellowed. "You are no longer needed alive, Commander Shepard. But we'd prefer it that way, for now."

 _Five in front, six including Tyrone._ Shepard glanced to his right. There was a small alcove. It offered him cover, but no exit.

 _I'm sorry, Miranda._

In one fluid motion, Shepard dove to his right. He aimed his pistol and fired at Tyrone's right knee, connecting with a barrage of shots. The man yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor, his own gun flying away from his hand. As Shepard got into cover, Tazzik yelled out. "Dead it is." Gunfire rained down on Shepard's position as he hid in cover, Tyrone desperately trying to crawl towards the Shadow Brokers team.

Shepard opened his omni-tool but it wouldn't connect. Either the system was down or it had been forced by an outside party. Shepard had no one to call for help.

The gunfire let up as the Salarian called Tazzik once again called out. "I'm a reasonable man, Shepard. I will give you one more chance. Throw out your weapon."

Shepard blindly fired around the corner. Whether it was luck or skill, he connected directly through the head of one of the Turians. He fell immediately as Tazzik glanced down. "Well then."

Another voice suddenly entered the conversation. "Goddamn you're an ugly motherfucker."

A spray of gunfire startled Shepard. It wasn't from the guns he had expected and it wasn't aimed at him. In fact, it only came from one. He heard rapid footsteps as the group ran for cover of their own.

"Ah fuck, fuck!" A woman exclaimed. He immediately recognized her voice. "Coming in hot, Shepard! Don't fucking shoot me." Jack dove into the cover by Shepard. She smashed the automatic pistol she was carrying with her hand. "Piece of shit! He completely ripped me off! Two down anyway. The fuck is with that Salarian?"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Shepard blinked, surprised as he focused on the woman.

The woman snorted. "Trying to save your ass. Been trailing you since you left. Was coming back to that shithole, saw you leaving, thought I'd follow. Would have picked a shot sooner, but it was difficult to see much else with that big motherfucker in play."

Shepard shook his head. "Well, thanks, I guess." _Damn it._ "You got another gun?"

"Nope. Was kinda hoping you'd have a spare."

Shepard looked across the way towards where Tyrone had fell. His gun was off to the side. If either of them went for it, they'd be mowed down in seconds. Shepard slid down as gunfire started to reign down on their position once more. "We've got to get out of here."

"No shit. Any bright ideas on that?"

 _Just one. Die now, die later? Eh. Lets go for later._

Shepard reached into his pocket, pulling out the small key. He offered it to Jack as she gazed at it before turning her focus onto him. "Is that- are you fucking kidding me?!" The biotic grabbed it from him, desperately trying to unlock the attachment to her wrist. "How the fuck do you have this?!"

"You want to have it out with me after this, fine." Shepard growled. "But take those bastards out first."

The device dropped to the floor with a clang. Jack closed her eyes as she felt her power return to the surface. "Oh hell yes."

* * *

Miranda tapped on her knee impatiently. She gritted her teeth, checking the time once again on her omni-tool. Something about Tyrone worried her. It had done ever since they'd been on Omega. The man rubbed her completely the wrong way. And he'd been unusually quiet since rescuing Shepard.

 _Shepard's fine. You're worrying over nothing._

Miranda's omni-tool pinged. She had run a search for Jack using everything she had on the woman - her name, her heavily tattooed skin and the prison she'd been located in. It wasn't much to go on, but seemingly, a record had been found.

 _Well at least that's someth-_

Miranda's eyes widened as she read the contents of the message. A dossier was attached, but only one line of text was written in the main bulk of the message.

 **Subject Zero - Highest priority capture. Apprehend immediately.**


	62. Chapter 62

Ashley Williams walked with a purpose. After being discharged from the hospital, she didn't want to waste any more time in trying to find out what happened to the Normandy and those that were responsible for it's destruction. She wasn't cleared for action and she wouldn't be for a little while longer, but that didn't mean she was simply going to sit around and wait for something to fall into her lap. Either that or wait for another appearance from the mysterious woman she only knew as 'The Shadow'. Ashley had yet to be contacted by the woman after she appeared and then disappeared inside her hospital ward. She had sent a message pleading for her to contact her once again, but as of yet, there had been no reply from the spy.

 _I'm pretty sure she's not the Shadow Broker. Hopefully the name is just a coincidence, otherwise, what have I got myself into this time?_

Tracking down Joker had proved to be a little more difficult then she expected. All communications to him went unanswered, and Councillor Udina had been vague on his whereabouts. It was Captain Anderson who in the end pointed Ashley in the right direction. The man was happy to see her in one piece, but wasn't as welcoming as he'd once been. Ashley sensed that he simply didn't trust her anymore.

She'd read all the files that had been provided. The evidence of Cerberus having their finger prints all over the situation was clear as the eye to see. They were, firmly, the Alliance's number one target. Shepard's disappearance, or rather, escape from prison only increased the alert level.

Ashley had watched the vids of the funeral service in disgust. Officially, she was the reason that Shepard was in prison. The report had come from her, yet, it was because of the Shadow Broker that Shepard had been locked away. And after the Normandy had been attacked, both the Council and the Alliance had declared him killed in action. Ashley knew it was wrong. Her feelings towards Shepard and what he may have, or may not have done didn't matter. Writing his existence away in a false narrative was something he did not deserve, no matter what crime he'd been charged with.

And now he was free, in the wind, in the large open Galaxy. Ashley didn't disagree with the findings that surrounded his escape. He knew he was with her, Miranda Lawson. He couldn't have gone anywhere else, whether he'd have the choice to or not.

Ashley had to find him. She didn't know what she'd do when that day came. But she knew it had to be her.

The Dark Star Lounge on the Citadel was a step up from the likes of Chora's Den. She spotted him immediately upon entering the club. Joker was sat alone, empty glasses decorated around the table he'd picked out for himself. If Ashley was going for the sneak approach, she failed, as the pilot spotted her quickly as she made her way over to his table.

"Williams." Joker slurred. His beard was overgrown, longer than normal, with a clear lack of care for it's appearance. His eyes were red, tired, his cap pulled down low over his head. "Heard you made it off. Congrats." He raised a glass but did not partake. "We're the lucky ones they say. Heh."

Ashley took a seat at the table without asking for permission. Joker didn't offer any objection as he swirled the liquid that remained in the glass.

"You look like shit." Ashley's words were dry, yet still with a tone of worry and affection. "Want to get out of here? I need to talk to you and this-" Ashley motioned to the empty glasses. "Means that I think you might have had enough for one night, Jeff."

"You got words, fine, I got words too. You say 'em here." Joker drank the remaining contents and dropped the glass. "I like it here. They treat me well. They know me, Chief. Know I helped save them all. Unlike the powers that be. Hiding behind their lies." Joker tapped the glass. "You their messenger now? Can't say I'm surprised. Still not going to say it was Cerberus. Nope. For the hundredth time, no."

Ashley sighed. "I'm nobody's messenger. They didn't send me, I'm doing this on my own."

Joker laughed. "That worked out well last time, didn't it?" The pilot prodded. "Out on your own, trying to serve justice. Getting Shepard arrested. Good job again."

"Look, I've made mistakes, everybody has. I'm not saying I can put things right, hell, I don't even know what to do. But I need to do something. Otherwise-"

"You'll be like me, yeah? Here. Wallowing in pity." Joker sneered. "You don't need to sugercoat it."

"Then yeah, just like you, Jeff. What are you doing here? Why are you drinking yourself to death?"

"It's simple, Chief." Joker tapped his finger on the table. "I'm just fulfilling what they want me to do. Because they don't want to know the truth, what really happened to the Normandy. Oh no. It's all about Cerberus. They've got their eyes set on them no matter what happens." The pilot shook his head. "Shit, I don't know. The Batarians could walk up to them tomorrow, hand them footage of them destroying the Normandy and they'd still shut their eyes and pretend they're not there. They were embarrassed by Shepard. And you know what? He didn't do a damn thing wrong." Joker pointed at Ashley. "Don't pull that face. He did the right thing. He's always done the right thing. And this entire situation proves it. The Alliance? The Council? They're only trying to cover their own asses. They don't care, not really. They just need to be seen as the big players. Their ego demands it."

"Some of that may be true." Ashley admitted. "But they won't ignore viable evidence that proves otherwise. Cerberus will still be punished for their crimes. For Admiral Kahoku. For all the other shit they've caused. You say it's someone else, then who?" Ashley pulled forth a datapad and slammed it onto the table. "Because all the evidence points to Cerberus. Read what it says. Help me fight back."

"How convenient." Joker drawled as he ignored the datapad. "I'm surprised, Williams. That even you would be so blind. So blindly loyal to the Alliance. Tell me." Joker suddenly perked up. "The Alliance could tell you that you were actually a Turian and you'd believe it, right?."

"Hey." Ashley narrowed her eyes. "The Alliance-"

"Aren't what you thought they were. They're certainly not what I signed up for either. I'm sure there are good people in there. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying oh look Cerberus are great, Alliance sucks blah blah. But they're being led down a wrong path, can't you see? Everything they're hiding. Everything they've done to bury Shepard. It's right there before you, but instead, you're trying to look at everywhere else but them. "

Ashley pushed herself back from the table. "Then why don't you do something about it, huh? If you're so convinced that something is wrong, work with me to find out what's right!"

Joker shook his head. "No." He looked down at the table. "Don't you get it, Williams? You caused all this. It's all on your head."

His words hurt Ashley. They were not surprising, as she too had thought them herself. What if Shepard had been there? Would things have been different? She'd been manipulated, used, and they'd all suffered because of it.

"I know, Jeff." Ashley sighed. "It's all I've thought about since I woke up. It's pushing me, driving me. And if this is all I have so far-" She held up the datapad before dropping it back to the table . "I'm going to follow it up. Because it's all I have. I wish I had all the answers. But I don't. I need to find out what happened, why our crew had to die. Not for forgiveness, or the chance to atone. I just need that to happen, wherever it takes me. And we need to take down Cerberus."

"Then you best get out of here and find it. You'll find no answers here. It's a good job you're not looking for forgiveness, because you won't find any of that either." Joker ordered another drink from his omni-tool.

Ashley stared at the man. "And you're just going to sit here and fade away?"

"That's the plan."

Ashley slammed her hand on the table. "You're a goddamn coward, you know that? Where's your goddamn balls, Moreau?"

Joker simply laughed at her outburst. "And you're everything you think you're not, Williams. You're just a pawn. Your strings will always be pulled. Do yourself a favor. Cut them." An Asari brought over his drink. "This is your cue to leave."

Ashley stood quietly as she watched the man pour the drink down his throat. She turned and left without a word, making her way from the Dark Star Lounge.

Joker watched her leave, following her curves as she made her way from the club. He finished the drink quickly before noticing the datapad that Ashley had left behind. Curiosity finally pulled at him as he reached forward to grab hold of the device.

A message appeared on the screen immediately at his touch.

 _Jeff._

 _I'm trying to find out the truth. I don't know what happened, but I don't believe that Cerberus had any part in the destruction of the Normandy. Shepard would never hurt his crew. They know that. It's not their play._

 _I don't know if they're watching me, but they didn't want me to talk to you for whatever reason. Maybe it's because you won't fall in line and buy what they're saying either._

 _Sorry if I got a little heated. I need them to believe I'm with them. Shepard has escaped from jail, broken out by Cerberus most likely. The brass is having fits over it. I need to find Shepard. They're going to kill him, Jeff. I can't let that happen. I can't let another one fall for my mistake._

 _You need to rock the boat. Please. Give them something that they can't ignore. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. But I need your help._

 _Do what you want with this. If you want to turn me in, do it. I won't deny writing it. But how about kicking some ass, for old times sake?_

 _\- Ash_

Joker laughed. "Way to go, Commander. Stick it to 'em." He ordered another drink, re-read the datapad and laughed once more.

"Rock the boat? Maybe I misjudged you." Joker muttered out loud. "Sovereign reigned down upon them and they didn't even care. Lets see how they like it when they get hit in the face with it. Good job I have just the thing."

He opened his omni-tool and cycled down to the draft message section. He hovered on the message that he had written hours after the service on the Citadel. The message he didn't have the guts to send. But who needed guts, when there's alcohol and a challenge to his manhood involved?

He clicked send on the message to Emily Wong and ordered another drink. This time, however, it would be drank to a small victory.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander."

* * *

She had placed the call as soon as she'd double checked the information.

"Miranda." The Illusive Man calmly opened the conversation as they connected. It was always straight to business. "When was the last time you came into contact with Subject Zero?"

"Last night. She was here in the safe house, but she left during the night. Sir, if I may ask, if she's such a high priority target, why wasn't it known that she was in the same jail as Shepard?"

She heard the sound of her boss taking a drag on his cigarette. "We lost contact with Subject Zero little over a year ago. The truth is that we didn't know where she was. This has been quite the fortunate discovery, Miranda."

"About that. Shepard has grown, well-" Miranda paused, frowning as she tried to formulate the words. "Quite attached to Ja-Subject Zero." Miranda corrected herself. "He's not going to approve of bringing her in if she resurfaces." The operative scrolled through the dossier that had been sent along with the request. Most of it was blanked out, only little actual data was given about her biotic proficiency. "Who is she, exactly?"

"That's not important at this time, Miranda. What's important is Subject Zero's immediate apprehension."

"But sir." Miranda gritted her teeth. She didn't often disagree with her boss. "I truly think Shepard would walk if that happens. He's in such a fragile state right now. And Subject Zero, he trusts her. He broke her out for a reason."

Another drag of the cigarette. "Shepard won't leave, not now. He has nowhere else to go. He cares for you, Miranda. Use that to convince him."

It was like a high caliber shot to her chest. Miranda hated the thought that her relationship with Shepard was a bargaining tool, a thing that could be manipulated. She hated the Alliance for using it to tear them apart. Just because it was now Cerberus didn't mean she felt any different.

Before she could respond, the Illusive Man spoke once more. "You may not be in favor of this action, Miranda. But it is vital. Subject Zero is a key piece of Cerberus technology and she must be returned. She won't have gone far. If she's looking for a way to bring herself back to full power as you noted in your report, she will try to find it on the station."

 _Cerberus technology._

"I understand, sir." Miranda's voice was cold, calculated, convincing. She cut the line, knowing the Illusive Man was doing the same on his end.

 _John will never understand. I don't think I want him too._

Miranda shook her head as she checked the time.

 _Hopefully she's long gone. Let her be somebody else's problem._

* * *

 **Next up - Miranda & Shepard's plans are interrupted when Jack discovers some home truths and they all find out what happens when you cause trouble on Omega.**


	63. Chapter 63

Shepard had witnessed many things in his life. From his upbringing on Earth, to enlisting in the Alliance, finally becoming a SPECTRE and chasing Saren around the Galaxy.

Jack was something else entirely.

With ease, the woman unleashed a barrage of biotic energy that ripped through the remaining of the Shadow Broker's gunmen. Tyrone was thrown off into the distance, managing to crawl away from the scene as it unfolded before him. He didn't take a second glance back as the Shadow Broker forces screamed, unable to resist as they were thrown almost weightlessly into the air.

The Salarian, Tazzik, was stunned but remained on his feet at the energy which had taken down his men. But on this day, he thought better after witnessing the power that had emerged from the young Human.

And how much she seemed to enjoy it.

Tazzik made a quick retreat without stopping to help the men dying at his feet as he passed, disappearing into the night as silence finally dawned around Shepard and Jack.

"Fuck yeah." Jack's breathing was a little hurried, but considering what Shepard had seen her do, it seemed like it should have been worse.

Shepard was tense as he followed her out of the small alcove. There were bodies scattered everywhere. None of them moving, none of them Tyrone. Shepard cursed under his breath, his hand still wrapped around his pistol. _Where have you got to? We're not done._

"Goddamn that felt good."

Shepard didn't have a chance to prepare as the biotic blast threw him into the wall. He crashed hard, his neck taking on the brunt of the pain as he crumbled to the floor. Before he could pick himself up, he felt a tingle surround him as Jack's biotics lifted him into the air and held him in place. He was powerless to resist.

Jack's eyes were full of anger. And that anger was directed right solely at Shepard.

"You motherfucker! You hid this from me!"

Shepard was trapped. He clicked his neck, it immediately becoming more comfortable as he was held before her. "Let me explain."

The biotic laughed harshly. "This should be real good. Go on then. Explain yourself. Make it fast though. I've got places to be."

The SPECTRE didn't wait around for a second invitation. "When I was broken out of prison, I took you with us because it felt like the right thing to do. That's all - I have no ulterior motives. But I'd heard the stories about what you could do. I saw you inflict pain first hand without your power."

Shepard was slammed into the wall for a second time. The man groaned, still hoisted in the air. "Better hurry up, Shepard. I'm getting bored."

"When Miranda killed Delaney, I took the key. He'd shown me before after you attempted to escape. I knew he had it on him."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "And yet you didn't give it to me."

"You're right. I didn't. This situation might just prove that I was right not to, initially at least."

Another slam into the wall. Another groan emerged from Shepard's mouth. "What are you saying?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, what you'd do. And then when I finally decided that it was your life, your decisions - you'd left. I was going to give you the key this morning and allow you to make your own choice. I was prepared for the consequences then, I still am now."

"How convenient." Jack laughed. "You say that now-"

"And it's the truth. I've always been straight with you." Shepard interrupted the woman. "You know I'm telling you the truth, Jack."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't care about the truth." Shepard dropped to the floor as Jack let go on her biotic grip. He could tell her fury was starting to subside. She was still angry, but it was definitely progress. Shepard rubbed the back of his neck as he stood tentatively.

"I don't think that's true. You left, but yet, you came for me. You were coming back to us. I think the truth is exactly what you want. And I think you want me to help you."

"Is that how you get people to join up with your little crusades, Shepard? People really buy into the shit you say?"

Shepard shrugged. "It got me your name, remember."

Jack cursed under her breath. Shepard was right. She'd already brought into him previously. "You're right. I hate to admit it, but you're right. Maybe I am I'm searching for something. And maybe I can't find it on my own. Trust me, I've tried." Jack grunted unhappily. She didn't like letting people get close. It was a painful thing to ask for. "So maybe I could use your help." The woman starred down at the biotic represent that was on the floor. "If you even suggest that I put that on, I'll crush your fucking skull."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Shepard kicked the device away. "We need to get out of here. The Shadow Broker might have more forces on the way." _One crisis averted at least for now. Probably best to avoid pissing her off though, in the short term._

"Who the fuck is the Shadow Broker anyway?" Jack asked.

"Bad news." Shepard answered bluntly. "We get somewhere safe, I'll tell you all about it. And then I'll see how we can help you. Deal?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. Depends on what you say."

"I'll try to make it good then."

The trip back to the safe house was quick and silent. Shepard's communications were still jammed through his borrowed omni-tool and with Tyrone working for the Shadow Broker, the house was burnt anyway. They needed to move on before it was too late.

 _Unless I'm already too late._

Shepard was armed as he reached for the door control. There were no signs of forced entry. Typing in the code, the door opened immediately.

"John." Miranda breathed a sigh of relief as she said his name. "Where have you-". Her voice caught in her throat as she laid eyes upon the biotic who entered the safe house behind Shepard.

Garrus entered the living quarters. "Miranda was getting worried. Oh, hello, Jack." The Turian nodded respectfully as he spotted Jack.

"Honey we're home!" Jack muttered as she stepped inside, the door closing behind her.

Miranda could see a cut to the side of Shepard's head as she walked over to him. She also spotted the gun in his hand. "What happened? Where's Rawlings?" She immediately reached for his head, but Shepard held up his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, Miranda. But we have to move. Tyrone's working for the Shadow Broker. He-" Shepard had thought through what he was going to say as he made his way back to the safe house. He thought of her. He thought of the question that was on his mind.

 _Caty. Did you kill her, Miranda?_

Shepard shook off the thought as it re-emerged in his mind. "He wanted to hand me over to them. Something about him not being appreciated by Ce-". Shepard was surprised as Miranda put a finger on his mouth to shush him before he could finish.

"That son of a bitch." Miranda moved it away as if it had never happened. Shepard stared at her as she paced around the room. "I knew there was something wrong. I didn't see it. I should have saw it coming." Miranda gritted her teeth as she started to blame herself.

"Yeah." Shepard shook his head, trying to get himself back in the game following Miranda's strange behavior. "I was cornered. They cut my comms. If it wasn't for Jack-"

Miranda blinked as she stared at the biotic. "You saved him?" She sounded torn, offering up a mixture of relief, yet also regret.

"Shit yeah. After he unlocked me." Jack held up her now device free wrist mindlessly. Miranda's blood ran cold. She'd seen the data regarding Subject Zero's biotic proficiency. Miranda's was good, but Jack's was on a whole other level. As the Illusive Man said, she was a tool. Miranda wondered how and where she came from, and most importantly, what had happened between them in the past.

Shepard held a hand to Miranda's shoulder, bringing him back as her focus. "We need to get out of here. We don't know if there's more coming. And with Tyrone turned, this place isn't safe."

"Shepard's right." Garrus stepped into the center of the room. "The Shadow Broker isn't one to mess with at a ground level." The Turian turned to Miranda. "Are there any other Cerberus safe houses on-"

"Garrus!" Miranda's shout was too late to stop the Turian. He looked at her, confused at the shout of his name.

Shepard frowned. "Miranda, what are you-"

"Cerberus?"

Jack's voice was just above a whisper. Shepard turned to the woman. Her eyes drifted to the floor. She tensed, backing up against the wall before finally raising her head once more to look at Shepard square in the eyes. He'd seen a very similar look not long ago. Somehow now, it was worse. He'd never been starred at with such hatred. The woman growled angrily like a wounded animal. Jack attempted to unleash her biotics but before she could throw a shockwave in their direction, Miranda reacted quicker as she launched the woman into the far wall using her power. Miranda's biotics glowed as she lightly threw Garrus and Shepard back away from the psychotic biotic's immediate response, the men tripping backwards and out of immediate danger. Miranda was ready, clearly expecting it to happen this way.

"Miranda what the fuck are you doing?!" Shepard yelled in surprise as he found himself on the floor, attempting to push himself back to his feet.

"Stay down, John!" Miranda pleaded with the man as he opponent started to stir. Jack jumped up in a flash and unleashed a throw at Miranda, just catching the woman before she could dive out the way, sending Miranda spiraling to the floor behind the kitchen counter.

"Guess so! Cerberus! You fucking-"

"Jack!" Shepard's yell cut through her tirade as she turned to face him. Fury poured from her as she stared at the man holding the gun.

"You're going to need more than that." Jack spat out, disgusted at what she saw in front of her.

"Consider it done." Garrus rose with his rifle aimed squarely at the woman. There was no visible reaction from the extra gun in play. The biotic sneered as Miranda got to her feet. Both could sense they were ready to throw everything they had at each other, but neither did. It was like a game of chess, waiting and planning their next move. In such a small space, it would be vital.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is happening!" Shepard yelled, his eyes not leaving Jack for an instant. He didn't want to shoot her, but he would if it came to it.

"You're fucking Cerberus, that's what's happening." Jack scowled. "I knew I should have never trusted you. You've got a way with words, I'll give you that. I never saw it. You got me twice. Fucking twice! All that bullshit!" The woman seemed almost as angry at herself as she was at Shepard.

"I'm not Cerberus, Jack. It's, damn it, it's complicated!" Shepard's tried to keep his voice calm. "Miranda? What's happening here? What's her history with Cerberus?"

"She's dangerous, John." Miranda's voice was cold. "She needs to be taken down."

"What? No!" Shepard's voice was strained. "Nobody is dying here today." _Stop. Please._

"I disagree." Jack's voice matched Miranda's. It was cold and filled with hatred. "You might not be Cerberus, clearly she is. But you're the one fucking her, and that's just as bad." The biotic's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing left to talk about."

"I disagree." Shepard pleaded with her. "Lets go. Just you and me."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You talk too much."

The biotic shockwave crashed into both Shepard and Garrus in an instant, sending them flying into the back wall. It felt like being hit again and again by a line of charging Krogan. Shepard's vision was blurry as he found himself staring at the ceiling, his chest pounding hard. A large crash made him try and push himself to his feet as his head began to spin.

"John!" Miranda's voice was worried as it emerged. He soon felt her by his side, helping him to his feet. "John are you all right?"

Shepard's vision continued to spin. "Miri where is-" He caught sight of the large hole where the front door used to be. It was clear that someone had been thrown through it.

"She got away, John." Miranda's voice was a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"I don't know.. Garrus, you okay?"

The Turian grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. "Yeah." He too caught sight of the whole in the door. "Well I guess we're definitely not staying here now." Garrus turned his attention to Miranda. "Care to tell us exactly why that happened?" He winced as he ran a hand across his chest.

Miranda could feel not only Garrus's eyes on her, but Shepard's too. The man was questioning her, waiting for a response.

"I-" Before she could attempt to explain, she heard the sound of guns preparing to fire. All three focused on the door as a group of Batarians and Turians flooded into the safe house. There were six, all aiming automatic weapons at Garrus, Miranda and Shepard.

"Weapons on the floor, now. No sudden movements." One of the Batarians issued the order.

 _Fuck_. "Didn't take you long." Shepard muttered as he dropped his pistol. Miranda and Garrus followed suit begrudgingly. "What happened to the big one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shepard sighed. "The Salarian. Bigger then a goddamn Krogan." He shook his head, earning a stab of pain through his neck. "Guess the Shadow Broker wants me alive again?" _Make up your goddamn mind._

"The Shadow Broker? No." The Batarian grunted. "You're going to see Aria. When she's through with you, you're going to wish you were seeing the Shadow Broker."


	64. Chapter 64

Unlike the guards who had treated Shepard with respect during his imprisonment on Earth, the captors that led him, Miranda and Garrus to the one they called Aria weren't quite as accommodating. Shepard had tried more than once to gather information, but was immediately shut down and told to be quiet. Realizing this was going to be a loosing battle, he instead turned to Miranda. She hadn't said a word since being led from the not so safe house.

"You going to tell me what that was back there?" Shepard's voice was low as he kept an eye on the guards that surrounded them.

Miranda shot a quick glance in his direction. "I will. But later."

 _Later doesn't fill me with confidence._ "I don't need all the details now. But about Jack. You were ready."

"John." Miranda pleaded with him through the use of his name. "We can't get into this now. Trust me. We have enough on our plate as it is."

"Quiet!" A Batatian yelled in Miranda and Shepard's direction. Shepard could see the distaste forming on Miranda's face at the treatment.

Shepard moved his attention to Garrus. The Turian felt John's eyes on him, and met them with steely determination. They were out of the apartment, hence there was more room to operate. They were however outnumbered and definitely outgunned. Miranda had her biotics, but Shepard and Garrus would have to rely on quick hand-to-hand combat. Shepard was extremely efficient, but also considerably rusty. He'd never even seen Garrus fight without a weapon. The Turian's mind clearly was running on the same idea as Shepard's. He gave a light nod forward towards the front two guards, motioning his plan of action to attempt to disarm them.

"No." Miranda's voice was low, quick and solid. Shepard looked to her and saw the steely look of disapproval in her eyes as she sensed his plan. Or maybe she was simply reading his mind again. She had a habit of that after all.

The look on her face most definitely screamed ' _don't you bloody dare'._

Shepard shook his head slightly in Garrus' direction, informing him not to do anything. He trusted Miranda's knowledge, after all, she was the one who brought him to Omega. Clearly she believed there would be an alternative ending to the story being written.

The man was left with his own thoughts as they walked through the streets of Omega. Nobody paid them any attention as they were led into a more populated area. It was fortunate, considering Shepard's current public status.

 _So the Shadow Broker wants me dead or alive. Tyrone is injured and got away. The Salarian, Tazzik, is still alive. Jack has turned completely hostile at just hearing the name of Cerberus. Clearly they've had a run in previously. Maybe something that was brought to Miranda's attention when looking into things? She obviously didn't know before as Jack was allowed into the safe-house. I wonder what it is? Could Jack formally be a Cerberus operative herself? She's powerful, that's clear. Maybe she had enough and decided to go out on her own, or on a different path like Tyrone? That would explain why she'd be so agitated at the mention of Cerberus. Tyrone did say that they don't like loose ends._

 _Just like Caty._

Shepard closed his eyes briefly as he pictured the redhead in his mind.

 _Caty._

 _I can't believe she's gone._

They'd met when John was thirteen years old. Caty was six months younger, living hand to mouth as best as possible. She was witty for her age, clearly street smart, seemingly mastering an art in finding trouble. They'd clicked almost immediately. For three years they were inseparable. Shepard never knew his family and finally, it felt like he had a sister to rely on.

As the years went by, things started to change. By the time they were sixteen, their feelings towards each other had started to mature. He saw Caty not as his almost adopted kid sister, but as a young mature woman who wanted to see so much more than what Earth had to offer. Their path led them to the Tenth Street Reds and Jenson Rhie. As he tried to get a handle on his feelings for Caty, Jenson swooped in. Shepard gave his blessing, trying to convince himself that it would have never worked out, that Caty didn't see him that way. He wanted her to be happy and Jenson seemed like a great fit.

Except that she did feel the same way as him. She had watched John grow, mature and start to become the person that she always thought he could become. But she too thought differently, that John would only ever see her as something more resembling family. So she said yes to Jenson and led herself down an alternative path.

The following two years were exciting, thrilling, dangerous and emotionally exhausting. They stole, clawed, fought and killed in hopes of living a better life on Earth. But secretly, they all wanted something more.

John was sickened by the roads he'd traveled. There were mornings he looked at himself in a broken mirror and wondered if he should even be allowed to live on the planet he was helping to ravage. He wanted an exit, a fresh start, a purpose.

Jenson looked to the skies and saw creds in his future. He was tired of the small game and knew that there were more opportunities out in the stars for a man with the skill-set he had gathered at such a young age.

Caty wanted to leave it all behind. She didn't laugh like she once had done. Her friendship with John was strained due to each of them trying desperately not to fall into each other's arms. They were so good at it that they never even realized the feelings they had for each other. The feelings she never truly had for Jenson.

But still, she left Earth with him. She did so for two reasons. The first was to give her a chance to break free. She needed help, she didn't know what to do or where to go. She had to wait for her opportunity. The second was for John. She hoped that it would be the catalyst for him to break free and choose his own path. She was right. A little over ten months later, John Shepard had enlisted with the Alliance just after he turned eighteen.

She yearned for him every day. Wanting to contact him, to hear his voice, to laugh like they once had. She witnessed the news reports that projected him to the forefront when he was awarded the Star of Terra. She saw the disgust in Jenson's face when he'd been awarded that accolade. It was the final straw. She broke free and never looked back. She was so proud to see him become the man she always knew he could be. So she didn't communicate him. She didn't want to pull him away from it all, even for a second. He was off saving worlds. She knew he had no time for her anymore.

Caty and John never talked again after leaving Earth. And now, as Shepard discovered, they never would again.

And if Tyrone was telling the truth, Miranda was the one who had seen to it.

Shepard shook his head as he pictured it in his mind. _Even if she did pull the trigger, she wasn't the one who provided the ammo. It wasn't her call. You can't hold it against her._ Despite trying to reassure himself, the image still made him want to throw up.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that it took him a second to realize that he was now being led up a series of steps. Shepard blinked, bringing himself back to reality.

 _Wait. Is this a nightclub?_

Shepard followed as they stepped into the club, signposted as Afterlife. The music hit him immediately as the red light colored almost everything. He could see from Garrus' expression that the Turian was equally as bemused. Miranda however was emotion free as she followed by his side.

The three were led around a large open space in the center of the room, with dancers performing on elevated platforms. The club was jam packed full of a variety of different species as they were led towards a set of stairs on the left. The guards stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pointed upwards. "Move."

The SPECTRE narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Get up there. I won't say it again."

Shepard half shrugged. As he stepped up the stairs, he noticed that none of the guards were following. Instead they were making their way towards an exit. A single Batarian stood to the side at the top of the stairs, all four of it's eyes firmly on Shepard. The guard ratio had dropped massively.

A single Asari stood on a platform overlooking the dance floor. She had her back to Shepard as he stopped below another set of stairs that led to her. Shepard glanced at Miranda, but she only had eyes for the Asari as she finally turned around.

"Well. Aren't we lucky, Bray? A galactic celebrity right here on our doorstep." She narrowed her eyes. "Impressive, considering the confirmation of his demise. Quite the ceremony." She turned her focus to Garrus and then Miranda. "Double the delight, what an honor. Clearly they must not be imposters, especially with the Alliance's number one target by their side." The Asari smiled softly. "She would net quite the finders fee."

Shepard gritted his teeth as Miranda stayed clean of expressed emotion. "I assume you're Aria?"

"You assume correctly." Aria returned her full focus back on Shepard. "If I had known previously about your location on my station, I'd have presented you here as an honored guest. The fact that I didn't is a problem." Aria lowered herself down, taking a seat on the couch. "You entered undetected to me. For someone in your position, SPECTRE, I find that troubling."

"I guess that's one benefit of being dead."

"Indeed. But believe me, action has been taken to make sure such errors of judgement do not happen again." Aria leaned back on the couch. "But alas, where are my manners? A VIP such as yourself should most definitely be given the lay of the land. Considering your previous attachments, which I conclude by your company is not a cover or currently in operation, you are unaware truly what Omega represents."

"I have a feeling I know."

Aria laughed quietly. "But do you really? I'm sure you have an idea from what you've seen here in your short stay. Omega is a place of opportunity. A gateway into a variation of paths and choices that could change your life forever." The Asari's voice lowed a notch. "And it's mine."

"Self proclaimed overseer?" Shepard asked.

"You needn't proclaim when you have the power. The people already know, no titles are necessary." Aria extended her arms and motioned to her surroundings. "I am Omega." She grinned. "And here on Omega, there is simply one rule. Do you know what that is?"

Before Shepard could answer, it was Miranda who spoke up for the first time. "Don't fuck with Aria."

"Hmm." Aria grinned. "I see our friends in Cerberus remember." Her grin quickly disappeared. "Which is why I find it troubling to discover the conflict with the Shadow Broker's forces that you have brought to my station."

"Doesn't sound like I broke your one rule." Shepard drawled.

"But you have. You see, I know that there are forces outside of this station that could offer up resistance in certain circumstances. They have power to respect. The Shadow Broker? They are worthy of my respect. That is a fight I do not want coming to my streets." Aria shrugged slightly. "It upsets our daily balance."

"If I told you that I wasn't the one to bring the fight here, would it benefit me and my people?"

"It could. After all given your standing, you should be held up with distinction as a trusted ally. The matter still remains on how you are here. It is a story I am not familiar with. That cannot stand while you are on Omega."

Shepard glanced towards Miranda. The woman simply nodded in return.

"Alright." Shepard began. "I was imprisoned for, lets say, certain choices I made."

"Ah." Aria smiled. "Young love. Yes, it is often misunderstood and frowned upon. Please continue."

"News of my demise was certainly something that I was not aware of in my prison cell." Shepard continued. "My ship was attacked, many of the crew killed by an unknown entity. I was declared as killed in action to help solve any future issues. This was brought to my attention and now here I am."

"A break out?" Aria mused. "I would think better of the facilities, given your status. Clearly I thought too much of the Alliance."

"You and me both." Shepard muttered.

"So that explains your appearance on Omega. Where does the Shadow Broker fit in to this heroic act of defiance?"

Shepard shrugged. "That's a little more complicated. We had our issues a couple of months ago. Hadn't heard from them until one of our guys jumped ship and revealed his true intentions."

"That explains the Human with the shattered kneecap."

Shepard blinked. "What? You have him?"

"Indeed." Aria said nonchalantly.

"I need to see him."

"Well that certainly sounds like an order. But I'm afraid that you have no power here, Mr. Shepard." Aria licked her lips as she stood from her chair. "However. If you engage in a small matter for me, I may consider your words instead as a request."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like this is not a job we volunteer for?"

Aria responded bluntly. "Because it's not."

"Right." Shepard rubbed the back of the neck. "It seems like the easier play for you here would be to hand us over to the Shadow Broker." _Can't believe I said that out loud. The look on Garrus' face tells me he's thinking the same._

"Oh I don't doubt that." Aria grinned. "But at the same time, maybe I like to rock the boat too once in a while."

Shepard sighed. _If this brings me a step closer to Tyrone._ "What's the job?"

"I knew you'd see things correctly. It's simple. There is a Turian, Arenas, who has outstayed his welcome. I would like you to resolve me of that issue. You can find him manning a weapon kiosk in the market. Make it a public display."

"You want me to kill him in cold blood?"

"You can spin it however you wish. Just make sure that eyes are upon you when you do so."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "And what, you sell the footage of me killing an unarmed man to who exactly? Or is this blackmail for the Council?"

"I'd have thought that you'd potentially be in favour of that. I imagine they're looking for you after all, and you appearing alive to do this would certainly not ease their worries when it airs on the news. No, this is an in house matter. People who think the way that Arenas do need to know they shouldn't."

"And what better way than to unleash the savior of the Citadel to do your bidding." Miranda added. "Nobody would ever doubt again who has the power on Omega."

"Precisely. Rumors may leave the station, but there will never be facts to back them up." Aria sat back down on her chair, accomplished. "A tale etched in Omega's history, long after your lifetime."

 _There's probably conspiracy theories already that I'm living on an island somewhere._ "So people think that I faked my death to come work for Aria. Like a lapdog."

"Again." Aria smiled. "Whatever way you need to spin matters, so be it."

"What did Arenas do exactly?"

Aria weaved around the question. "It is not important. If you need to know if he deserves to die, yes. He has sold weaponry to children. He has also tested it on orphans on this station. Enough to fill your moral compass?"

Shepard stared at the Asari _. And you let that happen. It was fine until he began to have ideas above his station, on your station._

"And the man I need?"

"I will take it under advisement as promised." Aria motioned to the stairs. "Your pistols that were seized will be returned to you as you leave. I advise you not to do anything untoward on their return. Remember, John Shepard. The louder the better. Return here when it is done."

Shepard looked towards the Asari, trying to think of a retort that would alter the situation. He didn't trust her, not in the slightest. For all he knew, she could be working alongside the Shadow Broker. There was definitely an arrangement there, a peace of some kind. This kind of message would potentially shake that peace.

 _Maybe she has ideas above her station_ _too._

Shepard took the stairs without saying another word, Garrus and Miranda quickly following behind. As Aria had said, their weapons were returned to them without hassle. Leading the way from inside of Afterlife, Shepard felt cool relief wash over him as they finally found their way outside once more.

"Anyone else have more questions than when we went in?" Garrus asked as soon as they were free of the music.

"I'll say." Shepard turned to Miranda. "I think it might have been worth filling us in on Aria."

"I hoped it would have been avoided during our stay." Miranda said. "Clearly it was a misjudgement on my part. I'm sorry, John." It was a genuine apology. "But I don't see an alternative way around this. We need to find Tyrone. Going against Aria at this point is not wise."

"And watch out for Jack." Garrus brought up the elephant in the room. "So about her?"

Shepard shook his head. "Later." He saw a flash of something in Miranda's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was before her face was free of it almost as fast as it had came. "We've got other things to sort out first." _Like murder._

* * *

 _I guess that's him._

Arenas' weapon kiosk in the market was easy to find. After all, the rather large sign that read **'Arenas' Weapons & Ammo'** was quite the dead give away. A lone Turian manned the kiosk.

"John?" Miranda squeezed Shepard's hand as they stood across the way in the market.

"I'll do what needs to be done. You two stay here, watch my back."

"John, are you sure there's not another way?" Garrus asked. He clearly wasn't convinced.

"I'm open to suggestions, Garrus."

Garrus thought, but shook his head. "Damn it. If only we had more time."

 _Red is all I need. The blood I bleed, my brothers and sisters. I'll share with you, I'l fight for you, I'll die for you._ Shepard tried to shake the mantra away. _I'm not that person anymore._

 _Today you are. You have to be._

Taking a deep breath, Shepard left Miranda and Garrus and made his way across the markets toward Arenas. The Turian spotted him, perking up, smelling a sale in the air.

"Good evening. I saw you looking this way, obviously a Human with taste. I'm Arenas, and you're not going to find any better merchandise then what I have for you right here." The Turian rolled off his sales pitch like he had done a thousand times before.

"I don't doubt it." Shepard grabbed Arenas by the scruff of the neck and pulled him across the kiosk. The Turian yelled wildly in surprise. Onlookers turned to the scene as Shepard threw him to the floor, but nobody inched a way in aid for the Turian. Shepard kicked away the gun that had fallen free as he pulled him over the counter.

"Wha-what do you want?" Arenas asked, the fear evident in his voice. If what Aria said was correct, he'd tortured helpless orphans for his own personal gain. Clearly he didn't like being on the other side of the weapon. Shepard aimed the pistol squarely at his head. Still no one came to aid him. "Please! Don't! I have special stocks, I'll show you!"

 _Red is all I need._

"That won't help you today, Arenas."

The Turian swallowed. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Shepard had never seen a Turian beg before. He wondered what Garrus thought of the display.

 _The blood I bleed, my brothers and sisters._

"My name.."

 _I'll share with you._

"Is John Shepard."

 _I'l fight for you._

"Aria wants you to know that your time is up."

 _I'll die for you._

The Turian began to scream but was immediately silenced by the double shot that pieced through his skull. Shepard lowered his weapon and looked up. All eyes were on him, but nobody made any step towards him. He stepped away from the body and walked the way he had came, Miranda and Garrus stepping up behind him as they made their way back towards Afterlife.

"John?"

Shepard's words were hollow as he led them from the scene of the crime. "Let's finish this."

* * *

"I asked for loud and you gave me that. I enjoyed the physicality of it. It's a lost art." Aria smiled. "You have cleansed Omega of a poisonous individual."

"Until another takes his place."

"Of course. There are many opportunities here waiting to be taken, as I said. But this time, they will think twice and remember what happened to poor old Arenas." Aria let out a sigh. "He had so much potential."

"Have you considered my." Shepard paused as he evaluated the correct word to use. "Request?"

Aria nodded. "I have. I will tell you where you can find your man." She smiled. "I believe this could be the start of an interesting working relationship, Mr. Shepard. As long as you remember who's in charge."

Shepard held his tongue. _Just get the information. You're fighting enough wars._ "Thank you. Where is he?"

"He's located in a nearby clinic. Bray will give you the location. Just be careful around the doctor. He's a little eccentric. I wouldn't want this promising partnership to end prematurely."

 _Running a clinic on Omega? He must be mad._

* * *

 **Fingers crossed we'll meet a certain doctor this coming Monday on N7 day. That's if I can write. Maybe whatever Bioware shows us will turn me into a smiling mess that just shouts "OMG!OMG!OMG!"**

 **Excited to see more of Andromeda? Nervous? Don't give a hoot?**

 **I just hope there's characters in there that I love so much that one day, I might write a story or two about them here. Whatever happens when the game is released, I'm not leaving these characters behind. There's A LOT of story I want to tell here.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Happy N7 day, ya'll! Here's a nice and light chapter to celebrate.**

* * *

 _Let's hope Dr. Solus will listen to reason._

Shepard, Miranda and Garrus were making their way through a residential district on the way to a clinic run by a Salarian, Dr. Mordin Solus. They'd been given the information by Aria via Bray, and were wasting no time in their hunt to try and track down Tyrone. They passed various groups in the streets, some Vorcha, others Batarians, but none of those that they passed agitated for a fight. It could have been just a lucky day, or maybe word was beginning to spread about the Human who had gunned down the Turian clerk in such a ruthless manner.

"Once we get Tyrone, we need to get the hell off of Omega." Shepard looked towards Miranda. "Your thoughts?"

"I agree. With the Shadow Broker lurking and Aria now in the mix, it's not a safe place for us to be. The ship will get us off the station, but as for our destination-" Miranda trailed off, waiting as if for John to say it was okay for her to take them to a Cerberus base of operations.

"Well we can't go to the Citadel. Or anywhere near Earth." He turned to Garrus. "You haven't got a safe house anywhere, have you bud?"

"I'm afraid not. We could stay with my Dad and sister, but I don't think he'd approve of, well.. Apologies, Miranda."

"None taken. Look, I know your feelings toward Cerberus, both of your feelings." Miranda's voice quietened slightly. "Omega was chosen because it was neutral ground, not for it's, ahem, picturesque views. We didn't want to seem like we were forcing you, both of you, into a place you were not comfortable with. So what I'm saying is-"

"Miranda, I trust you. You choose the place and-"

Miranda stopped and took John by the hand. "I appreciate you saying that, John. But are you sure?"

Shepard was sure. Granted they had no where else to go. But he trusted Miranda with his life. More importantly to him, he trusted her with Garrus'. And besides, it's not like they were going to make him sign-up as soon as he walked through the door. That would be a different story entirely.

Shepard squeezed Miranda's hand reassuringly. "I am. Make the arrangements. I'll bow to your better judgement."

"Like always?" Miranda teased with a smile.

"Seemingly. But I'm going to need to hear about Cerberus' history with Jack. Let's call it a common courtesy since.." Shepard began to trail off.

"You have nowhere else to go and don't have much of a bargaining chip?"

"Exactly." Shepard shrugged.

"I'll try to make that happen." Miranda responded positively. She meant it too.

Shepard believed her. "Thanks. But that starts here too." He began to walk once more, Miranda stepping up beside him. "What happened back there at the safehouse?"

Miranda had no intention of lying to John. "When I searched our databases, a hit came back that matched her description. I was asked to apprehend her if we encountered her again." She did however choose to hold back the given codename, Subject Zero, until she made more information. "Most of the files that were sent to me was redacted. It did however list her biotic potential, which as we saw, is quite something. It allowed me to prepare as I believed if Cerberus issued such an order, something substantial must have occurred in her history with us. Given her nature and previous imprisonment, I believed violence would be the natural outcome."

"Which I helped by taking off her biotic restraint."

Garrus nodded. "Thanks for that by the way." He checked behind them just to make sure she wasn't following the group.

"Which you did to save you life." Miranda reassured the SPECTRE. "That is the most important thing here."

"You don't know anything about Jack and Cerberus' history?"

Miranda shook her head. "No. I wasn't privy to that information."

"I see. Must be pretty bad then." Shepard mused. "I've never seen anyone react so strongly at a name drop. So what was the plan? Take her without me noticing or-" It was an awkward question to ask. At the end of the day, Miranda worked for Cerberus and it was a fact that Shepard would never forget. As proven on the Citadel months prior, if she needed to do something behind his back as she had done with Fist, she would. It didn't harm Shepard and he was given the information anyway. Of course, Shepard didn't work for the enemy anymore. Because of them, he was dead. It was a much more level playing field now. He wondered if now things such as this would be different.

Miranda shook her head. "I'm not sure, John. The information was dropped into my lap not long before you came walking through the door with her. I genuinely didn't expect to see Jack again." Her voice quietened. "I don't want there to be a separation between us, not like there has been in the past. I want to be honest and up front. You're too important to me. I would have approached you with the information provided and gotten your opinion on matters."

Shepard smiled. He hadn't expected such candor. "Thank you, Miri. That means a lot. It's probably a mute subject right now anyhow. You have to think she'll be long gone by now."

"Presumably so, unless she's looking to cause more harm to us."

Shepard sighed. "Lets hope not. She ripped through those Shadow Broker forces with ease." _Talking of Shadow Broker forces_. Shepard came to a stop outside of a doorway. The sign on the wall read as CLINIC. "Looks like this is the place."

"What's the play here, John?" Garrus asked. "I'd prefer to avoid shooting up a hospital."

Shepard wasn't sure that was a reference to his display in the markets, or just a general observation. "That's not going to happen. A clinic on Omega seems like a necessary and noble venture. Let's see if we can talk to this Dr. Solus, try and reason with him."

"And if not?" Miranda asked.

"Well Tyrone won't be able to stay here forever now, will he?"

* * *

Stepping down a series of stairs as they entered the clinic, Shepard's eyes were immediately drawn to what looked like a reception area. A male Human, looking to be in his late twenties, manned the desk with two LOKI mech's standing idly behind him. It was the first time that Shepard had seen the mech's in the general population, as up to this point, they were used exclusively by the Alliance for colony guard duty.

The man looked up almost suspiciously at the three armed individuals that now stood before him. "Good evening. How can I assist you?"

Shepard smiled warmly. "Good evening. I'd like to speak to Dr. Mordin Solus if he's in office."

"Are you friends of the Doctor?"

"No." Shepard shook his head. "I just want to ask him a couple of questions. It won't take up too much of his time, I swear."

"I see. May I ask who you are?"

 _Well.. Okay, let's try a namedrop._

"I'm an associate of Aria."

"I see." The secretary stood. "Please bare with me for just one moment."

Shepard smiled once more. "Thank you."

The man nodded and made his way from the desk and through a door.

"Dropping Aria's name, huh?" Miranda asked.

"Seems like the best way to make things happen around here. Probably further than dead Commander Shepard, anyway."

Miranda couldn't disagree with that. "Touché."

The man returned moments later. "I'm afraid the Doctor is busy right now. If you'd like to leave a message, I can relay it to him at a later time."

Shepard grimaced slightly. "Ah, well, it's sort of an urgent matter. Aria really wants this meeting to happen." _Well this just feels awkward. I'm pretty sure Miranda just rolled her eyes... at me!_

The man smiled. It seemed forced. "Again, I'm sorry but the Doctor is not available now. No matter who's calling."

 _Well it seems Aria's name doesn't get you in every door._ "I see." Shepard shrugged. "Then please let him know that Commander Shepard is here to see him." Shepard ignored the look that both Miranda and Garrus gave him.

"Commander Shepard is de-" The man behind the counter paused as he looked properly at Shepard. His eyes widened as he recognized the hero of the Citadel. "But you're supposed to be-"

"Dead?" Shepard shrugged. "That's what they tell me." He whispered closely to Miranda. "Glad to see the hair is at least a little bit distracting."

Miranda smiled softly but soon found the man's eyes on her. He seemed to recognize her too. Shepard quickly jumped in. "And yes, this is who you think it is too." He motioned to Garrus. "As is this."

The man looked at Garrus before sheepishly shaking his head. "Sorry. I don't know you."

"Oh come on." Garrus sighed. "I was with you in the chambers, John."

"I know, I know." Shepard rolled his eyes, Garrus missing the action. "It's fine." He turned his attention back to the Human who was gawping at him. "We mean you, or this clinic, no harm. But I need to speak to the Doctor. It's important."

"Is it.." The man stumbled on his words. "Is it because of the Geth again?"

"Yes." Shepard lied. "Yes it is. Big trouble. Got to stop it. Need the Doctor's help." Shepard spotted a sly smile pulling at Miranda's lips. "What's your name?"

"Ne-ne, Neil, sir." Neil saluted. "It's an honor to meet you, Commander Shepard. I'll go tell Dr. Solus immediately!"

Shepard smiled. "Thank you, Neil."

Neil quickly hurried off into the backroom as Miranda began to speak. "This is what it would have been like, you know?"

"Hm?"

Miranda motioned in the direction Neil had disappeared too. "If the Alliance hadn't arrested you. Everywhere you go, this is the reaction you'd have faced. You did a hell of a thing, John."

"It was a team effort. Kaidan, Liara, Wrex.."

Garrus frowned. "Hey!"

Shepard blinked in surprise, teasing the Turian. "Oh, yeah, of course you were there too Garrus!"

"The whole time." Garrus muttered, still reeling from the lack of recognition. "I'm famous on Palaven, you know."

Miranda and Shepard shared a smile. "I know, bud."

"You might want to be careful with the namedropping though." Miranda gently advised.

Shepard nodded. "I know. I'll be careful about with who and where I say things. We might need to get you a disguise though." Shepard teased, but his words were laced with worry. Clearly during his departure from the front lines, the Alliance had made Miranda the poster child for their hunt of Cerberus after blaming them for the Normandy's destruction. "I bet blonde would suit you."

Miranda scoffed, thinking back to how she looked in that horrible wig weeks ago. "I don't think that'll work."

"How about you shave your head, like Jack?" Garrus asked.

Miranda ignored the equally terrible idea. "Who are you again?"

Garrus threw up his hands as Shepard grinned. He nudged the Turian slightly. "I taught her how to joke, you know."

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Before she could offer a retort, Shepard pulled both her and Garrus close to himself and squeezed. "It's good to laugh again."

And for Miranda and Garrus, it was good to see Shepard smile once more after everything he'd been through. So much so that they didn't fight the situation, no matter how awkward it was.

* * *

Neil returned shortly with a smile on his face. "Doctor Solus will see you, Commander Shepard."

"Thank you, Neil."

"Er, Commander? Do you mind if we snap a picture together?"

Shepard smiled. "That's fine. Just don't upload it, okay? It's important that I keep my anonymity."

"Of course, Commander!" Neil smiled broadly as he opened his omni-tool. Shepard stepped up beside the excited Human and smiled as the picture snapped. "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now, shall we?"

Neil nodded. "Please follow me." He led the Shepard, Miranda and Garrus through the doorway that he had previously used. A number of windows off to the side revealed more of the clinic, with various members of different species laid up in bed. He tried to spot Tyrone, but couldn't see the man. Neil led them through a waiting area and finally into a small office. A Salarian stood with his back to them, analyzing data on a vid-screen. "Doctor Solus?"

"Ah." Dr. Mordin Solus turned round to face the group. His eyes went immediately for Shepard. "Thank you, Neil. That will be all." Mordin waited for Neil to leave as he closed the door behind them, giving them privacy. "Commander Shepard, Miranda Lawson, Garrus Vakarian." The doctor rolled off all three of their names. Shepard could sense that Garrus was finally happy about being recognized once more, Miranda however was not. "You wanted to see me. Questions you have? Gave Aria T'Loak's name at the door, intriguing. Working for her? Undercover? Given current status of life, surprising. Especially here on Omega. Curious about intentions. Public perception of Cerberus hostile. Not Alliance, not anymore. Fake death? Possibly. From your side or theirs? Troubling implications either way."

Shepard stared at the Salarian as he raced through the currently one sided conversation. Seemingly he wasn't done as he picked straight backup. "If undercover, why need my assistance? Surely well stocked. SPECTRE privileges. If needs be you can-" Mordin paused at last as Shepard held up a hand to try and slow him down.

"I can explain."

"Would like that." Mordin nodded. "Have twenty five more possibilities to explore. Could take a while. Things to do."

 _He's certainly something._ "You don't seem to doubt who I say I am."

"Appearance is accurate, voice matches recorded vid's during celebration. Colleagues appear genuine."

"Well that's good I guess." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck as Mordin waited. "Long story short - I've been alive this whole time. I can't get into how or why, but I need your assistance. I'm looking for a man who was admitted to your clinic. His name is Tyrone, but he could have given Jenson as his name."

"No match for either name. Human? Multiple rounds to the knee?"

Shepard nodded. "That's him. How did you guess?"

"Only Human here. Gave an alternate name, not much information as to who or why. Intriguing development."

"I need to see him. It's urgent."

"I see." Mordin paced slightly. "Did you shoot him?"

Shepard wasn't going to lie to the doctor. "Yes."

Mordin nodded his head. "Understood. Would like to help, but cannot divulge location of patient inside clinic. Apologies. Mission must be of importance for you to come and speak to me. Treated with respect, could have come in guns blazing."

"Doctor Solus, please." Shepard gritted his teeth as he tried to convey the importance of the situation to the Salarian. "That man stabbed me in the back. I need to know why. I need to know what he's told to others. Lives depend on it."

"My patient. Under my protection. Cannot break that oath, no matter the circumstance."

Shepard sighed. It felt like a loosing battle. "You have my promise that I won't harm him in any way. If you feel the need to be present you can-"

Mordin held up both hands. "Apologies, Commander. My clinic. My rules."

"I need him, Doctor."

"We all need something, Commander."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, sensing a way in. "Is that a bargaining chip? If there's something I can do..."

"Ah. Didn't mean to insinuate. No. Nothing to be done. Not while under my care. Clinic needs to be trusted. Can't have individuals feeling threatened."

Shepard begrudgingly understood Mordin's view. On a place such as Omega, a clinic such as this needed to be treated as something above board. If anyone could simply rock up and cause trouble, it would quickly devalue the entire operation.

"I understand." Shepard smiled. _There's got to be another way. We know where he is, that's progress._ "Thank you for your time, Doctor Solus. We'll let you get back to work."

Mordin bowed his head respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, Commander Shepard." As Shepard turned to leave, Mordin began to speak once more. "Patient will be released within the hour. Would appreciate if you left space between interception and clinic."

Shepard paused. "Huh? You're letting him go."

"Correct. Need bed for other patients, nothing more to do for him." Mordin stepped closer to Shepard. "Poor attitude. Didn't thank attendants. Manners matter. Rubbed staff wrong way. This meeting confirms initial negative feelings. Won't stand in your way outside clinic. Trust your judgement, even if others don't. Appreciate what you did. Saved a lot of lives."

Shepard didn't know what to say. He offered his hand. Mordin glanced down intrigued before shaking it. "Thank you, Doctor."

Mordin nodded once more. "Yes. Much to do. Please excuse me. Once again, distance preferable. Eyes constantly around. High rating on extranet. Trusted reviews, very important." And with that, Mordin left the office and returned to his duties leaving Shepard, Miranda and Garrus in private.

"Well he's certainly something." Shepard chuckled to himself. _Is it weird that I want to go for a beer with him and listen to him talk? Fascinating thought process._

"Aria wasn't lying." Garrus confirmed. He sounded impressed. "And clearly he watches the news."

"Congrats, Garrus. You're a celebrity again." Shepard chuckled. "Guess we better wait for Tyrone then, hm?" _At a suitable distance of course. Don't want to tank Mordin's extranet reputation._

* * *

Mordin was a man of his word. Fifty eight minutes after they had left the clinic (and said extensive goodbyes to Neil, who was still gushing over meeting Shepard) Tyrone Rawlings slowly limped out of the front door. He certainly didn't look happy to be leaving the clinic. _Maybe he should have said thank you._ They had taken up a position just across from the entrance, allowing them full views of all directions that led to the clinic in case there was any sign of backup. Unfortunately for Tyrone, backup didn't seem to be coming.

"Well then. Lets get this done, shall we?"

Shepard paced towards Tyrone, his pistol raised as he walked. Tyrone looked up from the floor as he began to make his way from the clinic slowly, spotting the three immediately heading towards him. "Shit!" He reached for his weapon.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Shepard held the gun firmly on his head as he stopped mere feet away from his old friend. "Toss it here, nice and slow."

Tyrone gritted his teeth but did what Shepard asked. "There's no need to do anything stupid here, John. It was just business."

"Business. That's what you call throwing away our friendship?"

"Ah come on." Tyrone grimaced. "We were hardly friends back on Earth, let alone now."

"That's not true. You were like a brother to me."

"Heh." Tyrone shrugged. "Maybe once. But we both know how it ended. You couldn't stand me. I didn't think much of you either, John. With those big dreams of making a difference." He mocked Shepard with a roll of his eyes. "And for what? Nothing! You could have made a killing out here. We could have made a killing together! But you had to grow a conscience, to find a heart. It's such a waste of potential. It still is too. You know what the Broker could do with a man like you?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Well considering he wants me dead for some reason, I doubt there's much."

"Pfft. The Broker doesn't want you dead. Someone else wants that. But if you offer your services, they'll see what an asset you can be. First Human SPECTRE? Ties to both the Alliance and Cerberus? A legion of fans throughout all different races?" Tyrone whistled. "You could live like a king. It'll be just like the old days, as it should be."

"He didn't convince me the first time and you're not going to now." _Someone else want's me dead? Surely it can't be the Alliance? Not with the Shadow Broker involved._

Tyrone shook his head. "No surprise there. You've got your blinders on." He motioned to Miranda. "You haven't even talked to her about Caty yet, have you? You ain't got the balls to see the truth that's right in front of your face. Gotta keep that hot piece of ass, right? Keep her for what she's good for-" Tyrone screamed out as Shepard fired his pistol, catching Tyrone squarely in the foot. He fell to the floor and screamed out. "You bastard!"

"I'd have shot him in the balls." Miranda muttered to herself.

"That's next."

"Ah this is all a joke to you, isn't it?" Tyrone grimaced as he tried to push himself back to his feet. "I know how you felt about Caty. I loved her and I still do! But guess what, she loved you. And you loved her too once, didn't you? I was never good enough! She always wished that it was you, not me. Do you know how that makes me feel? And you stand there, next to her!" Tyrone spat. "She killed Caty. And you don't even bat an eyelid."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it, Lawson. Caty Maera." He pointed at her, wobbling as he did so due to his over growing number of injuries. "The Illusive Man gave the order. Operation **BK145**. Eliminate the loose end. But she wasn't a loose end! She was ours." He motioned between himself and Shepard. "Her heart belonged to John. You killed his first love, my everything and more you fucking bitch!" Emotion rushed out of Tyrone, tears filling his eyes. "And you don't even know her name. You don't even remember her face. She was just another target, another mission."

Miranda turned to John. "John, I don't know what he's talking about. Please you have to-"

"That's what Cerberus is, John." Tyrone interrupted her. "There's no families here. There's no bonds, no loyalties. No friendships and certainly no future with someone like her. She might talk the talk, but it's all an act. She's next in line, you know that? The keys to the goddamn kingdom. He's training her to take over one day. His protege. To lead Cerberus after he's gone. And he'll use you too. When the time is right, he'll take everything you are, everything you represent. He'll steal from you to progress his goal. And if you try to walk away, he'll give the order. If he can't have you, nobody will. Why do you think he gave the order to break you out of prison? It wasn't for her."

Shepard's gun began to waver. Tyrone sensed it. "He'll probably even send Lawson to finish the job. The closest ally. The easy kill. Just like she killed Caty."

"Shut up!" Miranda yelled, letting free her frustration. "You don't know what you're talking about. So you didn't get a pat on the head for completing every job? Grow up. You think the Shadow Broker is going to treat you like family? To say good boy after you complete the simplest task?" She shook her head. "You're just a cog on the wheel, Rawlings. Guess what? The wheel keeps on turning, with or without you."

"Fine then." Tyrone opened his arms. "Finish the job. Let me be with her."

Miranda laughed. There was no humor in the sound. "You're not getting out of it that easy." She turned to Shepard. "John, what do you want to do here?"

Shepard didn't reply. He instead simply stared at Tyrone.

"John?"

"She won't even admit it, John." Tyrone said quietly. "There's nothing about her that's real. Everything you know is a lie, fabricated to gain an advantage."

"Did you kill her?" Shepard finally spoke once more as he looked at Miranda.

Miranda wanted to reach out for him. To reassure him. To stop Tyrone from tearing his mind apart. "I.." She hesitated. "I don't know, John."

"She knows, John. She just doesn't want to say it. It would ruin the bosses big plan for you. His big play to get you to join up." Tyrone sneered. "Quite masterful. Planned to perfection."

"Oh please be quiet." Garrus groaned. He was quickly getting sick of Tyrone's voice, and even more so with how it was seemingly swaying Shepard.

Shepard stared at Miranda. "I need to know, Miri. If he gave the order to-"

"She fired the gun, Shepard!" Tyrone threw up his hands. "Who cares who gave the order! It doesn't matter. She's the one who-" Tyrone's voice cut out immediately as his head exploded from the gunshot wound that impacted through his skull. Bloody sprayed out across the street as his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Miri!"

Miranda's eyes widened. She pulled back her pistol immediately. "It wasn't me!"

Garrus pointed. "There! Near the vents!" A figure was darting away carrying a sniper rifle. It was difficult to see just who, or what it was, given the darkness that generally engulfed Omega. The figure jumped into the vent and out of view, with the three of them unable to get anywhere near where he'd gone.

"Fuck!" Shepard yelled as he looked back towards Tyrone's lifeless body. He angrily threw down his pistol. "Goddammit!"

Garrus approached Tyrone's body but it was no use. The man was very dead. He shook his head. "Shadow Broker forces?"

Shepard held his hands on his hips. "But Tyrone was on.. fuck! I don't even know." He stared at Miranda. The distance between them was clear. Tyrone's words had seeped into his brain, no matter how hard he tried to fight them. Miranda's lack of a clear answer had only made matters worse.

"John. We need to go." Miranda sounded defeated, but even worse, hurt. Hurt that something was being forced between them. Hurt that Shepard wasn't looking at her with love. Hurt that she couldn't give him an answer that would solve matters.

Hurt that only hours before, she insisted she wanted to be honest with him about everything. But now, how could she, when she didn't even know herself? Did she kill someone that was once so close to Shepard?

Shepard took one last look at Tyrone and turned from his lifeless body, wordlessly walking down the street and away from the man he once thought of as a brother.

* * *

Councillor Donnel Udina dropped his glass of sherry as his omni-tool started to blare. The call was from Tevos. Clearly she'd seen the breaking news too. Udina's eyes widened as he heard the full details of the report. He clutched at his chest as the pain increased, sending him spiraling to the floor.

* * *

David Anderson shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh softly to himself as he watched the vid-screen. It might just be the last time he'd laugh for quite a while. Because now once again everything was about to change.

And not necessary for the better.

* * *

Ashley watched the news intently from her rented apartment on the Citadel.

 _Well that's one way to do it, Jeff. If they find out I have anything to do with it..._

She couldn't think about that now. Joker had come through on his end. Now it was her turn to get things moving again in the right direction.

* * *

The news story had broken first via the Future Content Corporation thirty minutes earlier when Shepard, Miranda and Garrus had been waiting for Tyrone to emerge from Mordin's clinic. Emily Wong appeared in front of the camera, her eyes lit up with excitement as she recanted the story that she had elusively broken. A story that was now spreading across various worlds and networks across the Galaxy at a rapid speed. A story that would throw her directly into the firing line. But it was simply too big to ignore.

The news ticker repeated the same world shattering message over and over.

 **A** **distinguished** **'Battle of the Citadel' hero has tonight exclusively confirmed that Commander John Shepard, the first Human SPECTRE, is alive and in hiding after false reports of his death were publicized by the Citadel Council and Alliance Navy. The un-named source stated that the Commanding Officer of the SSV Normandy was imprisoned due to a romantic relationship with publicized terrorist Miranda Lawson of Cerberus, the group blamed for the destruction of the SSV Normandy. FCC have gained exclusive access to documents that collaborate this shocking story and we can confirm that Commander Shepard is being hunted after escaping from a holding facility by a joint task force led by the Alliance and Citadel. Both have declined to comment at this time."**

Both Miranda and Garrus had received a message almost at the same time, one from Cerberus and the other from Liara. Likewise, both of the messages read the same - _turn on the news_. As they opened up a news source on their omni-tools, they all caught the words that would change their lives forever. None of them had spoken since leaving behind Tyrone's body. Not until Shepard muttered what they were now all thinking out loud.

"Well, fuck."


	66. Chapter 66

It hadn't become quite a protest or even a riot as of yet, but the people that lined the streets not only on the Citadel, but Earth too, certainly wanted answers to the various questions they now had.

And the answers that they were given certainly weren't what they were looking for. Things were definitely on a knife edge.

"That's bullshit!" A Human in his early thirties yelled out from the mix-species group that had assembled near the Council chambers on the Citadel. Many more joined as they saw the commotion, a line of C-SEC officers standing visibly armed as they guarded the entrance to the chambers. A lone Asari stood behind the armed guard, visibly distressed as she tried to get her message across without being shouted down by the mob.

"I assure you, sir, the Council is doing everything they can to address your concerns."

"Then tell them to speak about Shepard! We want to know the truth!" Yells of agreement concurred with the man's statement. "They can't hide in there forever! We deserve the truth. No more lies!"

"Yeah! Give us answers!"

"Justice for Shepard!"

"Screw the Council!"

Things weren't much better on Earth, where outside the Alliance's main facility in Vancouver, protesters were holding up holographic placards with Shepard's face on it. What they were chanting was even more worrying for the Alliance officials looking on.

 _"Cerberus! Cerberus! Cerberus!"_

Neither the Council or the Alliance had mentioned Shepard by name in their joint statements, a little over twelve hours after the story had been broken by Emily Wong.

 _"We are investigating the allegations made by Emily Wong and the Future Content Corporation. No further comment will be made at this time."_

Everyone involved knew it was bullshit. The public certainly knew too. But what could they realistically say in this situation? That's what they were trying to figure out, and quickly. Unfortunately, their best wordsmiths weren't having much luck in trying to untangle the mess they now found themselves in.

Shepard had yet to make a public address. They believed it had to be coming, if at Cerberus' behest more than anything. And they need to figure out what to do before that could happen.

Councillor Donnel Udina had suffered a supposed mild heart attack when hearing the news and was now receiving medical care at Huerta Memorial. The Council had released a statement, noting that it was 'unrelated' to other news and that Councillor Udina was set to make 'a full recovery'. They also thanked the public for the incredible outpouring of love and support they had shown towards their Councillor.

That was also a lie.

Because truly it showed how little the rest of Humanity thought of his importance, when the story of his heart-attack was only mentioned as a footnote behind Shepard's supposed survival.

Only one Human was on everyone's mind. And that man was John Shepard. And if the truth wasn't revealed soon, the situation was only going to get worse.

* * *

"I told you it wasn't Cerberus."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You did." She frowned. "Do you always travel cloaked?"

The Japanese woman shrugged after she had made herself known. "Yes. You don't?"

"Of course not."

Ashley had been contacted a little over an hour ago by _The Shadow_ , requesting a meeting. She'd been a little surprised she hadn't just appeared out of thin air, given that was her favourite party trick, so instead Ashley set off to the meet in the lower-wards of the Citadel. She couldn't help but smile as she reached the place, it was where they'd found Tali when she was being threatened by the other mysterious entity with 'Shadow' in it's name. _Which reminds me._

"Before you say anything, what's your name? I've had enough dealings with Shadows to last a lifetime."

The woman smiled. "Aw. You finally asked. I'm touched. I suppose you have proven yourself to be trustworthy. I take it that little stunt with the reporter is your doing? Quite the mess you've caused."

"I don't get called trustworthy often these days." Ashley mused. "You evaded my question."

"Good catch." She shrugged. "Kasumi Goto. I'm sure Garrus would have told you, if you asked."

"I haven't talked to him in a while. Also, two more questions if I may before you disappear again?"

Kasumi smiled. "You're full of them today. Guess it's good I don't have anywhere else I need to be. Shoot."

"What's your history with Garrus?"

"We used to be lovers."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Oh. Well-"

The Japanese woman grinned. "I wish. He got me out of a bind when I got cocky on a job. In return, I helped him catch a real nasty piece of work. The second?" Kasumi waited.

"You realise you ripped off the Shadow Broker's name, right?"

Kasumi sneered. "Please. He doesn't even cloak. It totally fits me better."

"He?" Ashley raised an eyebrow as she discovered something new. "You know him?"

"I know of him. He hasn't sent me a cease and desist message or anything. Must be a fan. You done with your questions?"

 _Not by a long shot._ "Sure. Took your time in getting back to me." Ashley crossed her arms.

"You're awfully touchy today, even more so than normal."

"If you hadn't noticed, I might have put into play a wildfire that will bring everything crashing down around us."

"Maybe." Kasumi grinned. "But I think a clean-up will do everyone a world of good. Or the people will revolt and there'll be a mass war of some kind."

"Lets hope it's the former. So?"

"Right, touchy, yes. Well I've got some good news for you, Ashley Williams. Well, maybe it's good news. Depends. It might have worked out better before, but there's no going back now! I know where Shepard is, or at least was, up until yesterday afternoon."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"Omega. A man matching his description caused quite a scene in the markets there. Word didn't get far, but I've got an a friend there and he thought I'd be interested in spreading the news further. He was right, sort of. There you go. Word spread."

"Omega? That's-"

"Way out of the Council's grasp, yes. And I doubt they'll be sending a ship or two there anytime soon. You don't want to mess with Omega, at least not on the ground."

Ashley licked her lips. "Is he alone?"

"My contact described him as having two companions. A woman, dark hair, with measurements that made his head spin." Kasumi actually sounded a little jealous. "And a Turian. Two guesses on who they are."

 _Garrus? You're with Shepard... and Cerberus?_

"Why are you giving me this? You said you wanted nothing to do with them."

Kasumi shrugged. "I like your spunk. You're determined. You've made a mistake, and you're trying to own up to it and make things right. That and I like the drama. As I said, I think this is long needed. Don't know what you're going to do with the information though. As I said, the Council aren't going to hit Omega any time soon. Even if Shepard's supposedly there. But.."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"I know someone who fancies an adventure if you happen to head out on your own stead."

"Who is.. wait, you?" Ashley blinked. "You want to go to Omega, with me, to find Shepard?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Close. I want to go to Omega. With you, sure. I'm not fussed about finding him. I've got business of my own."

"How would we even get there?"

"I stole a ship," Kasumi deadpanned. "It's waiting for us in the docking bay. "Stole us a pilot, too. Well, paid for a pilot. But the money was stolen. You're giving me a look. I'm not mad you know, just impatient. Are you coming or not?"

"I." Ashley stuttered slightly. "What do I tell the Alliance?"

"Nothing!" Kasumi shook her head. "No offence but with the shitstorm you started, I don't think they'll notice you've gone missing. And besides, if you find Shepard, you'd be a hero, right? You're going to turn him in?"

 _Unless the Alliance and the Council believes I talked to the press and have now ran to try and cover my ass. Well, they wouldn't be completely wrong._ "I.. don't know. I guess I'll figure that out when I get there."

"Which is now by the way. We're leaving right now." Kasumi cloaked. "Try to keep up if you're coming with."

"I can't see you!"

"Oh, right." Kasumi reappeared. "Okay, just this once. Follow me. To Omega!"

Ashley knew she shouldn't, but she did so anyway.

 _To Omega._

* * *

 **This story has just passed 100,000 views and is on the steady climb to 300 followers. That's awesome. Thank you all so much.**

 **Also I've *quietly* updated the first 27 chapters of this story since the last update. Nothing overly major (there is no change to the story). There are new lines, but only things that add texture or meat to a scene. Mostly it's been the layout, spelling etc. There is no need to re-read anything etc, but if you choose to read this story from the beginning one day, it'll be a smoother experience.**

 **Old school short style chapter here. Next chapter we're back on Omega as Team Shepard try to process everything that's transpired, Aria reacts and Ashley arrives.**


	67. Chapter 67

"Well, fuck."

Garrus groaned. "That's going to complicate things."

Shepard re-read the ticker tape news bar. "I thought the Alliance had our people locked down when it came to information? Something about a boat load of consequences heading their way if they talked?" The question was intended for Garrus.

The Turian nodded. "So I was told. My source on the-" Garrus shook his head. There was no need for secrecy any longer. "It's Dr. Chakwas. She's been the one providing me with information." He caught the raised eyebrow from Miranda. "Not who you were expecting?"

Miranda shook her head. "She wasn't on my shortlist."

"Karin?" Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "Talking to you is one thing. I can't see her revealing all to the press though. I mean, what does she gain from this?"

"Agreed. Plus it was Emily Wong who broke the story."

"Does that mean something?" Miranda asked.

"We helped her out a couple of times with a few different stories on the Citadel. One about Fist, actually. Hey what did you do with-" Shepard shook his head. "Probably not the time. But since it's Emily, you'd figure it'd have to be someone who knew about her and the stories we helped her with. Otherwise it's just a coincidence. You, me, Williams and-"

"Kaidan." Garrus finished Shepard's run down of the people involved in helping Emily Wong. "I highly doubt it's Williams. So are we back to it being a coincidence?"

"Well surely it might have been mentioned in passing?" Miranda tried to help. "Maybe another member of the Normandy's crew was told, or simply overheard it?"

"It's possible." Garrus nodded. "Think if you call her, John, she'll let you know?"

Shepard chuckled. "Probably not, you know how stingy the media are with their sources. She'd probably scold me for not getting in touch personally. Still, it's not overly important who talked. It's out now and I don't think the Council, or the Alliance, will be best pleased with that."

"Or the public." Miranda pointed out. "You have to believe the Council and the Alliance been fearing this since we broke you out. They certainly won't like being lied too."

"Probably means they'll cancel out the hit squads."

"Or they'll add more and blame it on someone like slavers." Shepard mused. "I'm certainly going to have a higher price on my head now, I imagine. Which means, first things first, we've got to get out of here. With the Broker sniffing around and Rawlings dead, anyone have a good reason for staying on Omega any longer?"

Miranda shook her head. "None. We're burnt here, anyway. Add in Jack, plus Aria in case she gets any ideas and I think it's best we head out as soon as possible."

"Got somewhere in mind?" Questioned Garrus.

"Perhaps. I'm waiting on confirmation. I'd like to believe, with the current turn in events, that'll come sooner rather than later."

"Let's hope so." Shepard licked his lips. "Can I ask you a question, Miri?"

Miranda frowned slightly. It was unusual for Shepard to open with a question, regarding a question. "Of course."

"Honestly, what's Cerberus' play going to be here?"

Miranda didn't hesitate. "The Illusive Man will make you an offer to join us, I presume."

"And what are your thoughts on that?"

"I believe you'll do what you think is best, John. Like always." Miranda smiled softly. "This is new territory for all of us. It'd be foolish for him not to try and take advantage of the situation." Miranda's omni-tool rang, alerting her to an incoming call. "Excuse me a moment."

Garrus watched Miranda walk away to take the call. "I did this to help you, John. But joining Cerberus?"

"Yeah." Shepard grimaced. "It's not a position I saw myself in either. But what's the alternatives? The Council and the Alliance have pubicly buried me. The Shadow Broker wants me dead, or alive, I forget which these days. At least they're not trying to kill me, right now anyway."

"I get how you feel about Miranda, I do. She's proven herself to be trustworthy. But can you trust the rest of the machine, like you do her? When the news settles in, is Cerberus who you truly want to gain from this? Don't forget how you're considered by so many. They won't need to recruit ever again."

Shepard shook his head. "No. That's one of the many problems in this situation. I truly believe-" He glanced over towards Miranda. The operative was still on her call. "That if I asked her to leave, for me, she would. But how could I? Without backing, we'd drown in a week." Shepard sighed. "At least with her on our side, we have a chance. She means a lot to him. He risked a whole lot coming to me when she was trapped on Feros. But you're right. I might drive people towards them without them truly knowing what they're getting themselves into. Hell, I've investigated them longer than anybody, and I've only scratched the surface."

"What about your friend, Caty?" Garrus treaded carefully. "What Tyrone said?"

"I don't know, Garrus. I really don't. Was he lying? It's possible. Could she have done it? Definitely. And if it's true, how do I work with the man who gave the order?" Shepard shook his head. "What I know is that we don't have many choices available right now. For now, I say we go with Miranda and see where that leads us. But I'm not agreeing to anything, not yet, not without talking to you first and getting a whole lot of answers." Shepard's expression softened. "But if this is where you want to part ways, I understand. I won't ask you to come with me if you're not comfortable, Garrus."

Garrus placed his hand on Shepard's shoulder. "There's no where else I'd rather be. Besides, you need someone to watch your back, no matter what."

Shepard smiled. "I'm glad you're here." He turned to Miranda as she approached them once more. "We sorted?"

Miranda nodded. "We've got our destination."

"Where?" Garrus asked.

"The Minuteman station, located in the Horse Head Nebula. It'll be our personal base of operations going forward. It's safe, well stocked and ready for our arrival. I've been sent a list of dossiers of some key personal that are available to come on board for you to look over. If you're not comfortable with anything you see, let me know. The Illusive Man has also agreed to talk with you, upon arriving at the station."

 _My own station? Neat._ "Not in person I'm guessing?"

Miranda looked slightly saddened. "I'm afraid not, John."

"I didn't expect anything less. Though if he's really going to make a play for me, he could at least be there in person to hand me the keys to the cabin." Shepard rolled his eyes. "Thanks though, I'll take a look. Can you fly us there?"

"I can."

"Good." Shepard set forth towards the docking bay. "Then lets get the hell out of here." _And try to figure out how everything got so fucked up._

* * *

When Kasumi Goto said that she'd stolen a ship, it wasn't what Ashley had in mind.

 _"So, about the ship..."_

The vessel was a shipping barge, loaded up with supplies and not much else. Kasumi had bribed the pilot for a place on board.

Just the one place that is. Ashley's place.

Of course Kasumi snuck on board anyway, cloaked. But since she had to stay hidden, it gave Ashley a lot more time in silence then she'd have preferred, with a million questions still burning at her lips for her hidden Japanese companion. She also slept very little, keeping a watchful eye on the crew which contained not only Batarians, but also the Vorcha.

She missed the Normandy.

So when Ashley Williams and Kasumi Goto finally arrived on Omega, she was more than glad to be able to talk to the woman once more as she uncloaked well away from the ship.

"A heads up would have been nice." Ashley shook her head as she excited through the small port. She felt exhausted, but was trying to push past it.

"You made it, didn't you? Plus it gave me the chance to have a look what they were delivering."

Ashley frowned. "Wait. You left me by myself, that whole time?"

"Not the whole time." Kasumi shrugged. "You should really get a cloak."

"I-" Ashley shook her head. "Forget it. So, what now?"

"Now you go find your man."

Ashley scoffed. "He's not my man. Shepard-"

"You know what I mean. Hey I said I'd get you here. Doesn't mean I'm about to go play cops and robbers. I've got business of my own to take care of. Besides I-" Kasumi yelped suddenly.

To Ashley's eyes, it was an incredibly bizarre sight. Kasumi was lifted into the air and spun slightly. She pulled her pistol free, checking for those who might be using biotics. "Kasumi! What-"

Kasumi's laughter put Ashley's fear on hold. "Damn you, Keiji!"

"You're only saying that because you didn't hear me coming."

A man's voice was heard, but Ashley couldn't see him. _Oh right. Cloaked._ Her thoughts were proven to be correct a second later when the man uncloaked, his arms still holding Kasumi close. Their lips collided, forcing Ashley to avert her eyes.

"Company, Kei!" Kasumi pushed him away, but had a smile on her face. "Sorry, Ashley. He gets a little frisky when I've been gone for too long."

"It's fine." Ashley suddenly felt like the third wheel. "I guess I'll be going then." _Somewhere_?

"Wait!" Kasumi held up a hand. "Keiji here is the one who saw Shepard in the markets."

That perked Ashley up. "Yeah?" She opened her omni-tool and pulled up two picture files. One was security footage of Miranda Lawson. The second was a picture of Garrus Vakarian, taken as he proudly worked on the mako. "Are these the people you saw with him?"

Keiji had a brief look of amusement on his face, but looked down at the pictures non the less. "Yeah, that's them."

"What was he doing? Do you know where I can find them?"

Keiji shrugged. "Haven't seen 'em since. The main guy, Shepard? He put a bullet through Arenas' head." The man spat onto the ground. "Good riddance."

"Arenas?"

"Local vender. Tortured kids. Was bound to get what was coming to him, eventually. Shepard was cool as ice. Cut off the begging before it even began." Keiji snorted. "Said it was for Aria. That got people talking."

"Aria? Is that some type of gang?" Ashley asked, oblivious.

"Oh my dear." Kasumi smiled. "You've got a lot to learn about these parts. You can find Aria in Afterlife, it's the main club here on the station. You got questions about Shepard, I'd go to her. Just be careful. She's a mean old lady. Don't get on her bad side, or you won't be seeing sides much longer."

"I can handle myself."

Kasumi's smile disappeared. "I don't doubt it. But this isn't the Citadel. The rules that you know, they don't apply here. Watch your back."

"So I take it you're not coming to see Aria?"

"Nu-uh." Kasumi shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I might be on her shitlist right now. Means I should probably get out of sight. But I'll be around. Message me when you need somewhere to sleep, if you get that for of course. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for quickly." She turned to Keiji. "You've got something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh yes, ma'am." He cloaked, followed almost immediately by Kasumi.

"Take care, Williams." Kasumi's voice quieckly disappeared.

Ashley Williams stood by herself on Omega, unaware of the dangers that truly surrounded her on Omega. But if Shepard was still here, she'd damn well find him. _Well lets go and find this 'Aria' first then, I guess_.

* * *

 **The previously alluded to Aria content with now be part of the next chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

Ashley was quickly realising as she walked the streets of Omega just what she was dealing with. Or who she wasn't dealing with in the slightest. _I'm definitely on my own in this._ Stopping people to ask for directions definitely wasn't working for her. The first of those she stopped, a Turian, simply stared at her before walking away. The second, a Vorcha, hissed at her until she gave up and walked away herself. _Find Shepard? You can't even get someone to give you an answer. What are you doing here?  
_

Fortunately for Ashley, it wasn't difficult to miss when she stumbled across Afterlife completely accidently.

 _Well maybe my luck is starting to turn after all._

Ashley walked with a purpose after she had identified the club, heading straight for the main doors. She passed a queue that actually contained some Humans, the first she'd seen on Omega, but mainly Salarians and Turians. They didn't seem best pleased with her. _I haven't got time for-_

"Back in line." A Batarian stood at the closed door, all four of his eyes locked onto Ashley.

"You don't understand, I have to-"

The Batarian cut her off. "Back in line, Human."

Ashley gritted her teeth. "Look, bub. It's important that-"

"You get back in line. This is the last time I'm telling you. You won't like the alternative."

"Okay, fine." Ashley scowled, trying to think things through quickly. "Fifty creds if you let me skip the line."

The Batarian laughed. "And they say Human's are the smart ones."

Ashley was getting more wound up by the passing minute. "Fine. Hundred creds. Lets be done with this."

"If you're willing to pay one hundred," The bouncer shook his head. "Sure sounds like you're good for double that."

 _Two hundred?! Fine! Just get me inside. If only my sisters could see me now, bribing my way into a club. They'd never let me hear the end of it._ "If that's what it takes." Ashley wanted to pull free her pistol and be done with this, her dignity now in tatters.

"Two hundred." The Batarian confirmed. Ashley transferred the credits immediately. "Welcome to Afterlife. Enjoy your night." He smiled, the look turning Ashley's stomach as he opened the door behind him. Ashley stepped in without a further word, the complaints of those in line getting cut off by the closure of the door. She approached another set of doors and was hit by the pulsating rhythms and red lighting as she stepped onto the main floor of Afterlife.

 _Chora's Den ain't got shit on this place._ Ashley searched through her surroundings. It was highly unlikely that Shepard would simply be sitting at the bar, but stranger things had happened within the last couple of months. _Imagine that? Hey skipper. Fancy seeing you here. Sorry about the whole investigating you, getting you arrested, having you wiped from the Earth thing. Buy you a drink?_

Approaching the bar, she again searched through the crowds, trying to spot someone who'd look important enough to run the place. The patrons were mostly Asari and Turian, with all the dancers of the blue variety. A lone, shaved headed Human sat at the bar with a trail of empty glasses in front of her. She was covered in tattoos and despite all the drinks that she'd had thus far, seemingly wasn't even the slightest bit drunk.

A slight nagging pulled at Ashley. She couldn't place her, but Ashley felt for sure like she'd seen her somewhere before.

"What're you having?"

Ashley's attention snapped back to the bar as the Turian bartender spoke to her. "Ah, er, nothing for me. Can you tell me where Aria is?"

The bartender looked at her as if it was the stupidest question in the world. He pointed up and to the right at a platform overlooking the main floor. Ashley followed his glance. "Thanks. Is-" She stopped talking when she realised the bartender had already moved on and was now serving another patron.

Ashley pushed herself off the bar and made her way towards the location of the platform. She noticed two sets of stairs either side, both guarded by a Turian on each. _Heads or tails?_ Ashley carefully approached the left staircase and cleared her throat. It felt as if she'd have to shout over the music which was now picking up the pace in the club.

"Er, hey. I need to speak to Aria?"

The Turian didn't even bat an eyelid. "No."

 _Man the folks round here are real friendly._

"Okay, well, it's important. I'm an associate of Commander Shepard."

Again there was no reaction.

"He's.. tight with your boss, yes? The first Human SPECTRE?"

The Turian gripped his weapon tightly. "Leave, now. You don't get to see Aria. Not without an appointment."

"And how do I get an appointment?" _Another two hundred credits? I hope not._

"Take the fact that you don't know as your answer to leave."

Ashley gritted her teeth once more. "Look!" Ashley she paused as the Turian reacted to something else, pressing a hand to his ear. He nodded once.

"Aria will see you."

Ashley blinked. She wasn't about to argue. She considered thanking the guard, but quickly thought better of it and skipped past him. Climbing the stairs by two, she immediately ran into another guard, this time a Batarian. "Your pistol. Hand it over."

She glanced over to the Asari, Aria. She had her back turned to the situation. Begrudgingly, she handed it over. "I better get that back."

The Batarian moved a step back with a grunt that she believed was in aknowledgement and allowed Ashley to pass. She waited at the bottom of the steps, Aria still not turning to face her.

Ashley cleared her throat once more. "Excuse me."

"Bribing my doormen, my my, aren't you eager?" Aria turned to face her, an inquisitive look on her face. "An associate of Commander Shepard, are you? I did not previously see you by his side."

"We're.. having a few issues." Ashley didn't even know why she said it. "But I need to find him, to make things right." She could feel Aria's eyes on her, examining her, trying to figure her out.

"I recognize you from somewhere. Let me guess. You were part of Shepard's original crew, yes? Before they cut off his balls and locked him away?"

"Gunnery-" Ashley paused as she quickly corrected herself. "Second Lieutenant Ashley Williams of.." She trailed off. _Of nothing at all now._ She still wasn't used to her quick promotion even months later. Ashley knew she hadn't earned it, it was simply a way for the Alliance to fast track her after the battle of the Citadel. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the Normandy being gone, or how lucky it was she'd survived. _Thanks again, Jgeto._

"Gunnery Second Lieutenant?"

"Just.." Ashley shook her head. "Forget it. I was part of the Normandy crew that took down Saren and the Geth." _Well you stood there while Miranda freaking Lawson put down Saren for good, and then pulled a gun on her._

"Maybe I should be honoured that so many high profile guests are visiting my station?" Aria shrugged. If she was impressed at all, she certainly didn't show it. "Except, that it seems, he's left you behind."

"Like I said, I need to make things right. I was wondering if you could help me find him?"

Aria scowled. "You're not the first person who's wasted my time by asking that today." She turned to the Batarian who was still holding Ashley's pistol. "Bray. When did I become the Avina of Omega, hm?" Aria shook her head in disgust. "I will tell you the same thing I told that other Human. Shepard has left Omega."

 _Fuck!_ Ashley couldn't hold it in. "Fuck! When did he-, wait, other Human?"

"Indeed. The bald headed Human at the bar. Maybe you should get together and form a club."

That's when it clicked for Ashley. The shaved headed woman. The files she had been shown once leaving the hospital. It was the prisoner that Shepard had broken out of prison. The prisoner he'd taken with him.

 _The prisoner he'd left behind? Why even break her out?_

"Do you know where he went?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "We're done here. I've entertained this little meeting, because I'd hoped that you would know where Shepard and his little party had gotten themselves too. Our business was not done." Aria licked her lips. "When you see Shepard, inform him that I do not approve of moving on without a proper goodbye." She turned back to the view of the dance floor, indicating that their conversation was now over. That was finalised by a grunt from the Batarian, Bray, who handed back her pistol.

 _Was that worth two hundred credits? I suppose it saves me running round this entire rock, looking for him. But now-  
_

Ashley headed back down the stairs and tried to find the prisoner at the bar. She was gone. _Shit_! Ashley searched the crowd desperately and managed to just pick her out as she exited through the front door.

 _This is probably a bad idea._

She followed her path, trailing the convict as she exited the club.

"What? Leaving already?" The Batarian doorman laughed as Ashley passed, following the prisoner into the markets of Omega.

* * *

It was the first time that Shepard had seen Miranda fly anything besides a car on the Citadel. Not that their transport felt much bigger in size. If they were to be ambushed by anyone, it certainly wouldn't hold up to much. Shepard hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

The three of them were on their way to the Minuteman station. Shepard sat in the co-pilot seat, watching the vast space in front of them as Miranda flew the vessel. He'd joined her up front after Garrus had quickly fallen asleep. They were all exhausted, that's for sure.

"You okay with me being here?" Shepard asked mindlessly as he looked out at nothing, yet everything.

"Of course, John." Miranda pressed a button on the dashboard and turned to face him. "See? Doesn't even need me."

Shepard's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Miranda smiled softly. "Probably not." She turned back to the console. "Guess it'd be foolish to crash now, after you're officially alive again. How are you feeling?"

"You know, as good as a person can be after all the shit we've been through the last few days. Just glad I've got you and Garrus watching my back. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I do." Miranda teased, but quickly grew serious. "We're going to get through this. You believe me, right?"

"Of course, Miri."

"Good."

A silence grew between them, but Shepard could tell that Miranda had something else on her mind. She wasn't the only one who could read minds. She just did it more accurately.

"You want to talk about something."

"Mm?" Miranda didn't look away from the controls. "Why do you say that?"

"You're rubbing your finger and thumb together in a circle, left hand. You always do that whenever you're nervous."

Miranda immediately stopped the motion. She hadn't even realised she'd been doing it, or that she even had a tell. "Have I always done that?"

"Only after you felt comfortable with me."

"Yeah." Miranda's voice was quiet as she reflected on how she used to be. "When I spoke to the Illusive Man, I asked him to forward the file that Tyrone mentioned, BK145."

"Caty." Shepard's voice matched the new hollowness that surrounded Miranda's words.

She nodded silently. "I killed her, John. Rawlings was right. I did it." She slowed the ship down to almost a crawl and turned to face Shepard. "I won't make any excuses. You deserve the right to know. I'm sorry."

Shepard lowed his head and let out a steady breath. He knew Miranda was staring at him, waiting for him to react, to blow up, to yell, to scream at her. To end what they had.

It wasn't something he was going to do.

He met her eyes and leaned forward, taking hold of her hands. That action seemed to surprise Miranda, but she didn't pull away from his touch. "Thank you for telling me, Miranda."

"You're.. not upset?" Miranda's voice was a mixture of concern and relief.

"No. You were given a job to do. I.. don't agree with the methods. But I've done things in the past that I don't agree with, too. Because it's what I had to do." He shook his head lightly. "When I talk to the Illusive Man, I will ask him why. But I don't blame you, not for one minute." He leaned in closely to kiss Miranda, the operative reciprocating the gentle touch of their lips. "I love you, Miranda. You're the most important person in my life." He gently wiped away the tears that were running down Miranda's cheeks.

"I love you too, John. I thought-" She shook her head and tried to rid herself of the rest of the tears. "I thought you wouldn't forgive me. But I needed you to know. I regret my actions. I never thought about regrets, not until you came into my life. You changed me, you bastard." Miranda smiled softly as she tapped him on the chest lightly.

"And you changed me. But it's not about regrets, Miri. We've chosen the things we've done up to this point. Our actions, our consequences, they're ours. We did what we had to do to survive, to live, to prosper. It brought us together, and it's going to make us stronger. I love you like I never loved anyone before. I'll love you until the end of the world."

Miranda squeezed his hands. "Until the end of the world."

 _All we have to do is stop that from happening._

* * *

 **Shamelessly lifted lines from Preacher at the end there!**

 **Talking of references, PINEAPPLE - next chapter! Someone says it. Who's it gonna be? Get your bets in now.**


	69. Chapter 69

"It's time to wake up, Garrus."

Garrus winced as he opened his eyes, focussing on the two figures of Miranda and Shepard looking down at him with an equally amused look shared on both of their faces. His eyes darted to the side as Garrus tried to take in his surroundings. They were still on board the transport vessel that had took them away from Omega. The Turian groaned as he sat upright. He hated falling asleep in public. He'd fallen asleep once in the Mako after a mission and Shepard didn't let him hear the end of it, threatening to 'draw a mustache' on him if Garrus ever did it again. He didn't even know what a mustache was. It was something he'd have to check now. "How long have I been out?"

"Only an hour." Shepard offered his hand, but Garrus pushed himself off the seat without the need for assistance. "Miranda said we should carry you, since you looked so peaceful."

Miranda scoffed. "I actually said we should leave you on board."

"Yeah, that would have been more preferable than waking up in your arms. No offence, John."

"Your loss. It's yet another thing I excel at." Shepard shrugged. "Shall we? After you, Miranda."

Miranda stepped off the vessel with a duffel bag over her shoulder , quickly followed by Shepard and Garrus each carrying the same. All three had minimal possessions, but Shepard especially had very little. Only a few spare change of clothes and the provided weapons were in Shepard's pack. He missed having things of his own. The docking bay was large, but mostly empty. There was a lone shuttle parked opposite them. "Not much here, Miri."

"Like I said back on Omega, there aren't many Cerberus personal left on the station. Many would have departed within the last couple of hours."

"What was the Minuteman station used for previously?" Garrus asked, not expecting much of a truthful answer.

Miranda's answer was brief. "Science."

Shepard chuckled. "More of an answer than I thought you'd get, Garrus."

"Me too."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she walked Shepard and Garrus towards a set of doors. "It's not important now. What's important is our business and how we proceed from here. We're out of sight, which after what's happened, is preferable." The double set of doors opened, revealing a redheaded woman waiting with a smile on her face.

It was the same redhead who had first interacted with Shepard on the Citadel, taking him to HISNO headquarters to talk with the Illusive Man. It had been the meeting that led Shepard to Feros, and in part, Miranda.

"Patricia?"

Her smile grew a little more, pleased that Shepard seemed to remember her. "Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again. I hate to start off on an apologetic foot, but I'm afraid I must."

"Let me guess, fake name?"

The woman nodded softly. "I'm sorry for the previous deception. My name is Kelly Chambers. It's truly an honour to have you here. You too, Officer Vakarian." Kelly turned to Miranda. "Operative Lawson." She passed Miranda a datapad. "Here is the report you requested. All remaining staff are at their posts."

Miranda quickly read down the list of information as Shepard cleared his throat. "Hey, Miranda? Why didn't you give me a fake name when we first met?"

Miranda glanced up from the datapad and locked eyes with Shepard. "Who says I didn't?" A slight grin tugged at the edge of her lips as she turned on her heels and marched down the corridor. Kelly quickly flashed a knowing smile towards Shepard before she started to follow.

Garrus and Shepard shared a quick look before jogging to catch up with the women who were in discussion about a matter.

"Very well, Operative Lawson. I will see to it." Kelly veered off to the left, following another path as Miranda led Shepard and Garrus to the right.

"Everything in order, Miranda?"

Miranda nodded as she lowered the datapad. "Yes. Along with Chambers, there are eight key personal left on board the station that will allow it to remain at standing operating procedures. If we believe something can be done to improve, or whether replacements are necessary, we can draft in more at your discretion, John." Miranda stopped in front of a door and entered a code into the keypad. The door quickly fizzed open, revealing a small conference room with six chairs. "Please take a seat. I'll pull up the crew information so you know who's on board."

Shepard and Garrus both took a seat as Miranda threw the datapad information onto a large screen in front of them. "You've met Yeoman Kelly Chambers. She will act as the main go-between us and Cerberus command." Miranda threw to the next file. It seemed right now at least, it was due to be a short brief. But she was equally aware at how much Shepard would want to meet each crew member personally to gather up his own thoughts and opinions. "Rupert Gardner is the onboard chef. You're more than welcome to use the facilities yourself, but Gardner is available at any time." Miranda turned to Garrus. "We've stocked up on Dextro supplies. Gardner is well versed in that matter, but if you'd prefer to prepare meals yourself, you're more than welcome. I would recommend talking to him about it anyway, depending on what you decide to do. If there is anything we've missed, or anything special you'd like to order, that can be arranged immediately."

Garrus nodded. "Thank you, I will." The Turian certainly appreciated it. It meant a lot to Shepard too.

Miranda swiped to the next file. A young looking woman appeared with short blonde hair on screen. "Evan Navarro. You'll find her in the armory. The stock we ordered for you has arrived. Talk to her if you want any modifications done. Again, if you want to do things yourself you can, but Navarro is excellent." Another swipe.

"Twins?" asked Shepard.

Miranda nodded as the picture appeared on screen. "Marcus and Robert Chance, left to right. Security. The station is stocked with state of the art LOKI mechs in case we are infiltrated."

"Mechs, huh?" Garrus mused. "I'm sure that won't end badly."

"The mechs have been tried, tested and well implemented in recent months. There will be no issues with their capabilities." Miranda swiped once more. "Technical crew. Peter Mykalo, Dana Reed, Dominic LaPeata and Billy Faere." Miranda closed the file. "I encourage but suspect anyway that you'll wish to talk to them all personally. They can be found at their stations. I'm transferring you both a map of the station with key locations mapped, including both of your residential quarters." Miranda pressed send on her omni-tool.

Shepard quickly looked over the map. "Thanks. I'll make the rounds tomorrow morning. If they're waiting up, tell 'em not to."

Miranda nodded. "Very well. Do you still wish to talk to the Illusive Man, or would you prefer to wait until the morning?"

"No." Shepard shook his head. The thought was like a shot of adrenaline as he perked right back up. "That I'll do now."

"Okay." Miranda stood. "I'll take you to the QEC."

"If it's good with you two, I'm going to go and grab some sleep." Garrus pushed himself up off the chair. "Unless you need me for something?"

Shepard smiled. "No that's fine, Garrus. Need me to carry you?"

"I think I'll be fine, John, thanks." Garrus opened up the map on his omni-tool. "I'm not liable to get lost and end up in some sort of secret lab, am I?"

"Depends which doors you try to hack." Miranda deadpanned. "I wouldn't recommend it. The mechs are automated."

"Right. Anything else I should know?"

"The code to your quarters is 5654. Feel free to change it from inside, there'll be instructions and a terminal provided."

Garrus nodded. "Okay then." He turned and made his way to the door. "If I don't turn up tomorrow, send out the search party, John."

Shepard grinned. "Will do, bud. I'll let you know what's going on in the morning."

"Thanks." Garrus turned and walked out the room to the left.

Miranda frowned. "Garrus-"

The Turian quickly walked back into view and instead now to the right as he stared at the map on his omni-tool. "It's fine, I'm tired, it's fine. I've got this."

Shepard shook his head. "He's liable to end up in a cupboard somewhere at this rate. There aren't any mechs in the cupboard's, right?"

"Some of them."

"Good to know. So, the QEC?"

Miranda led Shepard out of the conference room. She licked her lips slightly. "Do you know what you're going to ask him?"

"Scared I'm going to ream out your boss, Miri?"

"No. I trust you, John. You have questions, concerns I imagine. Anyone in your position should. I just-" Miranda stopped, sighing as she rubbed a hand to her forehead. "Things that Cerberus have done in the past, decisions that were made, they have no basis in this situation that we've found ourselves in."

"You think I'm going to demand answers about Caty." Shepard's response was more sure, and less like a question to the Cerberus operative. "Or Jack."

"You have every right to, John. I would never try and talk you out of subjects that are important to you. But there is a time and a place." Miranda smiled softly. "That's all I wanted to say."

Shepard squeezed Miranda's hand. "I won't rock the boat. Not this time, at least."

"That's not the most comforting thought." Miranda once again started to walk down the corridor with Shepard in tow. She soon came to a stop outside of a door. "Here we are. Would you like me to wait?"

Shepard shook his head. "You go and rest. I'll be along shortly. That is if we're sharing a bunk and all."

"Ah, yes, we are. I'm afraid there's just too many people on board. Sorry, John." Miranda smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "But don't worry, I'll make up the couch for you."

"Ouch." Shepard barked out a laugh. "Is this because of the rock the boat comment?" Miranda simply walked away, a sway to her hips that Shepard followed before she disappeared from sight. Taking a breath, Shepard clicked the door release and stepped inside.

* * *

"Commander Shepard. It's a pleasure to speak to you once again." The Illusive Man stubbed out his cigarette as the feed came to life.

"Illusive Man. I actually have a name, this time. Or a title at least."

"You understand my caution surrounding our previous conversation."

Shepard nodded. "I do. You guys swept and got the heck out of that place after, right?" A wry grin formed on the SPECTRE's face. "Couldn't blame you. I was an unknown entity, despite my relationship with Miranda. Didn't know what I'd do with the information. But if it wasn't for that information, hell, I might never have known that she was on the planet. Might not have bust a gut to try and find her. So for that I owe you my thanks."

"It was a beneficial arrangement, the appreciation is not required. But, you are welcome, Commander." The Illusive Man raised a glass to his lips as Shepard continued.

"And then there's the whole breaking me out of prison thing. I'm going to take a stab at that being Miranda's idea, but still, you offered up a lot and I stand here a free man." Shepard titled his head slightly. "We'll have to see what the ramifications are now going forward, given my sudden re-emergence from supposed death."

This time a small smile appeared on the Illusive Man's face. "You wish to ask if I had anything to do with that fact coming to light?"

"I thought it'd be good to tick it off the list."

"I did not." Another sip from the glass. "It is an interesting development. But I can not take credit. That works belongs to another. Of course, whether you choose to believe that is entirely up to you, Shepard."

Shepard chuckled. "I think it might had come out via a Cerberus channel eventually, if I'm honest. Whether I agreed to it or not. But considering what was happening at the time with Rawlings and the Shadow Broker, I don't think the timing adds up." Shepard stifled a yawn as tiredness once again tried to overcome him. "You must excuse me, it's been a long couple of, well, months."

"I understand, Shepard. I know you have questions for me. I will do my best to answer them, whether that is today, tomorrow or a week from now. I urge you however to rest, take a few days to recharge and focus on the task at hand. There are matters that I believe need to be discussed, but they can-"

"I'm good to go." Shepard interrupted the Illusive Man. He wondered how many did that on a daily basis. _None, I guess._ "Let's not bullshit around the bush, shall we? I want something from you, you clearly want something from me."

The Illusive Man lit another cigarette, taking a long drag as he considered the man on the other end of the QEC. "And what is it that you want from me, Shepard?"

 _Sorry, Miri. Some things just can't wait._ "Caty Maera." Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Operation BK145. Tell me why." For the first time, Shepard felt the anger boil up inside him. He knew truthfully that whatever answer he was given wouldn't appease him. Nothing was ever going to make it right. He needed to accept it and move on, put it behind him and focus on the future.

He knew all of this. Yet still he asked. He wanted to hear the words from the man's own mouth.

"She was a loose end. It was an unfortunate situation, but I make no apologies. I needed to protect the interests of Cerberus. She was a threat to that."

"So you just had Miranda gun her down?"

"I did." The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigarette. "Are you looking for some sort of an apology, Shepard?"

"No. I know that it would never come."

"Then I ask you this, Shepard. Why even bring it up?"

Shepard grimaced slightly. He didn't have a good answer to give. The Illusive Man took his silence as an opportunity to continue. "When you're in a position of power, there are some choices, actions, decisions, that affect not only your lives, but the lives of many. When I make decisions in the interest of Cerberus, they're not to favour me, but the entirety of Humanity. You are a man cut from the same cloth, Shepard. You have made choices and decisions that have come at a cost of lives you swore to protect. It is the burden with both face, but yet, the privilege we both share as we try to accomplish our goal of improving Humanity's footing within the Galaxy. I believe our relationship going forward is key to that. We stand here at a moment in time where one wrong step could bring everything we've worked for crumbling down. You have already lost so much, but now, you have the opportunity to not only reclaim it, but to build on it and accomplish moments that you never could have dreamed to achieve before." The Illusive Man paused for a moment. "Do not let your past grievances stray you from this path."

"You make it sound so easy." Shepard laughed dryly.

"It will never be easy, Shepard. But the things worth achieving rarely are. Tell me. Operative Lawson was the one who pulled the trigger that ended Miss Maera's life. Will you hold it against her?"

Shepard stared at the Illusive Man. They both knew his answer. "No."

"But you will hold it against me, because I am the one who proverbially speaking loaded the gun. That is a burden that I will hold for as long as it is required. But if you don't fully trust what I have to say, keep your trust in Miranda. It will see you through the days ahead."

"It's the reason I'm here." Shepard spoke honestly.

"Indeed." The Illusive Man took a final drag of his cigarette. "Perhaps there will be a day where you can enact vengeance on her behalf. Would that appeal to you, Shepard?"

Shepard wasn't going to lie. He knew he'd see through it if he did. "It would."

A wry smile formed on the Illusive Man's face. "I appreciate your honesty. However, I must inform you that there is a waiting list."

"I've got time. You made sure of that."

The Illusive Man nodded slightly. "I will remember." He stubbed out his cigarette. "You wish to know more regarding Jack and her history, am I correct?"

Shepard nodded. "She was going to be the next subject, yeah."

"I'm compiling a dossier of information as we speak. Yeoman Chambers will provide you with it tomorrow afternoon by the latest. I suspect that you'll find everything in order. Once you have read over the information, I will be available for further talks on the matter. I believe that you'll want that opportunity."

"Too much information to run over now then?"

"It is a delicate situation. One that needs to be handled carefully."

Shepard licked his lips slightly. _Sounds like interesting reading_. _We'll see how detailed this dossier is._ "Talking of a delicate situation, what do we know about the Shadow Broker and Tyrone's connection?"

For the first time, The Illusive Man frowned slightly. Clearly he wasn't happy with that reality coming to light. "A thorough investigation is underway. Once accurate findings have been delivered, I will inform you of such."

 _If anything screamed final, don't ask any more, it's that. Somebody clearly doesn't like being caught out like that. I can't blame him. Wonder how many heads are going to roll?_ "Very well. I'll await that report." Shepard smiled softly. "There's probably a million other questions that I should ask you. But for now, lets get to the main one, what do you want? Now I'm not talking long term. I'd like to hear the answer to that one, but I believe it can wait. Why am I here, right now? Why empty this space station for me? What is it that you want me to do?"

The Illusive Man finished off his drink as he focussed back on Shepard. "I would like to carry on the kindness that you have shown me with your honesty tonight, Shepard. I believe you've earned that. You are correct in your earlier assessment. While Cerberus was not behind the release of the truth regarding your whereabouts, it is an avenue that we would have explored. There is a lot of uncertainty right now within not just the Council or the Alliance, but the Galaxy as a whole. Because of your actions in repelling Sovereign, Saren and the Geth, you are a hero not just to Humanity, but species spread out across the Galaxy. They need Commander Shepard. They need to hear you, to see you, to know that what has been said is truly a reality."

"So what, you want me to give a press conference? Maybe launch a new Cerberus recruitment drive?"

"That will not be necessary. All I ask of you is to consider releasing a video to them. For you to speak, as you wish, with no influence or guidance. Speak to them as the man they need, the man they look for now when times are dark. We will make sure it is distributed through the channels where all eyes will be upon you once more."

Shepard raised an eyebrow slightly. "And no need to wear a Cerberus t-shirt, or badge, or stand in front of a flying flag?"

"There is no need. The people want to hear from you, and you alone. Tell them your story. Warn them if you must. Console them if you'd rather. But speak. Radio silence will only aggravate the situation further. Think it over. Discuss it with those that you trust. I will await your answer. Until then, rest. There are many long days ahead of us, Shepard."

"I'll think about it." _But how much damage could it do?_

"Very well. Inform Yeoman Chambers when the need arises if you wish to talk. Please understand, Shepard, that the access you will be receiving is a rarity. But I believe a partnership, and hopefully one day, a trust, is what is needed to move forwards to stop what is to come. I wish you a good night."

And with that, the Illusive Man's image winked out. Shepard let out a breath that he didn't realise he was holding. _The man can talk. I can see why so many follow him. He says a lot of things that make sense. Has he already got me drinking the coolaid, or was it actually the truth? Only time will tell I guess._ _One thing is true though. Miranda. Whatever happens now, we're in this together._

 _Which is why it has to be done._

* * *

 _I can't believe he had it. Of all the things. All I have to do now is find this blasted room. Is this, nope. Ah, this one. And... I don't have the code._

"Fuck." Shepard came to a stop outside of the quarters listed as his and Miranda's on the map. He juggled the item he was holding so it was held with his right hand behind his back. With his free left hand, he knocked on the door. "Really hope this is the right room."

A few seconds passed before the door whizzed open, revealing Miranda to him as she stood with a hand on her hip. She was dressed in a silky white robe which hugged her curves closely, her hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked over Shepard, the man wearing a goofy grin on his face, before her eyes travelling to the arm that was hiding something behind his back. "What are you playing at, John?"

"Something I should have done earlier." Shepard motioned for her to backup, which she did with a quick roll of her eyes. The door closed behind him as he stepped inside the quarters, with Miranda quickly waiting for some kind of resolution. He wasn't going to make her wait. "Miri. There's something I need to tell you, something important. The last few days, everything that's transpired, it's been difficult to process, to manage, to even think about how to proceed. But you've been there every step of the way, to guide me, to help me, to be the person I can always look to in my time of need."

"John.." Miranda grew more serious. She felt the butterflies inside of her. "What.. are you saying?"

Shepard smiled softly. "I love you with all my heart, Miranda Lawson. I always will. I need to ask you something, if that's okay with you?" Shepard took a deep breath and revealed what was in his hand. "Pineapple?"

Miranda blinked. "You-" She stared at the pineapple. "Where did-"

"I found Gardner. He had one. What's the odds of that, eh?"

"Wait." Miranda blinked quickly. She frowned suddenly. "You bastard!"

"Er, not what I was expecting there." Shepard shrugged. "I thought you wanted this?"

"I did, but I expected to win! This? This just feels cheap victory." Miranda shook her head. "I had an entire routine planned."

"Oh yeah?" Shepard grinned. "You can still do that if you wish. But it also means that next time we're on Illium, I'm going to have to pull on my best tux for a night at the opera."

Miranda glared at Shepard, but the ice quickly melted as the reality set in. "Really? We're going to see Verayana?"

"We are. No BLASTO, all opera. Sound good to you, Miss Lawson?"

"It does." Miranda smiled genuinely. "Still feels like a hollow victory though."

"Hey, it's a victory non-the-less. I'm the one that gave in, I'm the one who lost!"

Miranda's smile started to turn into more of a devious territory as she lowered her hand to play with the straps of her robe. "That's where you're mistaken, John." Her voice was sultry, Shepard's skin tingling as she spoke. Miranda pulled at the straps and opened up her robe, carelessly dropping it off her shoulders and to the floor. Not a stitch of clothing adorned her perfect body as she stood before Shepard. "Tonight? You win."

Shepard gazed at her pristine skin and the curves that he'd missed so much as he dropped the pineapple to the floor with a thud. He stepped towards her as his hunger exploded into life, picking up Miranda as she instantly wrapped her legs around him to pull his body close to hers. Their lips met, tongues furiously colliding with each other as they desperately reached for the taste of one another. Shepard walked forward with Miranda wrapped around him, his head dropping to her chest as he took one of Miranda's breasts to his mouth. Miranda giggled in delight as she held Shepard's head there, throwing her head back as Shepard marched them without looking towards the bedroom.

Or where he thought it'd be at least. After all, Shepard had no idea where he was going being that it was the first time he'd found himself in the quarters. Miranda quickly realised the fact as she spotted where he was heading. "John, John." Miranda's breath caught in her throat as Shepard looked up at her. "We're going towards the pantry."

Shepard burst out laughing. "Not your ideal location?"

"Not this evening. But I'm sure we'll get round to it." She twisted his head playfully towards a room to the right of their location. "See it?"

Shepard buried his head back into Miranda's chest. "Mmhmm." She laughed once more as Shepard almost set off in a jog, managing to just about avoid all the furniture in his way as he found the bedroom.

And on this night, Miranda Lawson was certainly glad that Shepard had said the word 'pineapple' first. After all it saved her admitting defeat, having planned to end the bet as soon as he returned from his meeting. She too couldn't wait any longer. But even more so, Miranda was just really damn pleased that she didn't have to watch all of the BLASTO movies.

However when it came to pleasure, the night was just getting started for both of them. Tiredness be damned.


End file.
